Shell
by That angry kid
Summary: Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 ** _MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read._**

 **Summary : ****Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **CH1: Spring**_

"Do you think you could do it, Sakura? Hello? Sakura?"

I got snapped out of my stupor thanks to Shikamaru. "Yeah, I got it. Submit all of the papers before noon, and I could get out of this place." I heard Shikamaru sigh deeply for the nth time today.

"Hey, Sakura I know how big this day is for you but you still got some obligations to fill in. You know I'd gladly take this off of your hands but it just so happens I got mine full too." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. I tried my best to smile; the unease was creeping through my spine as I speak. "It's alright Shikamaru, I'm just glad that you're here." He stops holding the back of his head and stares into me intently. "I can read right through you Sakura. Cut the shit, are the Uchiha's really that bad?" I couldn't find the right words, they weren't exactly that bad, distant maybe, but not at all that bad. Ever since my mother got married to Fugaku, I got myself new brothers. Itachi and Sasuke, they aren't all that bad they don't treat me wrong at all. Itachi is the oldest amongst all of us, he's working now and he's barely home, but with the small amount of time I had to get to know him he doesn't seem all that bad, he has moments where he would show me his warm side. Sasuke, he's a year older than me and he's in college. He's a different story, let's just say we argue more than we agree on things, but that doesn't cause him to treat me wrong at all and there are times even though he's only a year older than me, he never fails to treat me as a little sister.

"It's okay Shikamaru, don't worry about me. They're nice people; they just have a different way of showing it. I'm just nervous for today. Clan law is such a weird thing; I mean you would know right? You're a Nara." His facial expression calms down a bit, sitting down right in front of me with his elbows propped up and his fingers laced together. "We do have clan laws, but not like the Uchiha's. Their Clan laws are like a different culture on its own. Their line is pretty historic even." This time it was my turn to sigh. "I'm really nervous meeting their clan head... what if he doesn't like me? I don't want my brothers to suffer just because I made a mistake. What if their family gets shunned by the rest of the Uchiha's?" Shikamaru rests his head on his hands and stares outside the window like he usually does. "It won't turn like that, trust me. Just keep a leveled head, and don't react too much to anything, never give them the satisfaction of eliciting a reaction out of you when it's not necessary." I try to breathe this time around. The meeting with the clan head is in a few hours, and I can't seem to gather my thoughts. I feel Shikamaru's hand pat my head. "Don't think about it too much Sakura, from what I know about the Uchiha's current clan head; he's pretty intimidating to be with. Even my dad tries to reign in his composure when he's around, but you have nothing to worry about. Your brothers will be there right? They'll be able to give you the support you need." I blink at him slowly, appreciating his words. "Thank you Shikamaru, I appreciate it very much."

"Look, I gotta go now. I'll see you around."

The brief amount of comfort my friend offered me dissipates immediately as he leaves me with the papers in my hand.

All I could do is sigh.

* * *

"Sakura! You ready?!"

I hurriedly clip my hair out of my face, and look over my kimono one last time to be safe that I dont embarrass myself in front of the entire clan. "Sasuke! I need help!" I can't hide the panic in my voice. I heard his footsteps running towards my room. "Whats wrong are you alright?!" I saw him in his yukata trailing behind him in his hurry. He stops in his tracks and looks at me clearly irritated. "I'm scared" I could feel the bile rise up my throat. Sasuke comes closer to me and assess my situation. "Well, you wore your kimono right. Nothing fucked up about your hair. Your face isn't as horrible as it usually is. Everything is in place." I can't keep the pout from forming, I smacked his arm. "Ouch! Alright, chill out. Don't worry too much. I and Itachi will be there, right by your side. I know this feels scary, but we all go through this. Every Uchiha that's been born, or married into the family must meet the clan head, even you. Me and Itachi went through it too. It's not that bad." He tucks some hair behind my ear. "Thanks Sasuke. I just hope I do well." He nods and offers me his arm to hold. I take it without hesitation as I felt weak in the knees.

"We're leaving!" Fugaku shouted. "Going down already, dad!" Sasuke replied.

God, this night is going to be long.

Itachi met us in the opulent house where I'll be meeting the clan head. My mother already met him before and she told me it wasn't that bad, now that it's my turn I can't seem to believe in her words. "You look adorable imouto" Itachi whispered to me, "Thank you Itachi -ani". Everyone was dressed formally, beautiful kimonos and well made yukatas can be seen for miles and miles. It's weird that Uchiha's have one distinct trait which is dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. They all look beautiful in a way, and they have this distant air amongst them. " I wish mom was here"

Itachi offers his arm for me to hold like what Sasuke did a while ago, but oddly this time around it feels like a lifeline. I didn't belong in this place; everyone was dressed in dark blues and reds. I stood out like a sore thumb. Being a Haruno, I inherited the pink hair from my grandmother, but my mother has red hair. When she married Fugaku, I didn't know what I was also getting into. Such an established clan like this felt like only the best amongst the best can join here. "Don't fret Sakura, you look beautiful. The green kimono you're wearing right now suits you, I know I didn't pick wrong." I smile a little at Itachi, and for a moment I wanted to be even more thankful for what he did for me. He knew I didn't know much about this kind of lifestyle but he didn't hesitate to introduce me to it slowly. His patience astounded me at first, but as I knew Sasuke I figured out where he was able to form his patience. The kimono looked like the essence of spring; it's a cliché because of my namesake. The cherry blossoms at the bottom made it more so.

"Was Sasuke able to explain the entire process to you?" I blinked at him a little, "I meet the clan head, and then get out." I saw him sigh in disappointment, which made me purse my lips a little. He looks straight ahead as he explains. "It will go like this, Imouto. You will meet the clan head in a designated tea room, he will ask you a few questions, get to know you a little, and you will go out there with him afterwards, and he will introduce you to everyone as a new member of the clan." I could feel the bile rise up again, knowing that I'll be introduced to this many people. Itachi's deep voice soothes me yet again, "It's not that bad Imouto. Don't worry, these people won't get to you, not as long as me and Sasuke are here. Dad is already inside the tea room with Madara -sama. He'll call us in a bit." My stomach felt like it was turning as the time draws near. "Itachi -Ani, I'm going outside to the garden, I think I need to calm down a little." He looks at me with understanding and let's go of me. I walked to my destination alone, heart pounding. It was a chilly night, or maybe it was just because I was nervous. No one was in the garden, everyone was having a nice time inside as I assumed since everyone had a drink at hand.

I leaned on the wall beside the door and stared at the sky, trying to distract myself from the meeting. A strong smell of smoke wafted in the air and I couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from. I looked to my left and saw a man in the corner smoking; he had the longest hair I have ever seen on a man. It looked wild and untamed, his deep red yukata blended well in the dark, a stark contrast to his pale skin. He was incredibly tall. It was intimidating and it made me wonder if all the Uchiha's had this air of intimidation innately around them.

"It's rude to stare." He said without even looking at me.

I felt the heat rise up to my ears, and bow down repeatedly towards him. "My apologies, please I didn't mean to offend you." I haven't even met the clan head yet and I was screwing up already. A hand shot out and tucked some hair behind my ear, the smell of smoke stronger now. The height difference was staggering now that he was near, and my breathing felt like it stopped at the sight before me. He had chiseled features, obviously blessed with the good genes. His eyes however told a different story that I couldn't explain. "What is your name" his deep voice rumbled through my ears, "S-sakura" I bowed again. "Stand straight" he commanded with authority, I couldn't see his face completely now with the angle his head was in. I feel like I fucked with the wrong person.

"Sakura? It's time we-" I turned around immediately thankful that Sasuke was there, I couldn't help but cut him off. "Yes! Here!" When I looked back to my front the scary man was no longer there I couldn't care less though, now that I'll be leaving him, hoping I won't ever be meeting him again. "Ready?" I breathed in one big gulp of air and proceeded to hold onto him.

* * *

The walk to the tea room felt like an eternity. Sasuke and Itachi were by my side, I could feel the heat radiate from the two, it made me feel like a princess with body guards since they wore matching yukatas. "Take it easy Imouto, we are here, you have nothing to worry about." I nodded at Itachi and looked forward. They both took one door handle each and opened it for me.

Holy. Shit.

He was there sitting right across from the table, I was expecting it to be a really big room with a long table, but with the size of the room it was made clear that this is supposed to be an intimate meeting. I couldn't breathe.

There was a chair right across from the man from before with the wild hair. He nods at me to take it, and I did my best to hide my hesitation. The two chairs near the door were taken by Itachi and Sasuke and right behind who I assume to be Madara was Fugaku. Shit, the lump in my throat wouldn't leave. He was staring at me and it felt like I was going to die. "Hm" he made such noise.

"Ah, it seems like tea will be served in a minute. Boys? Would you please give us some privacy?" My head snapped as soon as he said those words, my eyes wide as I saw Sasuke and Itachi stand up and bow before him. I saw Fugaku do the same too. I felt faint, but before the doors close behind me I saw that Sasuke and Itachi were just as puzzled as I am.

It was just the two of us now, and I felt like going to the bathroom from the fear. He was still looking at me intently, and I reminded myself about the words of Shikamaru about not reacting that much. The tea was served and he didn't move an inch. While staring back at him I flinched a little, and he smirked and grabbed his cup. I didn't know what that was about but I wanted to scream for my brothers.

"Sakura" he tested the name against his tongue and he got my full attention. "Yes, M-madara -sama?"

"I've heard so much about you" he propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. His face was made for royalty; I could see that now in better lighting. My face felt heated again. His mouth was twisted into a smile, I felt scared. "Come now, don't be shy. You haven't even touched your tea, its good." his voice felt like a demand so I took a sip. It was true that the tea was good, it was better than anything I've ever tried; waking up a different side of me that appreciated this. "Do you like it?" he asked, even though it felt like he knew my next course of action. I just nodded at him; he was in a relaxed position. "I heard that you're a promising painter Sakura, I'm an art connoisseur myself." I nodded yet again, "So tell me Sa-ku-ra" my stomach was in knots, I didn't like the way he just said my name. "What do you think of me?" I breathed in like it was the last. I saw him raise an eyebrow.

What the shit is that question. "I, uh, I don't have one as of yet. Does this offend you, Madara -sama?" I didn't know why I had to ask. I just want to kick myself. His twisted smile was back, but it oddly suited him. He looked like a predator, the villain from the book. The bloody red yukata that fitted him well rippled from his slight movement, his staggering height still evident even when sitting down, he draws closer inching a little bit on the table. "It doesn't Sakura -chan. But I do have an opinion on you." He reaches from the other side and holds my hair, gliding his fingers through. I was frozen from the shock, I know this isn't normal. "You're a beautiful woman Sakura -chan. I would like to see more of you and how you improve as you grow older. I heard that you're about to graduate high school, is this true?" I nod in agreement, still staring into his pitch black eyes. It felt like sucking me in. His hands found my cheek and I couldn't help myself but swat his hand off.

HOLY SHIT

"I- I'm, I'm so sorry Madara -sama!" I stood up immediately, bowing in his direction. Shit, this was not good. "Stand straight" this time he said it in a playful tone. "I like you, Sakura -chan." His smile was beautiful, but it doesn't hold anything nice behind it. I screwed up big time. "Sit back down, and let's enjoy the tea." I did as I was told, and tried to down everything in one go. "Sakura -chan, please do tell me something about yourself. I would like to know you." He was back to his relaxed position with his chin in his hand.

"I- I'm graduating next month, I've taken an entrance exam in one of the most prestigious art school in Japan. I have yet to find out the results." It felt wrong to say any more information so I stopped. "And what school may this be?" he asked.

"Konoha University" I almost whispered. He closes his eyes, and remained like this for a moment. It was weird now that his eyes are closed I can finally look at him as a whole, he was made for royalty, no, scratch that. He IS royalty. He was born into it, and in a sense, in a demented way; I can understand why he's like this. The power he holds, the influence he has, including his looks, I can sense how twisted he actually is. I didn't realize his eyes were open already when he snapped me out of my thoughts. " Hm, Sakura -chan that is a nice choice if I may say so myself. I just might visit you there one day, as you know I invested in that university not so long ago, as a board member I think it would be nice to have a budding talent like you in such an establishment." Knowing that he works with the school scares me. "Any relationships that you have Sakura -chan?"

"None that concerns you" I'm done playing now.

He smirks dangerously, "You're very entertaining you know that Sakura -chan? I'm glad you're a part of the family now." My breathing stops yet again. The closeness of the room is suffocating me. "How old are you Sakura -chan?" I frown at this. I don't like where this is going now.

"I'm turning eighteen next month, after the graduation."

This time, what I saw scared me. His eyes held that predatory glint. His arm reached for me again, and as I try to swat it back down again he caught mine, his grip not relenting. It felt like it was going to bruise in the morning. His free hand touched my face and I tried to swat it too but he managed to hold both of my hands in his large one. Finally nothing was getting in his way, he touched my cheek. I know this fear, this is actual primal fear.

 _Get out Get out Get out_

That was the only thing I could think of. His breath was dangerously fanning my face, the smell of tea and faint smoke. His eyes were leveled to mine, and his huge hand played with my hair. "I like you, Sa-ku-ra."

The next thing I knew, he stood up and his back was facing me. He looked back as he opened the door. "Come with me, it's time."

I stood up and wavered in my stance. I kept a distance with him waiting for him to finally move, but he only stared at me. He took long fast strides towards me, scaring me in the process. His hands found mine and I found he was linking his arms with mine. I couldn't protest any further as soon as I saw there were a lot of people in just outside of the door. I just realized how well insulated the tea room was, if the noise wasn't getting in then for sure it wouldn't come out. Another wave of fear washes over me. I tried to keep up with his strides. More and more Uchihas appeared when I finally saw a small clearing with a mic in the middle. Immediately the room was hushed, his presence appeared golden to everyone. I noticed the faces of the people around us, eyes wide in shock that I couldn't fathom. I fervently looked for Itachi and Sasuke, still feeling abandoned from a while ago. I saw them in the far right, shock apparent in their faces. Sasuke, for the short amount of time that I know him I never saw him with his mouth hanging open. Itachi, one of the most composed people I know of, has his eyes wide. It felt like there was something wrong.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Fugaku was driving, and he cleared his throat. Itachi and Sasuke could barely even talk to me, but Sasuke held my hand when he noticed that I was starting to shake.

"Sakura, darling. It seems like everything went smoothly for you with Madara -sama." He said. I was still a little shaken from what just happened. "Yes, I think it did, Dad." Sasuke's grip on my hand tightened a little bit.

When we arrived home, Sasuke and Itachi followed me straight into my room.

I felt like crying.

"We've never seen that happen before, Imouto. Sorry for reacting the way that we did." Itachi was standing in front of me. I sat down on the bed and Sasuke held my cold hand again. "Was that bad? Did I do something bad?" I looked at Sasuke this time, his eyes hardened when he saw mine. "It wasn't normal that's for sure. It weird that he asked us to leave the room... what happened?"

I couldn't help the frown that was creeping into my face. I moved my right sleeve up, showing them the bruise that was starting to form. I felt my eyes water in anger and confusion. I saw them both look at one another. Itachi was kneeling on one knee this time. "Can you please tell us what happened imouto?"

I explained things as best as I could. I saw them look at one another, something in their eyes that scared me even more. They shared an all knowing silence with one another. "Please tell me what's happening" I was close to begging. They both look at me this time, the silence was eating me alive. "It's over now Imouto, don't worry about it." Itachi stood up and Sasuke followed. "Yeah Sakura, go to sleep. It's over now, you got nothing to worry about. It won't happen again."

" _We_ won't let it happen again." Itachi said in a hard tone.

I wish they were right

* * *

"You look like you're in a good mood Aniki, how was the new member of the clan? I heard she's a promising painter." Izuna said while sipping his tea, it was late into the night and the boy was sitting in the office of his brother. Madara was smoking, looking outside of his window, a smirk present on his face. "She was charming brother, I wish you could see her." Izuna smiled and held the blindfold on his head covering his eyes. "She must be that pretty huh?" Madara was looking at his brother this time, exhaling the smoke from his mouth. "She is something." There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. "What will you do brother?" Madara smiles, he's happy that his brother knows him so well. "What do you mean little brother? I have no idea what you're talking about." Izuna chuckles at this, "I know you, brother. She must be different huh?"

Madara puts out the light of his cigarette and sits back down. "It seems like the Gods has sent me the essence of spring. Brother, if you saw her you'd understand. She had pink hair, as soon as she entered the premises she stood out like a sore thumb. I saw her even before she could see me. In fact, she actually saw me smoking in the garden. Up close, she was breath taking." His brother Izuna hums at this.

Madara closes his eyes leaning back. He can't remove the sight of pink hair in his mind, her soft skin, and those wide green eyes. By the way she moves it was obvious she has no knowledge of how things work in the Uchiha clan, her lack of experience in such functions was endearing. Her mouth a healthy shade close to red, it was obvious she had no makeup on as I saw how many times her face flushed and drained of color. It was amusing how she expressed herself, how her fear was evident, and finally when she fought against me. The pearl clip adorning her head kept the hair off of her face. Her kimono hung on her beautifully, showing me what has yet to develop from her body, not that there wasn't anything I couldn't grab from her. Her petite body made her look like a fairy from the books, and just looking at her awakened new desires in me. I wanted her all to myself. Seeing her held by Fugaku's brats made me realize how bad I actually want her.

Her face felt so perfect in my hand, and I wanted to know more how else we mold perfectly against one another. I breathe out a sigh, Izuna has a calm smile on his face making him look even more harmless than before.

"She was a fighter Izuna, she even talked back to me." Madara chuckled at this trying to remember the incident. "She must be a wild one brother." Izuna said. "Indeed she is, I thought that I have finally found the fitting matriarch of this clan." A twisted laugh escaped from Madara's lips, "Big words brother, surely you must be kidding." Izuna's mouth was set into a thin line this time. "I have yet to find out brother." Madara focused on his brother sitting harmlessly in front of his desk.

A wicked smile adorned Izuna's face "How unfortunate for the girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch2: Stagnant**_

After the graduation, my father and mother thought it would be a nice idea to make one big celebration since my birthday was close. Itachi and Sasuke we're free today so they decided to help them book a small restaurant for us to celebrate in. My friends would be there, and some of Itachi and Sasuke's cousins will be there. It was still a struggle for me to wrap my head around the fact that I'm an Uchiha now, almost a year has passed since my mother married Fugaku and surprisingly I've been welcomed so warmly.

"Stop getting dazed, you're starting to annoy me." Sasuke said, being the ass that he is. I jabbed him in his ribs "Hey! I'm driving. Do you want us to die?" I pouted at him. "You're so serious all the time; it makes me think being an Uchiha means having a stick up your ass 24/7." As soon as the words left my mouth Sasuke grabbed my cheek with his free hand pinching me as hard as he could. "Watch your mouth you stupid brat!" I grabbed his hand and tried to bite it. "Look who's talking? You're the brat around here! The last time I checked, I'm not the one who asked for a car just because Itachi got a new one!" Sasuke glowered at me and huffed. "Shut up" I put my tongue out at him and continued to pester him on the way to the restaurant.

When we got there we were led to a small function room, some of my guests already being there. "Congrats forehead! I knew you had something stored in that big head of yours!" Ino hugged me tightly. Naruto came into view soon enough, "Sakura -chan! I knew you got it in you!" His whiskers moved as he smiled brightly at me hugging me tightly. "Thanks, the both of you! I'm glad you guys made it." I saw Ino's parents along with Naruto's and mine. We all grew up in one neighborhood but we studied in different schools.

"What's this filthy inbred doing here Sakura?" Sasuke sneers at Naruto. For some reason both of them never got along ever since I invited him over to our house not so long ago. "Who you calling a filthy inbred you dick sucking bastard!" I tried to avoid a fight by kicking the both of them in the shins.

"I knew it Sakura got her foul language from you!" Sasuke pointed at him. I held his arm and led him to Ino's direction. To keep him busy, Ino hounds him pretty well, it also helps since she actually has a crush on him.

Itachi hugs me from behind and I saw a box right in front of me. I looked up and he gave me a small smile. I appreciate having brothers since I was an only child before, I just didn't expect it would be this nice. "Open it Sakura" I did as I was told and saw a tamagotchi 4u+. I looked at him, shocked. "HOW? And you got the color right too!". He looked at me plainly, "You sometimes talk in your sleep." I hugged him as tightly as I can. He kept his straight face and placed his hand on top of my head, patting me. "Congratulations Imouto". Itachi looked behind me and I saw Fugaku and my mom approaching. "Congratulations Sakura" He said in his stern voice, but I didn't fail to miss how his eyes softened when he looked at me. I gave him a light hug, which caught him off guard. It was obvious to me that he never gets this kind of affection from his sons. "Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" My mother reaches for something and pulls out two envelopes.

Fugaku has his eyes closed and arms crossed; his cheeks had a light blush to it. "It's from the both of us, Sweetie. But it was really your fathers idea" my mother whispered to me. I looked at the both of them. Itachi's hand found my shoulder and nudged me, "Open the red one first".

I felt weak in the knees, I felt like I was going to faint from the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "I got in" I whispered. This time Sasuke arrived beside us, "You got what?" he asked. "I got in to Konoha University!" Smiles erupted on their faces and my mother held me tightly. "Congrats Imuoto"

"Congrats ya brat". I hugged my brothers tightly this time.

"Come on Sweetie. Open the next one" my mother insisted. "I don't think I can anymore. I'm going to die from all the surprises I can't handle any more. I think the second envelope could wait later." I heard Fugaku clear his throat, his eyes still closed. It made me giggle, "Fine, I'll open it."

A small scream escaped my mouth and I couldn't help the laugh escaping my mouth next. Sasuke and Itachi huddled closer behind me to see what was written inside. "I love it Dad!", it was a gift card worth two thousand dollars for art supplies. I was really stoked. I had to admit I was absolutely elated to say the least. It was a different kind of high.

The guests arrived soon enough and I was seated closely with my friends. I met some of Itachi and Sasuke's cousins, Shisui and Obito were so fun to talk to. This night will surely be memorable. After Ino got me out of my toga, my dress has made me feel a little cold. It was a simple black dress, nothing too amazing about it; I just wished it had long sleeves instead of having none. I couldn't wait for the food, since Sasuke was the one who organized the menu. I heard the door open, but I was too busy playing with my Tamagotchi when I noticed how silent everything became all of a sudden. There were hushed tones, whispers and murmurs.

The hairs on my neck stood up in an instant when I heard the footsteps walking in my direction. A hand found my shoulder and Fugaku signaled me to stand up, when I finally looked behind me I knew why.

It was Madara.

He was clothed in a deep burgundy suit; he was a totally different person from when he was wearing his yukata. Now he was just plain frightening to the right eye who see's past his bullshit. The suit fits him well, and his wild hair flowing graciously behind him. The smug look on his face was impossible to miss as he stares into the people behind me.

He walked towards me in smooth strides, his assistant following him behind. I don't know where my voice went but it felt like it crawled up somewhere and died. A shiver went up my spine, I couldn't handle it. I looked around for Itachi and Sasuke, they we're approaching our side as soon as Madara stopped in front of us, a few feet away. I felt Fugaku hand on my back adding pressure to it telling me to bow with them. My hair framed my face and I didn't want to move. Sasuke moved a little closer to me, making me feel that he is there and that there's nothing to be scared of.

Madara reached out to shake hands with the men, and he greeted my mother with a peck on the cheek. It was revolting.

He finally paid attention to me, my throat drying in the process. "Ah, Sakura-chan. I believe a congratulations is in order" I hesitantly offered my hand for his to shake but he took it and kissed the back of it instead. His mouth on my skin makes me want to scrub the area raw. I knew that his face was covered to the others because of his hair when he kissed my hand, but I knew what I saw, I saw one of the most malicious grins ever "And of course how could I forget." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy Birthday, Darling." I tried to smile, I really did. I managed to pull a small one and received his gift with both hands. I could smell his perfume.

His perfume and his smoke

I bowed again, a small one this time just so I could avoid his eyes. "Thank you, Madara-sama."

He smiles at me, his intent very clear. "Why don't you open it, dear?" His voice was nothing but rumbling thunder in my ears, something I hide from in the night when the storm rages on. I tried to avoid shaking; I opened the small box and knew that it could be jewelry. My breath was escaping me in short quiet bursts.

Inside were two small hair pins. It looked like rubies were decorating the small strip of the hair pins; it was simple but the quality of the craftsmanship spoke for itself. I think my heart was about to stop. "What do you think?" this time it was Fugaku who spoke. The silence was unnerving me and I knew I was the only one who could end it. "Thank you, Madara -sama" I looked up to him, a light blush crept up my cheeks as I saw how drastically his face could change. From one second ago he looked like the devil himself, but now his face held such a soft expression only he could pull. Without saying a word he took the pins from the box and placed them on my hair, tucking them effectively off of my face.

It felt like there was something wrong.

"Now you look even more beautiful." I heard my mother sigh dreamily, I looked at Fugaku with a proud air around him, but Sasuke and Itachi, and they were different. They both held a blank expression on their face, which finally set the alarms in my head once more.

* * *

"We have to do something" Itachi murmured to himself but Sasuke didn't fail to hear his words. The young Uchiha was puzzled himself as to the events that have been unraveling to his family as of late.

"Do you think its happening?" he asked.

The oldest could only stare at him in reply. Sasuke huffed in frustration. "If the rumors are as true as they say they are, Madara has found a suitable matriarch for the clan... but." Itachi stops, afraid to think of the worst. "She can't handle it. She's not ready, this isn't right. She's too young!" Itachi being the most composed of the two didn't respond.

"If it does happen we could not do anything about it. The best that we could do is watch, and hope for the best. Although it is unlikely that he will lose interest that quickly." Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. "That's insane! Madara is turning twenty-nine soon! Do you think father will actually let this happen?"

They both knew what the answer would be. Fugaku branch of the family is the closest related to Madara, and as the two of them contemplate on this it would be a disaster if anyone of them voiced out their complaint. It would not end well for all of them. "Itachi, she won't be able to handle this. You know it."

Itachi was deep in thought but right before Sasuke left his room he said something "I can do something about it, but at best all I can do is distract him. Buy enough time, and until then you have to be the one to protect our little sister. You have to be the one to take action as to how she can avoid such a fate."

Sasuke was speechless.

I couldn't forget her, not even a single hair on her head could be erased off my memory. It was such a shame that I couldn't stay longer with her in her celebration. I knew that I chose the right gift for her, the moment the pins held her hair, her eyes shone brighter as the red pins complimented the greens of her eyes. Thick pink lashes fanned the top of her cheeks as she blinks. Those soft looking lips, poised ready to be kissed anytime.

Her small hands were just begging to be held by mine, such soft looking skin, and such an inviting color that could be turned into a bright pink in one strike. She deserves to be spoiled; wearing those rags never did her any justice. I could imagine her in every designer dress, but I bet she would look even more exquisite bare. I can imagine her right beneath me, in every way possible, although I'm not totally closed off from seeing her on top either.

A smile found Madara's lips as he replays the events of the night that just had happened recently. It was truly riveting the way she could affect him at such a close proximity, what more if he finally closes the gap. He can't deny that Fugaku has a lot of promise in his family, mainly Itachi being the prodigy that he is and Sasuke following after his brother's footsteps. Both are willing to serve the clan, and their loyalty will be tested to the maximum as he sees fit.

The game is starting, and it's his first turn to move the pieces.

* * *

"Imouto" Itachi opened the door to Sakura's room after a few minutes when Sasuke left his. He personally wanted to check how she was doing since it was obvious she was a little rattled from what has happened recently. He knew that it was late into the night when he and Sasuke finished talking, but that didn't stop him from checking on her.

He saw her fast asleep in her bed, the light from the window finding her small frame. Itachi couldn't help himself but stare at what he was seeing. She wore a loose white shirt, good enough to sleep in. With the way she was sprawled on the bed it was evident that she was too deep in her slumber. He walks towards her admiring the color of her hair and how it stood out from the white beddings. Her chest was slowly rising and falling at a steady pace, he didn't fail to notice how the shirt fell to the contours of her breasts. Her other leg wasn't covered by the blanket she was using, exposing her slender limb. For a moment he was tempted to see if she was wearing anything underneath as her loose shirt stopped in the middle of her thighs. She was beautiful.

From the very first moment he saw her, he knew already that something bloomed in him that urged him to protect her. Treat her like she was of the same blood; treat her like the lady she was meant to be. He knew the dangers of coming close to her, how she grew onto him in less than a year. He couldn't help himself know that she was within arm's reach living under the same roof.

He saw past through her, beyond the walls she unknowingly built. Sasuke, his own brother has yet to see it and he begs the unknown power from above that he never does. She could hold her own, even when she was insecure with the new living arrangements. She was shy, but fought back anytime someone tries to cross the line. She was still a girl though, in need of protecting even when she hides it. She was more vulnerable than she thinks, and because of her ignorance to this it just makes her more endearing in his eyes. She was only six years younger than him, but he knew it would be wrong to bring her into the world that he knew of. At the age of eighteen, she was still oblivious to the advances of men only to sneer at them and take it as an invitation to a fight. Luckily, through the months they have spent together he was able to correct this attitude, asking her to ignore such things instead.

She moved in her sleep "Don't-"she whimpers. Her hand moves to the side of her face, turning her head to feel its warmth. "ugly dress" she mutters. Itachi snapped out of his musings, and proceeded to fix her blanket to cover her fully. He wishes he could join her, even if it would be the last time it happened.

He found the chair in her room, sitting across the bed seeing that he just couldn't leave her room just yet. He tried to remember her face, how her thick lashes emphasizes her feminine features. Her nose was small and just right for her face. Her lips held a sinful kind of fullness to it, now a healthy shade of pink when she isn't flustered. He reaches out to her short hair brushing it backwards so it doesn't cover any part of her face. It was so wrong to be with her like the time when the both of them were all alone in the house.

* * *

 _It was the night his father and Sakura's mother was out of town, Sasuke was out with friends celebrating after a week of finals. He fondly remembers the night when it was raining, and the thunderstorm was just starting. It seemed to Itachi that her crying was too loud as it competed with the thunder. He knocked on her door only to see her covered in her thick sheets, shivering from another loud thunder. "Sakura, is there something wrong?" He calls out only to have a loud cry as a reply when one exceptionally loud thunder rang through the entire house. Itachi walks towards her bed, gently touching the lump of a human as to not overwhelm her. A hand shot out from underneath and grabs a hold of his pajama pants. He observes her next course of action, and he patiently waits. The thunder stopped for a moment and she was able to take a peek out of her thick sheets._

 _She looks up at Itachi, eyes red from crying out. He couldn't stop the breath that escaped his mouth at how fragile she looked. He noticed that she was schooling her face, trying not to make it obvious that her face was just twisted from crying too much. "I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't mean to bother you." Her voice tried to be strong, unwavering even but her lack of composure was evident. "Sakura, are you scared?" as soon as Itachi said these words her face tried so hard not to form into one of distaste at his statement. She didn't like appearing weak. Itachi held her hand that was still gripping his left leg and removed it but he does not let go of her. He kneels down to the level of her bed and slowly moves the sheet covering her head, but not too much as to expose her head fully. "Sasuke used to be scared of thunder when we were kids." He started slowly, and he noticed Sakura was giving him his full attention even when she flinches from the occasional thunder here and there. "He would sleep right beside me when there was a storm, and he would hold onto my clothing for as long as he could until he falls asleep."_

 _He hears her sniff a little, finally removing the cloth that covered her short messy hair. She looks at him with understanding as she was finally figuring out that Itachi was just trying to comfort her. "Thank you" she sniffs again. Itachi was not moving, letting her decide what would happen next. A loud thunder shook the house and she pulls on Itachi's hand pressing it closer to her chest. She did not consider the fact how close it was to her breast, how it rested right in between. Itachi knew in that moment she was not wearing a bra, and was oblivious to the fact that he was still a man. He kept his composure, letting the silence make her frustrated huffs known. "Itachi?" he only stared. "Would it be too much if I asked you to stay?"_

 _His heart skipped a beat. He was trying to understand, no, he was trying to believe that she must not be this naïve? Itachi remained kneeling aside her bed. She began to move to one side only to push down the covers. She was inviting him to lie beside her. Itachi stopped breathing for a moment, trying to keep his face as straight as ever. He saw a peek of her legs as she pulled the sheets for him to find his spot on the bed, her loose white shirt falling on her side exposing a fraction of her shoulder. He felt that his control was being tested to the maximum. Itachi snapped out of it eventually, not wasting her invitation. He settled right beside her, their hands in between them as they faced one another._

" _I never had siblings. When there's a storm, I was always alone in my room… most of the time my mom wasn't at home. She works all night usually since it was just the two of us." He observed how her green eyes trailed off to their hands. Her eyes were captivating in the dark, feeling like it was glowing along with her hair. Just a scared fairy, hiding from the cruelty of nature_

 _Before Itachi could stop himself, he found himself moving her head closer to his chest, his hand at the back of her head, playing with her soft hair wishing that it was longer. "Itachi?" Sakura voiced out, he closed his eyes, silently breathing in her scent and the fabric conditioner of her sheets. "You're my Imouto now, I will protect you just like I have protected Sasuke before. We may not be related by blood, but we are family now." He could only stare at the top of her head, waiting patiently. "Thank you, Aniki." Sakura breathed out. Another moment of silence passed by, the rain deafening now that no one was talking. Sakura's hand gripped Itachi's thumbs, making him realize how small her hands were. She was fast asleep this time, and for Itachi the night was a long one. His attention was devoted to her sleeping form. He disregarded the thought of such indecency as a fully grown man lies with a girl barely of age. He was captivated._

 _He knew this would only bring him suffering._

* * *

That very next day after that incident Sakura would talk to Itachi with a certain amount of excitement now that she gained a new sense of belonging in her new family. She did not hide her fondness towards her brothers, but she knew Itachi dotes on her more than Sasuke could. Itachi closes his eyes, trying to gather his thought for the sleeping girl in front of him. How he felt the dread fall on him like ice against his feverish skin. He was just worried how it would affect his family, most especially Sakura.

"Imouto, what should I do with you?"

The gears in Itachi's head was starting to move, anticipating Madara's next course of action. The pieces on the board started forming in his head, and he knew it was risky forming a strategy against a powerful opponent who's done this more than he should.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch3:**_ _ **Guileless**_

My stomach felt like dropping at the sight before me, bustling people left and right all trying to organize their portion of the exhibit. After my first semester in Konoha University, I was accepted as one of the top ten students who will join the art exhibit of the school. It was unnerving since everyone had so much budding talent.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you should relax the entire exhibit. All you have to do is stand and stay pretty." I could hear Deidara talk beside me. He's a third year student who's been joining the exhibit for the past two years; he's an amazing sculptor being labelled as the contemporary Bernini of our time. "That's easy for you to say Deidara –senpai. You've been doing this for two years now." I breathed out a sigh. "Hey kid, don't worry, for the past two years that I've been doing this all I had to do was stand and drink all the free wine." He smirks at me with a smug face. "Why don't you get dressed? Guests will be pouring out in like an hour from now. You're all dirty and sweaty." He proceeds to pinch his nose and actually look disgusted. I couldn't help but punch his arm. "Whatever, after I check the lighting in my portion of the exhibit I'll get dressed." My heart was pounding, it felt like it was about to burst my eardrums.

Right in front of my side was Sasori's portion of the exhibit. Amazing dolls of all sizes and colour could be seen on display, they were all dressed in gorgeous clothes from different time periods from all over the world. Sasori has his back turned to me as he was posing one of his dolls in a certain angle. I couldn't help but admire his works so full of life and detail, the only thing missing from his works was an actual breath coming out of their mouths. "You like them?" He caught me. "Of course I do, Sasori –senpai. Your works always amaze me. You even captured the wrinkles and pores this time." He comes near me in his calm manner, "You know you could always take one home with you if you really want one." Sasori was such a generous person, always offering his works for free when it was evident how much time he dedicates to each one. "I would like to buy one instead, Sasori –senpai. You know how much I'd love to support you in your works." I give him a smile.

I didn't miss how he returned the smile; I felt his hands trail down my arms holding my hands. "Sakura, I'd like for you to have something simply because I had you in mind when I made it." I was surprised to know that Sasori had something for me, "What is it?". He left me to obtain a box underneath his exhibit table. "It's a dress that I made for a life size doll, but I changed my mind when I opted to make it wear a kimono instead. I think this will fit you better anyways, it would be a shame if it went to waste." I'm such a lucky person to have nice friends. I couldn't help the giddiness get to me and my smile widens at the sight of a blush pink dress. "It might be a little too long, so be careful when you walk alright?" he reminds me. "This is gorgeous Sasori-senpai!" He watches me with a small smile. "I got to get dressed myself Sakura-chan. I'll see you in a bit." He bid his farewell and left me.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom wearing the dress Sasori gave her. True to his word it did fit her nicely, the straps on her shoulders held it up rightly for her. It was just tight and loose in all the right places. Her shoulders were bare, leaving her exposed to the cold. The dress was tight enough to bring notice to the shape of her legs and hips, but it was loose enough to let her walk in her usual stride. The top portion was loose but preserved her modesty. Her hair pinned away from her face neatly, accentuated with small pearls. "Yo Sakura is that you?" Naruto shouted from far away. He approaches her in his dark orange button up shirt instead of his usual bomber jacket. "Is it nice?" he gives her an assessing look. "You look great Sakura-chan! I didn't know the exhibit would be this fancy. I would have dressed better!"

The boy's whiskers were endearing to Sakura, her childhood friend always supporting her in all her endeavours in life. "You look fine Naruto-kun. I wouldn't mind you stand beside me all night." Her smile warming his insides caused him to smile sheepishly.

"Will your annoying brother be here tonight?" Naruto asked a bit peeved. Sakura flashed him a stern look "Be polite Naruto! It's rare for me to see them now that I'm in college. I barely see Itachi now too since he got his promotion. Sasuke will arrive with him soon, they'll be picking Ino up too." She trailed off. "So is it true that Ino and Sasuke?" Naruto's nostrils were flared, an impish smile on his face. Sakura couldn't help the giggle erupting from her mouth, "Yes! Finally! Am I right?" she beamed happily for her friend. "Damn, even that hag is getting more action than I am." Naruto muttered, "Hey, won't Hinata be here tonight?" she inquired. "Yeah, but it will barely be a date since her horrid ass cousin will be accompanying her tonight. Can you believe it? She still needs a chaperone. Unbelievable."

Sakura started remembering that Hinata was a Hyuuga, the next heiress to their clan. "Naruto you have to understand, she is a part of the Hyuuga clan. They're almost as old as the Uchiha clan, only… stiffer?" she trailed off again. Naruto breathed out a sigh, "Yeah, I get ya."

"Hey Ugly, would you mind if you checked the light in my exhibit?" a boy with dark hair and eyes dressed in a yukata called out to Sakura. Sakura pouted at the nickname given to her and marched to the boy's portion of the exhibit. "Sai, would it kill you to ask nicely?" Sakura huffed. "Just check it out, you know I can't look at the light too long." Sakura observed the delicate calligraphy and ink drawings on the fragile rice paper. "Wow Sai, you've outdone yourself this time." Sakura said breathlessly. Truly captivated by how the boy accurately depicted the beauty and grace of simple brush strokes with evident practice. "So is there anything wrong with the lighting?" she ponders for a minute. "Dim the yellow lights a bit; it might be too harsh on the paper making the ink look too sharp. People might not notice the soft strokes of the brush and the distribution of ink." Sai did as he was told and saw the difference immediately. "I wish I took colour theory with you, Sakura" he sighed.

After the final stretch of fifteen minutes, people started pouring in the exhibit dressed in extravagant dresses and kimonos. I could feel the cold sweat form on my temples, feeling antsy in my spot near the small podium on the makeshift stage. "Got the sweats Pinky?" I turned around to see my professor in techniques 101 behind me. "Kakashi –sensei, you have no idea. I'm going to drop dead any minute now." I saw his eyes crinkle from the face mask he was wearing. "You're just going to stand there Sakura-chan. You don't have to worry about anything, unless someone approaches you asking to buy one of your paintings." his words dousing me with a small sense of comfort. I nodded at him in response not knowing what to say anymore.

I guess if they've been repeatedly telling me that all I have to do is just stand then I got nothing to worry about. The crowd started shifting again, and I spotted Itachi and Sasuke in the crowd, Ino following behind Sasuke as he guided her in the crowd. I've noticed long before that we started living together that the public would turn around once more just to check out m brothers, but they never seem to mind. I smiled at them as soon as they made eye contact with me. My nerves weren't as bad as the start of the ingression a while ago.

I can do this. Murphy's Law ain't got no shit on this night at all.

* * *

The opening remarks were starting, I was in between Sasori and Deidara, the formers hand resting in the middle of my back in soothing circles. I wasn't all that nervous anymore knowing I had such an amazing support system. I can see this night moving smoothly now.

An hour into the exhibit and I've heard nothing but praise from the spectators looking at my work. I wouldn't deny the fact that my stomach would twist in knots every single time someone would walk up to my part of the exhibit, but I guess it would just have to come with the territory. "Forehead, you surely did bring your A game on with this one." Ino pointed out on a particular painting of mine. "I'm glad you noticed pig. Where's Sasuke?" she flipped her blonde hair to one side looking in the direction where the wine was being served. Sasuke and Naruto obviously in a heated debate with one another since they looked like they were about to butt foreheads together, poor Hinata could just observe the scene before her. I saw Neji observing them from afar while he talks to a girl from one of my classes. Ten-ten was it? She's an amazing iron smith, it was unlikely for a girl to be one but her craft was surely something to see.

An extremely pale man walked up to my portion and I had to excuse myself from Ino for a while to attend to him. He had long straight hair; it was very tame even looking very inviting to be touched. His eyes were something different though, his gaze was something that brought slight discomfort to me when it landed in my direction. All I could do was smile at him, and watch him as he stares into my works. He was a thin man, almost lean looking. His cream coloured suit brought out his yellow eyes some more. "I like the symbolism that you have set up in this piece, girl." He said without even looking at me. I tried to smile at him politely, "Thank you very much Sir." He looks at me this time and offers a hand to shake.

"My name is Orochimaru, Dear." If I wasn't mistaken I would think that had come out almost like a hiss of some sorts. "Uh, yes it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sakura."I smiled again, letting go of his hand this time he turns back to the painting.

"I get that you're the one in this painting, I figured because of the hair. But what would the lilies mean as a lady jabs it through your head?" He inquires; I could sense the amazement in his voice and the lack of confusion. Right from the beginning Kakashi-sensei told me that often art would be misunderstood and it doesn't have to be explained to anyone at all unless they would like to ask. I reminded myself that this should be taken as a form of flattery since the viewer is interested in delving deeper into the meaning of this. "It's a very personal piece actually." I cleared my throat trying to find reprieve, " I started making it almost a year ago when I was having a tough transition in life with my mother. For some they'd think the painting is a little graphic since there is blood caused by the jabs from the flowers, but it only symbolizes the pain I'm willing to endure for her. The lilies mean devotion. In a way, it's how I devote myself to my family."

From the corner of my eyes I saw him smile a little. Observing the painting still. "Do you take reservations?" he asked, "Pardon?" He reaches for something in his pocket only to bring out his phone. "Do you take reservations? I would like to buy this painting of yours." He stated simply. I couldn't help the continuous flips my stomach was doing. "I- I – of course Orochimaru-san! I'll remove the tag immediately for you!" I couldn't hide the mirth I was feeling. Forget being relaxed, I was feeling elevated again. I proceeded to remove the tag and gave it to him. "You can pay for the painting in that booth near the entrance, here's the tag for you to claim it" I smiled brightly at him. He bids me his farewell seeing that he couldn't stay for long. "I can see my Imouto is doing well on her own already."

Itachi was a few feet away from me, I couldn't help but run to him like a child giving him a tight hug. "I'm glad you made it! Did you see that? I made my first sale tonight!" He smiles at me, but this time it was different. His eyes had a tired look to them, it seemed like his actual age was starting to show. The deep sense of worry started dawning on me for the wellbeing of the brother I have known to love. "Aniki, are you alright?" his eyes shifted, I knew he was getting rid of something in his thoughts. "Nothing that you should be worried about Sakura, I just think my work is finally getting the best of me is all." I couldn't help but place my hand on his shoulder. He was taller than I am, I settled just right bellow his shoulders. He looks down to me, almost in an endearing manner. "Don't worry about me Imouto. I'll be home soon before you know it. We will always have our Sundays together." He smiles gently, but I knew he was lying. His eyes would give him away even when he tries to cover it up with his straight face.

"I just want you to be back home again Aniki, Sasuke misses you even when he doesn't say anything. I would know, he gets frustrated that I dote on him more than usual now that you're not home." A chuckle left his lips, "I hope he's not causing anymore trouble." I quirked an eyebrow trying to remember, a time when I saw how Itachi and Sasuke function together. "Remember that time when I got scared because I thought you were going to kill one another?" He looks blankly for a second trying to recall the first time I saw them fight.

He smirks at the memory. Sasuke talked back to my mom one time while having dinner at the table, but right before I could say anything Itachi got to it first. Itachi reprimanded Sasuke, making him apologize. Sasuke did apologize but the insincerity was there. I met his gaze at the table shooting him daggers with my eyes, he didn't flinch but his discomfort was evident. Right after dinner, Sasuke and Itachi walked straight to the back yard. The atmosphere felt heavy all of a sudden. A loud thud and grunts could be heard from the kitchen and I ran to the direction of the noise only to see Itachi and Sasuke fighting. Fugaku stopped me right before I could even intervene; he said something about men needing to put one another in their place. It wasn't a bloody battle, but Sasuke was bruised everywhere. Itachi and Fugaku stopped me from helping him, telling me that he should learn to answer to the consequences of his action, my mother knew already and didn't make a move.

"Clan law is such a weird thing" I couldn't help but mutter. I felt Itachi's hand on the small of my back, I looked up to him seeing as he was staring right back at me. "Why don't you find another job Itachi-ani?" I asked. His eyes held a certain darkness around them, "It's… different Imouto. The Uchiha clan is a strong fortress on its own because we support and care for one another." He takes a sip from the glass that I didn't notice that he was holding.

"Is it worth it to lose your own being? I mean do you even really like what you're doing?" Maybe it was just my eyes fooling me again, but I saw a spark of hesitation in his face. "I understand that the only reason I'm not too involved with the family business is because I'm not really an Uchiha, but what about you? Don't you have a choice in this? They're working you to an early grave aniki". I forgot about the exhibit for a moment focusing on my brother. He started making soothing circles behind my back again, "I did have a choice, if you have to know. It just so happen that I know that I believe that I would be able to do more good by helping the family than anywhere else." I was the one hurting for Itachi this time.

* * *

We arrived home earlier than usual because I was able to sell all of my paintings, the euphoria of being noticed was giving me an elated feeling. Words could no longer describe the feeling in my stomach. Itachi didn't miss a beat and patted my head right before we parted for the night. Sasuke brought Ino home but I opted to give them a little privacy just in case I would interrupt their hanky panky.

My confidence got a huge boost after the event. I'm sincerely feeling a little levelled now, knowing that I am just as capable as Sasori and Deidara. I couldn't bring myself to sleep knowing that the butterflies in my stomach have yet to cease their movements. "Maybe things do have a silver lining to them."

The night is young, and sleep has yet to find me.

"Why are you still up?" Sasuke watched as Sakura took another sip of milk from her glass. "I couldn't sleep. I still got the jitters from the exhibit. Where's Ino?" she asked, wiping the milk threatening to go over the confines of her mouth. Sasuke noticed this, watching her doe like eyes gaze innocently at him. "She went home a while ago." Sasuke avoided looking at her while he made his way to the fridge. He opted to pour himself a glass of milk too, but hesitated for a moment when he looked behind him to see Sakura's back.

Her sleeping shirt stopping just below her bottom, her short hair showing her slender neck, Sasuke couldn't help the lump forming in his throat at the sight of her. She was simple, nothing too extravagant about her besides the odd pigmentation of her hair and eyes. She was small in his eyes, but often he deluded himself that she wasn't capable of hurting someone, packing a mean punch (which he often found himself at the receiving end.)

It seemed like it has been a moment that he'd been staring at her back when she finally settled her glass down. "Hey Sasuke, I'm going up now. Good night and try to get some sleep." She simply walked out barefoot.

 _I should seriously stop thinking about her like this_

* * *

The pink hair was familiar, and I could already imagine the face belonging to it. The girl in the portrait was angled in such a way that you could only see a peek of her nose on the side as the rest was covered in short pink hair. She wears a plain blue kimono, hands elegantly placed on her lap as a woman of sorts jabs lilies through her hair soaking the back of the kimono making the soaked parts appear darker. The blood running down her neck made the small amount of skin she was showing on her neck stand out even more.

The painting could speak for itself, and you could feel how her silence and lack of reaction to what was happening affect you. It pulls you to endure it with her; it compels you to hear the silence that is not even present. It was living even though it would forever remain still on the canvas.

"I'm amazed you caught such an eye catching piece, Orochimaru." The pale man sat on the far corner nearer to the books, his legs crossed revelling in my appreciation. It was too much of a coincidence for him to procure the very same painting made by my beloved. The thought brings a smile to my face. It wouldn't surprise me to say the least that the word has gone out that I have found a suitable matriarch to govern right beside me. It was fate, as I said so to myself multiple times, but as fate found us it felt like it meant to distance us even more.

Itachi has been making steady progress for the company to a point where he was able to forge alliances and merges with different clans throughout the district. This sudden surge of interest amongst other clans made the Uchiha corp. all the sturdier, but I don't fail to notice how the work constantly piles up one after the other throughout the progress that he's been making. Soon enough, within this year I'll be representing the company in different countries to form better relations. "You must be infatuated with the painting if it keeps you that deep in thought."

The snake just didn't know when to stay quiet. "I'd have you know it is the girl that has managed to capture my attention. Such a brilliant artist isn't she?" Orochimaru looks at me intently with a smirk, "She is, and I could see why plenty of men are pining for her." The words that flew out of his mouth made me want to burn him alive. I could feel the metal press further in my right rib as I focused to sense it.

Madara walked towards the far end to the man sitting there. "Don't tell me you think you're the only one who notices?" a despicable laugh escapes his mouth. "Although, unlike you. I'd actually rather have the living, breathing thing rather than that flat surface of paint."

A loud noise was made as a body fell to the floor. Orochimaru was pressed down with Madara's leather shoe on his back. "Now, now, there's no such need for violence." A nervous laugh escaped his lips. Madara was assessing the situation and crouched down before him but not levelling his head with his showing off his superiority. "Violence? That might not be a word suited for this situation Orochimaru-san. I would like to call it putting you in your place." He grips a familiar metal in his coat, warmed up from the contact with his skin. The gun reflecting the light around it "You see, in the Uchiha clan, we like to put one another in a standing to avoid confusion."

A click of the gun, a bullet in place

Madara rests the side of the gun to his face feeling the solid material. His eyes closed as he explains, "We put the strongest at the top, and the weakest at the bottom. When you're at the top, you're all alone, not a lot can stand with you. At the bottom… well, there are a lot of people there, but that just means they can't do shit on their own. They don't have the drive." This time the gun finds its way to Orochimaru's head. "The strong leads the weak because they have the drive to see a brighter future, to lead them to what is right." Orochimaru's smile doesn't leave his lips even though his life was on the line. "And what would you do to the ones that step out of the line?" Orochimaru asks

The trigger makes a clicking sound

"Simple."

Another click

The gun was in Orochimaru's line of sight now, and it was something that caused him to stay perfectly still even his smile shone bright through his trepidation. Orochimaru's chin was slowly digging on the floor as he felt the weight of Madara's hand. "You see, we just put them back to where they belong. If you can't stand against me, you won't be able to stand with me." Before Orochimaru could even reply, the side of the gun was in between his teeth unable to push it out as the weight of Madara's hand on his head prevented him from doing so.

Pressure was added to his head and he could feel the stress it was causing his teeth. "Do you think it would do you well to cross me, Orochimaru?" Madara asks with a volatile tone in his voice. He couldn't see Orochimaru's face but he continued to add pressure on his head until he heard a grunt of discomfort. He suddenly stops, lifting his head with his straight hair. "It would be wise that you remember this." Madara's face as straight as ever showing no emotion

He slams his head repeatedly with the gun in between his jaw. Teeth fragment and blood littered the floor, and a very pained Orochimaru could barely voice out anything without making an inhumane sound.

Madara stands up like nothing has happened, a skip in his step as he resumed his position right in front of his new painting. He left Orochimaru on the floor, drooling saliva and blood. "Although I do have to comment on how good your eye is Orochimaru, I've seen her works from before in her class and nothing compares to this one. I appreciate the gift." The mirth in his voice sounded as a threat, the wicked smile on his face didn't betray his intent


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch4: Strings**_

"Could you do that pose again for me Sakura-chan?" Sasori's voice commanded attention and meant business. "Of course, Sasori-senpai." She lifts her hands right above her head while sitting down. "Don't forget your hands, they have to look graceful." Sasori continued as he watches her with a meticulous eye. "Good, keep that pose I'll take a few shots." The sound of the camera clicking was the only thing you could hear in the studio of the doll maker along with the hum of the exhaust to help remove the smell of the harsh chemicals used in making them. "Alright, all good. You can relax now." Sasori didn't even look at Sakura, too engrossed in reviewing the shots he just took of her.

"Your studio is amazing Sasori-senpai! I can't believe they let you have your own in school." She says in child like wonder. The afternoon light was getting into the room, making everything drown in its yellow rays. "They only let you keep it if you're a consistent exhibit participant. As soon as you miss one you're out." She looks at him and then at the studio. "Then you must have been a very consistent one since you had this place all to yourself your entire stay here in the university." Sakura marveled at the sight before her, seeing how familiar and homely the place is with the time Sasori has spent here. She never failed to notice the details of the walls, countless mood boards, and old sketches dated back two to three years ago.

Sasori just observed Sakura with a straight face, watching her bask in the sunlight. Her short hair was tied although only a fraction of her hair could only be kept out of her face. "What made you want to model for me Sakura-chan?" his face not showing any emotion. She looks at him, wide eyed and curious. A small tilt of her head, unconsciously showing more of her thoughts

"Well, we are friends. You also helped me with my ceramics class before. I just wanted to return the favor, and I knew what I was getting into." An innocent smile adorned her face. She was so harmless, and unbeknownst to her it only served to irritate Sasori even more. "Hm, is that so." He mused "Is something bothering you Senpai?" He only stared at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw without her noticing. " Hm, nothing that is of concern. I appreciate your help today Sakura, I'll meet you tomorrow at my place yes?" She quirks up this time off of the chair. "Yes! I'll bring the snacks tomorrow; I hope you and Deidara –senpai like some dango and tea." He closes his eyes for a second, giving him time to think. "I'd like some onigiri instead. I've never been fond of sweets." He gives her a solemn smile and she nods at the agreement. "I guess that's it for today. Thank you Sakura-chan" he waves her off as she makes her way out.

* * *

"Sakura, pay attention to anatomy of your subject make sure that everything is in right proportion." Kakashi's stern voice reminded me. "I know Sensei, I'm just trying to figure out how to work the torso. You know I have a hard time with male subjects, I'm only familiar with female ones for obvious reasons."

It's almost eight in the evening as class ended an hour ago. Kakashi-sensei asked me to stay to help me improve in sculpting. He's been sighing a lot, reminding me that he gets tired too. "I just want you to develop your skills in all kinds of mediums in art alright? You're a really promising artist Sakura; I truly believe that you are more than just your paintings. Your current marks last semester are enough to get you into the university scholarship and it's only been your first year." His eyes bore into mine with all seriousness.

"Thank you, Kakashi –sensei for your concern. I truly appreciate it. I do, so please believe me." I offered him a smile and tiny wrinkles erupted from his eyes as I knew he was smiling from under his face mask.

"Go home Sakura, you've worked hard today." I grabbed my bag after hearing this, but before I could leave Kakashi called to me one last time. "Catch" a small book landed in my open arms. "Thanks sensei! I'll take care of this don't worry. I'll treat it like your most precious porn novel." I didn't miss how his shoulders tensed and his eyes wide in shock. "Come on sensei, it's not like you hide it. The doors are made of glass" I knocked on it to prove a point. "We can see you" and this time I couldn't help but laugh. I heard his sigh one more time as I left him in the room.

It feels like the tension just keeps building up as the pressure to perform better gets to me. Although I am truly thankful for everything that has happened to me so far, it feels like something is out of place. Maybe it's just me. Everything has been going great, and I can't help but think it's not going to be this way forever. Something is just plain wrong, and what's frustrating me is I can't place my finger on it. My gut is telling me something, I just have to know what.

* * *

Sakura arrives home, almost looking dazed as she's deep in thought. "Sakura? Is that you?" Fugaku called from the living room, she walks numbly to the direction of the voice no longer in the mood to talk to people. Fugaku was sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book, "Hi dad, uh where's mom?" she inquires automatically, it was a safety dialogue she formed in her head so that people won't notice her cloudy state. "Your mother is up stairs, dinner will be in thirty minutes. Sasuke won't be home tonight but Itachi will be dropping by." It amazes her that not even Itachi could snatch her interest right now.

"I'll be up stairs, I'm kind of tired because of class today, and I have somewhere to be tomorrow too. Good night dad." Fugaku only saw her back as she left, missing the look on her face. Her first thought was to have a warm bath, but brushed the idea off immediately deeming that it would be a tedious task. She settled on wearing the new pajamas Sasuke just bought her. It was a simple shirt with matching pants; she recalls the considerate gesture of her brother.

She lies in bed, a thousand mile stare in her eyes and a blank expression on her face. She didn't know how long she's been in her bubble until Itachi had to burst it. "Imouto, what's bothering you?" he said from the doorway, his steps loud enough to get her attention. The familiar creaking of the chair in her room made a sound and that signaled her that Itachi intended to stay for a while. She refuses to look at him. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now Aniki. I'm sorry." She was sullen.

Itachi moved again but this time towards her bed. The portion of the bed where her head rests dipped under the weight of Itachi, his gentle hands found her and lifted her a little to rest her head on his lap. Sakura didn't give a reaction, still in a stupor planning to ignore him. He combs his fingers through her hair, the sensation giving Sakura some reprieve from something she can't explain. "Imouto, you've never been like this before." She still doesn't respond. Itachi continues his ministrations on her hair. A loud breath left her lips and her eyes finally landed on Itachi's very own ones.

The sight of bright green eyes staring into his dark ones took his breath away but he refused to let it show. "Itachi, have you ever been so clouded with your thoughts that you don't know what to think anymore?" her blank eyes searching his for answers.

"More than I'd like to admit, Imouto."

He was lost in the silkiness of her hair. "I feel empty, Aniki." She admitted. She closes her eyes, attempting to gather her thoughts into words. "It's back Aniki." She says again. He doesn't reply giving her the chance to explain herself. "It comes back once and a while, whatever this is." Her face calm, just right portraying the numbness she's been feeling. Her voice got caught in her throat in an attempt to talk more, but Itachi just shushed her.

"You don't have to explain yourself Imouto. Aniki will be right here, I'll listen when you're ready."

Her eyes snapped up to look at his again, tears slipping from her eyes. She still felt the emptiness, but this time she wasn't lonely. "I love you, Aniki." His hands stopped for a moment from assaulting her hair. He could only stare at her. She closes her eyes and not a moment too soon, fell asleep. Itachi, pained to leave her like this. He slipped her head off gently from his lap and covered her with her blanket, moving gently to his full capabilities to avoid waking her up.

"You are a good brother Itachi" he heard Sakura's mother say as he closes the door. "I'm thankful for having a son like you, thank you for treating Sakura like your own little sister." She smiles sadly at him, he turns back fully looking at her this time. "You know of this" he stated, knowing that it is a question that need not be answered. Sakura's mother just nodded eyes watery from hiding a secret like this.

"She was young at the time; she was always in a stupor. She wouldn't move for extended amounts of time, sometimes she won't show any emotion at all. Doctors told me that it was just a defense mechanism; she shuts everything out before they even overwhelm her… she got better in time, but it pains me to see her like this when it comes back."

Itachi stayed silent, this time he was the one drowning in his own thoughts. He left without saying a word.

* * *

"Here, kindly get dressed in this and we can start right after you're done alright?" Sasori handed her a white kimono. "Sasori –senpai this looks gorgeous! I'm scared that I might ruin it." her face was in awe, a total shift from what she was just last night. "Dress yourself Sakura-chan, you know I hate waiting." He looks at her grimly. She smiles at him sheepishly and runs off to the changing room.

"Sasori-senpai has so many rooms in this house." She mutters to herself. She slides the shoji door and starts to change. She walks out a different person as soon as she was done. Sasori still had a blank expression on his face, but as soon as he saw Sakura walk in his studio he gives her an appreciative stare. "Go make yourself comfy Sakura-chan. Just make sure you're being hit by the light." She did as she was told, sitting where the sun was most likely to hit for the hours to come. The traditional house was extremely spacious as she found out; Sasori is from a rich family located in Suna. "You can ask for breaks alright, Sakura-chan?" she nods enthusiastically. She gives him one last smile until she was told to keep a stoic expression.

"It's sad Deidara –senpai couldn't make it today. I feel bad that he has to clean up the mess he made in his studio for the weekend." Sasori snorts at this. "It's his fault for blowing his own shit up. It's not like it's the first time he did this. Go do what I just told you to do you brat."

At first she was watching how Sasori whittled the wood; envious of his sculpting skills, but then she got bored of watching him eventually, her eyes trailing to her surroundings without moving her head. Appreciating the tatami mats, the intricate design on the shoji doors, the way the yukata that Sasori wore moves fluidly with him. She glances outside to the garden for a moment, bringing her back into a daze.

* * *

I liked her better this way, for some reason her eyes finally rested on one subject that I couldn't care less about. I'm thanking the Gods quietly now that she was absolutely still. It was the first that he saw her like this, fully dazed and unmoving. She looked like a living and breathing doll, she wasn't perfect in a sense, but everything about her was pleasing to look at for reasons I can't fathom.

The white kimono suited her, making her portray the bridal doll that I was making. The confines of her face unmoving, her eyes blank devoid of any emotion. I couldn't breathe. The way the skin near her neck dips and curves, the fine pink hair in a static state. She wasn't even blinking.

She's beautiful. She is the right one.

* * *

"Sasori –senpai~" It felt like I was stunned for a moment, maybe more so now that I noticed that the sunlight turned a golden yellow. My legs are fully numb now, and my joints started to creak from the lack of movement in a long period of time. "Fine, take a break. I'll be back with some tea." He almost muttered, he didn't even look at me. I bet maybe it's because he was getting sick of looking at me already. "Don't get too sick of me this early in the session Senpai" I spoke out loud. I heard a grunt in response.

"Sasori –senpai, why are you all alone in this huge house?" I couldn't help myself but ask. He was seated comfortably right in front of me, munching on his onigiri. "My grandmother just passed away, and my parents are too busy back in Suna to come drop by. I'll be coming home soon anyways since I'm graduating." My brows furrowed at this. "I'm sorry for overstepping Sasori-senpai". I couldn't help but grip my tea cup a little tighter. "It's no bother Sakura-chan. So, tell me how are you and your family?". It made me think for the short amount of time I knew Sasori this was the first time we would talk about something that didn't involve school. "Hm, I'm fine with my family. I got two new brothers ever since my mom got married again. I'm just lucky they aren't like the ones in the story books you know? Like the wicked step siblings" a giggle escaped my lips just thinking about Itachi and Sasuke act all snooty.

Sasori's eyes found mine, and they had an intense glare to them. A smile crept up his lips, he lets down his cup. "So Sakura, you must be talking about the two lookalike boys you were with at the exhibit?" I nod at him. "They're pretty nice people too, maybe you cou-"

"So tell me Sakura. What does it feel like?" he cuts me off. "Sorry Senpai, what do you mean?" he leans in closely, his fiery red hair brushing with mine I felt the warmth of his face, and the way his breath fanned my ear. "What does it feel like-" he touched the back of my head. "to be the object of their lust?". What the hell was he talking about?! I pushed him to distance ourselves from one another. "Sasori what the hell?" I stood up immediately ignoring the numb feeling of my feet; I could feel my knees buckle at the sudden shift in weight. He remained seated, looking at me with anger. He chuckles lightly, reminding me of the boy I met in the university and not this person right before me.

"You must not be that naïve are you?" his smile mocking me. "Haven't you ever noticed the look in their eyes?" his face was forming into a light smile. "Do you? Because I have." He stood up so quickly my heart almost stopped. I managed to run to the other side near the exit of the studio. "Do you think they dote on you just because you're their step sibling?" his smile was forming into a smirk. By the way he started looking at me I broke out in cold sweat immediately. "I bet they both want to fuck you." He growls out this time.

I had to fucking run, because there was no chance I'm going to face this crazy bastard.

* * *

"Hello?" Sasuke picked up his phone only to hear heavy breathing in the other line. "Sasuke please! Help me!" the familiar voice said in ragged breaths. "Sakura? What's happening where are you?" the confusion and panic getting the best out of him. He stopped his car in an instant. "Talk damn it!".

"Please find me! I'm near the mist district, look for –" he felt the color drain from his face. " speak properly! Hello?" he was screaming into the phone now, his grip unforgiving. "please Sasuke!-"

The line went dead.

* * *

"The walls are very thin here you know that Sakura? I can hear every breath you take." He mused out loud. His trained ear follows the sound of shifting clothes. He made his steps loud on purpose making sure Sakura will thoroughly explore the house. He couldn't help the smile come up to his lips, loving the noises she was making out of fear.

Sakura found herself lost in Sasori's house, she holding her phone close to herself finally managing to send a text in the middle of her frenzied state. She found one door looking sturdier unlike the others. This room had solid walls even though it was made of wood it was still better than fragile shoji doors. She locks it behind her, trying to weigh in her options. Taking the opportunity she has now, she dials a number in her phone again.

"Hello? Sasuke please look for an Akasuna no Sasori in the mist district. I don't know what's happening exactly but there's something wrong with him, please I don't feel safe here I can-"she stops in her tracks ignoring the caller on the other line. She looks behind her, her face twists into pure mortification at what she saw.

There was a doll in the middle of the spacious room, it had pink hair. She swallows the dread down her throat too scared to even think. She inched closer noticing that its yukata wasn't even closed. Its head looking down as it was propped into a sitting position. Her stomach was starting to hurt, threatening to spill what small amount it was able to digest. She reaches for the head and holds its wooden jaw to get a better look at its face. A scream erupted from her throat as the doll stares back at her, the very same green eyes familiar to her burned holes in her skull. The lips, the hair, the cheeks, from the fine creases of her lips to the wrinkles right below her eyes from the lack of sleep of some nights. They were all there.

She was shivering now, as if she was actually looking back at herself. The right hand of the doll had the very same faint scar she had etched in the wood. And when she raised the hand it has detailed fingerprint groves. A wave of nausea took her over resulting her into gagging fit. As she fell to her knees the yukatas opening widened a little more as she gripped it for balance.

"I tried my best Sakura-chan. Believe me, I really did, but you know I was never satisfied with what I made. I never seemed to get the right shade of pink, or the correct proportion of your brows."

Sakura was sweating like never before, but it was a stark contradiction with the temperature of her skin making her shiver all the more. Sasori's footsteps were the only thing she could hear in the room and her vision started to darken. Her face was numb, and she knew that she wasn't sleepy. Her vision was simply going black without hey eyelids falling down. Her limbs were immobile but her fingers tried to hold onto her phone for dear life. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will take good care of you."

* * *

I started to feel things again, I could feel the material binding my arms bite into my skin the more weight I put trying to pull free. My throat was dry making it hard for me to ask for help. I was seeing stars slowly feeling like I was getting my vision back. How long was I in the dark? The air felt stale, the air hung heavy with the smell of wax, it was dimly lit as various candles were displaced everywhere. What the hell. My feet weren't bound and I was sitting on the floor. I should at least try to stand up right before I could cut the material holding my arms above my head.

"The feeling in your legs comes last as the poison wears off. The poison won't leave lasting effects, I could never do that to you Sakura-chan." Sasori was eerily calm.

"Freak." His eyes landed on mine as I glared at him. "You fucking creep!" I managed to scream this time. His face was not amused at this. I failed to notice right in between his legs was the doll, the fucking doll that looked like me. It was seated on the floor, legs stretched. I looked back at him only to see him smiling at me.

"I personally like her, even though she's completely flawed compared to the real thing." His eyes bore holes everywhere it landed on my body. His hands made a move to move the dolls yukata off of its shoulder, exposing a pert breast. A scream erupted from me, I couldn't stop. The tears were unknowingly pouring from my eyes. Oh God, what did I ever do wrong?

"I wonder Sakura, did I get you right? Would it be the same one right underneath your kimono? Does it have the same color?" I couldn't stop screaming, no, I wouldn't stop screaming. My legs scrambled to take better control on my footing; I didn't care about the wires cutting into my arms. "Tell me Sakura-"he started again, "I'll do something so much worse to you if you don't stop your screaming" he threatens me. My eyes wide at his threat, my face I could feel twisted still in fear. I tried to swallow the scream that was about come right out of my mouth.

He stands up from his chair, lifting the doll with him placing it on the chair. He parted its knees, the yukata fully exposing its chest now. "I hope captured you here Sakura-chan, believe it or not I devoted a great amount of time on this portion of the doll."

He rips the yukata off of the doll, its private parts on full display; the depiction of _my_ private parts on full display. I couldn't scream, not anymore. I felt paralyzed from what I was seeing. I couldn't say anything anymore, what was there to say? Was there any room for my words at all? "Look at me Sakura" he said in a sultry tone. My nerves feeling like it was being grated one by one from one nerve ending to the next. He made sure that I would make eye contact before he made any moves, this- this sadistic fuck.

"Watch me Sakura-chan, I can take care of you if you let me." his hand cupped the dolls breast. He was still looking at me, watching what my reaction would be. "Please just let me go!" I begged this time around. Sobs wracking my chest

His hand moves lower, grazing the dolls thigh. "I can treat you right like the doll that you are." He said almost whispering to the doll but loud enough for me to hear. "Please, Sasori! I don't know what I did but please let's just talk. Please!" the fear was making it hard for me to do so. His hands moved to the dolls private parts, rubbing sensuously while looking me in the eye. I lost it this time; I could no longer keep the food in my stomach.

His face was contorted into one of disgust, clearly not pleased with my reaction. "Tsk tsk, Sakura-chan. Now you're all filthy." The bile in my stomach started to rise up again. "Please don't" I whined. "I can't have a vomit stained doll"

"I'm a human being you sick fuck!" I couldn't give less than two shits about poise and femininity right now. His glare hardened even more. "You wanted to talk?" he said. I nodded fervently "Yes, yes, I would like to t-talk." He tilts his head to the sight looking down at me. "We can negotiate, right? Tell me what you want and-" he cuts me off "I already have what I want" he laughs, "I just honestly wanted to hear you plead." His stare was cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch5: Catatonic**_

"Shit! Itachi fucking help me here!" Sasuke screamed into his phone furiously. Itachi was on the other line, his heart speeding up. "Otouto, calm down and give me the gist of what you want to say." He heard Sasuke on the other line cursing and taking in deep breaths.

"Its Sakura man, I think she's in big trouble, said something about an Akasuna no Sasori from the mist district. She called me all scared and it actually seemed urgent!" Itachi's features hardened at this. "I'll call the police Sasuke; keep looking for where Sakura could be, it's more likely you'll find her faster now that you're in the area." Itachi was shooting commands directly now.

Itachi hurriedly gathered his things just before he went to Madara's office. The man was in his chair discussing work after hours with Itachi's cousins Shisui and Obito. His body exuding confidence even as he sits "Ah, Itachi leaving so soon?" he inquires, always having a hint of danger in his tone. "My apologies Madara-sama, I have an emergency to attend to." Itachi with all his willpower eradicates every ounce of panic and hysteria threatening to be present in his voice. Madara quirks a slender brow at him, "This must be really urgent then if you ask for it Itachi-kun, bother to tell me what it is?" his smile trying to send a wave of intimidation towards him daring him to react, but Itachi not giving him the satisfaction of doing so. Of course he wasn't going to make it easy on him. "It's a family matter Madara-sama" he says curtly. "Come on Itachi-kun, we are a family after all, I might be able to help." his tone hiding a sense of demand to it.

Itachi's eyes hardened at this; clearly he wasn't even hiding his intent in finding out something about Sakura. In a split second he had to make a decision whether to lie to Madara and face possible consequences or tell him the truth and further involve the very same person he was trying to protect.

Fuck it.

"Sasuke has yet to tell me but it seems it's urgent, Madara-sama." Madara's eyes all but glared at Itachi, deciding whether he was lying or not. "You may leave" he mutters

He bows quickly "Thank you, Madara-sama"

* * *

I can't do this anymore, I feel like I'm going to pass out if it weren't for the pain in my arms. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. All I could find was piano wires, so please don't let them cut in too deep." He says it like it's a normal thing, I can't fucking wrap my head around to what is actually happening right before me. "I wouldn't be having piano wires cutting into my skin if you didn't do this in the first place you sick piece of shit!" my breath feels like moving faster than it should.

He walks back a little, putting his attention to the sick doll, the abomination of sorts; I quickly find the energy in me to dedicate enough hate towards it. That is not me, and it will never be me, so why? Why? How could someone even remotely think of making something like this? "Sakura-chan if you keep looking at her like that I just might think you're jealous." Sasori said in a playful tone.

He hugs the doll from behind, placing his face on top of its hair, his hands resting on both breasts. I gagged so many times now but nothing actually comes out. He looks at me, and I knew as I felt the intensity of his glare. "Are you disgusted because it's me doing this to you?" he proceeded to feel up the doll caressing it all over. The way he looks at me is revolting, making me think twice if I should scream or if I should avoid provoking him any further. "I'm disgusted because you're a sick piece of shit! Who the fuck makes crap like this huh? You twisted freak!" my courage died down as soon as it rose up. He gives me a smile as he fondles the places that should be considered intimate in a normal sense.

"You're just disappointed-" he peppers the dolls face with kisses in between talking. "You wish it were your brothers doing this to you-" his hand travels downwards again. He looks straight into me this time not removing eye contact. "Look at me Sakura. Watch me. If you don't, you won't like what will happen next." Another threat

He kept his eyes on mine, making me look where his hands are going. "Tell me which one is your favorite Sakura. Do you prefer the one with the long hair?" his hands spread the dolls thighs further apart, his hands now probing the ungodly things makeshift vagina. The tears were slipping from my eyes again, in deep hatred and anger mixed in with frustration. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Aw Sakura-chan don't cry" his face almost sympathetic looking, "I bet it would do you good if you imagined one of your brothers doing this to you." His voice held such demented lust in it, I couldn't figure out if that was even possible, "would you like it if one of them do this?" his hands found the clit of the doll, he rubs sensuously groaning in the process as if he could actually be able to elicit a response from the thing. "or would you rather-" he says in a low tone, threatening me with his eyes. "one of them do this?"

In a moment of extreme displeasure, I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't find the energy to react to anything that he was doing. I watched his hands enter the doll disappearing into its manmade cunt. I didn't know it was possible to feel this violated without ever being touched at all.

"Sakura-chan, you look gorgeous when you cry."

* * *

Sakura was sitting motionless on the floor, her hands finally dangling suspended in the air with the wires. For a moment Sasori observed her with his fingers still inside the dolls cunt. The silence was unbecoming of the woman in front of him. Only tears were moving from her face, no sobs, no sound. Sasori was genuinely interested with what was happening.

"I never had siblings you now" she started, not looking up at Sasori, "So when my mom finally got married again, I was secretly ecstatic to find out that I have two new brothers… they were scary at first." She pauses "Uchiha's have this weird air around them you know? But if there's one thing I know about them well enough, it's that they value love more than they let on." Sasori's face remained blank listening intently for this one. "They aren't the very same volatile creature that you make them out to be. They will never be as demented as you are." Her voice was slowly rising, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Sasori couldn't help but smile at this, so his toy won't break that easily after all. "Oh? Really Sakura-chan? I'm glad to hear that." He crouches right in front of her, waiting for her to raise her head and look him in the eye. She looks at him straight in the eyes, he smiles warmly at her full of adoration and love. "As much as I'd like to listen to you talk, which believe me I do, sweet Sakura-chan, I would like to see first if my art actually did you some justice."

Sasori proceeded to untie her obi but she started fighting letting the wires dig in her skin no longer leaving welts in their wake but slivers of blood, her feet giving swift kicks and shoves in the right direction, but Sasori was livid. He snaps finally taking a bruising hold on her ankles to stop her from further hindering his objective. He hikes up the thick material of her kimono; she makes angry noises guttural even. Right before he could reach his nirvana something cold touches the back of his head.

Sakura in all her messed glory started heaving heavily, selfishly gulping in the stale air around them. "It would be wise if you don't move, Sasori-san." Itachi said in a low voice. Sakura was breathing in too quickly and heavily to even hear what's going on, the adrenaline rushing the blood in her eardrums one last time. Sasori lets go of Sakura's thighs, raising both hands up leveled to his head. A disappointed smile gracing his face at the intrusion that had to end his fun all too early. The feel of the metal further digs to the back of his head, trying not to get himself shot he obeys.

Itachi focused on the criminal before him as Sasuke went inside with more police in tow behind him. He immediately focuses on Sakura not failing to notice the drying blood around her arms. Itachi left Sasori on the ground being hounded by the cops, finally dropping the spoon he had at hand. Sasori noticed this and immediately laughs out loud. His laughter unnerving the policemen holding him up this time, in between breaths he managed to say something. "Such a clever man you are! I can see why you're her favorite brother!" Itachi eyed him dangerously; he looked at the scene for relief to flood him knowing that Sasuke and Sakura were no longer in the room.

Some people from the forensics department grew pale seeing the doll that looked like Sakura, Itachi looked at this, observing the details it captured and the gentle curves of its body. He was furious knowing that someone could make something so life like. Dangerous thoughts started roaming around his head if this was what Sakura actually looked like.

For someone to know her this intimately without her knowledge, to violate someone in such a way that's never been thought before

* * *

Sakura was seated on the hospital bed looking right outside the window conveniently placed on her right. Sakura's hair was combed neatly making it look like she wasn't in the predicament she was in just a while ago. Her breathing was even, signaling that she was calmed down enough on the outside. Fugaku and her mother by her side as Itachi and Sasuke talk to the investigator right outside of her room.

"I understand that she has yet to recover from the shock, but it would be best if I talked to her now and ask her what happened while the memory is still fresh. Would you please let me in?" Itachi and Sasuke looked at one another before letting the man in. Fugaku and Sakura's mother made their way outside, not wanting to disturb them with the sobs of her mother for what has happened to her daughter. The man sat on the chair beside Sakura's bed, and she was still staring outside of the window with a blank look on her face. The sheets bunched underneath her fists showing that she wasn't completely relaxed just yet. "Sakura-san, I am Iruka Umino and I have a few questions to ask you about the incident from a while ago."

Sakura didn't look at him, her face finally showing emotion and her eyes forming into a glare to an unknown subject. She doesn't respond just yet until Sasuke noticed her fists turn white from gripping the sheets too hard. Sasuke grazed his fingers on her white knuckles and she quickly reacts to this finally letting go. Sasuke slipped his fingers into her hand and held onto it gently. Itachi observing Sakura's face settled at the foot of her bed. "Could you please tell me in order what happened?" Iruka asked. Sakura's eyes hardened once more staring into her hands contemplating her words.

"He asked me to model for him; at least that's what I knew. In the middle of the session we had a break and he brought some tea. The next thing I knew he started saying disturbing things to me and-" Iruka cuts her off, "Disturbing things like what?" Sakura pauses, finally returning Sasuke's grip. "Something about my family… he started coming closer so I tried to escape. I got lost eventually and found that room with the _doll_ " she spits out the last word with a substantial amount of venom. "Alright, please continue." Iruka says.

"My vision started turning black, but I wasn't knocked out or anything. I simply lost my sight for a moment, I didn't know how long. My entire body started feeling numb, I couldn't feel a thing, so I don't know how he was able to get me tied up." Her grip on Sasuke tightens more. "He started playing with the doll in front of me" her lips started quivering but her eyes still the anger in them. "He started playing with it, _right in front of me_. He- he fucking told me that he- he t-tried to capture _me, he tried to make a doll in my likeness._ " Tears were slipping right out of her eyes, lips still quivering and her voice finally started cracking. Itachi just stared at her hand, not showing any emotion as he traced line like slices that were left from her struggle to get free.

"What did he do to the doll exactly?" Iruka asked in all seriousness. Sakura glared at him and looked him in the eye "He fucking fondled the doll right from its breast up to its vagina. He fucking said he'd do the same shit to me, his hands! It- it- it fucking went in the fucking doll!" She was breathing hard this time, no longer capable from stopping herself from stuttering. "What is your relationship to this man exactly?" Iruka was slowly getting unnerved from her stare. "I thought he was my friend, he's an upper classman in my university. We only talked about school, nothing personal. Ever."

A moment of silence, at the sound of a clicking pen Iruka finally stood up. "Thank you Sakura-san. Your cooperation is much appreciated." Iruka walks out to talk to her parents leaving Sasuke and Itachi with Sakura.

Sasuke went closer and sat right beside Sakura on her bed. Itachi sat on the chair where Iruka sat awhile ago, he reaches out to hold her other hand. Slowly, the minutes passed by and Sakura started crying into Sasuke's chest. It went on for hours until she finally fell asleep. Sasuke laying down Sakura from her sitting position looked at Itachi as soon as he was done. "What should we do now?" Sasuke asked, his voice just above a whisper to make sure he doesn't wake Sakura up.

Itachi was quiet, only staring at her hand that held his loosely now that she was asleep. "We help her recover. We make sure we take more precautions now, since it looks like it's not only Madara who's after her." Itachi muttered.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Sakura was back into her University resuming her studies. Nobody knew anything as to what happened to Sasori as to what led to his arrest, to Sakura's benefit her name was never mentioned close to his. For the people who knew, mainly her family, they were supportive with her recovery from the trauma. Sakura was angrier than she was scarred as her family observed, she mildly obsessed over the fact that she wanted Sasori behind bars. Sasuke drops and picks Sakura up from her university from now on, making sure she isn't alone at those times. Itachi was working on the case with Sakura, now barely getting any sleep with the amount of work Madara has been giving him. Unbeknownst to him, it was a punishment Madara refuses to relent on.

Right before his trial started, Akasuna no Sasori disappears.

" _I've got no strings to hold me down"_

Madara was seated on a chair smoking a cigar this time, poised and exuding masculinity, dominating all of his underlings just with one look. He was leaning on his chair, legs crossed and eyes leering to the heap of flesh in front of him covered in red. His smile conveyed his satisfaction. "What now Madara-sama?" a tall man with mean looking stitches on his face asked him. "Hm I'm still deciding Kakuzu, I'm not yet done playing with my new toy." Madara's free hand moved to reach for his drink. "Stand him up Kakuzu." He demanded. Kakuzu followed and he pulled on some wires fiercely making it evident that he needs a huge amount of force to lift the body up.

" _To make me fret, or make me frown"_

Nothing but incoherent sounds could be heard in underground room, it was well lit enough for Madara to see every ounce of suffering on the man's face. Loud grunts and more inhumane noises could be heard, something that would make a lesser man flinch, but not Madara. The sound of excruciating pain was music to his ears as the torture continues on.

" _I had strings but now I'm free"_

Every joint in the man's body had a wire going through it, sewn inside the bone only to cause further pain on the man, all the joints in his fingers and feet swollen from the wires inside. His jaw hanging as both of his cheeks are severed, teeth visible from the incisions. His tongue long disposed off on the floor, saliva and blood not stopping from pouring out now. His upper body now fully pulling his weight further bringing him pain. More inhumane sounds

Kakuzu's ears were starting to ring wishing that Madara would get sick of him soon. Madara finally stands up, walking towards the man. He grabs red hair smiling in content at how his jaw hangs loose, threatening to fall off with a little more force. Slowly a terrifying look dawned over Madara's face, an itch in his temple. He wasn't able to stop himself putting out the cigar in his hand to one of Sasori's eyes, the symphony of pain pleasing Madara.

"I admire how easy it was for you to get her attention." His grip found red hair again this time shaking it viciously making the hanging jaw swing in the motion. "She's quite the woman isn't she?" he stares Sasori down. "She's family you know? Well, she's going to be really family soon with what I'm about to do." He mused. In a snap of a finger Madara punched and punched Sasori mauling him with savage force. A sickening sound of flesh being pounded and bone cracking and one final punch got his jaw on the floor. Not soon after his assault Madara shot the man in the face, Kakuzu doesn't even flinch, used to the cruelty of the man.

The blood was dripping off of Madara's knuckles a sneer on his lips. "Clean this shit up and send the photo to this address." Madara leaves without even looking back.

" _ **There are no strings on me"**_

* * *

"Come on Itachi! Please help me~" she whines one more time, "Imouto, you have to learn to do it on your own. If you keep asking for help you will never learn." I said sternly. I watched her hang the lanterns in our back yard for Sasuke's celebration. Her cheeks red and she huffs in my direction. Only a few weeks have passed since the incident, and Sakura recovered well to my relief. The light in her eyes never left, but the fire burned brighter now. Sasuke had a violent episode when Sasori went missing, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Imouto look at me" she does as I command, her eyes still holding that light that only she possesses, her hair swinging in the force of her neck moving. "Hm? What is it Itachi-ani?" her face still remained innocent after all that she's been through. She gained a little weight but just enough to fill in the right parts of her body. I couldn't help but notice now that her face looks even more angelic, her cheeks puffed and red.

"Get some rest, the party starts in an hour Imouto." I commanded. I knew that she wouldn't be able to deny the command I made. "But I just want it to be perfect Aniki. You know Sasuke deserves this." Her eyebrows furrows in the middle, her mouth making a pout. Something she knew I couldn't resist, in a way it was one of the powers she held over me.

"I'll do it if you let me braid your hair" a mischievous grin found her and a glint in her eyes. I couldn't help but sigh, "If I let you do that will you stop fretting?" her smile was so wide now making her eyes close. She makes a noise and jumps off of the chair only to run upstairs, oblivious to the fact that her dress flew just enough to show a peek of her legs.

I silently beg that she'll stay this way, stay this innocent, stay as the light that she is.

"How is it that you have silkier hair than I do Aniki?" I couldn't help but make a spectacle of his hair, thick and silky, reaching the middle of his back. "Tell me what is your secret Itachi-ani " I heard him hum. Right after I braided his hair, he rests his head in the between my knees. His head tips up looking me in the eyes, "Thank you Itachi-ani" his thick lashes on display as his eyes remained half lidded. Uchiha's sure are beautiful. I like how I don't need to explain any further for Itachi to get what I mean. I appreciated how he could understand me with just one look. His hand reaches up, touching my cheek. I always think it's something that comforts him in a way.

"Imouto, wear a cardigan tonight alright? Use the one I bought you." He says his voice nothing but above a whisper. "Aniki, I won't be cold tonight." I played with the hair in front of his face. He closes his eyes, and I saw the sharp contrast of his dark lashes on his pale skin. His eyes have darkened ever since he stopped living in the house with us, "Aniki, you've been working hard haven't you" I stated. He hums in response yet again, still not moving in his position. I combed the hair that covers his face, "Aniki, please at least stay once and a while. I miss you, Sasuke misses you. Dad won't say it but I know he misses you, he doesn't appreciate the way I put Sasuke in 'his place'. Let's not forget my mom, she loves you Aniki."

A small smile adorns his face, and I couldn't help but smile myself. "We should go downstairs now." He mutters, and I perked up at this. He stands up and I followed him towards our back yard. Music of Sasuke's choice started playing, and food was served on the table. My mom was arranging the snacks as Fugaku watches calmly. "Go upstairs! I don't want my friends to think I have an inbred sister in the house." Sasuke jokes at me, which just rewarded him a jab on his ribs.

"Don't be too loud okay Sasuke?" my mom says, Fugaku just behind her with his usual stern look. "Congratulations Sasuke. I'm really proud of you." He says. I didn't miss the look on Sasuke's face, his wide eyes and the faint blush on his cheeks. I've noticed for a while now that Sasuke sure loves his dad but not like how he loves Itachi. I watched them, smiles on their faces, Itachi has his arm around Sasuke's shoulder now, Itachi being the tallest among us towers everyone.

Is this what a complete family feels like?

It feels nice…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch6: Miso**_

"I'm amazed Sakura-san, you've developed your very own style. You can go home now if you want to; you know I can't leave you here. Campus closes at ten." Kakashi through the right muffle of his mask

"Thank you Sensei, the book you gave me helped a lot. I can close the classroom for you if you'd like." She offers him a light smile. "Sakura-san, your kindness knows no bounds" his eyes crinkle at this signaling that he was smiling underneath his mask. "I'll leave you to it then. Go home safe Sakura-san." Kakashi waves his hand up as he turn his back on her; exiting the room.

Sakura went back to work sculpting her next work for the exhibit, doing her best to focus making it a personal goal for her to have a studio of her own in the university. Sakura's hair long enough to cover half the length of her neck now being swept to the side in an attempt to wipe the sweat. Her dainty fingers stained gray from the clay. Deidara walks in the room silently, observing how her legs wrap around the stool, her back leaning forward. "You have to put some water on your hands if you want to get the surface smooth enough. You're just going to leave more fingerprints and you're going to wear down the clay even more."

Sakura jumps a little from the voice, "Deidara-senpai! Hello, why are you still here? Its late." She says worriedly. He gives her a smile, approaching the seat fairly distanced to her. "I like your new work; I never knew you're more than just your paintings." His eyes roam around the sculpture making himself familiar with anatomy of her subject. She smiles at him, a light blush on her cheeks from the complement. "You've done nothing but be nice to me Deidara-senpai, thank you. Your help is always appreciated." She finally wipes her hands on the rag seated on her lap.

"I know what he did." Sakura stayed still. Not looking up from where she was seated. "I just wanted to say sorry" he continued "I wish I was there, I wish I made it. Maybe then I would have been able to stop him… I was too much of a whimp to approach you, I didn't even ask how you were doing the entire time you weren't in school. I just want to say sorry is all?"

Sakura stayed unmoving, trying to register his words. "It's alright Deidara-senpai, I know what you mean. You don't have to say sorry; no one knew it was coming. I'm over it. I'm fine, believe me." she finally looks at Deidara, a smile present on her face, her eyes closed in her sincerity. Deidara couldn't believe what he was seeing, the gentility on her face apparent. She was nice; she was a warm light. "Sakura, I may not talk to you often about personal matters but please know you can talk to me when you need to. At least let me be a good friend." He said slowly. Her eyes finally opened and immediately landed onto his. Green eyes holding nothing but raw honesty, "You're already being a good friend by going here Deidara-senpai"

Her laugh cuts of the thoughts of Deidara, lightening the mood even more. He bid his farewell as he saw Sakura packing her materials. "You can go on Deidara-senpai, I promised Kakashi-sensei that I'll lock up the room for him." He left her in peace wanting to stay in the confines of his house to fully process what had just happened between the two of them.

* * *

A different kind of warmth swept over me as I heard Deidara speak. It was not because I felt any kind of resentment or bitterness towards him, it was simply because I no longer think it was necessary. In a way, I feel indifferent with what happened now, I'm still glad that it's over.

After finding out that Sasori vanished, it was odd that I felt relieved; they didn't exactly say that he escaped. It makes you think now does it? a small part of me wishes that he never comes back, but there's also a part of me that believes that something happened to him that is unfavorable. My gut tells me a lot of things, more often than not it is something that I can't ignore. Your subconscious is telling you something, it's not every day that it does that so it must be important right? At least that's what I believe it is.

Deidara left without a fuss as I opted to do so myself. The university was a sight to see at night even though not a lot of people stay this late. It was quiet and only my footsteps could be heard echoing through the corridor. Art from all shapes and sizes displayed, it looked like a renaissance painting, still life that has yet to be captured.

I caught Sasuke asleep with the car windows down. I felt bad for a moment that he had to wait for me for an hour more, but I couldn't deny that he looked cuter when he's asleep. He doesn't have those frown lines on his face or the wrinkles on his brows. He looks better when he's not annoyed or angry, it makes me wonder if these are the only emotions he feels. "Hey Sasuke, the legendary shinobi of Konoha" I whispered to his ear. He makes a noise in his sleep and I was doing my best to not laugh, "Sasuke the mighty" I whispered again. "I'll save you –tachi" he mutters. This time I couldn't help myself.

He got startled from all of my laughing, a short grunt of surprise and his eyes finally snap open half lidded and his brows furrowed down. "What the hell Sakura!" His breathing was immediate. I laughed some more and watched him compose himself. "You're lucky I'm still taking your skinny ass home. Ungrateful brat." Even though he sounds and looks like he's in an awful mood I could always tell that he enjoys me teasing him like this. "Can we grab dinner tonight?" the overlooked hunger I've been feeling finally gnawing at my control. "Can't you just wait till we get home?" he's still cranky as ever.

"I know a place where they have amazing omurice~" a little persuasion won't hurt if I pushed my luck a little. "Shut up Sakura"

"You can ask them to add extra tomatoes in the omelet~" his eyes widen. Bingo "How do we get there u filthy brat." I love how I can just use a tomato to persuade a man.

* * *

"Good night Sasuke! Thank you for dinner" I told him before he went into his room. Before he goes in he, glares at me and shuts the door. I know he loved the food even though he acts like that, his take out speaks for him on its own.

My room was the same as it was before, but this time there was a square envelope on my desk. It was a weird feeling right now that I was holding it. I wished for one night that I felt things were going great for good that something would stop ruining that.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Sasuke runs immediately to Sakura's room only to see her dry heaving in her bathroom. She was sobbing in between. "Sakura? What wrong?" she couldn't say any coherent words right now. But he saw what was scattered to the floor next to her desk. "Oh God, Sasuke!" she says. "Sakura, calm down and tell me what is it?" she was shaking, sobbing so loud. She finally points towards the mess; her eyes rolling around trying to look at anything but what was on the floor. Sasuke reaches for it only to hear her cry all the louder. Fugaku finally walks in, her mother just trailing behind him. Fugaku saw Sakura on the bathroom floor screaming and sobbing, still confused as to what was happening, her mother immediately scrambling to hold her daughter.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke?" Fugaku demands. Sasuke looked at his father; a dark gleam in his eyes showed him what was formerly inside the envelope. After seeing the contents Fugaku immediately calls the police to his house. Everyone in the house breaking out in cold sweat trying to decipher what was happening.

It was the first time Iruka Umino saw something like this in his entire stay in the police department. He could understand why the people in the house were disoriented except for the young man named Sasuke. Fugaku and his wife were too busy consoling Sakura while Sasuke talks to him. He was observing the pictures in his hands as he let the young man explain the situation.

Akasuna no Sasori was in the pictures, hanging with what seemed to be wires. All in different angles zoomed in and zoomed out. The wires seemed to be sowed into his flesh; his jaw missing from his face is on the floor with his tongue. Based on the state the flesh on his severed jaw looked it was obvious that they use an extremely sharp object to make the incisions, but nearing the end where his jaw locked the flesh was torn and had bruising on one side meaning a blunt object must have knocked him multiple times until the jaw finally dislocated. It was a gruesome sight to see. Whoever or whatever did this was barely even human at all.

"There weren't any notes at all, nothing written on anything just pictures." Sasuke explained. Iruka looked back at Sasuke, his face hardened into a scowl almost. Iruka doesn't have anything to say anymore. Maybe no one can at this time.

"We have yet to see what this could mean but it would be wise if you all moved to a safer place. It could be an intimidation tact, or in worse cases, a threat. We don't know exactly what this person wants and we don't have any leads as to why someone would want to do this. As far as we know about Akasuna no Sasori he has no criminal record here or in Suna. We also have no leads whatsoever who would want to do this to him. It is not necessary that all of you move out immediately but it would be best course of action." Sasuke only gave him a blank stare. "If you don't need me anymore I'll be returning back to my family now. I'll explain this to them on my own, I'll call you if I need any help." Sasuke left leaving the evidence with Iruka. They have yet to find the body, but something in the recesses of Iruka's mind tells him that they won't find one at all.

* * *

"Aw my sweet, sweet Sakura-chan. If I only knew you'd react like this I wouldn't have sent it to you." His voice was a mocking tone; he saw a video of his beloved captured by his man on the inside. Her face twisted in a pain, tears continuously streaming her face. A pang of jealousy spiked through him seeing his young nephew hold her closely not caring about her shocked state. The smile on his face disappears replaced by a scowl.

"Nagato, what do you know about this?" Nagato his loyal man on the inside standing right in front of him. "There's no word from them yet about their next course of action but they don't intend to leave just yet." Madara looking pleased by the news lights a cigarette, "Hm that's interesting."

He watches the video all over again focusing on Sakura's face. He wonders for a moment what she will look like writhing in pleasure underneath him, or how her face will contort when he opens up a new world of pleasure for her. He grins at the thought. "You may leave" Madara waves the man off.

* * *

"I think it would be best if Sakura stays with me." Itachi's face was stoic, refusing to relent on what he was actually feeling on the inside. "Itachi- that won't be necessary, it might be too much for you since you're busy with work." Sakura's mother said. Sasuke stayed with Sakura the entire time not even leaving her side; Fugaku at a loss as to what to do. "Maybe Itachi is right." Fugaku mutters, his eyes closed while his arms are crossed over his chest. "He lives in a secure apartment, there are cameras everywhere, security running the clock twenty four seven. That place can offer her more protection than this house ever could."

Itachi stayed placid. "It's Sakura's term break, maybe it will be enough time to for her to stay with me for a while. At least until things clears out." Sakura's mother looks at Itachi, her eyes watering yet again. Fugaku effortlessly comforts her throughout the entire ordeal. After a few minutes of trying to stifle her sobs, Sakura's mother finally stands up. "I'll ask her to pack her bags." As she was walking away she stops in the middle of her tracks only to look back at Itachi, "Thank you for being a good brother Itachi. Thank you for also being a good son." She smiles at him weakly, but he still doesn't react to this.

* * *

Sasuke was seated on the bed with Sakura leaning on him. She still hasn't moved that much, she no longer cries but she still shivers at the memory of the images she saw. She feels indifferent to what happened to her assailant, but what she cares about was who would do this. Why would someone do this? Was it for her? Was it a warning? All of the things that have been happening were nothing but disorienting. Her mother walks in on Sasuke and Sakura ready to explain the new living arrangements she'll be settling with for the next couple of weeks. Sasuke didn't react the entire time and so did Sakura. She complied in an instant with Sasuke helping her pack in less than two hours. She emptied her room with all she could bring.

Itachi waited downstairs only to see her with an indifferent façade. No one made a sound until Sakura left the house.

* * *

"Itachi-kun, I am so sorry to hear what happened to your family, but as you know in the time of crisis the Uchiha clan must help one another." Madara was speaking in a fake worried tone, clear amusement in his voice now that he has caught Itachi in a lie. "I didn't want to disturb you Madara-sama. I thought it would not be necessary since it is well taken care of now."

Madara has his arms on his desk with his fingers intertwined as his chin rests on top. "I am the clan head, Itachi-kun" there was an edge to his voice. His eyes starting to glare at Itachi, but it only irked him more seeing that he still has yet to show any sort of emotion. "The clan head oversees everything that goes on in the clan." He was seething now, itching to put the young Uchiha in his place. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd disrespect me like this Itachi-kun." He was talking through his teeth, close to breaking out in violence.

Itachi was moving the pieces on the board in his head. Madara was making his move, and Itachi was not blind to miss this. "My apologies Madara-sama, I did not mean to disrespect you like that. The matter had been settled now." His voice unapologetic at all

Madara breathed in silently, knowing that he was finally playing a game with someone who was aware of it. "Itachi-kun, I'm worried for the safety of your family." He lies through his teeth. Itachi knew that he only wanted to play with Sakura; His sweet Sakura, the light that he holds on to and furiously protects.

"Thank you Madara-sama." Was all Itachi said, and because of this Madara has fully decided to punish the brat for good. He finds the weakness in the pieces before him, the gears in his head running in full speed. Madara couldn't help but grin at this. "Alright Itachi-kun, you may leave." He dismisses him with a smile.

* * *

Sakura was seated in her bedroom in Itachi's apartment. It was ridiculously spacious and she knew it was the best one money could buy. She could only think about how lonely Itachi must be in a place like this, his only safe haven was work. Without her knowledge he was doing all of this for her, moving to a place closer to work, barely staying home in his own apartment. She wanders around the place cleaning the dust that has settled in some parts that he barely spends time on.

She decided to make dinner for Itachi, thinking that she could at least do something for him while she stays here. Right after she cooks the door made a sound telling her that he was finally home. She runs up to greet her brother, catching him by surprise. "Hm, Sakura what did you cook?" he sniffs the air one more time appreciating a home cooked meal. "Just some curry Aniki. I made some miso soup too just in case you missed it. I made it the way your dad does it if it helps." Itachi gives her a tired smile. "Alright Imouto, I'll change my clothes and then we have dinner. Is that alright?" she nods at him enthusiastically.

* * *

"Don't you get lonely in this place?" she asks him. He breaks his control for once, smiling at her to tell her that he was alright. "I'm fine Imouto, it's just that work is really getting to me" Sakura stops chewing to look at him closely. "Aniki the lines in your eyes deepened." She stated. "I'm not the one you should be worried about. Are you comfy around this place?" she smiles at him. For a moment he saw the light she has, it's still there. He reaches for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Aniki, I feel safe as long as you guys are here."

They still don't know what the photos meant, the investigation was still going on and they still don't have a single lead as to why it happened. "Aniki, please rest once and a while." She begs him silently. Itachi closes his eyes briefly, "I'm fine Imouto" he taps her forehead with two fingers a gesture Sakura doesn't usually appreciate. She puffs her cheeks, a habit that Itachi finds endearing. He admires the fact that Sakura doesn't act like anything has happened to her. "Aniki is here Sakura, I can still wait until you finally want to talk about it" she finally pauses and a look of seriousness washes over her, her lips starting to quiver and her brows starting to inch closer.

"I don't know why this is happening Aniki" her voice shaky. "Am I bad luck?" she asks, and silently Itachi swallows the lump in his throat, the guilt was there, knowing that he could protect her from external forces but not herself. Itachi inches closer hugging Sakura right before the tears could fall. "It is not your fault Imouto." He mutters. "Then why does this happen Aniki?" she was sobbing now. "I'm scared Aniki" his hug tightens.

"It's alright Sakura, _I'm here."_

* * *

The night felt longer now, knowing that she was just a mere few feet away from me. Just the two of us and I can't think about anything else. How can I protect her knowing that it won't just be Madara I'm facing, I better act fast. "Aniki?" I saw Sakura at the door, my heart caught in my throat. "You can stay here if you want to Imouto." Itachi moved to one side of his bed letting her lay beside him. Oh God he knew this was wrong, it was plain taking advantage of her. I could feel her warmth, the heat seeping in the parts of him that he doesn't want to wake up. She was just right beside me, laying on her back staring blankly at the ceiling like what I am doing. I glance down at her, her tiny form enveloped in my dark sheets. Her hair and eyes always stood out even in the dark. I don't know how fast my heart could beat.

She looks back at me again, and I no longer know how many times I could possibly lose my breath every time she looks at me. How many times could someone possibly steal your breath? "Aniki, what are you thinking?" she asked. "Nothing of importance, Imouto" I could lie to her all I want as long as I fool myself that she's safer this way. "Imouto, stay like that please" her brows finally knit in confusion. "Don't let the world change you." My breath low, still caught up in her eyes. She stops herself from talking, finally knowing what I mean. I couldn't help but pull her closer and cradle her head in my arms.

I couldn't help but kiss her forehead, feeling her warmth through my lips felt better, it felt sinful. She closes her eyes at this, smiling a little.

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

Glass was broken everywhere, furniture broken and mangled. A few bodies littered the floor bent and bruised, the unfortunate souls found themselves in the way of Madara's wrath. Madara's hair moves with his motions as he places a few more kicks to the unknown man. Blood was everywhere, blood that wasn't his. "Madara-sama, Nagato is back would you like me to send him in?" a woman with blue hair asked in a completely calm manner, not even flinching at the sight before her. He gives her a vicious look only to calm down eventually. He composes himself and straightened his suit. A harsh breath leaves his straight nose. "Send him in" he growled

Nagato walks in holding a few folders, he stares at the wake of destruction that Madara caused in a moment of anger. He quickly grabs the files he had at hand; he settled the files on the only remaining furniture in his office that wasn't bloody and ruined. He clears the table and lays down the files he so wanted badly. His eyes moving rapidly at what he was seeing. A dark chuckle escaped his mouth, "That brat thinks he can get the upper hand, I'll make him see the extent of what I can do." His lips form into a snarl. "Nagato, make sure you guard the place. Send as much people as you can, I want these people on the files to be followed. And send me Kisame, I have a job for him."

Nagato and Konan heard him well and all they could hope for was that they don't get caught in the cross fires.

For one last time Madara looked at the photo that had caused all of this outrage. He saw Sakura sleeping right beside Itachi. He knew, by the way Itachi looked at Sakura that the boy was in love. He would know, because he had that look in his eyes.

His sweet, sweet Sakura, so oblivious to the men around her, so ready to be taken any moment from now; he wonders what she would do when his plan falls into place. Will her mouth form into a pretty pout as she begs? Will it quiver softly as she tries to speak? He sorely wants his questions to be answered as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch7: Bento**_

"I'll be home late Imouto, don't hesitate to have friends over to keep you company and you know the protocol-" she cuts him off her eyes rolling to the back of her head "don't open the door to strangers. I know, I know, I'm not a kid." Her face was formed into a grimacing one in a joking manner; Itachi gave her a small smile. Right before he leaves he taps her forehead with his two fingers, "Take care Imouto."

As soon as he leaves Sakura sighs deeply now that she's alone. There was no one to bother at this time, Ino was in school, Shikamaru was in Suna visiting his girlfriend, and Naruto was with Hinata. Life was spiraling into a completely boring routine for her, and soon without enough motivation Sakura couldn't draw a single line or mold a lump of clay. She was driving herself insane. "Maybe I should buy some groceries." She thought. Maybe a break in the routine wouldn't hurt someone, but she knew all too well that she couldn't afford to go out alone, not after what just happened. She was no fool to disobey the precautions set up for her for her own safety.

She grabs her phone, dialing a number. "Hello? Sasuke-kun? Are you free today?" she hears grunts and mutters. "Please Sasuke-kun~ I'll make your favorite soup." She smiles deviously at her small victory. "Get dressed I'll be there in ten minutes." She runs to prepare herself.

* * *

"Please get me that flavor of furikake –ani" Sakura commands again. Sasuke follows without complaint since he was used to grocery shopping with his family, this was no different even if it was just Sakura. Sasuke observes how her legs push the cart and how her oversized sweater looked like a dress as it stopped below her thighs. He manages to ignore this, believing his self control was stronger than anything he knows. "Alright we got it! Everything on the list is in check. We can go now" she beams at him with a blinding smile. "Come on Sakura, let's get this going if you want to drop some food off for Itachi-ani" he says timidly.

* * *

"Would you like to bring some tomato soup home? I think I made too much Sasuke-kun." Sasuke was fixing his shoes as he looked at me. I already knew the answer, the hardass just doesn't want to say yes but it was obvious he wants some. "Alright, I'll get a bag for you too."

"Sakura are you sure you want to drop the food off at Itachi's office?" he asks. "Of course, why not?" this piqued my curiosity. "If you want I can drop it off, and you don't have to leave the car." This was strange of Sasuke. "I'll be fine, I'm sure he wants to see you too. I know he misses you a lot." I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it would be a nice surprise for Itachi to have someone bring him lunch for once. "Come on Sasuke, I promise we won't be long. We did eat lunch already after all and it's almost three, we go out as quickly as we go in." his face short of a grimace after he hears this.

"Just make it quick alright; if he's not there we won't be waiting for him. We bounce out quickly alright?" he mutters. I couldn't help but knit my brows as a thought dawned on me "Did you do something that Itachi-ani won't like?" I poked him, not being able to stop my own impish grin. "Scared that he will put you in _your place_ again?" this time a giggle escaped me and Sasuke was full on glaring at me. "Just shut up and get out of the car."

The size of the building was impressive, and the amount of Uchiha's working in it was… astounding. I never really realized how big the Uchiha clan is, I finally saw a variety of their looks and varying shades of hair but still in dark tones. They all had one thing in common and that was pale skin. My eyes hovered over the Uchiha clan logos everywhere. This was sure dedication to family.

"Damn, Itachi-ani's office is really high up. My ears are starting to pop." Sakura's grip on Sasuke's arm tightens the higher they ascend. Sasuke was starting to break out in cold sweat as to what will happen next knowing that he's playing too close to the lion's den, or better yet the devil's corner. Everyone was wearing corporate clothes, and they both stood out all too clearly most especially Sakura's hair. the closer they got to the 45th floor the more air refuses to go into Sasuke's lungs.

When they finally arrived it wasn't hard to spot Itachi's office, not finding the need to knock Sakura opens the door and squeals. "Surprise!" she says out loud, Itachi with all his self control stopped himself from smiling in surprise. His eyes soften and he leaves the work on his table. "What are you doing here Imouto?" he asks, "Oh no it's not just me, Sasuke is here too! We made you lunch and a couple of extras since you did say you'll be staying late. I'm sure there's enough for another day too." She says happily, content that she made her brother happy. "Supp, -tachi" Sasuke said all too calmly. Itachi catches his drift and began to reign in his control even though he wanted for her to stay longer. "Imouto, thank you. But I need to work on this, it's something urgent." Right before Sakura could speak someone knocks at Itachi's door. "Ah what a pleasant surprise, it's nice to see you Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan." Madara almost purred out.

Sakura snaps her head at the voice to see Madara at the door with an extremely pleased look on his face, dread washes over Sasuke and Itachi but they didn't show it. Sakura looks back at them with an awkward face, but no sign of fear. "Madara-sama, it's nice to see you" she smiles at him. "We just brought Itachi-ani some food." She paces around the room towards Itachi's desk to open the bag of food, grabbing a bento and some soup out. "It just so happens that I made extra, will you accept this Madara-sama?" her sweet tone was sincere, no trace of malice whatsoever. Her eyes holding a gentle expression as she offers the bento humbly.

Madara's face softened, a deceiving look in his eyes exuding pleasure at the gesture made by Sakura. His smile _almost_ looks sincere, Itachi and Sasuke poised on the defense in case something happens. "Sakura-chan how generous of you, I would love to accept this bento." He accepts the bento with both hands not missing the opportunity to graze his very own over her soft, dainty ones. "Please enjoy, Madara-sama. Me and Sasuke-kun will be heading out now, don't let us disturb you." She smiles one last time as she takes Sasuke with her, leaving the two men at silent war in the same room.

"Your little sister is very endearing isn't she, Itachi-kun?" Madara's voice laced a tiny hint of hostility eyeing Itachi. Itachi brushes this off not letting his composure crack. "She's just very considerate to the people around her." He says calmly.

"Ah, yes that she is… what a sweet girl, no?" Madara finally baiting Itachi "Hm, it appears so" he replies dryly. A dangerous grin finds Madara's mouth as he looks at the bento and then back to Itachi. A smug aura leaves his body in waves.

"I have a feeling Sakura-chan will be doing a lot of cooking for me in the future." He says lowly, just enough for Itachi to hear, just enough for Itachi's blood to run cold.

* * *

It was late at night now, and two bodies lying side by side in one bed stare into the ceiling as if they're staring into oblivion. "Itachi-ani. I'm not scared anymore." Sakura says out of the blue. Itachi hums in response wondering how she found the bravery to act the way she did in front of Madara. It was dangerous, and he knew it, how Sakura unknowingly moved some pieces on the board of the game he and Madara were playing.

"Imouto, maybe you should stop studying for the meantime?" he deadpanned. Her head snaps up to meet Itachi's eyes, her eyes showing a certain amount of pain and shock. "Aniki?" he looks back down into those mesmerizing green eyes. "I mean, what if you studied abroad Imouto?" he was a selfish man and he knew it. The shock and confusion dissipates in her eyes and sighs a little in relief. "Aniki, I'm fine here. Konoha University has opened up a lot of opportunities for me, and I haven't even graduated yet." She smiles at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Aniki why this all of a sudden?"

He wanted to say because he was selfish, because he wanted her all to himself, because he knew no one else could ever do her good but him, or so he believes. But he knew he should be doing this for her own good, because he loves her, because she believed in him, because she loved him and he knew it even when it isn't the kind of love he wants. "Aniki?" she finally snaps him out of his thoughts. "I've been thinking… about what you said Imouto. I have been working hard, but not in vain. I thought about moving to a different country, maybe start fresh." Itachi mused. Sakura was looking at him seeing his dark eyes shift. His stare was blank, even though he was talking. "I want you to go with me Imouto. You'll be safer there, you'll have more opportunities, there-" he stops as he felt her dainty hands gently land on his jaw.

She looks at him intently, her expression portraying her innocence. Green doe like eyes staring into his own, lips parted not knowing what to say. He doesn't believe in organized religion, but he acknowledges a higher power that was testing his morals, his well built composure. Her lips make no noise, but it begs to him to meet his very own. "I'm not afraid Aniki. You shouldn't be too." She says in a hushed tone, his smile appearing divine to him at the moment.

"Imouto, let's leave." She looks back to the ceiling again staring into the ceiling deep in thought, her hands retreating from their previous place on his jaw. She was still lying on her back, her head touching Itachi's shoulder. "Do you believe that is the best course of action, Aniki?" her voice not above a whisper. Itachi stays quiet giving his answer in his silence. "Why are you so nice to me Aniki?" that was a question that caught him of guard.

"Because you are my Imouto, I would have done the same for Sasuke." He mutters. One more lie would not hurt her, he says to himself. "Itachi" she says, not adding the suffix at the end of his name. This made him look at her, "Thank you." She faces him as she lifts herself up, staring into him with all the sincerity that the world could offer, as if it found her.

"Aniki, I trust you." The words echoed in his head, it added pressure for him to execute his plans well. "If that is what you think is best, then I believe you. Let me finish this term, and let's talk to everyone… do you think we can bring Sasuke with us?" her happiness finding her voice once more. Itachi finds genuine happiness himself knowing that he loves a person like Sakura. "Come on Aniki! Think about it! You, me, and Sasuke?! We can do whatever we want when we move! Shannaro!" her fist punches the air at her uncontrolled enthusiasm.

After a while of making make believe situations in her head in an attempt to amuse Itachi, she finally falls asleep. But Itachi couldn't remove the last thing she said to him right before the land of dreams took her. "I'm so lucky to have you, Aniki." She murmurs faintly, but Itachi caught this. He couldn't stop thinking about what she said because he found it funny. He always thought it was the other way around.

His move on the board was finally done; all he has to fear of is the time.

* * *

"What's the first move boss?" Kisame asks Madara who is calmly seated in his chair, still staring at the files present on his desk. He hands Kisame his first assignment, the freakish looking man with discolored skin, smiles at his assignment, showing off his extremely sharp teeth making him look like a shark. He whistles at this, adrenaline pumping in his veins in excitement. "Wow boss, this surely is something." Madara amused, chuckles lightly swirling his drink at hand. "Go now Kisame. I expect nothing but the best from you" he waves him off.

Madara contently stares at the bento box Sakura made; he emptied it with much diligence and dignity as he savors everything that lands on his tongue. The next time she'll be making packed lunch she will make something for him intentionally this time. He saw how she didn't even flinch anymore when he grazed his hand on hers. There was nothing in her eyes, as if she no longer noticed his hunger for her. He felt insulted for a minute, feeling that Sakura has simply brushed him off. Of course that was just a small lie he says to himself, knowing that everything will fall into place in due time.

If only Itachi knew that Madara wasn't done making his moves just yet.

* * *

Kisame finally reached the lab of Orochimaru, bringing a large item wrapped in bandages with him. He doesn't stop until he reaches the room, everyone clearly mortified at his appearance in broad daylight. When he enters the lab a grey haired man greets him. "You must be Kisame-san. I know you're expecting Orochimaru-sama but as you know, he is currently recovering from something." He says curtly. Kisame snorts at this, "Cut the crap, where is it." without missing a blink Kabuto hands him the box containing what he wants. He leaves without saying a word.

* * *

"I know Ino, I miss you too. How are you and Sasuke?" Sakura was on the phone with her best friend, it has been a long while since they last got in touch. "What do you mean it didn't work out?" her eyebrows were knitting together, confused as to why her best friend isn't acting like it doesn't hurt. "Hey, Ino? Please tell me if you're not okay." And somehow she sounded like she isn't.

"Sakura I swear, Sasuke isn't all that after all. I guess we just both lost interest at the same time." She says nonchalantly. Sakura gives out a nervous laugh. "Tell you what, let's have a girls night? I'll go to your house and we can have some fun!" Sakura feeling giddy at the news immediately agrees. "I'm living with my older brother right now, you know. Because of reasons." She mutters lowly, a moment of silence in Ino's line trying not to recall the terrible things that has happened to her best friend. "Oh. Right." Sakura tries to lighten the mood. "Hey! I'll call Itachi-ani right now and ask for his permission. Bring the ice cream alright? I'll text you asap."

They both bid their farewells on the phone and right after that she calls Itachi. "Itachi-ani?" she bites her lip feeling antsy not knowing what his answer could be since he isn't as easy to bribe like Sasuke. "Hello? Sakura?" it was now or never. "Aniki, can I have one friend over tomorrow night?" silence greeted her ears, right after the pause; he muttered a yes and to Sakura's pleasure.

* * *

Sakura was washing the dishes, deep in thought about Itachi's proposal. The doorbell rang while she was drying the dishes. In her confusion she looked at the clock only to see that it was too early for Ino to arrive. She remembered the words that were said to her by her older brother right before he left. Maybe she was taking too long when the bell rang again. Moving to the entrance she saw another envelope on the floor and her heart started clenching violently in her chest. She peeked at the peep hole on the door and saw that no one was there. She refused to open the door to check the blind spots the peep hole can't see.

The room was spinning and she wasn't moving from her position, she doesn't even want to touch the envelope. She fumbles her pockets desperately looking for her phone. "Aniki, please come home there's another envelope and I'm scared to open it." Itachi on the other line could barely fathom the fear that was emanating from Sakura's voice. She couldn't understand anything right now except that she needs someone. "Stay put Sakura, call the police and I'll be right there."

Itachi hurriedly leaves his desk, not bothering to bid Madara farewell. Madara saw everything and how Itachi graciously scurried away from the building, entertained by the fact that his nephew royally screwed himself both ways.

* * *

There was a certain ringing in my ears, I couldn't hear anything else. Nothing was making sense, everyone was speaking as if they were under water. I think I was doing it again, because a lot of hands have been touching my shoulders. When Itachi finally arrived I couldn't find the words, anything. I didn't want to. Nothing deserved silence more than what just happened.

Itachi's warm hands found my face, and still my ears were ringing. I lied to you Itachi, I thought I wasn't scared. I thought I was brave enough.

I'm sorry

* * *

She was drained of color her lips extremely pale almost matching the rest of the skin on her face. Her eyes were empty too stuck in her thoughts, just like the night when I caught her in her room. She was in a serious stand still, not moving, not uttering a word. He face was cold and she doesn't respond to pain or anything I made her feel.

Iruka approached us and the paramedic behind her left to give us some privacy. "What was in the envelope?" I almost growled out, Iruka was pale himself cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. He was hesitant to make a move. "Please review these photos in this envelope and tell me if that really is Miss Ino Yamanaka." Sakura's best friend. My breath got stuck in my throat. Right before I could touch it, Iruka handed me a pair of gloves and I wore them eagerly.

The adrenaline was pumping furiously in my veins. The photos were downright repulsive, down to the point where I could feel the pain Sakura finally felt. The blonde was tied up, spread out naked. One of the photos showed various injections piercing her arm all at once. Her face twisted in extreme euphoria, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as plenty of penises and sex toys filled all of her holes. Various positions, all forms of penetration, sometimes one at a time, sometimes all at once. There was a lot of things going on with the amount of pictures present, more than the ones Akasuna no Sasori's case. A photo of her body covered in cum and other bodily fluids. One picture was framed on her face, tongue out. It was starting to unnerve me.

As I was getting deeper and deeper into the last bits of the photos, it got bloodier and bloodier. A man with paint all over his body making him look like a skeleton held some sort of scythe, towering over the blonde oblivious to anything, only focused on the pleasure she was feeling. Another picture shows that her feet were severed but her face didn't show any sort of pain. Her face still contorted in pleasure. Her arms were next, still no change in the way she looks.

Finally the last photo was a picture of her severed head; face still twisted in her euphoric state. Her head was on a wooden plank drool and blood dripping from it as her limp tongue stayed outside of her smiling mouth. Her eyes still rolled back to the back of her head, but this photo was different because there was a foreign limb resting on top of her head.

The single hand was huge, fingers splayed on top of her head and the assailant's fingers reaching Ino's forehead. There was something written on this photo and there was a ring on the man's hand. _Memento mori_ was written on the photo, right below Ino's head with a white marker, the ring a silver skull with rubies for eyes sparkled in the harsh lighting.

The investigation had their first lead, but to their dismay the lighting was harsh enough to make the background look dark. Nothing but the hand was seen in the picture.

"Sakura, please talk to me." I muttered one more time as I looked at her. Iruka started speaking "She's been like that ever since we opened the envelope… we don't know for su-"

"I know what it means… at least… I think I do." She cuts him off, she still had that thousand mile stare and the blank gloss over her eyes. Iruka and I look at one another, "Okay, Sakura-san. Please tell me what you know." I observed her face, nothing was marring her features. No evidence of crying and nothing said she was furious, she was just blank.

A loud exhale leaves her through her nose right before she speaks "I read it in a comic once… from the punisher, I think… I saw it from my friend Naruto's collection. It's something about the reminder of where you'll eventually go, at least that's what it says. Something like a reminder that you'll still end up dying. You die eventually. Period." Iruka focuses on her and starts writing things down.

"And why do you think that is Sakura-san?" he inquires, she licks her lips in an effort to make her words flow easily. "Because in the comics there was a ring too, it was a skull, but it didn't have gems. Just a skull ring. A memento mori of sorts" Iruka continues writing this down. "So you believe that this is the message being sent to you Sakura-san?" he inquires, "I do… because why would the freak show his ring like that. It was poised dead center of the photo… in photography class, I learned that there are certain ways to arrange things; it's in the symmetry of how you do it that will help emphasize a subject. Divert your focus onto it. Do you think it's so much of a coincidence that the ring was dead center in the photo? Even if you measure it?"

In the calmest manner ever, Iruka looks at me trying to pull the words right out of his mouth "The only lead we have is the writing and the skull ring. We'll do our very best to check if there are prints on the writing and who manufactured the ring, but as of right now, we have yet to still find our suspect." Sakura doesn't move, but she spoke up louder than she did before.

"Find her body." She said coldly. "Find her, and bring it home. Give her a proper burial."

* * *

The apartment was empty now and silence reigned over all. Itachi stared at Sakura who still had the same blank stare in her eyes. She wasn't moving, she barely blinks, it was disorienting what just happened to her. Itachi looking calm, refusing to coddle her unless she shows signs of wanting to.

It felt like a few hours right before she speaks, or in this case, move. But Itachi caught her swallowing and blinking. He stopped leaning on the wall and made a move to sit on the coffee table right in front of her. "Imouto." He says lowly, no tone of command or anything. Sakura doesn't move.

"I lied Aniki" she says. Her face still stoic, not a single twitch; another wave of silence

"Aniki I lied to you. I thought I was brave." Tears slipped from her eyes and she didn't make a single move. Her face still blank, her voice not showing or sounding like there was a quiver or a crack to its tone. Itachi couldn't help himself but hold her. She lied down with him on the sofa, her head resting on his chest has his hands were wrapped around her; trying to do everything to soothe her with his touch.

"I will be brave for you, Imouto."

A sob finally broke out of her, her face cracking in pain and grief. The sobs became louder and louder, she fell asleep from crying until she was exhausted. Itachi was the rock this time, not an ounce of emotion showing from him, he just focused on hugging her and holding her. Simply because he was selfish, because he secretly thought this was the final push she needed to fall into his plans, because he believed this was the only way to protect her.

* * *

Carrying Sakura to his bed was no problem, way into the night Itachi went to their family's house, Fugaku, Sakura's mother, and Sasuke were informed about the incident that happened not long ago. Sakura's mother lamented for her daughter and the series of unfortunate events that were following her, Fugaku just as equally puzzled, and Sasuke not showing any sort of emotion. There was a certain crack in Sasuke's façade that Itachi saw so he opted to talk to their parents first about his plan of moving, albeit temporary for now. Both of their parents agreed as they had no option but to seek the protection of their clan head, Madara. Itachi's teeth started grinding at this news not trusting the safety of his family in Madara's hands, but seeing as whoever is playing this game is only interested in Sakura's state or better yet what best to elicit a response from her.

Itachi went straight to Sasuke's room, staring at his little brother sit on his bed as if he was waiting for him, expecting him to go there right after he spoke to their parents. "Outoto" Itachi said lowly, both men adorned a stoic face. Sasuke's eyes met his, just as empty as his face. "Forgive me, Aniki." He says lowly. Itachi walks to his brother and lowers himself to his level. Make no mistake that both brothers are tall enough, but they found themselves in one another's arms soon after. "Aniki, I'm sorry." Sasuke mutters one last time. Itachi doesn't respond knowing full well that his brother never had a fault in this. He leaves no longer saying a word of sorts.

Sasuke wasn't apologizing for what happened. He was apologizing for what he was about to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch8: Remember**_

The flight for their departure leaves in three days, Sakura was antsy the entire time. The anticipation was gnawing at her nerves like wild fire. She found out today that Itachi has informed the family last night about their leave. She worried for their safety, most especially Sasuke's since Ino was close to him as well even if it was a short amount of time. She wanted to see him badly, not knowing how he was taking Ino's death. She stays in the living room until the doorbell rang again. Her head started spinning, scared to see what will happen next. Another ring, one more knock at the door. She finally musters up the courage to check the peep hole. Relief floods her and the color returns to her face, overwhelming warmth rushes through her skin. "Sasuke!" she steps out for once and hugs the boy immediately. His arms wrap around her tightly, for a moment they didn't let go of one another.

Sakura's wide eyes look at Sasuke's sullen ones, her hands found his shoulders and she looks at him longingly. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." She says. "Sakura, I'll miss you." His eyes soften when it lands on hers, a deep depression found in them oblivious to Sakura. Sakura's eyes started watering, "So he told you?" her face warm and adorning a sad smile. Sasuke's mouth was pressed into a straight line, "Our parents told me… I guess Itachi couldn't do it himself just yet." He mutters. "Will you wait for him today?" she asks, her eyes exuding love and understanding.

Sasuke's stoic face stayed the same for a minute or so, looking blankly into her eyes. A small smile lands around his face eventually and he shakes his head softly, "I don't think I can wait, you only have a few days left here right? Why don't we make the most out of it?" Sakura smiles brightly at him, her eyes wincing in the process. She finally lets go of his shoulders "what do you want to do then Sasuke-kun?" his mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't. "Let's take Itachi out for lunch. It will be his lunch break in thirty minutes; I didn't see him last night so I think it would be great if we have a get together… for one last time."

Sakura forced a smile, trying to grasp Sasuke's situation. "Why don't you come with us?" Sasuke's eyes widen in a fraction at her question. He forces a smile himself, "Get ready Sakura, let's leave in five minutes." She tried to understand Sasuke for ignoring his question. "Alright, I'll just change" she smiles adoringly at him.

* * *

Sakura was feeling a fluttering in her stomach but it wasn't butterflies, the fluttering was unrelenting now. Cold sweat forming on her skin, feeling the bite of the air cut into her skin as she walked into the building with Sasuke. She links her arms with his, suffocating in her insecurity. Sasuke didn't move much with this action. "Where do you want to go? Do you want to take Itachi-ani to the omurice place I brought you?" she says a little shakily, faking the happiness in her voice as worry and dread started washing over her. Sasuke just smiles at her and it reminded her of her friend Sai's fake ones. It was a cause of worry for her.

They arrived in the 45th floor and Sasuke removed himself from Sakura, wordlessly going ahead of her without waiting for her to catch up. "Hey, Sasuke. Itachi's office is here." She says, but Sasuke kept going. Sakura checked inside Itachi's office but he was not there. She was at the end of her line here, overly worried as to what is actually happening. "Sasuke?" she trailed behind him. "What are?-" she stops when she saw him disappear into a door. She stops for a moment, confused with what is going on. She finally walks, entering the door he went in and to her surprise, found a spacious office, and one Madara Uchiha sitting on his desk smiling at her. "Ah Sakura-chan, it sure is nice to see you. Please take a seat." He offers.

Her brows knit together, and her hand touches her chin in uncertainty. Sasuke was by the door the entire time, unmoving, a blank look on his face. "Please, sit. I just want to talk with you, since you will be leaving soon." Her heart picked up its pace, not sure if Madara was suppose to know this. Maybe it's because he's the clan head? That's why he knows of these things?

Sakura wordlessly follows and takes a seat right in front of Madara's desk. His legs were crossed underneath and his back straight, hands folded on top of one another in his lap. There was a serene look on his face which caused him to look harmless. His black suit fits him well, making him look like an intimidating force; his hair still long and wild. "Sakura-chan, I am truly sorry to hear what happened to your dear friend. My condolences." The smile doesn't leave his face, and Sakura doesn't comprehend what's going out of his mouth.

She turns her head to see Sasuke still in his position by the door, unmoving and stoic still. When she looks back at Madara, he motioned for him to leave. She looks back "Sasuke, where-" she was cut off all of a sudden when a woman with blue hair went in and served two bentos on the table. "Will you join me for lunch?" Madara asks, but she knew he wasn't giving her a choice. She felt trapped and the air was slowly thinning in her opinion, it was almost like she could hear her pulse. "Madara-sama, I have to-" he shot her a threatening stare, but his mouth still formed into a smile. "Go? Nonsense Sakura-chan, I'd like to spend time with you before you do." His hands finally started moving and gestured at the food. "Please, I think the food will be to your liking." His right hand was gestured open, palm up. She noticed a silver band in his middle finger as it reflected the light in the room. She looked down at the food and stared back at Madara.

"Madara-sama, thank you." She says politely. She smiles at him weakly and started to use her chopsticks. After a small bite, she immediately looks at him and him to her as if he was already expecting her to react the way she did. Her smile, although small was genuine, "it's amazing, Madara-sama." He returns her smile, and just when she was about to take another bite, she couldn't help but notice his hands that were holding his chopsticks.

"C-can I please go to the bathroom?" the cold sweat fully breaking from her skin now, the blood was pumping in her veins erratically. Madara smiles at her and puts down what he was holding. "You don't like the food Sakura-chan?" his voice was sweet, full of fake concern. She stands up and positioned herself to leave until Madara got a hold of her wrist. The angry ring in the photo was staring at her when she looked at the hand holding her wrist.

His gait being longer than hers made him quicker, to his advantage. He got over her right before she could take another step inching her closer to the door. "M-madara-sama please, I need to-" he cuts her off. "Go?" he chuckles darkly.

"Why, Sakura. We haven't even talked yet."

The smell was too much, at this close proximity. She was unknowingly shaking underneath my stare, her green eyes trying their best to hide the already apparent fear. How could my sweet Sakura be this gorgeous? I breathed in one more time, getting a whiff or her scent. She was wearing a dress underneath her oversized cardigan, much to my dismay only covered my view. "Sakura-chan, why are you in a hurry?" I lowered myself to her ear, pressing her back against my front. I held both of her wrists now, but she doesn't struggle. My Sakura-chan sure is smart.

"M-Madara-sama. Please I-" she continues, but words have yet to find her. "You know it don't you? My sweet Sakura-chan. I knew you were smart." She doesn't move, and her breathing got shorter.

Her sweet skin starting to flush, her eyes widening in bit by bit, her eyes finally lands on the wall in front of her. I noticed her focusing on the painting. "You like it? I personally love it Sakura-chan. It's a painting made by my beloved." Her breathing finally going in and out of her mouth, I rest my chin on her delicate shoulder, feeling the silkiness of her hair brushing against my face. Such a delicate being my Sakura-chan is. My nose dives into her hair, right behind her ear. Her skin extremely pleasing to the touch, I hum in appreciation.

"How? Why?" she asks shakily.

"I just happen to know true talent when I see one, I love the composition of the painting. Such elegance, no?" I all but purred. She starts shaking, pulling herself out of my grip. I let her do so.

Because there is no more escaping.

Sakura snaps, pulling herself violently off of his grip, but that doesn't stop him from hugging her tightly from behind, his towering build trapping her in the confines of his arms. His head at the crook of her neck, his breath leaving sensations on her skin that was violently unwelcomed. "Why Sakura-chan, I didn't know you'd react like this at the sight of that painting. I personally think it was the best one you've made."

She started doubling over, dry heaving, she started looking heavily disoriented and was only being held up by Madara. "Sakura-chan, will you paint for me like this?" slowly, sounds started erupting from her mouth. Sobs and screams alike started escaping her pleading for help, she moved in every way possible just to get away, clandestinely to her, her struggle further made it pleasurable to Madara. Feeling her body violently move against his, rubbing in all directions, waking up parts of him she was extremely oblivious to.

"Why would you do this? You? Sasori?!" she screams. "Ino? Why her?!" her voice was music to his ears, her voice becoming raw, her sobs choking her as she speaks and breathes. "You filthy bastard!" She bites one more time. Madara only finds it amusing. He breathes in heavily one more time relishing in the crook of her neck, only for her to violently jerk in an attempt to his face with her shoulder. Her feet had long stomped and kicked at Madara's expensive shoes and pants. Her hands trying to claw anything within her reach. The more erratic her behavior becomes, the more she rubs at his groin.

He doesn't fail to notice that she has gained some weight, or so he thinks. Her body was full now, adding more softness in her appearance. Her skin soft and supple, begging to be grabbed and touched

The swell of her breasts pressing against his arms, he was relishing at the feeling; her ass further digging on his erection. It amazes him that she doesn't know what she was already doing to him. He couldn't help but laugh, and the further Sakura struggled because of this.

She was still spewing insults left and right, slowly she was showing signs of fatigue. She was wearing down slowly. "You fucking freak, you psychotic piece of shit! You deranged mother fucking sack of crap!" her crassness slowly grating on his nerves, he thought he should find her an alternative way to use that mouth to do some good and he smiles at the ideas popping into his head.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. Such a pretty mouth shouldn't be spitting such profanities." The last few words getting harsher and harsher. His hand shoots up to her face covering her mouth. His large hand easily covered her petite face, shutting her up effectively. "Now, Sweet Sakura-chan." He sits down on his chair letting Sakura sit on his lap, her breathing harsh through her nose; his other arm still around her. He rests his head on top of hers realizing what he had right in his drawer.

He manages to pull out a needle, full of clear liquid. Sakura saw this which made her cry even more, still struggling against his erection. "If you keep moving Sakura-chan, you might get hurt." The needle pierces her neck and after a while her movements started to slow down. Her breathing evened out, her harms falling limply, her weight fully resting on Madara now. She wasn't knocked out per se, but she was calmed down forcibly.

Madara sat her properly against his lap and finally let's go of her. He kisses the red marks he left on her face, observing if it will leave bruises or not. To his pleasure he did not use enough force to leave bruises. Her eyes were half lidded, crying again. Her breathing was even, no signs of struggling just now. "Wh-what w-wa-" she mutters. He started combing her hair with his fingers, his other hand posing her hands on her lap making her look like a doll. Her neck fell backwards, resting his head on the middle of his chest. "It was just something to calm you down, it was just a little not enough to make you look like your blonde friend." Tears started running down her face faster now, remembering the photo of multiple needles in her friends' arm.

Her heart was breaking at the memory. Her mouth was starting to dry, and her temperature started to rise slowly, so slowly that she failed to realize what was happening. "I don't want you to fall asleep, sweet Sakura-chan." He runs his fingers through her hair once more, his lips found the side of her face. Kissing the stream of tears

"The show is about to start, Sakura-chan. You forced me to end the game quick, and I was having so much fun too. Who knew playing with Itachi was so riveting." He says gleefully. Sakura's face, totally blank because of the drug, finally manages to make a sound "Aniki?" she says in a vulnerable tone. "Why yes, Sakura-chan. How could you not know?" his hand lands on top of her thigh, unmoving

She doesn't struggle; she couldn't, painfully oblivious to his intentions. "Aniki" she says one more time, whispering for help. He smells her one more time, plays with her silky hair, forcibly ingrained the image of her blank face in his mind. "I liked her, you know." He says "She was a fighter, I wouldn't be surprised if you got those foul language from her." He mutters in her hair making sure that she could hear him just fine. "Or maybe it was from your other blond friend? Naruto right?" he heard a sharp intake of breath from Sakura. He smiles at this, knowing she was getting on what he meant. "I do say that you have smart friends too, like that Shikamaru Nara. I like him; he rubs on you the right way. I can say that he is a positive influence on you." another sharp intake of air.

"Sakura-chan, you should stop crying and pay attention to whats going to happen next." His hand found a single tear and wiped it off. The door in his office opened and familiar faces went inside. The last one that went in got her moving again, albeit slowly. "Aniki" she voiced out but only Madara caught this. Itachi was blindfolded and had his hands tied behind his back. He was on a wheel chair, no blood, not a single bruise even. He was just tied up.

Sakura forced her hand to move not caring about the drug in her system. She grabbed Madara's hand that was resting on her thigh, trying her best to grip the huge hand. He held her up, and sat her back down, leaving her to watch the show.

Shisui and Obito were there, no smiles apparent on their faces. All of them had a blank look in their face; Itachi in between his cousins was sitting straight. Madara was the only one sporting a wicked look on his face.

All Uchiha men are tall, to her observation but Madara just takes the cake. He was a force to be reckoned with just by the way he stands, how he walks, how he talks, a clear alpha. Sakura blinks, trying to comprehend why this had to happen. Did she offend Madara in any way? Was it because she disrespected him when she swatted his hand? If she only knew that the consequences would be this dire, she would have shut her mouth. She was crying again, not ceasing this time.

This was all her fault.

Madara was admiring the blank look on Sakura's face; she was so beautiful even when she sits still. Madara's palm rested on Itachi's face, he stared Sakura in the eye. "I bet you love your Aniki very much" he says gently, it was a loving tone. "I would know, I have a little brother that loves me too." He muses, smiling at the fond memory of his brother Izuna. "I bet you love Sasuke just as much right?" he looks back at Sakura, not letting go of Itachi's face. She was still crying, and moving for her was a struggle. Her muscles were extremely relaxed, she feels her throat close, her jaw shut tight, but Madara doesn't miss the small quivers in her lips.

He puts out a knife from his pocket and harshly rips the blindfold from Itachi's head. "Itachi's eyes turned hard. He was silently pleading for her to not make a move, don't negotiate with the devil, let him compromise because he is selfish. Sakura knew what he was saying, and Madara knew that they were communicating with their eyes. A smirk found his lips.

The knife dangerously comes close to Itachi's eyes, and he heard Sakura take a shaky gasp. He waves the knife in his sight. Her lips were fully quivering now, and her nose starting to wrinkle in distaste. Madara chuckles at how easy she is to read, but he finds this all the more endearing. "Aniki" she says loudly, even though it was a struggle for her to speak. They all look at her because of this. Her hands previously folded on her lap shakily finds the handles of the chair. Every movement she made was a struggle, all she wanted to do was sit still and relax, albeit forced.

When she managed to stand up they all didn't fail to notice how her knees shook. Her breathing starting to pick up, and she finally noticed how hot the room is. "Imouto, stop" Itachi demanded; his voice harsh, and Sakura flinches at his tone. Itachi never spoke to her like that.

Madara pushes the knife too close to Itachi's eye, nicking the corner making it bleed. Sakura made her sob known, slowly making her way to Madara's direction. "You think just because we're family that makes them indispensable?" Madara growls out all too happily. Sakura's face was straight up pitiful with the way her lips quivered and how her eyes looked with the tears in them. "Sakura. Stop." Itachi was scaring Sakura now, he said her name with absolute hate. The knife dragged down a little making more blood drip down his chin. His face was solid not showing any emotion except for his voice.

She walked slowly right in front of Madara and Itachi. She was so close. Her knees were still shaking and the cardigan showed a little bit of her shoulder now. "Please, stop." she begs and she reaches up to wipe the blood staining his skin. Madara sneers at the action, but right before he deepens the cut her hand falls on his. Madara looked at her, her eyes pleading. "I'm sorry, Madara-sama. Please forgive me for whatever it is I have done to you." She says sweetly, sincerely even though she was extremely shaky.

Madara removes the knife from Itachi's line of sight and he stepped forward getting in between Sakura and Itachi, "My sweet Sakura-chan. Is this what you think this is all about?" he says in disbelief, her brows slowly knitted in confusion while her tears don't cease to stop. "My sweet Sakura-chan." His single hand cups her face and tilts it up as his lips found her forehead. The shock in her face was displayed for everyone to see, "you don't get it do you?" her mouth hangs open and just right before she could speak Madara loomed over Obito so quickly, too fast for her, too fast for her to notice his eyeball now on the floor. She saw red, so much red. Madara was about to assault Obito one more time until he felt a tug in his arm.

A dainty arm slides upwards to Madara's shoulder and he turns around to face her only for him to be tugged downwards, her force not too strong but he followed. Her hands found its way to his strong neck, unto his jaws, only to rest at his cheeks. He follows where the small hands lead his face only to have his lips meet Sakura's. It was very chaste, a simple peck. Madara was taken aback by the action but smiled in victory. He immediately drops the knife and held her face for one more kiss. Her lips didn't move, she doesn't know what to do anymore. Her lack of experience made Madara realize how hungry he actually is.

"I'm glad that you finally see it my way, Sakura" he whispers darkly. His eyes met hers and she was smiling proudly. A proud smile saying that she made the right sacrifice for the ones she loved and for her friend that died because of her, to save the ones who are about get in the way in this man's wrath.

Sakura's eyes were focused on Madara's face, he grabbed her face again and she thought it would be for another kiss but to her chagrin her face was harshly grabbed and directed her to Obito on the floor in pain, his eyeball on the floor. And then her directed her face to Itachi's "I won't hesitate to do the same to him, you understand that Sakura-chan?" he whispers to her darkly. A sob went out of her mouth and her tear was wiped immediately by Madara. She nods shakily. "Alright now, Sakura-chan. We will leave this place and you will follow alright?" she nods again, quickly this time.

But just because he thinks he got what he wants doesn't mean the game is over.

* * *

Sakura was in Madara's home now, her eyes trailing as her body burned. She felt like she had a fever, it was unbearably hot. Her cardigan was long gone, and she was hiding the fact that she was panting. Madara watches her extremely amused; he was trying to hide his laughter. It was amazing that she still doesn't understand what was happening to her. He finally gets tired of waiting and carries Sakura like a bride. Her head hung back mouth open, looking for relief. Madara can't help but look at her flushed skin, all pink and appealing. Her face was red and looked so seductive, but her face was formed into a confused form.

He drops her into a spacious tub and opens the shower right above her. Pleasingly cold water douses her and her eyes light up in pleasure. The sensation of her skin was magnified and she doesn't understand anything, there was heat but the pleasurable kind. She doesn't understand anymore, the cold water pelting her down felt extremely good. It was beyond her comprehension. She barely notices Madara removing his coat and his shoes. He joins her in the tub lifting her up on his lap making her straddle him. Sakura whines at the contact of his body. His hands found her thighs, her eyes cloudy and confused. His skin touching hers was something new to her. The part of the dress was already lifted way up past her thighs but it covered the rest of her leaving Madara's imagination to run wild.

She was crying again, making sounds she never has before. Madara was facing her and he made a move with his hips, his erection meeting her crotch. Madara makes another roll of his hips to meet hers and she moaned. Her face terribly confused but was still feeling wave after wave of pleasure. Her hands found his chest, and this time her breathing was erratic. She grips the wet clothing of Madara as he continuously grinds against her pussy. He loved how she still found things confusing and her mewls of pleasure slowly escalating. He moves her wet hair to expose her neck better, he couldn't stop himself from sucking on her flesh. He continued to suck on her neck, peppering kisses here and there once and a while.

Sakura was overwhelmed with what she was feeling. Madara was rubbing against her sensuously and she mourns. She mourns so badly as to why her best friend had to die. Was it so Madara could do this to her? She cries louder this time mixed in with the pleasure she was feeling. Madara's hips rolled without fail to meet hers and she was simply at a loss for words. She felt something building up. It was nonstop.

"Sakura" Madara says throatily. His lust was getting the best of him and he didn't mind. Sakura's moans and cries were not helping him focus. He could absolutely take her right here, right now but he would rather have her participate very willingly next time.

"Sakura" he says one more time and he made a particularly hard thrust and Sakura shook a little. Her eyes extremely cloudy, her cheeks were red her lips parted in a silent scream. He held her tightly, a smug smile apparent on his face knowing that he was the one to grant her, her first orgasm. She looks at him with shame and confusion still as to why this is happening. "You, you did those things-" she said breathlessly coming down from her orgasm. "why?" her eyes portraying her vulnerability. Madara couldn't stop his face from forming into a look of absolute love, it was twisted and Sakura was fully aware of it. He kissed her again, cupping her face with both hands, a kiss that was tender and loving but to Sakura it was just a farce.

"Because I wanted you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch9: Belonging**_

Sakura was kicking and pushing wildly at Madara, he was having too much fun with her. Madara grabs both of her hands and turns her over as they found themselves in his bedroom. To Madara's surprise she was strong, but not enough to matter to him. Her back was pressing his front, digging his still present erection to her ass. "Sweet Sakura, do you know what you're doing to me?" he cooed in her ear. His wet hair was everywhere, clinging to every surface it lands on.

"You sick piece of shit! Let go of me you monster!" Madara couldn't help but chuckle at her words and yet she kept moving against his erection. He rests his head on her shoulder as she struggles even more. Her wet clothes clings to her body made her aware of how cold the room actually is. Her skin feeling the bite of cold air made her shiver in short bursts, and the only source of warmth was the monster behind her.

"Sakura-chan, I'd be careful if I were you. The moment I stop tolerating you, you might not like what I'll do next." She makes a noise as she struggles, "Do your worst to me I don't give a shit!" Madara's face lights up, a wicked smile present on his face. "Who says you'll be the one getting punished?" he whispers darkly to her, Sakura stopped her struggle in an instant and she makes a move to reach for the arms wrapped around her.

 _Don't make deals with the devil_

Her breathing was loud now. "That's my Sakura-chan" he kisses her temple and easily lifts her up and strips her off of her dress. She screams out at the sudden action, left in nothing but her underwear her body enters the fight or flight mode. "Madara please don't do this! No please" she begged, and many more sentences just like that came out of her mouth only to bring Madara even more pleasure.

"Oh Sakura-chan, what a sweet voice you have." He says easily, his smile never leaving his face. He leads the both of them to the bed and Sakura with all her might planted the balls of her feet to the floor, anything that won't lead to her demise. Sakura screamed and screamed, but it only fell to deaf ears. The bed suddenly dips in their weight, Sakura being easily pinned down by Madara. Madara watches her, how she cries and how she swung her hair left and right from all the struggles she's been making; Her hair damp leaving spots on the sheets beneath her. Madara being no better, his hair just as wet as hers

He still hasn't stripped the dress shirt he was wearing, making him aware of how cold the room is. To him her body was like the forbidden fruit, just ready to be taken. He wanted to feel how soft and supple she actually is. How will her skin look as his hands roam around everywhere? He can't begin to fathom how much pleasure he will reap from her. He can't help notice how full she looked and how her breasts were just the right size for her. Her ass from what he felt a while ago was no better, how he would love to grab just that.

Madara acted quickly removing his necktie, maneuvering himself to bind her hands behind her back. When he flipped her she managed to scramble and move away, but not enough to make the distance staggering. "What are you doing?! Please stop!" a shrill voice came out of her. When he was done he kissed her neck descending down to her mid back. His hands were caressing her thigh until they found their way up close to her pussy.

Sakura at her wits end stopped moving, trying to chase her breath. "Madara-sama" she called his attention, which he gladly gives. He smiles at this feeling his heart leap. "Madara-sama, please stop." her voice sounded as pitiful as she begged, the sound of her defeat made his heart swell. "Nonsense Sakura, I just want you to know what you'll be in for once we get married." Even though her face wasn't visible to Madara in their position, she knew very well that she has a look of confusion on her face.

He flips her one last time and looks at her in the eyes, her face fully mortified as his words sink in. "M-madara-sama" she calls to him again, he didn't know that just by calling him would cause him to act like this. "P-please" she whispers. His hands roamed her body, fully disposing her of everything. Tears of shame and humiliation burned through her eyes, she could no longer open them as her vision had gone blurred. Her sobs were heavy. Her powerlessness made him grow harder.

The way he imagined her did her no justice at all because she felt a thousand times better than he thought. Her breasts were soft and her skin so warm, this was different this time. Sakura was fully aware of what was happening, and she found his mouth on hers. And she noticed that he was being gentle, but she didn't know that Madara was doing his best not to ravage her completely.

He lifts his head up, looking at her with her eyes closed. Her thick lashes giving her the added innocence. "Look at me" he growled out, he felt like his control was slipping the more this dragged on. She opens her eyes slowly, looking at him with eyes that pleaded for him to stop. He smiled at her sweetly, and Sakura tried her best to hide her fear knowing that it was more of a threat. His hand that was previously caressing one of her breasts trailed lower and lower, and her breath got caught when he cupped her pussy.

Her eyes told him everything, and the quiver of her lips allured him even more. He places a soft kiss on her temple and placed his mouth on her ear. "I won't hold back on Itachi or your friends" he says calmly. She chokes on a sob and looks at him. Her face forms a pained smile, "Please untie me Madara-sama" her voice was shaky and Madara obliges knowing that she won't ever overpower him. He did as he was asked and her hands found his neck.

She was sweet and gentle, and it only stroked Madara's ego. She lead his head back to hers and their lips met, his other hand still cupping her sex. She was shaking to his dismay but would rather have her to be this pliant. Her inexperience made him lead the kiss, running his tongue on her bottom lip. She doesn't understand what it meant; his hand probed her sex further which he took advantage of as she gasped. His tongue delved in her mouth, a new sensation for her. He felt her lips quiver, not knowing what to do. He coaxed her gently into the kiss, making her tongue play with his. He admires how shy she could be, the hesitation evident in her mouth.

Her hands slid down to his shoulders and he stops at this, he helps direct her remove his shirt guiding her to each and every button. She was shaking and her breath felt short, her skin was red flushed from all the emotions she was feeling. He towered over her as he straddled her in his attempt to remove the damp shirt completely.

She was embarrassed positioning her thighs to cover his paradise, her arms covering her breasts. He just couldn't believe his luck. Her eyes held a tender light and the willingness in her eyes spoke in volumes, is this what she was willing to do for the people she so desperately wants to protect? She was ready to be devoured by the wolves. She looks at him telling him that she's all his and his alone so as long as he doesn't harm the others. She blushes further at his prying eyes, feeling like she's beings stripped up until her bones. Oh God she was beautiful.

Madara kissed her again still trying his best not to ravage her. She returns the kiss still full of hesitation and fear. He starts trailing away from her mouth, leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, her shoulders, and eventually in the valley of her breasts. She stifles a noise, covering the fact that she was feeling things she didn't know was possible. Her hands bunched over her mouth, trying to cover up her embarrassment. His mouth quickly found a pert breast, sucking enthusiastically and swirling a nipple with his tongue. A strange heat spiked for Sakura, this was different from a while ago. His other hand played with her other breast; a gasp from Sakura told him that he was getting the reaction that he actually wanted.

Sakura met Madara's eyes as he played with her breasts, his eyes were intensely looking at her and the heat spiked out even more for Sakura. Tears slipped from her eyes and a sob left her before a moan came out as his hand slipped back in between her legs. He rubs the right parts of her which elicited another moan, watching her as she cries. His mouth stopped playing with her breasts and trailed lower once more enjoying the softness of her skin and the heat she emanates. Sakura's hands suddenly left her mouth and shot to Madara's shoulder she looked at him all flushed and red, she was biting her lip aroused and confused. "M-Madara?" he was seething, he was livid, angry at himself because he wanted rip her apart with pain and pleasure.

His hand that was previously resting on her hip held her other hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Her small hand was nothing compared to his, and Sakura cried even more at such a loving gesture knowing that it was just full of lies. She was never given the opportunity to know what love is, what it's like to love someone, a chance at a normal life stolen away from her just because a demented man wanted her, wanted to do _these things_ to her.

She still doesn't know what he was about to do, and what she thought of next was just scaring her. Madara's mouth found her thighs, kissing both openly. There was a jolt of electricity every time she felt Madara's mouth leave kisses on her thighs. The next thing she knew he was sucking on her core, his free hand parted her thighs a little further, and a single moment of hesitation stopped her.

Sakura's embarrassment was getting the best of her only for Madara to shoot her a threatening look. Sakura complied, and more tears slipped out of her eyes, those eyes that he loved so much. Her face was fully red now up until the tips of her ears. He kissed her pussy greedily, letting his control slip because this was the only moment for now that he could ravage her completely. He doesn't slow down, playing with her clit as much as he can. Her moans were soft, a symphony made for him. Madara made sure that she was fully aroused, feeling her wetness touch his chin. His free hand trails to her pussy and slipped one finger in her entrance. Madara's hand that was laced with hers suddenly felt her grip tighten, her finger nails digging into the thin skin of his hand sure to leave welts.

Continuous strings of moans left her lips, soft mewls made by Sakura made him want to go insane.

And so he did.

* * *

I felt like I was on fire, every nerve of my very being was lit to life. The thing he was doing in between my legs scares me. His kisses down there were fiery, fervent event. I couldn't help but cry, the sensations I was feeling, the _pleasure_ coming from this _man_. This isn't right.

"M-Madara" another moan slipped from me, I could no longer stop. His finger was _in me_ it was probing and driving me insane. He looks at me one more time and I felt something break. I felt the intruding appendage become bigger as there was a slight pain. "Ah, M-Madara p-please!" his hand that I was holding onto suddenly tightened almost painfully. His kisses became even harsher, the fingers that were in me picked up their pace. "Madara!" I couldn't help but scream, was this is what it's like to lose control? Am I even the same person?

I felt so dirty even though I know this was something to protect the people I love. I'm a fucking whore moaning for this man.

Just as I thought I couldn't handle things anymore he slips another finger and finally I lost it. The pain was stretching me, tears from shame, tears form the embarrassment and the humiliation of moaning for this man, _for letting him let this happen._ It's my fault.

"Madara, it hurts!" but he doesn't stop, now more fervent kisses. Oh God, I couldn't handle it, there was something that was going to break again unlike the one that I felt a while ago in the tub. "Please, M-Madara I can't –" another gasp and I started seeing stars. Stars that clouded me with unbearable pleasure.

* * *

Madara loved how much she begged and begged and only called his name. Her pussy was dripping coating his mouth and his fingers fully well. For a virgin he didn't know she would this be amazing when taken care of right. Her back was arched and her chest rising and falling in tune with her breathing. Oh how lovely she looked and he wanted to capture this moment forever in his mind. Her hand that was still laced with his left crescents on his skin, angry red marks that proved her orgasm was too much for her to handle. Sakura didn't have words, but she begged it was over.

Madara trailed kisses back to her mouth, making her taste herself. Sakura wasn't revolted by the act, but she was more revolted for letting him do so. Her tears kept flowing still, but Madara liked to believe it was because of the new things she was feeling. As He kissed her mouth he was back to being gentle, trying to distract her as he unbuckled his belt. His actions seemed to work as he freed his aroused member.

Sakura was lost from what just happened and she felt Madara's skin on her thighs realizing that he is no longer wearing anything down there. He was his enlarged member and looked at him with pleading eyes. "M-Madara?" she whispered and he peppered her face with kisses. She was struggling again and panicking. Madara cooed sweet nothings to her ear and held both of her hands forcibly lacing them both with his. She was making sounds of protests as he kissed her neck fervently and in one move he entered her, her wet heat made him feel insane. He was at the last string of his control not to wreak havoc on her.

Sakura felt so full, it was a different kind of full, and he stretched her so well and painfully. She doesn't know much about the male anatomy, and what she saw made her think for sure that Madara was definitely big without question. She could still feel the jolt of electricity every time Madara nipped at a particular spot in her neck, and with each thrust he made the pain ebbed away painfully slow.

"M-Madara I-I c-can't. Please-" but he thrusts especially hard this time, and this was enough to silence her. A moan came out of her and Madara picked his pace by a fraction controlling himself, his hands leave Sakura's to her side and finally found her hips lifting her small frame just a bit to hit the right spot. She wasn't covering herself anymore and she finally see's that he was giving her the look of pure adoration and the controlled lust that he was holding back.

He picks up the pace again and in a while she started seeing stars, but he doesn't stop his thrusts. His thrusts became more fervent and greedy, Madara was relishing how tight Sakura is. This unimaginable woman was his and his chest blew up with pride at catching his prey, _mine_ he thought. He could never imagine Sakura with another man, he would start seeing red and make sure that she will too if that happens.

"Sakura-" he says throatily. Sakura was still coming down from her orgasm once more, and through hooded eyes she watched the muscles of Madara's body ripple through his movements. She felt the force of his thrusts and the speed, the power behind each one. Madara suddenly bent down to kiss her, one hand cupping her cheek trying his best to stifle her moans of pain. "Sakura" he says her name in between kisses. When he thrusts one final time he shook at the intensity of his orgasm, unlike the ones he's had with his multiple partners. He knew this was different because it was from his beloved.

Sakura panting underneath him with swollen lips; Sakura's hands reached her face trying to hide her tears of shame only to have Madara remove them to kiss her face. She was tired, she felt dirty, she felt like she was in the absolute wrong. Madara presses his body against hers and hugs her, cradling her into his arms gently. He lays them both on their side and he kept holding her. Sakura's hands covered her face refusing to accept the fact that she is still in the arms of Madara. She sobs silently in her hands and Madara still showers her with kisses. She felt the blood and other bodily fluids stick to her thighs.

She couldn't possibly fall asleep with everything that was happening to her right now. "Madara-sama, can I please go home now?" she whispers lowly, Madara looks at her with hooded eyes. He looked undecipherable now, his face was blank and it was scaring her even more. "Alright." He says. And Sakura's light up at the news, she tried to move herself to stand only to fall flat on her legs. Shock was coming through her in waves at the soreness and why her legs felt like putty. She cried again but this time a little louder, Madara doesn't miss a beat and carried her in one move to help her get dressed. Since her clothes were still wet Madara let her use one of his button up shirts. It was a stroke to his pride seeing her dressed in her clothes. Her cardigan covered her and as soon as she got into the car that Madara ordered for her to use she broke down completely.

* * *

I couldn't stop crying, I waited in Itachi's room in vain. It has been hours since the incident has happened and it is already well late into the night and he still wasn't home. My calls were never answered. Itachi I hope you're still safe. I just kept crying and crying, I don't feel good in my own skin anymore and it still felt like a volatile reaction.

Will Itachi look at me differently right now? What about my family?

Oh God what about my family.

* * *

The very next day the doorbell to Itachi's apartment rang Sakura readily answered it without checking if it was Itachi. To her dismay it was an odd looking man with discolored skin. He looked like a shark because of his teeth. "Ready to go Miss?" he said in a gruff voice. He suddenly entered the apartment with a few people behind him going into her room. "What are you doing?!" she almost screamed, she saw the man overlooking the people who were packing her things. She grabbed the man's coat viciously but he only smiled down at her. He pats her head almost fondly even though she was trying to harm him as best as she can. Right before she could land a punch he caught it quickly.

"Look little miss, I was just ordered by Madara to help you pack and bring you to your family. If I have to use force on you I will, Pinky." He grins at her and she felt her nerves go undone. "As soon as were done here, we go alright? Don't make me take drastic measures. You and I both won't like that" he said in a final tone. She felt like screaming not having a choice in these matters, but she only saw the silver lining of being with her family again.

There was another car parked in front of their house, when she entered the house Kisame stayed in the car surprised that her things weren't going with her. Further confusion clouded her mind. She felt like vomiting seeing Madara in the living room with her family, Itachi and Sasuke sat together without a speck of emotion in their face.

"Ah, Sakura. It's very nice to see you doing well. We were just talking about you." He smiles at her, fooling her parents of the monster that he really is. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, looking over to her brothers. Itachi's eye was covered by a bandage because of the wound inflicted by Madara.

"Sakura, please sit down. We have something to talk about." Her mother spoke. She looked at her with a nervous smile. She sat down on one of the armchairs facing everyone and Madara just right across her from the coffee table. He was dressed in an elegant suit, and Sakura didn't know what the occasion was for.

"As you can see Sakura-chan, as the Uchiha clan head I am to oversee over the safety of the people in the family. Sakura, the events that have been happening to you as of late are very concerning and of course very dangerous. It is my responsibility to protect you the best way I know how and of course your family is also a priority." He said it so smoothly. She looked like she was dazed all over again watching his soft expression deceive the people she love. "Madara-sama has generously extended his help towards us Sakura." Her mother started. Fugaku was silent the entire time and her brothers weren't moving.

"I- I'm fine staying in Itachi-ani's place." She says lowly, hiding the fact that her breathing has hitched. "Madara-sama is right, Imouto" this time Itachi was the one that spoke. "Madara-sama has suggested that we have you moved to his house immediately. Madara-sama has a very well guarded home, and will treat you no less." Itachi's voice was cold and distant. Her eyes watered and she was doing her best not to show that she was about to cry.

"Ani-" Itachi cuts her off "Sakura, it would do you well to listen. This would be for your own good." He said her name so coldly like she doesn't want her there. There were no words for her to let go of, she was at a loss. "I refuse, I don't feel any less safe living with Itachi-ani" she says. Fugaku gave Sakura a slight warning look telling her to watch her tongue around the clan head. "Itachi-ani, please tell them I'm sa-" Itachi cuts her off "Sakura, it would be best if you listen to Madara-sama. He would know best." His voice felt like it sliced through her sternum with ice leaving her stomach in chaos.

"Sakura-chan, I know this is a shock to you but please don't make Madara-sama's offer a waste. We all think that this is the best for you until the investigation stops." Sakura was biting her tongue, tasting the blood that she brought forth. She wanted to say that it was all Madara's doing, it was his entire fault, but it was all in his power to turn the tables in every direction that he pleases.

"Please do take your time to pack your things. I will wait for you down here, Sakura-chan." Madara smiles at her gently, masking his cruel nature. Sakura didn't move at all, when she looked at her brothers the both of them couldn't meet her in the eyes. After a long while she finally stood up and went to her room."

* * *

She was abusing the privilege to take her time soaking in the safety she felt in the confines of her room. The memories she's built here and the bonds she's made with her new family. It has only been a year, but it was the best one she has had in her life. She felt the presence at her door and saw Sasuke standing there, her heart picked up its pace once more and cold rage was washing over her.

"You knew" she said, her voice shaky and so is her breath. "He made me choose… it was either you or Itachi." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing just now. And her heart broke again. "Why would you-" Sasuke's glare cuts her off. "I didn't want Itachi to suffer anymore than he already has just because of _you_." He says with so much poison in his voice. He walks away without saying another word. Sakura's tears has stopped because she was in too much pain. Itachi walked past her room as if she wasn't there. She ran to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Aniki I-" when he turned around to look at her she choked on her sob. His face was of stone, his eyes cold and indifferent. "Aniki, please-" Sakura's face contorted in a heartbreaking sob. "Aniki" she says again, begging him to react. His hand removed Sakura's from his sleeve. And opted to leave but Sakura tried to hug him one last time. Itachi doesn't hug her back but removed her from himself. "I'm leaving" he says, Sakura almost doubled over in pain from her crying. "What are-"

"I'm going to America. I'll be working there for an indefinite amount of time. I'll leave next month." He says to her flatly. "Aniki, why are you doing this? Why are you letting this happen? What about our plan?" her sobs were breaking Itachi's heart but he didn't let it show. "I no longer have interests in such things. It would be best if we end things this way, Sakura." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed down in her anger. "Do you hate me? Is it because I'm dirty now?" the sound of her voice almost broke Itachi's resolve. "Leave, Sakura." He demanded. Her sobs were very audible as Itachi walked away. She fell to her knees attempting to silence herself. "Aniki, please don't give up." Itachi was tearing himself apart just by walking away from her.

The overwhelming sense of betrayal flooded her this time more than the pain it caused. She packed what she thought was necessary covering her face with the hood of the jacket that she was wearing. She went down quietly, looking at nothing but the floor. Her mother and Fugaku gave her one last hug and a good bye promising to call every day.

Her smile was fake as she parted with them, both her parents saw her teary eyes thinking that maybe it was caused by the fear and the upcoming loneliness that she is about to feel staying in a foreign house. Madara was waiting outside of the car to open the door for her and he slid in right after.

She didn't look at him at all, ignoring his presence too far in her daze to give a care in the world. Madara not minding the silence found himself grinning. His hand found the back of her neck only to move up to play with her hair again, a habit he doesn't plan to break. He moves his arm over her side and moves her to lean on him, letting her head lull to his shoulder. She still doesn't react. He still grins at how easy it has been.

"I will never love you" Sakura says to Madara as he plays with her hair.

Madara kept that in mind saving this moment to give her a punishment in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch10: Others**_

They arrived in Madara's home after a long drive; Sakura still refused to talk to him and remained staring into the distance. He sat her down in a lavish living room his eyes slowly roaming her body that was covered by yet another oversized sweater. Her creamy legs covered by a pair or leggings. "You'll like living here eventually Sakura-chan. You should make yourself familiar, you'll be living here for good soon enough." His voice full of mirth

Her silence made Madara think that she was just playing coy with him in his demented mind. Her breathing was fairly even when he started peppering her face and neck with kisses. The lack of reaction slowly started to grate on his nerves and a growl escapes his lips. "Sakura, don't test me" he whispers into her ear with a dark promise. She still looked straight, ignoring him. She stood up and began walking, Madara clearly disrespected tried to pull only to see her removing her sweater and entering a random room in his spacious house.

To his curiosity he follows and watches her sit down on the bed and pulls out a toy out of her pocket. Madara's interest has piqued at this point and observes her odd behavior. She was still dazed, looking empty while her fingers pressed the three little buttons. After a few minutes, she finally finishes playing and looks straight ahead again.

He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, he licks his lips at the look on her face and how she sat on the bed so demurely. A popping sound came from his mouth as he snaps in attention to kneel his one knee to level himself in front of Sakura. He props his elbow on his bent knee and smiles at her when she finally looks at him. Her hands gently placed themselves on his necktie slowly loosening the material. He stared at her, unmoving, letting her hands do the work. Her eyes never broke eye contact with him, not even once.

Madara no longer had to guide her fingers but she deftly removed his coat letting it fall unceremoniously on the floor. Her dainty hands gently try and unbutton his shirt feeling the coldness of her fingers. Her eyes held a fire in them and Madara selfishly wants to relish in its warmth. His hand cups her face and she barely even flinches at the action. Her hands finally found the last button and ever so gently exposed his shoulders to remove the shirt, but he doesn't change his position.

"What are you trying to do Sakura?" she doesn't move, she kept her eyes on his dark ones that are prepared to rip her apart every chance they get. Her small hands pushed him a little to straighten his torso up making it easier for his shirt to fall. "Do you really think it's all just about this?" he doesn't stop her hands from moving. With all the caution in the world, and the strength that Madara holds he was not prepared for what she did next. Sakura pulled Madara with her entire weight and maneuvered him on the bed so she's the one on top straddling him, not once did they break eye contact.

Her hips rested on his and her silence spoke in volumes, "You're making it difficult Sakura" he purrs out, hiding a laugh. "You wanted this right" she says with so much hate and anger. "This is what you killed for, _right?_ " her hands balled into fists on his chest leaving harsh marks. "Now you have it." she almost growls making Madara aroused with the fact that her voice could hold that much power. "Fucking enjoy fucking me, and stay away from the ones I care about." She all but spits out

Madara in his quick anger flips her over in an instant being the one on top. "Don't test me Sakura." He says in a warning tone, Sakura refused to back down now knowing that the consequences will only affect her. She immediately grabs his hair and butts his head with hers eliciting a growl from him. He easily rips her shirt off and he kisses her with passion, he only receives a sharp bite that caused him to bleed. He smiles even though the pain would double when he stretches the skin on his lips.

"You surprise me Sakura-chan, I know I would never get bored of you at all." His voice was gleeful and it was something that she couldn't handle. "Go on Madara! Fuck me already! Don't make my best friend's death meaningless." Her voice was becoming rough as it dried out quickly from her quick breaths. "Please fuck me Madara- _sama_ " she says in an extremely sarcastic voice. Madara didn't hide his annoyance a snarl gracing his lips.

"This is what you wanted right? This is the message that you wanted me to get right? You wore that ring on purpose, you wanted me to see it _right?_ " her voice wasn't harsh this time, he was watching how the emotions in her eyes shift from one snap to another. She was back to being the soft and gentle Sakura that was purely endearing. The blood on his mouth drips close to hers, on her chin, on the side of her mouth, up to her neck. She doesn't flinch as the warm blood drips on her. Her voice nothing but above a whisper "When you killed Ino, I didn't fail to notice that some of the photo compositions were like the Fibonacci sequence… you drugged her-" a sob escapes her sweet mouth, "The way you killed her, she didn't deserve that. You defiled her entire being… no one deserves to die the way that she did." Her hands found his face cupping both sides and gently leading his face closer to hers. He felt her breath fan his face and it smelled like peppermint. "And you turned my brothers against me… why didn't you turn my parents against me too while you were at it?" her quivering lips was pressed almost into a pout.

He chuckles darkly, landing a kiss on the side of her mouth leaving a bit of blood. He continued his assault on her lips not caring anymore about the pain or the metallic taste flooding their mouths. Sakura doesn't respond on account of her crying, but her hands finally fall limp on her side. "Just get this over with… the sooner you get tired of me the better." Sakura says harshly. He laughs out loud this time, his thunderous laugh vibrates through his chest and Sakura could feel this. Fear was a normal thing to feel now for her, and with Madara acting like this he was just simply fanning the flame.

He leaves her pressed on the bed and he suddenly composes himself.

"Get yourself ready and be prepared to have dinner in a few. You will find your clothes in my-" he pauses in the middle of talking and showed her a malicious smile. "- _our_ room. Get changed and we'll discuss things in a civil manner with dinner." He leaves the room and the silence was the perfect moment for her to lose herself.

* * *

Her clothes were prepared for her, it was something she did not appreciate. She picked out a pair of pants and a white shirt, as her security blanket she chose an oversized cardigan. Her hair rests still, the mess it was a while ago was brushed back into place. Her hands were gripping her sleeves feeling the soft material of the cardigan. Her hands found the toy in her pocket and she played with it fondly, trying to remember the time when it was all good still. She hadn't noticed the time until the door to Madara's room opened and she saw a maid informing her that it was dinner time.

She walks down in the halls blindly following the person. The air in her lungs refused to go out and what she saw was something too intimate for her liking. The dinner table was set in the way that she had to sit at the right side of Madara. He wasn't there yet, but she swore her soul would leave her body any moment from now. While she sat there she forced herself to focus on the fine cutlery and how ornate the wood table was, how gorgeous the glass ware was making it look like it had a Moroccan motif. She tried her best to distract herself.

The room felt like it was going to collapse on her when Madara entered, looking completely casual strolling in with a calm gait. He sits confidently at his spot, eyeing Sakura and almost undressing her from layers upon layers of her clothing. "Sakura-chan, we should buy you new clothes soon." He says nicely, no threat in his tone. "I'm fine with the ones I have" she bites back quickly. His legs were crossed and as he towered over her he says intricately, "the way you dress is unbecoming for an Uchiha of your status."

Sakura reminded herself to breathe; her voice was hoarse making the cold air not help the way she breathes. The food came in, and it was nothing too fancy. The food was a simple hamburger steak, and she prayed to God that the food will stay in her stomach as best as she can keep it. Madara was very graceful in the way he moved as Sakura observed him. He exuded masculinity in every way, and he didn't show signs of slowing down. He ate like a king, full of poise, his manners were impeccable. Sakura picked up the cutlery and tried to eat. The food tasted like carton but personally she just thinks it's because of the fear clinging on the back of her tongue.

"Sakura, I'm guessing you have questions" he says without looking at her. She tries to gather her thoughts, trying to get the most out of this. "What happens next?" she asked. She was watching him eat, watching how his jaw moved and how chiseled his features were, how he looked like an Adonis begging to be captured in time, immortalized in a painting.

He takes on last bite and looks at her, "Next month, it will be my twenty ninth birthday. And of course, as the clan head all Uchiha's are welcomed. And as for you, you will be coming with me." he says in a happy voice. She remembered that Itachi was leaving next month and she opted to open her mouth only to be cut off by Madara once more, "The celebration will be an important one as I have an important announcement to make." His grin was ruining her composure. "Can't I go with my family?" she asks meekly, trying her best to work in a way to subtly compromise with him. He smiles at her sweet tone admiring how quickly she can shift to being defiant and submissive.

"I'm sure you'll see them there, I will treat them with utmost priority." The way Madara said this made Sakura's stomach drop once more feeling like it's going to be a never ending pit with this man. "There's going to be a catch isn't there" she stated, Madara's grin widens. "My smart Sakura-chan." he licked his lips as Sakura watched him sending shivers down her spine. "Your family will play an important part in this celebration Sakura" he says promisingly. She breathes in through her nose loudly, leaving all her fears behind as she exhales.

"What is it? Tell me what's the catch." Her voice was cold now, letting it dawn on herself with what demented news he'll lay upon her. His elbow rested on the table and he rests his chin on his hand, focusing his stead on Sakura alone, slowly closing the space between them. "I intend to announce to them first about our engagement" his grin was very wide now, making his eyes shut close at the rise of his cheeks. He looked genuinely happy with the terrible news he was laying on her. She swallows the lump in her throat, the room starting to close in on her, her vision was starting to blur as the tears poured out.

Madara's eyes looked at her opening it to a sight of her endearing face. The sobs right out of her mouth was testing him as her lips start turning a deeper shade of red. "And after I tell your family first, of course out of courtesy, I'll announce it next to the entire clan that has gathered there." She couldn't look at him now, but his eyes still admired her gorgeous green eyes relentlessly pouring their emotions out in the open for him to relish. All of her is his to enjoy and it sent goosebumps through his skin in anticipation to do as he pleases with her.

"Why can't we say that we're just in a relationship first?" she inquires. The gears in Sakura's head started turning trying to find a way to work around it. "Hm that won't be necessary-" she cuts him off this time, "When you get sick of me it would be less trouble." Madara in his annoyance moved quickly to grab her face with force just enough to cause her pain but not enough to leave bruises on her pretty face. Both of her hands found his wrist trying her best to pry his hand off her face. "I'm letting you know that I am letting you cut every string of control that I hold so that when there's nothing left, you will know full well how much you deserve what's to come." His words were spoken harshly in his low breath. Her tears spilling on his hand and he lands a quick kiss on her cheek. He lets go of her and Sakura stood up quickly trying to distance herself from Madara.

Madara caught onto her quickly hating the soft material that was covering her. "I won't let this happen! You can't do that, please don't do this. I don't want this!" he was livid at her rejection "What you want is irrelevant right now, you don't know what's good for you." He says with a sneer, "Is that what you do? You make decisions for other people now?" Sakura said breathlessly. "Please don't do this Madara." She says one more time.

Madara now in his amused state cups her face gently this time. "Everything has a price Sakura-chan. Before I got you I had to pull a lot of strings, and before you could get what you want there will be plenty of _favors_ you'll be doing for me." Madara says with unbridled lust. Sakura couldn't help but flinch at the news.

"Compose yourself, Darling. We'll be going to bed soon." Madara was testing the waters trying to provoke Sakura, feeling elated to give her a punishment any time soon. "I'm not sleeping beside a monster like you" she spits out. "Is that what you feel about me Sakura-chan?" her eyebrows meet in her anger, her green eyes alive with the fire he so loves. Madara chuckles "Let me change what you think I make you feel."

In one move Sakura found her back on the table, her legs hanging off as Madara finds his way in between. She was fighting him and found the cutlery trying to stab him on his side. He immediately acts and used the knife to stab the sleeves of her cardigan on the table. He made a note in his mind to replace the table sometime soon after they've had their fun. Sakura's arms were trapped on top of her head and she made an attempt to get out of her cardigan. Madara stops her in an instant and easily lifts up her shirt with her bra in tow. Her screams echoed in the dining room, begging still for someone to save her.

Her hair made her look divine, making Madara stop in his stead. For a moment he watched her thrash and struggle, her skin getting flushed in her anger. Her breasts moving in an enticing manner as she struggled. Her stomach rising and falling as she breathes and how it clenches in her anger. Her face was turning red from embarrassment and her eyes watering in effect. "Please don't do this to me. I'm begging you, please stop!" her voice was starting to crack which Madara doesn't appreciate. Madara doesn't say a word letting Sakura wonder.

Madara continues to remove her pants, letting it fall on the floor. Sakura twists and turns in all ways possible to make it difficult for him. There was an idea that popped into Madara's head as he places both of her legs on his shoulders and he kneels down facing Sakura's pussy.

A man of his stature, status, and power finds himself kneeling in front of a girl, a girl with not a single title to her name from an unknown family, a girl that is nothing compared to his previous partners. But this girl was different because he loved her in his own demented way and he will make sure that she see's that.

He kisses her pussy greedily this time, with apparent hunger and complete abandon. His large hands gripping her thighs tightly, guaranteeing to leave finger shaped bruises. Sakura's scream was echoing in the room, her begging doesn't stop even though moans were slipping from her reserve. He licks and sucks on her pussy furiously, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves that leaves her a moaning mess on the floor.

Sakura kept crying knowing that she never wanted this. She doesn't want to feel things like this because of this man. She finds it unfair that nature turned against her, feeling completely dirty for knowing that what this man was doing to her was wrong even though it felt good. Her body was reacting to the stimulating touch and kisses, her brain sending signals that she was aroused and ready to breed, to make penetration less painful for her and make it pleasurable granting the reward system in her brain, her slit getting wetter and wetter by the minute feeling how fast Madara's tongue enthusiastically lapped her up.

Just before she could let go he stops and the moans she's been hiding turned into a rough groan, although she was relieved that he stopped in his assault her body was not. The loss of his touch surged dissatisfaction all throughout her system, tears of frustration left her eyes. Her breathing slowly coming down, suppressing the great loss she felt and the discomfort that follows with it. Madara was watching her the whole time seeing how she froze and hid her discomfort, her breathing coming down. He stood up and leaned on Sakura, "Look at me" he said in a dark tone which Sakura knew would be followed by a threat. She refuses to look at him and continued looking to the side. A growl escaped his lips and Sakura flinched at this, she slowly looked at Madara not wanting to anger him any further anymore in his position.

The frustration was apparent in her eyes and Madara knew that it would be best to use this to his advantage. "If you stop looking into my eyes, even if it's just for a second I promise you the torture can go on for hours." A sob leaves her delicious mouth. His hand trailed back to her pussy slowly stroking the fire to come back to life. Sakura was feeling mixed emotions as his eyes watched hers. She wanted to close her eyes "Don't close your eyes Sa-ku-ra" his lust was unbridled. The way his eyes looked scared her, feeling herself feel even more shame knowing that she was feeling arousal for that man.

He slipped one finger into her, her arousal reaching different highs. A string of whines escaped her mouth the more Madara worked her up to an orgasm; His finger curling in her walls touching the right spot. She was still so tight, and soaking wet. The pads of his thumb found her bundle of nerves and began stroking it softly, coaxing her to moan. Sakura did just that finding it hard to keep her eyes on Madara as his smirk made him all the more handsome. She was in tears, wishing she was with her family, eating with Sasuke, sleeping beside Itachi. A sob and a moan escaped her mouth. "Tell me Sakura, what is it that I make you feel?" he says huskily, their eyes never leaving one another.

Madara added another finger and curls it inside her just in time as he stroked her clit. "Tell me what I make you feel" Sakura was having difficulty thinking now that she was reduced to a moaning mess, feeling herself get stretched by Madara's fingers. Her moans were always soft, never anything too loud which Madara loved but it would be his dream to make her scream his name with complete abandon. Her eyes were wincing from the pleasure but Madara gives her another warning to keep her eyes on his.

"I- I h-hope yo-you die" she gasps out in between her moans, feeling herself near her end. Madara kept his torturous pace but Sakura still found herself losing control. Madara was enjoying the show wishing he could watch her like this forever. "Yo-you make me f-feel like scum, a w-whore for a monster l-like you" her hateful words were said in a sultry tone. Madara kept wondering if being this seductive was just second nature for Sakura.

"Really Sakura-chan?" he thrusts his fingers in a way that it hits the spot perfectly and her breath got caught in her throat "Because your actions says otherwise." With one final stroke and thrust Sakura found herself having an orgasm. Her eyes watered and she closed them with the intense wave of pleasure that was still new to her. Madara allowed this and his lips rested on her forehead. He made Sakura watch him lick his fingers clean, watching her shiver because of his actions.

* * *

Loud thuds could be heard in the house, Sakura's mother was in tears as she watched her two step sons go at it in the back yard. Fugaku held her close, just as confused as his wife but observed what was happening with his sons. Itachi and Sasuke were sparring but it was different. Itachi's strikes were completely uncontrolled, striking Sasuke in places that will incapacitate him. Sasuke was doing the same, the intent to kill radiated off the two boys.

Itachi looks at his father as Sasuke was panting on the floor sporting a split lip and various bruises that promised pain in the morning and the following days to come. Fugaku and his wife left to go upstairs and let the both of them fix things as men. Itachi was unrelenting, aiming for another strike which Sasuke deflects. "You think I wanted to do this?" Sasuke says harshly. Itachi doesn't speak, striking him again in the chest making Sasuke's breath leave him.

"You lied to her." Another strike from Itachi, "You manipulated her" he says calmly. "You let him use you." One last kick and Sasuke found himself on the ground his nerves on fire from the pain. Itachi's face was cold, not showing any emotion. Sasuke punched the ground, refusing to acknowledge the guilt he was feeling for sentencing Sakura to a life of suffering. Sasuke instead despised her for everything that has happened, thinking that maybe if she didn't came into their lives he wouldn't be feeling such things right now. "You're still foolish, Outoto." Itachi said which infuriated Sasuke to no end. Itachi walked away leaving Sasuke on the ground.

* * *

He was recuperating from losing Sakura to that _man._ Itachi's brain was working on end, thinking of a plan to take him down. Itachi had to be careful no longer wanting to get anyone in the crossfire's. Obito, his cousin has healed well although his eye was rendered useless for good. Obito held no ill will towards him, only doing what has been ordered to him. Obito had his sympathy and so did Shisui. Both of his cousins knew of his plan, and intended to keep it a secret until the day they die. They had faith in him to help clear the Uchiha name with the amount of dirt that Madara has piled onto it with is _activities._

Itachi went to Sakura's room and sat on her bed, remembering how her eyes showed how she broke at the words he gave her. How her eyes begged him to at least talk to her. His hands found Sakura's blanket fondly wishing that it was her soft body underneath instead of the mattress. His knuckles were bloody and bruised from a while ago. He could almost feel Sakura's soft hands graze his knuckles in an attempt to comfort him, and Itachi knew that Sasuke wished that it was Sakura that would come to his side right after they had their spar.

Itachi swallows the lump in his throat, sorely wishing that he would feel Sakura's soothing touch. Sakura was the calm to his storm; he is nothing but a sailor lost at sea now. He brings out his phone and dials a number, after a couple of rings the person picks up.

"Hatake, Kakashi. Yes, I believe we should talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch11: Suds**_

The bathroom was still, nothing but the sound of dripping water on the tub. A pale body stayed still refusing to make ripples in the water bringing notice the bruises on her thighs. Sakura's eyes were no longer swollen from crying, but they showed lack of sleep. Her face was completely still, nothing out of place. Her hair clings to every surface of skin it came in contact with. The door opened, and she knew who it was. She brought her knees to her chest trying to cover herself.

Madara slipped into the tub right behind Sakura, his legs spread to make sure she was sitting in between. He silently hisses at the heat of the water and the contrast of the cold marble of the tub. Sakura wasn't moving and the smell of peaches wafted in the humid air. Madara's smile found his lips, enthusiastic to see Sakura do his bidding. "Wash my hair" he commanded. Sakura's head lifts up almost automatically and she reached for the shampoo.

It has been days that she had lived in Madara's house and everyday there was a new threat, a new bruise, a new modicum of pain and pleasure that she's embarrassed to feel. It had only been days but it dragged on as if it lasted a year already. Each bruise on her body was a new lesson that was forcibly ingrained in her brain. She was treated with nothing but utmost respect in the house, she was pampered when Madara would leave. The only activity she does is play with her toy given to her by Itachi, and observes the garden.

The water had a milky color to it, only showing the top of Sakura's breasts. She made a move to stand up giving Madara full view of her plump ass. She made a move to sit on the edge of the tub placing both of her legs besides Madara's shoulders. His long and wild hair was actually very soft, but its wild appearance made it look rough. It was extremely long and reached the end of his back. Sakura's fingers lathered the right amount of shampoo on his hair and gently massaged his scalp. Madara never ordered Sakura to do such a thing but he finds the pleasant action to be welcomed. He found out that Sakura genuinely had nurturing skills and a soothing touch making him think that she would be an amazing mother, it made him smile at the thought.

Green eyed Uchiha's can you imagine that picture? Running around the house, or better yet a pink haired Uchiha? Madara chuckles a little at the thought. Madara never thought about having children, but with Sakura it made him think about the possibilities, the amount of power he will hold beneath his fingertips just because he will have an heir to his name.

Her dainty fingers massaged his temple absentmindedly and Madara lets his guard down for a moment getting lost in the relaxing touch. The way she touched him when she was like this made his chest welled up in satisfaction. He tilts his head up to catch her eyes, glazed over with inattention. Her hands stopped eventually and she found the detachable shower head. She removed herself from the edge of the tub and kneeled behind it to leave Madara's head and hair hanging as she washes it. Sakura treated Madara like he was fragile; it was all new to him because no one ever did this to him, not like this.

Right after Sakura washed his hair she opted to leave the bathroom, leaving him to his own devices. Madara has already brought her different clothes, some was his personal pick. She picked a pajama set with small polka dots, the light blue hue calming in her eyes. The bed was big, but not big enough for Madara to leave Sakura alone. He would often wrap his arms around her and she found no sense in protesting as soon as she knew that he would spout threats that he can actually carry on. She plopped on the bed and played with her toy until it was time to sleep. Madara finally went out, his hair still dripping.

Sakura still hated him even though her action says otherwise. When he reached the bed Sakura held his towel and helped him dry his hair. Madara felt like a king being spoiled by his queen. She led his head on her lap and she combed his fingers through his scalp and hair remembering how she would do the very same thing for Itachi. "You're thinking about him" he growls out. Sakura's attention snapped back to reality stopping her ministrations. His eyes were closed obviously enjoying the feeling of her hands. Her thighs were soft warm reminding Madara of the naps he would take on his mother's lap when he was a kid.

Sakura watched his straight nose, and his closed eyes. How his thick lashes landed on top of his cheeks making it stand out more with his pale skin. He was truly a beautiful man, nowadays Sakura finds herself blushing when she sees him with his eyes closed, but as soon as he opens them everything was brought back to her memory, of how everything has recently unfolded in her life. His dark eyes were all consuming, sucking her in closely. Her free hand started caressing his cheek, noticing how cold he was. He slept with just a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Her eyes would always wander to his chest wondering how much blood would come out if someone were to inflict a wound on him… if _she_ would inflict a wound on him.

Madara loved the warmth of her palm and her soft skin. "My term break is about to end." She says, Madara just hums in response. "I need to gather some things for school" she speaks again. Madara was still too busy enjoying her ministrations. Sakura breathed in trying to hide her frustration. "I would like to go to school, please Madara-sama." She says calmly. Madara couldn't help but smile, still not opening his eyes. Sakura watched his face light up, "Of course, dear." his voice really low. She didn't want to bother and thank him, when she noticed that Madara was already in deep relaxation she moves him off. She gently places a pillow underneath his head. Madara still stayed still with his eyes closed wondering what her next move would be. She places his hair by his side making sure he won't make knots in his sleep. She tucks them both in bed and she occupies the far end..

Madara was thoroughly disappointed because of this; he almost started seeing red when he remembered the picture of Sakura and Itachi sleeping together in bed. The sheets made a sound of shuffling body as Madara pressed himself closer to Sakura. His bare chest feeling how warm her back is, his height to his advantage tangled his legs with hers. He could feel her breathing pick up but she doesn't move, making herself believe that she is capable of falling asleep in a situation like this.

She closes her eyes, thinking about how different it was sleeping beside Itachi. She misses the feeling of security that he provided and how comforting his presence was just by being there. She just misses someone being there for her even when she lived most of her life fending for herself and standing on her own two feet. She didn't see it coming; she misses her family and having dinner together.

Madara's face was buried in her hair, enjoying the smell and softness. He felt himself ebb into sleep but Sakura had too much on her mind. She refused to move not wanting to wake up Madara or give him another erection. Sleep for her was a delicacy lest she wants to suffer another nightmare.

* * *

"Alright, I'm glad all of you are present here and it looks like you all had a relaxing break" Kakashi said a little too happily. "We'll be practicing a new medium now which is called carving. Carving is different because it is a deductive method of 'sculpting' meaning instead of adding material to create a form we remove it to make shape-" Sakura was drowning out what Kakashi was saying, already reading the lesson before it even started. She was focusing on the block of wood in front of her, thinking what should be her masterpiece. Not soon after Kakashi started roaming around the room observing everyone and how they made their sketches on the wood.

"Hm, if I didn't know better I'd say you're being lazy Sakura-chan" he says behind her, startling Sakura a little bit. She looks back at him with an easing smile, "I just felt like doing abstract today, Kakashi-sensei" she noticed his eyes doesn't crinkle making it known that he wasn't smiling underneath his mask. "Sakura-chan, you could always move to a bigger block if you don't feel that is not enough." Sakura for the first time in her stay in the university did not feel like making something. She was thoroughly demotivated. Kakashi had always had an eye for incredible talent, and he knew what Sakura was about to become. He does not take lightly this slump that Sakura is obviously in, but he knew how to turn it around to her advantage. "Sakura-chan, move to the bigger block." He mutters one last time. Sakura could just raise an eyebrow at him wondering what his sensei would want from her.

The block was almost to Sakura's height, it was thick and now Sakura's mind was running with what to do with it. Kakashi couldn't help but smile knowing that his student was already in the process of making her masterpiece. Sakura looked at Kakashi, her eyes watering from the thoughtful action of her sensei. "Thank you, sensei" she says. Her hands started sketching and immediately grab the tiny chainsaw, only to receive a knock on the head by Kakashi. "I want you to make a masterpiece, not a disaster to be. Wear your protective gear Sakura-chan." He says flatly. Sometimes he fears that the more he introduces Sakura to bigger and harder mediums that her carelessness would get the best of her and think he would only be the one to blame.

Sakura is a talented artist, Kakashi believes. She had potential right beyond the stroke of the brush even when she is unmistakably good at it. He watches her small hands remove big chunks of wood. Sakura was already too involved with her sculpture taking shape for her to notice that it was already late in the afternoon. Kakashi observed her technique and some areas she could improve from but remained silent and waited for her to be satisfied with her work before she stops. Only a moment has passed when she finally stopped, and Kakashi watched her wipe the sweat off of her head, removing the safety gear and putting the equipment back in place.

"Take a seat Sakura-chan, we have something to discuss." He says, Sakura obediently took a seat wherever one was near her. Her doe like eyes showed Kakashi how eager she was to listen or to learn, which made him wish that all of his students were to be like this. "It's no secret that you are my favorite Sakura-chan" he starts off, and Sakura blushed at this. "And I thought that it would be best for you to know that this is my last year in the university." Sakura looked baffled, "Kakashi-sensei, why?" her eyes felt like watering again, having to lose someone she grew to be fond of. "Things came up, and I have a higher calling or so it seems, I will resign right after your last exhibit. I will be leaving the country for a while." His tone was final, and Sakura wished that he didn't tell her. "I just want to see how far you've come under my tutelage Sakura-chan" she was undoubtedly sad with the news but it served to fan the flame in her. "I'll do my best Kakashi-sensei" she says. Kakashi dismisses her and worked to pack his things.

Sakura was by the door when she turned around, "Kakashi-sensei" she calls out, he in return looks in her direction with a questioning look. "I'll make you proud" she says with a sincere smile, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat and without the mask she would have seen him blush. He watched her walk away and held her promise close to himself.

* * *

"Itachi-kun how nice it is to see you" Madara purrs out as Itachi walks into his office with papers at hand. "Everything is in order; there are go signals everywhere for the operation to continue under my management in America." Itachi says flatly. Madara was silently ticked at how composed he is. "Ah, I do hope you have a safe trip going there Itachi-kun. I know you won't disappoint me, I have utter faith in you." Madara said condescendingly. It was in Madara's mind to separate Sakura and Itachi this way, it would be best if her focus was solely on him rather than anyone else. Sasuke posed no threat, as he was the one most likely to do his bidding than the defiant man in front of him.

"Sit down Itachi-kun, we need to talk" Madara said, a hint of danger present in his voice. Itachi did as he was told and sat down with him, his features was still cold and unrelenting. "Itachi-kun, as you are aware of my birthday is almost less than three weeks from now, and I am having a difficult time of choosing a ring for dear Sakura chan." Madara smiled watching Itachi grow rigid at the news, but still he said nothing. "Madara-sama, I think you would know better. You have everything at your disposal." Itachi says flatly. Itachi already knew that Madara would do everything and anything in his power to corner Sakura and anyone else who gets in the way. The engagement did not surprise him in the least, but it only served to his advantage.

* * *

"If you'll excuse me Madara-sama, I have work to finish." Itachi stood up and dismissed himself. Madara was certainly pleased that he caused Itachi great displeasure at the news. Madara checked the clock and looked at his phone to see if he got a text from Kisame. He has Kisame monitor Sakura's activities making sure that the only places she will go to is her school and his house, anywhere he isn't present will be unacceptable. He dialed Kisame's number and the man immediately answers. "Boss, the girl wants to buy some supplies." He mutters in the phone. "Ask her what she needs and have it delivered to our house." Madara says in a final tone. He heard the phone get snatched and Kisame's protest.

"Hello?" Sakura says softly into the phone, Madara will never get over how pleasant she sounds most of the time. "Yes my dear?" he grins at the way he says it because he could feel Sakura scowl at this, "I need to go to the shop myself, I am not familiar with certain brands that I'll be checking." She says curtly, Madara just hums in response. He chuckles when he hears her make an aggravated sigh. "Please Madara-sama" she says. "Alright, bring Kisame with you." Madara sounded like a strict parent at that and he dropped the call. Sakura returned the phone to Kisame's side and kept her stare straight on the road. "Madara says I can go and you should come with me" she says in a straight manner. Kisame only grunts in response.

The tall man was being stared at, and personally Kisame doesn't mind. He had odd colored skin and his teeth made him look like a shark, to most people he looked scary and his height made his brute strength apparent. But he had to admit to himself that he looked ridiculous walking with a tiny pink haired girl. They looked like an odd bunch. He stares back at the people who looked at them for far too long scaring them with his scowl. He waited right outside the store watching Sakura through the glass. A lot of people looked at Sakura, but not the way they did with Kisame. He observed that most people gave her looks of endearment, maybe it was just something she naturally brings out in people with the way she looks matching with her actions. He huffed at his realization.

Sakura didn't last long and eventually walked right out with a bag at hand. It was already turning dark and he wanted to get home as quickly as he can, he finds it bothersome to watch this girl and missing in the line of action he so loved. In his musings Kisame noticed that Sakura was no longer by his side, he became frantic for a moment doing his best to hide the fact that he let her slip even just for a second. Punishment after punishment passed through his vision and he didn't want to face either one. Just as quickly as he lost her she came back with something at hand. She was looking up at him, she barely reached his chest. Kisame stared at her for a minute noticing why people looked at her the way they did. She had soft features, not like the other models or anything, but she was something from a fairytale.

Her hair brought out her features all the more and her green eyes were soft to look at. Her lips were poised naturally to look like she was ready to be kissed any minute now. Kisame found himself blushing, now understanding why Madara was so obsessed with this girl and going great lengths for her. "Eat, the takoyaki is warm" she says. She further pushed the food in his direction and he took it. "Er, thanks pinkie" he mutters. They both ate on their way to the car and had a quiet drive home. Kisame no longer wanted to look at Sakura and opted to ignore her existence the entire time.

* * *

Dinner was quiet; Sakura's thoughts were occupied with her next masterpiece. Madara was observing her eat and her movements were mechanic, seeing that she was deep in thought. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?" he started. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Madara, her expression was empty of distaste and hatred making Madara raise a brow at her. "Hm, it's nothing. I was just thinking about school." Madara made a move to grab his drink and peer at her. "Is that so" Sakura missed the dangerous tone of Madara. "I'm still thinking about the finishing touches of the sculpture I'll make… it's not that interesting but I want to make my sensei proud. He's leaving soon." She mutters, and a pang of jealousy sparked through Madara, but he chose to let this slide for once because Sakura has been awfully pleasant tonight.

Right before they went to bed Sakura was working on something on the table in their room. She was preoccupied with a sketch Madara couldn't peer at. He sat patiently in bed watching her face morph into a determined expression. "Sakura" he calls out, and she looked at him with wide eyes asking him why. "Go to bed" Madara commanded. There was no spite in her face at the moment; it was as if Madara had done her no wrong at all. "I'll be there in a-" she stops as Madara's voice thundered in the room. "Now." He demanded. A look of disappointment was displayed on Sakura's face as she abandons her work. She looked at it one last time and dropped her pencil.

The closer she got to bed the more she felt the temperature drop, she tries to hide a shaky breath. Her pajamas this time was a plain pink one with sleeves that shielded her from the cold, Madara didn't appreciate her hiding her skin, this would be something he'll correct after their engagement. He was letting her be comfortable; he watched her act like she was fine with everything that was happening right now so as long as he doesn't touch her in a way that was not favorable in her opinion. Sakura was someone who thrived on touch, she would always find herself touching Madara absentmindedly. Sakura planned to no longer make things harder for herself, for some reason in the back of her head there was a voice telling her to strike when the time is right and to her self control she lessen her rebellious actions.

As she climbed on the bed Madara's arms were open, she paused for a minute and repositioned herself so that her hands were on his head massaging his scalp again. The action wasn't something he found romantic, but thought it was just something she would do to anyone and he didn't know that he was actually right about that. He was finding this routine rather boring and flipped her underneath him. "M-Madara, please not tonight" she was scared, and he lived on it. He proceeded to kiss her neck ignoring her protests and her fingernails digging on his biceps.

"Please, not tonight!" she was pushing him with all her might. His hands eventually found the button of her pajamas and started sucking on her nipple without even completely removing the article of clothing. She whines out loud and she pulled on his hair trying to remove him from her breast but all she felt was a sharp bite. "Please not tonight!" she screamed one more time. He lifts his head up and looked into her eyes, "Just this once, comply." She gave him a look of disbelief.

A rapist was actually bargaining with his victim.

"Madara, please." She begged one more time. Madara kissed her on the mouth, he was so hungry for more. His kiss was fervent, harshly kissing and biting her lip. She was still shy and always needed coaxing to play with his tongue. She was so gentle and never did she kiss him with the same passion. "Touch me" he said in between kisses. She was breathless, her hands still pushing his broad chest. She paused quickly until Madara took one of her hands and trailed it down his body. She felt the contours of his chest, and his well defined stomach, her breathing got caught in her throat when Madara's hand made hers brush his erection. She was still for a moment, at a loss with what to do and that was what Madara loved about her the most.

She was new to everything, he could mold her into anything he pleases. He kissed her very passionately this time and in between those fiery kisses he ordered her "Stroke me, do whatever you want." The palm of her hand slowly stroked his erection. He was really big and she knew that was the reason why it was always difficult to walk right after. His breathing was turning ragged the more she stroked him, his mouth found her neck and she was well heated up too but refused to admit it. His free hand found her breast and played with it. She silently panted as her other hand playing with his hair and trying to remove knots. "Remove my pants" he huskily said through her neck. She was full of hesitation and with Madara's impatience he guided her hand underneath his pants instead, actually feeling the softness of her palm this time. His heat got more intense and he maneuvered to remove everything of his.

Sakura's eyes watered at this, feeling powerless against this man and his wants and needs. Madara made her hand grip his length gently teaching her how to stroke his erect member. Tears flowed right out of her as Madara slowly thrusts in her hand. Madara's hands now disposed of her pants much to Sakura's protests. She made a breathless whine as Madara's hand touched the wetness in her panties, he grins at this. Madara was going insane at the pace that she was going and his control was about to break, with one final kiss Madara cums on Sakura's stomach loving how she looked breathless right after the kiss and how his cum glistened on her.

Her face held a blush and her eyes looked anywhere but in his direction. She looked breathless from the kiss that left her lips look all the more enticing. Sakura made a move to go to the bathroom but Madara stopped her right before she could leave the bed. Madara pressed Sakura's back to his chest and effectively trapped her arms to her side as his arm wrapped around her. She was in between his legs and his free hand slipped underneath her underwear. His fingers started rubbing her clit making a series of moans come out of her mouth. She was still struggling against his probing fingers and she froze as soon as one slipped in her.

The fire she felt at the pit of her stomach started engulfing her alive and all the words that came out of her mouth became incoherent. "Tell me what you want Sakura" he whispered to the shell of her ear. He added another finger and quickened his pace. He left her ear and started sucking on her neck from behind. His legs maneuvered hers to spread them wider. As he leaned back Sakura's torso followed and he added another finger making sure to stretch her. She was extremely frustrated with her situation, wanting him to stop and continue at the same time. His fingers left her slit, and he asks once again "Tell me what you want Sa-ku-ra" he says throatily. A whine escaped her lips and more frustrated tears. "Please" she said, "Please what?" Madara was having fun this time to know that he broke the routine. "Please let me go" she cried out, no longer caring if she will feel pain from the loss of her supposed release.

Madara growls at this and returns his fingers back to her slit, slipping in three fingers at once. A small scream erupted from Sakura and his pace was quick and harsh. She couldn't stop Madara and her breath increased as the pleasure she was feeling escalated too quickly for her to comprehend. It was too quick and Sakura saw a flash of white, stopping in her struggle and succumbed to her orgasm. Madara kissed her lovingly seeing her glow in an instant after her orgasm. He cradled her and held her still as they both caught their breath. "Tomorrow, I would like you to meet someone." He says, Sakura stayed still not having the energy to talk anymore. She sorely wanted to take a bath and get away from Madara for a moment.

His voice became lower as he signaled that he was going to fall asleep, "Someone close to me will teach you all about the Uchiha clan law tomorrow." He murmured, and Sakura felt his breathing go even. "Madara" she calls out, but he doesn't respond. He was well into his sleep she assumed, "I don't know what happened to you." Her voice was low as well, just above a whisper. "But I wish you never ended up like this Madara… you should know, that it's not right to take out your loneliness on people." She was choking on her tears remembering her best friend and how he took away her family in a snap of a finger.

"I will never forgive you for everything that you've done."

Madara waited for Sakura's breathing to go steady until he opened his eyes. This time it was his turn to evade sleep for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch12: Tea**_

Sakura was staring into the garden from the second floor, the balcony in Madara's personal tea room let in fresh air, the sun was high in the sky as it was about to turn two in the afternoon. She was wearing a sweater and a pair of pants to cover herself up by trying to hide the new and old bruises marring her skin. Sakura has always been on edge the edge in Madara's house even though it didn't look like it, he said he wanted her to meet someone close to him? It made her feel scared, would the person be as twisted as Madara? Would the person be another thorn to her side? All her questions would be answered as the door opened. She looked behind her to see a man that _almost_ looked like Sasuke. Her breathing hitched.

He had a blindfold on and a walking stick, telling her that this man was completely blind. He was taller than Sasuke but smaller than Madara. He had aristocratic features unlike Sasuke's boyish good looks. He wore a yukata to her surprise. "Hello?" he called out. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and almost ran to the man's side. "I- I'm sorry! I got caught up in my thoughts." The man smiled gently and Sakura felt herself blush, the man made her feel his warmth as he did this. "Ah, you must be Sakura-chan. My brother speaks very fondly of you. I'm Izuna, his younger brother." His voice was light and he sounded genuinely pleasant. She was surprised that someone like this man could be related to Madara.

Sakura started leading Izuna to the sofa and let him get settled, he can't help but notice how soft her hands were. As Izuna sat down he trained his ears to listen to Sakura's breathing, it was quick and shallow albeit quiet. "Don't be nervous Sakura-chan" he chuckles, she blushes one more time at this. "I'm sorry Izuna-sama, I have never met anyone else in Madara's family" she says gently, trying to hide her nervousness. "Please call me Izuna, I'm not into such titles" he said politely. Sakura's head felt dizzy with the sharp contrast in attitude between brothers. "Yes, Izuna." She says again testing his name on her tongue. Sakura poured tea for the both of them and handed a cup to Izuna, "Ah, thank you Sakura-chan. I hope you like it; I personally picked the brew for this occasion." Sakura muttered her thanks and tried to enjoy the tea.

"I hope my brother hasn't been too much to handle for you" he says in a joking manner. Sakura didn't utter a word, and in silence she thanked that Izuna couldn't see her face. Izuna didn't have to see to feel what Sakura felt, he knew everything that his brother did and playing with Sakura like this made him smile. "My brother, he's a lot. I could tell you that for certain, but he can be a loving man if given the chance." Sakura felt the bile rise up her throat from the things that Izuna was saying. His hands looked for the table but Sakura stopped him. "Please, Izuna. Let me" she offered and placed the cup on the table. "Do you like it?" he asked, "Yes, Izuna the brew is very nice." She said calmly.

Izuna's hands found her knee and she froze, his hands stopped as soon as they found her hands on her lap. "May I?" he asks and Sakura looked confused. He held her hands, feeling the softness of her skin and how small they were but they held an inconspicuous amount of power. Izuna hummed in approval. "You know Sakura-chan, I've been blind for a long time now. I lost my sight when I was a teenager, so I often get to know people through touch believe it or not." He offers her a gentle smile and Sakura admired how gentle Izuna's hands were. He has slender fingers that she envied, it felt powerful even. His hands trailed upwards stopping in mid air right before her face.

Izuna smiled sheepishly at Sakura, "May I touch your face Sakura-chan? I would like to see you with my hands. My brother speaks so fondly of you I just want to know what the fuss is all about." She found Izuna as an endearing man, but she didn't know that he had the same level of wickedness as Madara, it just so happens that he'd rather hide it. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable alright?" Sakura voiced out her permission.

Izuna's hands were soft but firm, his long fingers touched the side of her face and ran them through every surface. His fingers stayed longer on her lips and she closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through the lids and admired her features through his touch. He felt that her appearance was truly endearing as his brother claimed with a small nose and full lips, and as he said poised to be kissed at any time. He felt for her lashes and indeed they were long and fanned over her cheeks. Izuna could already imagine how beautiful this girl was. His hands found her hair and it was too short for his liking, but it was indeed soft and silky. He smiled again, "Ah Sakura-chan, I could see why my brother is extremely smitten with you." She was confused for a moment and just assumed in the end that Madara shields his brother from his cruel nature.

Sakura didn't find words for Izuna at this, his hands were still feeling through her hair. "My brother tells me you have natural pink hair, similar to your namesake?" he said in an amused manner and she told him a yes. His other thumb found her cheek again and went over her eyelid, "He also told me you have the most mesmerizing green eyes." He smiled charmingly at her this time, Sakura blushed at what he was saying and felt sad right after because it was Madara who those words came from. "I got the pink hair from my grandmother" she says lowly. "Is it just the two of you?" she asks as Izuna continued to play with her hair. "We used to be five, but our other three brothers died when they were young." Izuna said curtly, Sakura immediately apologizes. "Oh it's nothing Sakura-chan. I have grown used to that question." He says. "Do you mind if you turn around?" he asks and Sakura was confused. "Oh, I just wanted to play with your hair if you don't mind?" Sakura felt like a little girl for having someone fix her hair.

"I used to do this to my brother but he outgrew it eventually. When our father and mother died Madara had to step up and take the position of the clan head at the age of seventeen." Sakura hummed in response. "What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura said, "Our parents died in an accident, and because of this Madara had to take the position at such a young age. In the Uchiha clan, the clan head has a set of advisers. Mostly the previous clan heads and the other respectable members of our clan" Sakura's interest perked up in this. "I'm sorry if I don't know much about the Uchiha clan" she apologizes, and Izuna patted her fear away "It's alright Sakura-chan, my brother has purposely sent me to you so I could teach you all that you need to know about the family." She could feel the gentleness in his voice.

"The council was against it at first, because Madara was too young and they opted to make Fugaku as the clan head when he was at his prime simply because his line was the closest related to me and Madara. My brother worked and studied hard to maintain his position until he turned twenty one and rightfully had the title to himself." Sakura began to understand why Madara was so good at what he does, and why he has such tenacity. Sakura just sat still as Izuna worked on her hair. "You have to know Sakura-chan, that what Madara does is truly not easy, it just so happens that he's been doing it for so long that he has gotten good at it." he mused.

"If you are to be the clan matriarch, you should be able to represent my brother well." His tone suddenly became sharp, Sakura did not miss the shift in his attitude. "Izuna, I'm afraid about that. I feel like I am not meant to be just this." She said honestly. Izuna's hand found Sakura's cheek and cupped it gently caressing it with his thumb. "Ah, but that's the thing Sakura-chan, my brother would not have picked you if you weren't" Sakura gulped at this and missed the wicked smile that Izuna was wearing. He was enjoying how she would squirm in discomfort.

"Right now as Madara hasn't had an heir yet, the next in line would be Itachi-kun your step brother" Izuna explained. "For obvious reasons, I can't be next in line. To be the clan head you have to be perfectly healthy to better take care of the clan in the long run." Sakura listened attentively. "Izuna?" she called, "Yes?" Izuna waited. "How did you lose your sight?" Izuna suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sakura felt this and his hands rested on her shoulders, she felt his head lower down to hers. "Because I gave them up to Madara" he said darkly. Sakura's breathing stopped. "To be a part of the clan you have to learn how to _sacrifice_ Sakura-chan." His grip on her shoulders tightened alarmingly. "at the very same time Madara stepped up to be the clan head his sight was starting to go, it is a genetic disorder in our clan to lose your sight for unknown reasons." His tone was dark, "For my brothers sake, I gave up my eyes just so he can keep us in power to continue our fathers legacy."

Suddenly Izuna eased off, putting his hands back to Sakura's hair. Sakura was in utter shock for a moment at what she heard. "Sakura-chan, tradition is important in our clan it is who we are. Years upon years of building our culture from the ground up." His tone was back to being light. "I hope you won't disappoint my Aniki Sakura-chan. I love my brother very much because it was just the both of us when we were young" the sound of the vase moving caught Sakura's attention but was unable to move due to Izuna's hand on her head keeping her still.

"Please take care of my brother Sakura-chan" he said in a whisper. "Ah, If I'm not mistaken I believe I am done. Please go check yourself in the mirror Sakura-chan, I bet you look cute" he smiled at her. Sakura did just that afraid to disobey, and to her shock Izuna did a good job. The vase moving was just Izuna picking the small flowers he has incorporated into the crown made of braided hair. "I bet my brother would love to see you like that Sakura-chan" he said.

"Thank you, Izuna for doing this, and for this afternoon." Sakura said sincerely, Izuna was falling head over heels for the girl and how sweet she still remained even after the abuse of his brother. He keeps finding out the reasons why his brother could never get enough of this girl. "Well, now we're done here why don't you accompany me to the garden Sakura-chan?" Izuna stood up and held his arm out for her to hold and she did just that.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Sakura and Izuna walked in Madara's vast garden. He would tell her stories about young Madara and she would hide the fact that she forgot that Madara must have been human, he used to be a kid. Izuna told her about the stories when they ruined a clan ceremony by putting firecrackers in the lanterns, just when the candles would go out at the same time they all got the guest shook from the noise. She laughed at the many more stories that Izuna had to offer, and she saw a human side of Madara or at least heard of it.

Sakura was in a daze when she was finishing the final sketch of what her next sculpture will look like, she failed to notice Madara enter the room. She was still caught up with wondering what happened to Madara, what made him to be the demon that he is today. She still couldn't believe Izuna's stories from earlier, wondering where the child that loved his brother oh so much went. Madara watched as Sakura stared into the paper without moving thinking that maybe she was in another stupor. He had noticed these past few days she's always been in one whenever he would catch her.

It was late at night already and Sakura had dinner before Madara. The ruffling of clothes made her realize that someone was there and she turned to see Madara getting undressed. She didn't know what to say to him and remained quiet instead. Madara didn't miss how Sakura's hair was fashioned assuming it was Izuna's doing. He was always the one who knew how to work with the women in a kinder sense. Sakura fixed her hair and began climbing onto bed but she couldn't sleep. Madara came out with his hair dried already. Obviously tired he climbed onto bed with Sakura and tried to fall asleep, he was too tired for once to torment Sakura but didn't neglect to try and hold her. She swatted his hands away and he looked at her with a warning. "No" she said, Madara was about to teach her a lesson when she spoke again. "I want to be the one holding you this time."

Madara was surprised, wondering what Izuna said to Sakura for her to suddenly act like this. Sakura's heart was too good for the world anyone who knew her knew that. A part of her was taking pity on Madara and the hardships he suffered from a physically abusive father to how he struggled to remain in power. Izuna told her that he was close to their mother and it made Sakura think that added to his loneliness. Sakura made a move to cradle Madara's head in her hands, this time she was the one holding him. He covered his back and combed his hair.

Madara remained quiet, feeling too suspicious about what was happening. "I just wanted to hold someone for tonight. I highly doubt you'll want it to be anyone else but you." She muttered through his hair. Madara for the first time in years fell asleep without a single thought in his head enjoying her warmth and softness; it was different from what he went through last night.

Sakura looked at Madara feeling blank at the moment, just totally focused on his face. He was in deep sleep as he noticed his eyes move under the lids, she wonders what a monster like Madara would dream about.

Madara dreamed about a family, his very own family.

* * *

The plan to escape hung heavily on her mind; she kept thinking it through as she watched the clouds as she laid on the grass remembering her friend Shikamaru while she's at it. The gears in her head was running, about the striking when the time is right and holding a reign over her temper, most of the time she would stay empty right out of it, giving Madara nothing to be interested about. She kept thinking there are always holes in the plans she's been making, she wishes that she was just as smart as her friend Shikamaru.

She planned to leave Japan with the little money she has, she calculated everything and with the money she's got she could maybe move to the Philippines before she could jump to America. She has enough money to stay in the Philippines for six months, and if she worked there she could earn more to make her stay in America easier. But then she thought about the people that will be affected, the people who are close to her, the people she cared about. She thought maybe if she removed all contact with everyone most especially Madara he wouldn't have the time to hurt anyone seeing as there will be no point, but then again everything she has been planning as of late is mostly wishful thinking.

Her heart sped up even more knowing that she should escape as early as now, right before Madara's birthday. Once he announces the engagement it might as well be set in stone.

It brought sharp pain in her heart thinking about cutting off contact with her family and friends, never being able to talk to them for their safety. She just had to know when the time would be right; she would sell all of her paintings and keep the added money as a bonus. Her heart was beating so fast just thinking about running away from Uchiha Madara, one of the most powerful men in Japan, an influential character, and a very well connected man at that. Is there something she could do that won't go noticed by him at all? What would her family say? What would her brothers say?

A sigh escaped her lips. Truly, she felt bad for the man but that doesn't leave him the excuse to do the things that he did. Worst case scenario in her head was that his death is by her hands. She wanted to do evil things to Madara, but would think against it immediately right after thinking that she is better than that and won't stoop to his level.

But secretly, in the very back of her head she knew what she had to do when she finally becomes desperate.

She'd rather die than be with him.

* * *

"Brother, Sakura is such a charming girl. I'd say it's very selfish of you to have kept her like that." Izuna stated, Madara was grinning in his desk as he listened to what Izuna had to say. "But be wary brother, I have a feeling the little blossom is up to something." An elegant brow from Madara rose up, "Oh, is that so brother?" Madara always listens to his brothers' instincts for some reason, maybe it was because they've relied on one another for so long and protected one another in any means possible. Izuna's head turned up and tried to face the direction Madara's voice came from.

"I have a feeling she's up to something but I don't know what it is just yet. That girl is too good for this world and she'll suffer for it if she kept her foolishness like that." Izuna said amusedly, Madara chuckles at this. "One of her many endearing qualities brother" Madara said, "I can see why she'll be a fitting matriarch, she has such a gentle touch with everything. Fit for bearing children and taking care of them, that is if you are ready for them."

Madara huffed at this, "We won't be having children yet." His tone suddenly dark "She's too caught up with other people, mostly that Itachi brat" he spits out. "You mean Fugaku's kid? Huh, never knew that. Do you think she loves him?" Izuna asked. "Not in the way you think, but it's obvious that brat has a hard on for Sakura. That girl is oblivious to the men around her." Izuna laughs a little, "I never saw you falling for the innocent type." Madara growls in the direction of his brother. "Aniki, I know you're not asking for advice or anything I think it would be best if you break her now than make it any more difficult for you later."

Madara thought about what Izuna just said. "Hm, I have yet to think about the right course of action for this." He stayed silent for a moment, Izuna knowing his brother all too well laughed out loud. "You devil, won't it be too cruel to play with her like that?" Madara stayed quiet but didn't bother removing the smile on his lips.

* * *

A week is left right before Madara's birthday and the man felt indifferent to everything else that didn't involve Sakura in it. He knew that he was developing a dangerous obsession with the girl, just imagining her not there by his side is enough reason for him to go on a rampage. Recently the girl of his thoughts has been distant with him mentally speaking, she was occupied with something and he highly doubted it would involve her school. As a board member of Konoha University he gets to abuse certain privileges and get constant reports of how she's doing.

Madara was picking out lavish kimonos for Sakura to wear, wanting her to look like she is already the clan matriarch. A deep red kimono caught his eyes as its grey obi complimented the red tones. Of course the spring blossoms adorned the bottom of the kimono, screaming how well the craftsmanship is and the quality embroidery. Her hair will surely pop out in this kimono, he could see her with painted red lips and eyes, but everything else fell in his mind when he thought about peeling off the twelve layers of cloth that will be covering her that night.

* * *

It was evening already when Sakura left the university after she attended to her sculpture. Kisame as usual was waiting outside looking more pissed by the minute. "Come on pinkie lets go" he called out, Sakura still kept her pace and ignored the man. The drive home was unceremonious and nothing new came up. Sakura's hands were sore from carving all day and planned to sit in the tub for an extended amount of time. To her surprised Madara was early at home tonight and she ignored him. Madara was secretly annoyed by this action and removed his clothing as he planned to join her in the bathroom.

The bathroom never had a lock, and deep down inside Sakura knew that Madara did this on purpose. Maybe it was because he would often do this to his previous partners. According to Izuna, Madara never had a steady girlfriend, they were more like escapades for him and it got her thinking why he wanted to settle all of a sudden now. The door opens and Sakura shot a very naked Madara a glare. He brushed this off and joined her in the tub, hissing again from the extreme heat she puts up with. She went to the other side of the spacious tub so they were looking at one another. She was still glaring and Madara looked at her with a blank look on his face.

Sakura didn't know if he was in a good mood or a bad mood, whatever was the case she always finds herself to be at the rearing end of both, either way.

To Madara, Sakura looked as threatening as a kitten with claws. She could swat at you here and there and even leave a trail of blood but the damage would never be enough to incapacitate or even last a lifetime. She had a sharp tongue and Madara didn't know if he hates it or love that about her, he has yet to find out. After Sakura got tired of glaring at him she started doing her routine of cleaning herself, completely oblivious that she was putting on a show for him. She didn't mind the nakedness anymore, he found out that she could be easily desensitized to certain things that she deems as harmless, or better yet sometimes she's just that innocent giving people the benefit of the doubt.

He never failed to miss how she looked hotter when she has her hair wet; he often wished it was longer as he would love to pull it when he could. A blush was present on her face when he noticed that she finally noticed that he was thoroughly looking at her. "You're interrupting my 'me' time" she said in a tone that Madara found cute. Oh God, Madara Uchiha found something to be cute?

He cornered Sakura at her end of the tub with both of his arms, towering over her. Sakura for once saw Madara for what he is physically. He was such a well built man, handsome even. "Why couldn't you find someone else?" she said in an accusing tone. The further the days went closing to the birthday of Madara the more frustrated she got. Her hands were always cold and with the way her heart always sped up she knew it must not have been good for her. She often wondered when they were sleeping together on the bed could Madara hear her heart beat out of her chest?

"There is no one else." He simply replies. She was angry this time and stood up letting Madara see face to face her bare womanhood. She made to leave still no longer caring what she just put on display. To her surprise Madara didn't do anything and let her leave, but it was just his way of showing how disappointed he is with her.

But then again, not everyone had the capability to understand the method to his madness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch13: Plateau**_

Two days right before Madara's birthday, Sakura already said her silent goodbyes to the people she loved and cared about. She said farewell to the places she grew fond of and to the sculpture she would never finish. She was deeply saddened by the fact that she would not be able to keep her word to Kakashi. She silently said goodbye to her brothers in her prayers.

She brought her ticket online and withdrew all of her money. She was cold, and felt devastatingly lonely. She didn't pack any bag of sorts, just a small one to get by and be able to hide when Madara was there. Madara was asleep, and it was in the wee hours of the morning, the sun won't be rising in a few hours and the outside was still cold from the lack of its presence. She slid out of the bed, silently thanking that she wore a shirt and pair of shorts that night making less noise. Sakura pulled out a sweater and a pair of pants underneath the bed with the small duffel bag she would be carrying with her. She was painstakingly slow as she got dressed and kept her eye out for Madara the entire time.

Madara still hasn't moved or noticed her absence from his side. She knew there was a part of his garden that she could climb up to and jump off the wall and land to the first step of her freedom. She wasn't breathing at all the entire trip to the door, even before she could grip the handle Madara already spoke. "You think I wouldn't know?" he said coldly. The hairs on Sakura's neck stood in attention, and her skin suddenly prickled from the cold. She turned around to see Madara with a blank face stare at her, he sat calmly with his hair all over the place from his sleep.

She reached for the knob and thought if she ran fast enough she could still make it since he didn't know of the section of the garden that she's been eyeing. "You can't leave without this" he held out her ticket and wallet. The look of pure mortification landed on her face, tears were starting to well up but she ran anyways not caring where she'll end up in. She hasn't even finished the first flight of stairs when Madara caught her and dragged her back to their room.

"Let me go! I don't want to be with you at all!" she protest furiously. Madara didn't show any signs of amusement whatsoever, and he was very tempted to take her right then and there. He harshly lifts her up and slams her onto their bed, which to her surprise knocked the breath right out of her. Madara didn't give her the time to react at all, he was too fast for her struggles and ended up getting tied on the bed. She was crying again, all the more pitiful she appeared than she did before, but she refused to beg.

"Let me go! I don't want to be with you!" she screamed. His hands undressed her and ripped certain articles of clothing. When she was bare naked he removed her hands from the bed post and positioned her hands behind her back. She was still struggling furious with what was going to happen next. Madara dragged her to the edge of the bed and she was bent over Madara's lap. She squirmed and squirmed as Madara's arm held her in place.

Finally Madara's mask cracks and he grinned viciously. She still didn't know what was going to happen next and her face was turned away to see Madara's. "Count" he says in an authoritative voice, "for each number you miss we start right from the beginning" Sakura didn't know what he meant, right before she could protest a loud slap rang through the room. A scream actually escaped her and her legs kicked frantically getting her nowhere. One of Madara's wildest dreams was coming true as he watched the skin of her ass turn an angry red mark. Sakura cries furiously at the treatment and absolute humiliation for being spanked like a child. His spank wasn't the kind that made a loud sound, it was the kind that actually promised pain and guaranteed to leave marks.

Another slap, another scream, this went on for a moment until Madara spoke again. "Count" right after he said that a harsher slap came in contact with her round ass "one!" she screamed. She was crying and the sobs won't seem to stop unlike the others before. His hand ran through the soft skin feeling how warm it became from his ministrations. He grinned gleefully as hand shaped bruises started to form. At the sixteenth slap, Sakura was breathless and her voice shaky. Her words were being muddled by her sob and Madara was chuckling at her state.

Every count that came out of her mouth started to sound more incoherent as her voice became shakier, she would cough once and a while from her sobs and she would try and cover them up with trying to scream. Sakura didn't know how long this torture would end until they stopped at twenty eight. Madara enjoyed the look of her ass as his hand left bruises on it. Angry red and purple marks littered her bottom and she didn't stop crying as he felt his hands caress the aftermath of his actions. He hums in appreciation. He didn't intend to hold back, wanting to make sure that he fully learns her lesson.

Madara still left her hands bound behind her back and she tried to move herself out of his lap only to be stopped by Madara. "Since you were such a sport, I might as well give you a reward." He said in a happy tone, all Sakura answered with was her ragged sobs. The pain was unbearable for her, her bottom was on fire from the pain he caused. She felt his fingers brush the entrance of her slit and he slipped a finger in her without any lubrication. She screamed again, more in protest and humiliation from her position.

Madara noticed how dry she was and thought of a brilliant idea. She was busy sobbing pitifully and didn't notice his fingers on the side of her face, he then made two of his fingers enter her mouth. How he would love for that to be wrapped around his cock. "Suck, get it all wet." He commanded. Sakura didn't know what he meant but she was scared to disobey. When he felt her not move an inch he slapped her ass again with unrelenting force. She almost bit into his fingers and she licked them instead with her warm tongue, getting them both wet. Madara loved how she used his tongue noticing she was a natural with it.

Madara finally move his now soaked fingers and enter Sakura. Sakura's sobs now wracked her entire body at the feeling of her own saliva become lubrication. She was humiliated, and she knew she wouldn't want to go out for a long, long time. Madara worked her to an orgasm and continually slapped her here and there mixing her pain with pleasure. She was confused from the different stimulation and finally Sakura was removed from his lap and fell to the bed. She was just sobbing and Madara freed her hands. They both went to cover her face and Madara held her after what has happened, he cooed in her ear that she held herself well, and that he hoped she learned her lesson. Sakura didn't stop crying until the sun rose. She fell asleep still sobbing in her dreams and it pained Madara to leave her side as he prepared for work, he would still want to teach her a few lessons or so but it would have to wait.

He ripped her ticket and passport and discarded the remains in the trash where he proceeded to burn it. It would be considered as overkill but he just wanted to be safe. A very proud grin graced his mouth as he watched Sakura sleep, her eyes red and her hair messed up looking like a very well satisfied lover. Her ass was exposed to the air, showing the proud angry marks that Madara left showing the world what is rightfully his. His hand once again ran through the bruises and heard her whimper in her sleep.

* * *

Sakura had difficulty walking and sitting down because of the bruises, she lied in bed the entire day and kept crying about what just happened. Her passport couldn't be found anywhere and she was furious to see that her duffel bags contents were back in the closet. More tears burned her eyes and she actually had a tantrum in the very room she was trapped in. She threw everything in sight and began to rip things apart. In her exasperation she pulled at her hair and even went to the dresses to ruin some of Madara's suits. She knew just by selling some of them would be enough to pay for a year of school in Konoha University but that didn't stop her. Everything was torn to bits surprising even herself at the strength she pulled.

The door of the room was locked indicating that her punishment still isn't over so she continued the onslaught on other things. Sakura didn't notice the time as she lost a sense of it the moment she realized her phone was also taken from her. It was late in the afternoon when Madara had arrived home, very eager to see what Sakura has been up to, confined in their room. The door made a click and Sakura prepared herself for an attack, Madara was caught off guard when a high kick aimed for his head was stopped mid way with his hands. He was trying to assess the damage she had cause while effortlessly blocking her attacks, he was guessing she didn't know that Uchiha men are well versed in combat and everyone had some sort of training for this. Her kicks and punches were powerful granted because there was enough space for her to move, but it was easy to spot her weakness.

The moment Madara closed the gap between them her moves didn't reach him anymore. His height was a blessing and so are the years of intense training. He felt his anger rise seeing as what she did to their room. His suits torn on the floor, some sheets have been discarded and mangled, certain ornaments lay broken on the floor, and it was obvious to him that her tantrum has yet to finish.

"Are you done?" he asked flatly. Sakura squirmed again, digging her ass further into his growing erection. He simply lifted her in his arms and moved the both of them out of their room into a spare one. He dropped her onto the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly not amused with what he saw. She was panting on the floor, still crying and screaming, talking about never wanting to be with him. A smile graced his lips as he found the right torture for the insolent girl. He could see her limp a little as she walked and thought that the bruises on her ass still stung. He left her in the room a sobbing mess on the floor and went to the joint bathroom of the spare room. He filled the small tub to the brim with water and opted he wanted to relax, of course under Sakura's expense.

Sakura propped herself on her elbows and watched Madara stripped knowing what was going to happen next when he started undressing. She scrambled to her feet and was caught by Madara in an instant, he was such a fast man and his build only helped him to his advantage. "Get off you filthy bastard!" she screamed, still not sated from her tantrum. Madara was amused at her viciousness, or as vicious as she could get. His tie was long gone and found its way to Sakura's hands binding them right behind her back.

Her screams became more animalistic showing her extreme distaste for what he was about to do. Her struggling pained her with the fresh bruises she sported this morning but she persevered all the more if it would mean Madara would just get angry. Madara stayed still until he noticed Sakura breathing heavily and having slowed down in her struggle. She was weakly struggling now, and Madara let him tire herself out to his advantage. He easily stripped her and ignored her weak protests.

Her arms were no help as they were tied behind her back, all the more effort she had to exert to fight against Madara. As he slipped into the tub with Sakura in his arms he sat down but let Sakura to Kneel right in front of him. Their height spoke in volumes in whatever it is they do, Sakura was all too short and Madara was all too tall. Even in her kneeling position as Madara sat, he was still a head taller than her. He smiles lovingly at her, and Sakura didn't miss the sadistic light in his dark, dark eyes. Sakura kept her struggle even when her muscles protested already, feeling every fiber of her being get strained.

He admired her struggle and her attempts to butt heads with him but holding her shoulders were enough to hold her in place and prevent her from standing up. He would never get tired of admiring her body. How his marks littered her body, how he was the first to everything and he sure as hell was determined to be her last. Her pink hair was wild and her creamy skin flushed from rubbing furiously on certain surfaces through her struggles. Her cunt was endearing to his eyes, it was always something he would never be able to wrap his head around, if she had pink hair on her head then it would be common sense to have pink hair down there right? Her breathing was not even still frustrated with what was happening. His free hand held her pussy and started gently rubbing the button in between her legs that would leave her moaning for more even though she would always deny it.

Her refusal to him only made him want to pursue her even more. She never stopped crying from the moment she woke up that day and she found herself to have the inability to stop at the moment. Sakura kept struggling still all the more when Madara found her pussy albeit she fought extremely weakly now as her lungs begged to rest. Her voice was fully cracking now and sounded deeper than usual. Madara watched her internal struggle; how she fought the pleasure he gave her and her spite for him that fueled her desire to get away from him. It seemed that not long after she finally stilled, breathing raggedly from her struggle and the sobs that threatened to choke her.

Sakura was exhausted by now, letting Madara have the opening he needed to shove a finger inside of her as he still kept his attention on her clit. To him it felt like he was playing with a toy, a toy very close to his heart. He was leaning back on the tub as his long arms worked their magic on her, her thighs began shaking from fatigue and the wave of pleasure that she was feeling although it was unwanted. Madara suddenly stopped the moment he saw the telltale signs of her upcoming orgasm. His other hand left her shoulder and went to her hips, signaling her to sit down but she refused. Madara huffed in amusement at this and used both hands to lower her to his erect member. He used his other hand to position himself at her entrance and finally his other hand forced her to sit down on his member right on time when she collapsed.

A sound of protest left Sakura's lips and a groan came out from Madara as he relished in her tight, wet heat. She wrapped around him so perfectly, so tightly, and at that moment he admitted to himself that if he would never feel this anymore in his life, if Sakura was no longer in it, he would go _insane._ Sakura's cries became stifled sobs, Madara stayed still groaning once and a while when her pussy tightened around him. He rolled his hips fully hitting the deepest parts of her and she whined, Madara realized that in this position he filled her to the brim. He almost laughed at their dynamic for a man his size and a woman as petit as Sakura.

Sakura was still fully aroused and she cried even more at what she was feeling, she desperately wanted her release and at the same time to get away from him. He rolled his hips once more and he felt her tighten in response at the pleasure. "Move" he commanded; his deep, voice nothing but thunder in her ears. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction and once more he rolled his hips hitting the right spot yet again. He kept at this for a while as he heard moans escape her lips mixed in with her cries. He built her up so perfectly, so pleasurably that her brain felt like mush for wanting this so badly now. This time he stopped for real, "Do you want it Sakura?" he purred so seductively at her. Her green eyes clouded with lust that he had instilled in her. There was no answer, only sobs of defeat. He rolled his hips again for the last time; if Sakura didn't move anymore he would lose control and take her without consideration of her pleasure.

Sakura moved her own hips, testing how to do it because of her inexperience. She sank back down and she shivered at the pleasure that overtook her. Madara helped guide her, a very pleased smile adorned his handsome face with the look on Sakura's very own. There was lust and hate mixed in her features, but that didn't stop her from sinking back down to his cock. His hand that was holding her hip moved her forward as she sank and he knew he hit a very good spot in her that caused her to moan unbridled this time. She was ashamed for doing what she was doing and she absentmindedly continued. His hands made her sink back down faster now and she was showing signs of finding her release.

Madara was still relaxed in his position enjoying the show Sakura has put up for him, when she was about to cum he stopped her again earning a very frustrated groan and sob. He sat up finally and kissed her very passionately and sank her back down on his cock. She moaned through the kiss and he delved his tongue deep in her mouth. The pleasure she felt was overwhelming, too much for her to handle, in fact she no longer had a grasp of what she was feeling. "Please" she moaned out in between kisses. She felt him grin, "Please what, Sakura?" he asked coyly with a sultry tone. A whine escaped her lips again as he made her pick up the pace again. Her thighs shook and he stopped her again. She was too tired and finally leaned on Madara's torso, her sobs became louder as she was denied her release again and she found out it could be painful. "Let's cum together" he whispered in her ear, his free hand played with her hair and helped her sink back down again.

He felt it, her all too familiar tightening around his member, she was so close and so was he. He kissed her again, coaxing her to play with his tongue and finally she froze and Madara felt his release. Madara watched her in awe when nothing but pure pleasure erupted from her face, no hate, just pure pleasure. A groan escaped his mouth as he felt Sakura to milk his cock. Sakura now fully leaned on him limply; his breath raggedly falling on her pink hair. Madara made a move to remove the binds on her hands and much to his surprise it simply fell to her side. She didn't move, she just panted on his skin and it was turning him on already.

They both stayed in the water for a while to catch their breath, Sakura was crying again and it was just in pure shame. Her arms ached from the strain and she could barely feel her fingertips. The water went cold a while ago and Madara had to carry her to leave the before he completely takes her ability to walk. They were both naked in bed, Sakura was too tired for anything and it was barely late into the night for the length that they have been in bed. "Tomorrow will be my birthday." Madara said, his eyes going soft at the sight of her tear stained face. He couldn't help but kiss her forehead and rest his chin on top. Sakura let Madara hold her simply because she couldn't move anymore, she was all too tired, all too bruised, and everywhere else ached.

"I have everything settled for you, so you don't have to worry about anything else. I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow, Sakura." Madara muttered, he found sleep was taking him too. Sakura's hands found his chest and clawed at him as best as she could, Madara didn't mind because she couldn't manage to bring him lasting pain. "One day-" she speaks weakly, "I will end you" her tone was dark and serious, Madara found himself awake the entire night fending off sleep at what she said. He smirked into her hair, he would love to see her try.

* * *

Itachi had prepared all of his bags for his departure tomorrow. He would sit still in his apartment and swore that he could hear Sakura's footsteps and smell the scent of her shampoo. Itachi felt empty now that she was gone, and tomorrow would be the beginning of his end knowing that the path he will be taking won't be a pleasant one. He would see Sakura for one last time and he pondered on the idea if he would even want to part with seeing her with tears in her eyes.

He was a selfish man and he knew it, he believed that this course of action would be better in the long run for the both of them. He apologized to her in his head a million times since she left. It has been weeks since he saw Sakura and he longed to have her fingers to run through his hair, how her smile warmed his insides, and her hugs were enough to make his stomach run a mock with butterflies. His plan would take painstakingly long, but he wished that it wouldn't be too late when the time came. He loved Sakura, deeply. More than a brother ever should love their sister, they may not have been related by blood but he so desperately wanted to be with her without their titles.

His doorbell rang and he came right up to greet his guest. The man with silver hair came in and looked at him with deep interest. They both sat themselves down on the sofa with the tea.

Itachi was drinking his tea and sensed that the man with the silver hair would speak up soon. "I'm going to get straight with you, Uchiha-san. Why would I be necessary to this plan?" he said, Itachi placed his cup down and stared back at him. "Hatake-san, it is useless to ask questions like this right now." Kakashi raised a brow at him, "If you wanted to decline you wouldn't be here right now. You and I have one goal in mind, and I know you're smart enough to know what it is." Itachi sat calmly in his seat, no expression was visible on his face.

"Ever since your father died, I know you have refused to reopen the gates of the White Fang corp. You and I both know what lead to such a-" Itachi paused looking for the right word "unfavorable circumstance." Kakashi with all his patience crossed his legs and began to talk. "I don't hold any ill will towards the Uchiha clan, all except for one member. Madara knew all too well that pulling out his investments in the company would cause it to shut down immediately due to bankruptcy, but he did it anyways. My father's suicide was no one else's fault, it was his own decision, the fact that he wasn't ready to face such a failure. But one thing I don't understand is that why you need me?" Kakashi's eyes bore into Itachi's.

"Madara took someone precious to me, and I know you are more than capable of reopening the White Fang corp. Hatake-san." Kakashi hummed at this "You want me to help take down the Uchiha corp." Kakashi said flatly. Itachi only gave him silence and Kakashi was slowly getting unnerved by the young Uchiha. "Make no mistake, Hatake-san. I only wish to take down Madara." Itachi said nonchalantly.

Kakashi gestured for Itachi to explain further. "My line in the Uchiha family is the closest one related to Madara's. Since his little brother is deemed incapable of succeeding him if anything were to happen to him-" Kakashi interrupted him "You're the one next in line" he finished for him. Itachi nodded at this, "Of course granted that Madara doesn't have an heir already by the time I execute this plan" Kakashi contemplated about this for a moment. "How do you plan to do that Uchiha-san." He said with all seriousness.

"There has been piling evidence about Madara's activities, most of which are unfavorable. The entire time I have been working in the company I have done nothing but repair relationships among the other clans within Konoha, all of which have come to resent Madara specifically for trying to create a monopoly of sorts in business." Kakashi listened intently this time. "So basically, Madara is trying to eliminate the competition." Kakashi said.

Itachi remained silent so that Kakashi could fully comprehend what is happening. "While I relentlessly worked these past few months, I didn't work blindly. Since Madara kept me busy on purpose I eventually came to represent the company on various trips." Kakashi was eager to hear him finish now. "You want to represent me when you go to America." Kakashi muttered. Itachi gave him his silence yet again as a yes. "What are you getting at Uchiha-san." Kakashi said flatly. "If I get the favor of all the clans that the Uchiha corp. is associated with, it is most likely that the Uchiha clan will see this, the Uchiha council, when grouped together in the favor of the entire family the clan head can be replaced once he is deemed incapable of leading the business."

"What does the reopening of the White Fang corp., have to do with this?" Kakashi mused, "If I succeed with helping you reopening the White Fang corp. from the ground up it would be a testament to my abilities, it would highly be unlikely that the Uchiha clan will miss this, and so would the other clans. If most of them would rather work with me than Madara, I think that would speak for its self"

Kakashi found himself chuckling at this, "You are a ver-" Itachi cuts him off "Very selfish man? I am well aware about this Hatake-san. You are about to find out that I am a very driven one too." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, the young Uchiha surely was something. Kakashi sat in silence for a moment, "Madara will be sending me to America, I will be leaving tomorrow." Itachi said, Kakashi smirked underneath his mask very interested in the game he'll be partaking in. "I take it while you're in America; you want me to prepare myself here." Kakashi said. Itachi stared blankly at him again.

"Hm, Uchiha-san I like your plan and I am more than capable of protecting myself if ever Madara takes certain _advances_ towards me, but I would have to tell you that I won't be able to follow after you immediately." Itachi nods amicably "I understand Hatake-san". Kakashi finally sat straight and leaned forward, this lips pressing against his mask making his smile known to Itachi. "I take it you have talked to the Sannin group then." Kakashi said. The silver haired man was starting to understand the intricate steps and measures that Itachi was taking, this was a dangerous game but Kakashi personally liked the reap of rewards should they win.

Kakashi hums, "Please do take your time Hatake-san. It is not yet urgent for you to take the leave when you aren't prepared yet." Itachi said. Kakashi looked at him in an amused manner, "Hm, Uchiha-san I am more than prepared to leave as of now, it just so happens your incentive is just a bonus." A moment of silence between the two men "Do you believe in fate Uchiha-san?" Kakashi asked "I don't have an opinion about that Hatake-san."

Kakashi smiled. "After this term in Konoha University I will be leaving for America without a purpose, but now you have given me one." Itachi perked up at this, "Then what is stopping you from going now Hatake-san?" he asked.

"I promised my favorite student that I'll come see her exhibit right before I go" his eyes crinkled in genuine mirth.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch14: Zenith**_

Sakura was out of it. She was having a hard time to conceal the pain in her movements after what happened yesterday. She was uncharacteristically distant and silent today as Madara mused. The stylist for Sakura will arrive hours from now and he meant to spend time with her right before he left for work. The mess she made in their room is long gone now and she was seated in the far corner trying to ignore the rest of the world. Madara smiled at this feeling like he was a parent who was facing the cold treatment after giving his punishment.

He hugged Sakura from behind, breathing into her hair. She didn't make a sound and her hand gripped on his arms. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger but still she didn't make a sound, "Forgive me Sakura-chan" he said in a light tone, she still didn't make a sound and instead kissed her on the cheek. "Izuna will call for you in a while. I believe he would want to talk to you" he murmured in her ear. She still didn't make a sound. Madara seeing that it would be pointless to pursue her now in her sour mood opted to leave.

Sakura in the silence of the room didn't move until she was called by one of the maids. Sakura hurriedly dressed conservatively to hide the bruises Madara has given her. Izuna was in the tea room and she wanted to cry all the more because she doesn't know what to say to him, she didn't want to talk to anyone in her current state of mind. She doesn't want to admit it, but what transpired yesterday has left her fragile. "Sakura-chan?" Izuna called out. "Yes, Izuna." Her voice almost cracked but Izuna did not miss this.

Izuna was very interested now as to what happened yesterday. "Please sit Sakura-chan. You have a big day ahead." He said while he pats the seat beside him. Izuna plastered a soft smile for Sakura to see, and as soon as he felt the cushion dip in her weight he searched for her hand. As soon as Sakura found out what he was looking for she held his hand and he gladly held onto it. "Ne, Sakura-chan is there something wrong?" he asked in fake concern. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to speak. "I'm fine Izuna, I'm just a little nervous is all." She said flatly. "Hm, Sakura-chan have you greeted my brother a happy birthday yet?" she felt the cold bite her skin all of a sudden. "I haven't" she said curtly. It was obvious to Izuna that she wouldn't want to talk right now and he tried to hide his grimace.

"Sakura-chan, in the short moment that I have known you I have to admit that it is easy to grow fond of you." Izuna started, Sakura didn't react at all to this. A part of her wished that she wasn't the person that they say she were, a part of her hated whatever this is right now. Izuna didn't receive a reply at all and he feigned to understand that her silence was a signal for him to continue, and he admits that he hides his ire well. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he finally asked wanting to get to the point already. Izuna heard a sniffle and hid his smile. "I- I'm fine Izuna." He could hear Sakura all too well, the way her breathing stopped and when she breathed in short bursts just so he wouldn't know that she was crying. "Sakura? My soon to be Imouto, please tell me what's wrong."

Sakura bit her lip not wanting to talk to Izuna any longer but doesn't want to mean him any disrespect. When Izuna called her Imouto she almost broke down, her hand shook lightly. Such tiny movement won't be missed by Izuna as he purposely made sure to sharpen his senses. Another sniffle and Izuna finally hugged Sakura, he wanted to know how far he can pretend until Sakura cracks. His hand played with her hair and let her cry for a moment.

Izuna knew how to play her well, too easy even. "Sakura-chan, you fear too much. Don't be too nervous for the day. It would just be an engagement; it is not like Madara won't be there by your side the entire time." Sakura thought that would be the worst part, she would not have time to be with her family, or at least talk with her brothers unless they still hate her deeply as she believes. She wished so sincerely that she could talk to Izuna about the things his brother would do to her, but knowing they both have gone through a lot it would be obvious that Izuna would take Madara's side no matter what. Sakura sat straight calming herself down, she looked at the blindfold Izuna was wearing, wondering how different his face would be if the very same dark eyes Madara was on Izuna's head instead of his.

"Would you like me to tell you a story Sakura-chan? I know you're not a kid but I think it is important if you knew of the mythical lore of how the Uchiha clan came to be." Sakura thought that maybe she would need a distraction for now, she was feeling painful things both physically and emotionally speaking. "Yes, please that would be nice Izuna" she said meekly. Izuna smiled gently in the direction of her voice.

"There is a saying in the clan that Uchiha's are intense people. They value love and friendship unlike any other, even though they don't make it obvious, but because of this they also hate intensely, they succumb to whatever it is they are feeling." Sakura held onto Izuna's hand as he told the story, she was looking sincerely interested even if Izuna couldn't see it. "The intensity of the Uchiha's did not go unnoticed by the rabbit goddess Kaguya thus cursing them" Izuna paused for a moment relishing the attention Sakura was giving him, he smiles again. "They say that when an Uchiha experiences a great amount of loss, they suffer from the sharingan. The hate in their veins causes a surge in the body and leaves nothing but destruction from the wake of their wrath, marked with blazing red eyes to make it known to everyone that the man is cursed." Sakura knew that this was nothing but a story but she couldn't help but think about Madara, how accurately this applies to the man.

"The curse of hatred eventually became so strong that to counteract this, Kaguya bestowed the will of fire amongst her other children to save the people who will get caught in the cross fires. The will of fire exists on pure love and the belief that to solve all conflict, one must be willing to _sacrifice themselves, nothing but pure selflessness._ " Izuna knew that he was twisting his words, and the sweet girl that is Sakura would succumb to this eventually. "Do you understand now Sakura?" Izuna said lightly, for a moment she couldn't find the right words. Izuna lead Sakura's head to rest on his shoulder as he could feel the wave of melancholy she was giving off. Sakura felt somewhat soothed by this gesture remembering that she would do this often to Sasuke. "Izuna, does a small part of you believe in this?" Sakura asked softly. Izuna was euphoric at her tone, thinking his brother was such a lucky bastard for having a girl like Sakura in his life.

"Hm, I can't say for certain. But one could try right?" Izuna replied. His hand was now combing through her hair loving her smell. If his brother were to see them right now he will definitely feel his wrath. Sakura was slowly getting the idea, but it wasn't about Madara but about her family and friends. Madara made it clear that their lives are at the palm of his hands, a life to him is as easy to put out like a wick on fire. Was Izuna telling her to sacrifice herself? Be selfless and surrender to Madara? She thought that maybe it would be easier on her if she finally gave in to Madara, would the bruises finally stop if she complied? Would the threats be put to an end if she were to finally just give him what he wants?

Sakura was sorely confused. She instead focused on the softness of Izuna's yukata and how his warmth was actually comforting for once. He wasn't Itachi, but it would be better than having no one. She felt alone in the house, having cut contact with her family and being unable to spend time with her friends further added to this. "Will you be there too Izuna?" she asked, Izuna hummed before he responded. "I will be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world. An Uchiha only ever gets engaged _once"._ Sakura's eyes settled sullenly towards the balcony, the thought of what Izuna just said made her think that everything will be final once he makes the announcement tomorrow.

"My brother is a nice man, Sakura. Please treat him well." Sakura wanted to laugh, it should have been the other way around. Guilt was heavy on her chest, thinking about the death of Ino. If maybe she gave up a long time ago Ino would have been alive right now. It was her fault.

She breathes out a heavy sigh, Izuna was so warm and felt comforting the silence was welcomed. "Would you like for me to fix your hair Sakura? There is a fresh bouquet of baby's breath today and I could imagine it would look nice on you." Izuna's smile calmed her down, "I would love that Izuna" she said happily. Izuna liked how open and genuine Sakura was, she was easy to love and she gave you enough reason to. Izuna's fingers were magic to Sakura's hair. He fixed her hair up in a braided bun, placing the small flowers around it. "Oh Sakura-chan I wish I could see you! I feel that you look like a fairy" Izuna said. Sakura blushed at this and laughed a little. "Ah, that's better Sakura-chan. Your laugh sounds lovely."

Izuna was very envious of his brother now. "Thank you, Izuna."

* * *

I have been around the world, in my twenty nine years of existence I have seen all the kinds of beauty from it. But nothing could ever be compared to the woman standing in front of me, the innocence she exuded in her stature and the way her eyes were painted an elegant red. Her skin held a pink tone to it and her blush emphasized the red of her lips. Sakura's lashes looked longer with the mascara but it became impossibly long with it. Her green eyes were glazed, she was still in deep thought and gave me the cold shoulder. I couldn't help but smile still at how beautiful she actually is. Izuna was the one who fixed her hair and she looked a little more mature because her hair was out of her face.

She is beautiful because she is mine. The kimono hid her skin and bruises well, she was getting ready before we left and she was looking for something, that toy of hers. I've decided to let her keep it since it seemed it was something that entertained her when she isn't in school. The kimono hugged her figure nicely, and all of a sudden my hunger stirred. Her skin if it were touched by anyone else but me I would rip those hands off, joint by joint, if her lips were to be kissed by anyone else I'll make the man drink acid myself. She finally looked at me, her mouth in a pout. "You're beautiful" I said, and she turned a deeper shade of red. She has yet to react to anything with her face, and still she had remained quiet in my presence.

"Sakura, you should know that a lot of people will be offering us drinks the entire night it would be rude to turn them down." Her eyes left mine "I don't drink" she said. It was the first words she said to me the entire day. "It would be just for now." Oddly enough, the way she looked further caused me to treat her gently as if she was more fragile than she already is.

All of her is mine to have and mine alone.

* * *

A lot of people were in the house, almost all of the Uchiha's were there. My heart was pounding and I couldn't hear the words they were saying. My family has yet to arrive and I was told to wait for them in the very same tea room I first met Madara. His black kimono made him look incredibly intimidating, showing his imposing stature. His hair was held back in a braid and his sharp features were more prominent now that his hair was held back. Looking at Madara the way he is now you could really say that he was truly beautiful. The silence and anticipation had my stomach in knots.

This is it, this is my sacrifice. It was a mantra in my head and I kept repeating the words that Izuna had said to me this morning. The door finally opened and I saw them all come in, my brothers and Fugaku wore matching kimonos and my mother wore a deep blue one. All of them sported a blank look on their face not knowing what to expect, at least that is what I think it is. Madara welcomed them and we waited for the tea, as soon as it was served he began talking.

"I have gathered you all today because I have news that I believe deserves to be heard by all of you first." Madara pauses and the more words come out of his mouth the more I couldn't breathe. "In the short while that I have known Sakura I believe that I have found the right matriarch for the Uchiha clan." My mother reacted first a silent gasp passed her lips and looked at me, I didn't know what to do so I happened to have just stared at her back. Fugaku's eyes widened and I couldn't read what his face meant, and for my brothers they have yet to react.

"Months ago when Sakura was introduced to the clan I have observed that she is a very astounding woman and a promising artist. I do believe that she is fit to stand by me, and last month as she started living with me she has captured my heart." I couldn't help the tears form in my eyes. He only spoke of lies! If I were to react right now what would happen to my family? With the countless threats I have received days prior all of the cruelties he is capable of only rang in my head. Every action I would take against his favor all had promising consequences. My mother muttered something I couldn't understand, Fugaku had a pleased look on his face.

"I wish to marry your daughter." Madara finally said. No one asked for what I want, no one asked what about me? I swallowed the lump in my throat. I looked at Sasuke and Itachi and they still had blank looks in their face. Do they hate me that much? Is it because I am nothing but a whore in their eyes?

Both of my parents bowed in respect, saying their thank you's and the like. My mother hugged me missing the fact that my tears were about to fall. Itachi and Sasuke just congratulated me formally. I wanted to hug them so bad. I couldn't breathe at all. Finally we all stood up, them having come to an agreement none of which involved my consent. "Would it be too much if I spent time with my family alone?" I asked Madara, his eyes looked at me intently and there was a hint of a warning to them. "Of course, Sakura. I will call for you when I need you."

Madara left the room but it made the heaviness in my chest no better, nothing could alleviate the dread I was feeling. "Oh Sakura, you're so young!" my mother said, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm confident Madara-sama would be a good husband to you." She whispered in between her cries. "Please, do finish your studies first." She reminds me, and my tears finally spill out. I don't want this mother, I never wanted any of it. I wanted a life with my family, I wanted to build my own name. I wanted to know how it's like to love someone; I wanted to be loved right. My mother wiped my tears away, and I wanted to tell her so very badly. Fugaku gave me his congratulations and reminded me that he will always be my father.

"You may not be my daughter by blood, but I love you just the same regardless Sakura. Make me proud, I know you are capable of It." he said. I don't want this Fugaku. He hugged me and I heard him make a sound, a lone tear left his eye and I was stunned. My mother walked him out, not wanting me to see the state that Fugaku was in. I was left with my brothers.

Sasuke and Itachi, both of them quiet and still held the very same look in their faces. I swore with all my resolve that I wouldn't break down in front of them, but I felt my face contort with the dread I was feeling, tears furiously poured out from my eyes and my knees felt weak.

I hope my sacrifice will be good enough for them.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe the result of his actions, the guilt that clawed his insides making him feel like it was his entire fault that Sakura was in the shape she is currently in. His breathing stopped and he could no longer look at her. He left the room without a word.

Itachi was left, staring at Sakura and admiring how beautiful she looked even if tears were marring her face. He was breathless still at how she could do this to him with one look. "Aniki, I'm sorry" she said shakily, but this time her face was different. There was a sad smile on her lips and he couldn't stop himself from touching Sakura. He held her so tightly like she was his lifeline.

Sakura was the shore that he would kiss if his heart were a shipwreck.

His lips found her forehead, planting a soft kiss for her and it only made her cry louder. "Please don't hate me Aniki, please!" she begged, and Itachi had his heart split in two. "Aniki please don't leave me. Please don't go." Itachi couldn't bear talking to Sakura; he just wanted to hold her tight wishing he was capable to take all the pain away she was feeling. He knew right now it was as if the entire weight of the world were on her shoulders. His grip on her tightened once more and her cries finally was muffled by his clothes. "I will always be here, Imouto" he whispers in her ear. He missed her smell, a smell that was uniquely hers. She was so beautiful "Please don't leave Itachi!" she screams into his chest. Itachi couldn't stand seeing her the way she is right now.

Itachi was her safe haven; she missed her brother so much. His touch was so comforting that nothing came close. She believed that he was all she had now since the rest of her family was not interested in what she felt. "Aniki! Please!" She begged one more time. Itachi kissed her forehead one more time, looking at Sakura's face, remembering all of her features, the color of her hair, and those lips that have been calling to him for God knows how long. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

He finally let's go of Sakura, giving her a small smile. He tipped her head to meet her beautiful green eyes. Itachi had the same color of eyes just like Madara and the rest of the Uchiha's but his was soft, Sakura loved his eyes so much because it always saw past her, it always saw the truth. "Please, Sakura. Compose yourself, you will face a lot of people now." Sakura held Itachi's hand with such force. "I don't want this Aniki. Please take me with you." She silently begged.

"I'm sorry, Imouto." _I am a selfish man, I have to do this for you_ Itachi thought. Itachi began to walk away but before he disappeared through the door he looked at Sakura one more time "You're very beautiful, Sakura."

* * *

It was time when Madara came to get Sakura himself in the tea room, interested to see what has happened to her. When he opened the door Sakura's back was the first thing he saw. She was sitting calmly and she was alone. "Sakura" he called out, and it took her a moment before she looked back to Madara. His stomach fluttered with butterflies when Sakura looked at him with a genuine smile, "Yes, Madara?" she asked calmly. "It's time that I announce our engagement." He gave Sakura a triumphant smile of his own. Sakura stood up and held onto Madara's arm just like the first time they met.

Madara kept his poise up, acting like the clan head that he is. He is the Uchiha patriarch and nothing less would be expected of him. Sakura watched Madara the entire time he spoke, how his voice was full of command and respect. His actions showed his authority and why he deserves to be. She looked at the faces of the people when Madara announced their engagement; all of them were a mix of emotions. Most faces held a shocked expression, maybe it's because of their age difference, maybe it's because she was a girl from an unknown family, and maybe it was both. Other faces held something aching to envy, some were outraged. Sakura couldn't care less simply because she simply agreed with them; _she didn't belong by his side._ But that didn't stop Sakura from protecting the people she loves.

She offered Madara a gentle smile for everyone to see and Madara could have sworn that his heart was about to stop any minute now. A ring was presented to her but it looked like a simple gold band but inside the uchiwa fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, was engraved. Madara held her hand and placed the ring there, and for some reason Madara had a ring of his own too. There was a sakura blossom engraved in his, and if Sakura didn't know better she would have said that it was such a sweet gesture, but the devil was in the details or so they say.

A number of men and women came up to them, most of them prominent businessmen others were just simply family that meant well. A handful of gorgeous women congratulated them but mostly made their distaste for Sakura obvious just by ignoring her, but Sakura still smiled at them beautifully. Madara's pride grew that night seeing as how Sakura handled herself, she was well composed to his surprise. The drinks finally came in; copious amounts of Sake were being poured and Sakura accepted graciously. Their arms were linked together the entire night, and Madara felt the weight of Sakura in his arm get heavier and heavier the more she drank. He was fairly tipsy himself but not as drunk as Sakura. She was red and giggling at everything the people would tell her. She was being welcomed to the family warmly, not like they had any say in whatever was happening in their situation. When Sakura began fully leaning on Madara he knew at that moment it would be wise for them to retire. He ended up carrying her to their room and she couldn't help but giggle. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake talking nonsense and Madara watched her quietly. Her drunken blush was apparent even in the dark with what little light they had to work with. She rested her head on the pillows now a sullen look on her face.

The scent of alcohol could be smelled from her lips, she was very drunk. Her eyes were tender and could barely stay open. Madara heard her sniffle but couldn't help himself from assaulting her neck with kisses, his hands furiously scrambling to get her out the various layers of her kimono. She was crying rather drunkly but she doesn't stop him from removing her clothes, Madara enthusiastically taking this opportunity to further strip her bare. Sakura was simply giving up, letting Madara do whatever it is he wanted to do. She was simply looking back at the ceiling, letting the tears fall silently. She felt herself go colder and colder the thinner her clothes became, Madara finally reached the last layer and removed her underwear soaking in the sight of her body. She wasn't protesting, not a single word and she was looking to the side avoiding his gaze.

Madara held her chin to make her face him and their eyes met, her eyes so green and alluring. "I love you, Sakura." He said lowly, she didn't reply but her lips quivered and he kissed her so passionately. He didn't intend to hold back right now, he wanted this so bad. His hand probed her pussy and began getting her ready. She was moaning against his mouth and feeling her wetness on his hands. He roughly grabbed her and in her drunken state just followed after like a ragdoll. He sat her up on his lap and immediately sank her back down his cock, surprising her. Her back arched in response and her tear stained face made an expression so erotic to his eyes. He thrusts into her with such abandon, not caring how fast his pace was.

"I love you, Sakura" he says one more time against her neck, nipping at the skin. Her hands steadied her self against Madara's shoulders and she ended up letting him hit a tender spot in her which caused her to see stars. Her orgasm rocked her and Madara still didn't stop keeping his impossibly fast pace. She stuttered asking him to stop but he never listened. He watched in awe like he usually does seeing how her skin glowed in the dark and that light sheen of sweat coating her now. Her breasts jumped at his thrusts and he took a nipple in his mouth. She begged and begged for him to stop but he refused to control himself any longer. He knew that Sakura was going to have another orgasm by the way she was breathing and he kept his pace still.

He flipped her over on all fours but she ended up falling on her hands too tired to understand anything, too drunk to at least deny the rape he was doing. Madara held her hips up high and entered her once more. In this position it was different, Sakura couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed letting Madara violate her. She was reduced to a moaning mess and Madara admired her ass in this position, his hands groped them with such fervor and his pace even became faster. Only moans came out of Sakura's mouth and Madara finally broke his resolve and was about to cum. Her pussy tightened around him again and it was the telltale sign of her orgasm. He pulls out on time and came on her back. She was breathing oh so heavily and just fell asleep feeling that every part of her body was reduced to jelly now that her drunken high added to that.

Madara collapsed on top of her but not fully letting his weight suffocate her. She was passed out tears still falling from her eyes. Her hips now have his hand print bruises. Oh how he admired her so much, her skin fully exposed to his eyes and how her afterglow made her look ethereal. She was his very own angel, but he would rather rip her wings just for her to stay. He doesn't care if he would cripple her just as long as she remains by his side.

Sakura sure does attract such selfish men in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch15: Dimple**_

I don't know exactly how long it has been, I don't know if it's been a day, a week, a month or so. It all feels like a year, years and years on top of one another. Going to school is something of a false sense comfort but I don't want to wallow in it. "Sakura-chan, it's time to go." Kakashi said. His eyes lost their light for some reason; he no longer looks at me the same. Well, I can't blame him. I can't even look at myself the very same way I did months ago. It feels like last year was just a dream. "I'd like to keep on working on my sculpture Sensei. I'll lock up after you." I heard him sigh. His eyes showed how worried he was but he knew better than to ask, and even if he did I won't be able to answer. "Sakura-chan, you can sand your sculpture next week. You're finished already." His voice sounded sad.

"I'll be fine Kakashi-sensei, I just don't want you to see my finishing touch" I gave him a small smile, but he didn't return it. His eyes now look at me intensely and I feel scrutinized under the gaze of my sensei. It was nothing new now, nothing new compared to the dread I have to face every night in that house. "Sakura" he called me all too seriously now, "You look sick. The exhibit is next week, take a rest."

"That's the point, the exhibit is next week. All the more reason for me to pay attention to my work" I retorted back. His face held shock and I wanted to slap myself for hurting one of the very few people that could talk to me. "I- I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. It's just that, you're leaving" it was just the last push, and I couldn't help but cry now. "Please don't get mad at me Sensei" I asked him, his eyes softened "Sakura, you've already made me proud. I could never get mad at you." He said calmly. "If it makes you feel better I'll allow you to lock up, closing is in two hours." He turned his back and waved his goodbye. The silence of the room was suffocating me, it's like I expect to hear Madara's voice any minute now.

I don't think it's healthy anymore that I live in constant fear.

* * *

Madara was waiting for Sakura in their room; he was in a sour mood and was in need of some sort of relief. He never cared for his room before, or paid attention to the interior. He would often just sleep and leave, and on occasion fuck. His room felt like a cave without Sakura in it, his light and warmth. Slowly other clans are questioning the current standing of the Uchiha corp. as they butt heads with their biggest competitor the Senju's. An equal amount of clans and civilians work for both companies, and the balance is so very fragile. If just one clan moves to the other corporation the whole scale would be imbalanced. Relationships between everyone were always intense. Today the Hyuuga's have been given a proposal to join the Senju's and in order to counteract this; Madara had to appease them with increasing their benefits and giving them an offer they can't deny.

The problem with this is that if one clan company is given such things the rest will follow. Madara pinches his nose in annoyance and looked at the clock. Sakura has been constantly going home late but Kisame would always say the same, Sakura was simply finishing a piece for her exhibit. The smoke leaves his mouth and the thought of making Sakura stop studying crossed his mind, so she would just always be waiting for him when he gets home, just ready for him. He could almost feel himself go hard at the thought. It would indeed be nice if he could make her stay in the confines of his house, a very well built cage for her. He would pamper her and shower her with kisses, he would worship the very ground she would walk on.

The door clicks open gently and the color pink almost radiated in the dark room in Madara's eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw him waiting for her. Her heart drops a mile, always struggling to survive from his actions. She never knew what's next and it all depended on Madara's mood. Her fingers were sore and her back ached from sanding her piece the entire day. Madara watched her and that was enough to make her stop in her tracks. He didn't talk and it scared her all the more. She didn't know what to do but it would be better than piss him of just by standing there, so she gathered herself and took some clothes to change in the bathroom after her bath.

Ever since his birthday, Madara had been patient with Sakura most especially with the stunt he pulled which rendered her unable to walk for a couple of days. He watched her emerge a few minutes after her bath and she was about to reach the bed when he spoke. "What do you think you're doing" his tone had a hint of danger in it. Sakura wasn't ready to face his wrath just yet. "I- I'm going to bed" throughout the weeks she has been staying in his house she started developing a stutter, it was one of the first apparent signs of abuse but Madara found it adorable on her. He stood up and walked towards her like a predator. Sakura's knees all of a sudden felt like giving up on her.

Madara held her face and his huge palm rested on her cheek, she refused to meet his eyes in fear she might incite something in him that was rather unwanted for her. Sakura would speak when spoken to, but never initiated a conversation on her own. She felt incredibly alone, she wasn't allowed to talk to her friends even when she promised that she wouldn't say anything to them (and even if she did they couldn't do shit about it lest they want to die.) "You have duties to fulfill tonight _wife_ " he said. The fear clawed in her throat, her body had less bruises now but what he did to her whenever she struggled always promised pain. "Please, let's just sleep." She spoke softly, "strip" Madara commanded.

With the amount of crying she has made ever since she met him she no longer believes that she could do so anymore. She was shaky as she tries to douse the fire that just about to consume her, her hands reached for his head and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Please not tonight" she begged one more time and Madara's face was hardened like stone. She reached for him once more and hugged him, cradling his neck. Madara was used to Sakura being this gentle when she would beg and it was his weakness when she was so behaved. He fell on the bed with her and they both stayed quiet the rest of the night. She didn't fall asleep immediately and so did he but they both stayed still in one another's arms.

* * *

Her heart was beating so fast from evading a night of hell yet again. Madara's eyes were still open when she looked at him, "My exhibit starts next week". Madara didn't move and hummed. "Can I go?" she asked, wanting to see her sensei one last time. "I will go with you." He said. Sakura couldn't object. She begged for sleep to take her just when Madara finally closed his eyes.

"I understand your sentiments Hatake-san, please do have a safe flight. Your living arrangements here have been arranged." Itachi spoke curtly on the phone as he attended to some business. His office in America didn't have much of a difference with his office in Japan. Papers still littered his desk and he still worked astounding hours for the company repairing relationships with Suna because of Madara's slight of hand.

Itachi was having various concerns the longer he stayed in America, constantly wondering what was happening back home with his family, and most importantly Sakura. After Sasuke's short betrayal he knew that he was suffering very well with the consequences of his actions. He knew better than leaving Sasuke alone in the state that he was in but he believed this would be best for everyone in the long run. He has already lost a considerable amount of weight ever since Sakura was taken by Madara, and the dread that followed did him no good as well. Leaving Sakura without telling her any of his plans was a painful thing to do, but it would be more painful to see her hurt from false hope should he fail.

Kakashi would arrive in a week's time or so, and with the current reports he was receiving from the Japan main branch of the Uchiha corp, things were not good since his leave. The Hyuuga's have been threatening to change companies and Madara was on the edge, but all he could think about is if Sakura was safe from his wrath. His chest would hurt considerably just at the thought of Sakura in pain, and he was afraid what Madara could do to her. Surely he wasn't a man capable of _such a thing._ His breathing got caught in his throat, and something sinister in Itachi stirred at the thought of Madara touching Sakura, the pain his eyes promised if he would find out what he'd done to her.

 _They say when an Uchiha is born the curse could only be activated by the ones of the same blood._

* * *

"Deidara-senpai!" Sakura called out to her friend, the blonde man looked at her sporting a small smile but a considerable amount of bags have collected underneath her eyes. "Sakura-chan! It's good to see you!" he replied, full of mirth.

Both of the artists were fixing their exhibit portion, their piece was located at the center. Sakura was checking out Deidara's work and still remained floored by the attention to detail of his sculptures. "Deidara-senpai, so amazing as always"

Sakura's eyes sparkled and her chest felt light for once in a long time, being surrounded by art always calmed her down feeling the distraction working. "Ne, Sakura-chan I heard you made a sculpture too. Is that true?" Deidara was still the same, a small ray of light in her dark vision. "Yes! Kakashi-sensei talked me into it. It's my first time working with wood though! It was extremely challenging since I've only ever tried clay. Would you like to see it?" her soft smile pulled Deidara even without her asking any further.

Deidara was dumbfounded with what he saw; he might as well have swallowed his tongue at the sight of her sculpture. It was hard to breathe at the sight that brings out such emotion at first glance. A skeleton, so intricately made with astounding attention to detail was wrapped around a woman, blindfolded face contorted in pain. The woman's body was reaching for something but was being held back by the skeleton. The woman looked like Persephone when she was being abducted by Hades. It was beautiful. "S-Sakura-chan. You made this?" Deidara spoke. Sakura was worried by his reaction and warranted the fear of rejection out of her. "Is it terrible?" Sakura was afraid he would be insulted by her work since his skill was beyond her grasp.

Deidara looked at her with wide eyes, "Sakura-chan, you're hands are amazing." The way the skin dipped under the pressure of the skeleton's hands and the hair of the woman was in breathtaking detail. It's as if the moment of capture was moving still but was caught in time forever. "Deidara-senpai, thank you!" her heart was skipping in joy, thinking that maybe her Sensei will think just the same. "The exhibit opens in thirty minutes, we should change Deidara-senpai" Sakura said sweetly.

The exhibit in the university was bustling as usual, attracting famous alumni and the like with famous art connoisseurs alike. Sakura's yellow dress stood out in the wave of black suits, she was dressed rather plainly again but that was not an issue for the people gawking in awe at her work. Indeed she attracted more people than the other participants but it was only for her Sensei who she has yet to see. Her heart was racing almost forgetting the fact that Madara will arrive any time soon. A flash of silver caught her eye and she immediately ran in its direction. "Sensei!" Sakura called out, Kakashi gave her the all too familiar crinkling of his eyes which told her that he was smiling. "Have you seen it?" she asked all too vainly, and Kakashi just nodded. "It's impossible to miss with the amount of attention it's been catching. I am truly proud of you Sakura." Her heart fluttered once more.

Sakura and Kakashi stayed idle by the side having a conversation, she was too caught up with talking with him to notice that there was now an ongoing bid for her sculpture. "Sakura-chan, pay attention. Listen to what the crowd has come to." Sakura looked forward and saw people waving claiming stubs in the air bidding to get the best out of all the rest. She blushed and has never felt this happy in a long time. Her smile was beautiful and it was refreshing to see for Kakashi since her student has been seeming down for all too long. Her lashes fluttered on her cheeks as she listened intently to the bids getting higher and higher. She was never about the money, but she would be all to unrealistic if she would deny the fact that she loved the attention her art was attracting.

Her hands clasped onto one another on her chest in genuine happiness and Kakashi noticed the gold band in her left hand. He raised a brow but didn't point it out. Was it because of a boyfriend that's why Sakura was acting the way she did previously? "Kakashi-sensei, thank you." Kakashi's eyes wandered to her pink her. "Hm, Sakura-chan don't thank me. I should be the one saying that. Thank you for letting me be your sensei" he said kindly. Sakura blushed and her smile waned on his heart. Oh how he loved his student, she was like the daughter he never had. "Kakashi-Sensei, will you ever return?" she asked all sullen too sudden. He looked around before he could answer "I will, eventually. Let's just say life will take me to great lengths on my journey."

"Kakashi-sensei, please return quickly okay? I want to make you proud still." She was such an endearing child. "I'll try Sakura-chan." Kakashi's smile was genuine but it helped him ignore the small pang of pain that came with parting with her. "Kakashi-sensei." She called one more time, "Please don't forget about me alright?" Kakashi felt Sakura's words deeply. He proceeded to fondly pat her hair. The two of them shared a moment all too intimately, and the two of them were too busy to notice how the room hushed down considerably in the presence of Madara Uchiha.

A lot of eyes were on him, most of the looks of awe and shock to seeing one of the most prominent and powerful men in Japan present in one university exhibit. He was so kingly amongst the sea of people, his height wasn't the only thing that helped him stand out. Gorgeous black hair and a blood red suit helped him blend in unbeknownst to his prey in yellow. He saw it, he saw it all. Sakura finally brings her attention to him once he was a few steps away, her heart sank in an instant and she felt great regret for feeling the happiness she just did today. A lot of people were watching and she knew she should 'behave'. "Madara-sama" she greets, and kissed his cheek. Madara looked at Kakashi, and gave him a smile full of threats and ire. "M-Madara-sama, this is Kakashi-sensei. He's my mentor in one of my classes." She says meekly. Kakashi silently stared at the two of them and the sudden drop in temperature from Sakura.

Madara brought out his hand for Kakashi to shake, his grip was firm. "Ah, It's nice to meet one of Sakura's mentors, I'm glad to know that she's only being taught by the best." His tone was anything but nice, Kakashi kept his cool in the presence of the man. He now knew why there has been such a change in his student's behavior. "Of course, I forgot to introduce myself. Madara Uchiha, Sakura's fiancé" Madara sounded all too possessive, giving Kakashi the idea not to further interact with Sakura. He was more worried for her well being than his. "Hm, yes. I know of you Madara-sama as you are one of the board members of the Universtiy. Sakura has been a wonderful student." He says nonchalantly.

Madara's arm snaked its way to Sakura's side holding her closer to him, Sakura had to play along and held him in return by the waist. "Sakura, Dear. Would you like to tour me around the exhibit?" the contents of her stomach threatened to come out at his words knowing it wasn't a question at all. "O-of course. Kakashi-sensei, please have a safe flight and thank you for everything." The look in her green eyes went sullen and Kakashi did not miss it at all, but she would always give one of the most sincere smiles he had ever seen.

Kakashi waved his farewell as he usually does and disappeared in the sea of people. Madara's grip on her was firm signaling that she won't have a chance to leave his side. Numerous people flocked the couple but mostly to talk to Madara, his smile was pleasant full of false kindness. Sakura participated willingly in the eyes of so many people and possible clients. Madara kept introducing her as his fiancé and it served that a lot more people talked to her about commissioned art. It was a great blow to her pride knowing that just by being close to a man of his power was enough to boost her name in an hour, it was as if all the hours and dedication she has put in her craft was put to the side and was deemed good just by being with Madara. She was not Sakura the artist whose fame was built from the ground up, she was just Sakura, Madara's fiancé.

Gorgeous women, most of which Madara knew approached them. The conversation was light at first until Madara would introduce her as his fiancé again, then all the sneers and contempt in the world was poured on her. She has always desensitized herself when it comes to the criticism of her work but never to herself.

'The girl is not but a child'

'A nameless brat that ugly caught his attention?'

'Madara has wasted his time on a plebian'

And there were many more that would be whispered around her as if she wasn't there. Although Madara's arm was resting on her hip she never felt safe or secured, and with the amount of people showing her attention and some mixed with contempt she couldn't help but let her eyes water. She didn't knew how to react, she didn't know who to confide in. This is when pure loneliness doused her, her friends weren't allowed to be invited and her family too. She begged at least to see one familiar face that wouldn't be considered as a threat to Madara's wrath, but then again she thought that no one was ever safe.

Her attention was caught when someone finally became the highest bidder to her carving and she lightly tugged Madara to follow. He looked down at her and let her lead him to her portion of the exhibit. Her fright was getting the best of her. Not even the sense of satisfaction knowing she attracted the most patrons didn't get to her

She offered too many fake smiles, too many false thank you's instead of begging anyone to help her get out of this man's grasp. Her exterior was starting to crack and the tears almost fell, her chest was refusing to take in air. She was becoming very overwhelmed with the amount of people present.

The exhibit was coming to an end and it was announced that she has the highest auctioned piece. She was asked to come on stage but not alone, Madara was also invited. Her situation was becoming worse and she started to shake because she didn't want to be seen with this man, she thought it would only further validate his right to announce ownership of her. The more people see them together the more they would think that what they had is _real._ She felt all the eyes scrutinize her.

Closing remarks were given and she was given the honor of receiving a recognition certificate for being an astounding exhibit participant in the university. Madara silently welled in his pride but also his annoyance with her all too fake demeanors around him. Little did Sakura know that he was just in the same predicament as her but with other things in mind, he was furious, seething at the fact that she lost the genuine smile she was giving out freely a while ago. He was just better at faking around other people than she did, and it was grating on his nerves that _that_ Kakashi-sensei was at the receiving end from the most of it.

He knew about the Hatake clan, and he remembers all too well how he brought their company down in one move. Such a small world they lived in. The drive home was quiet; Madara was controlling his anger not wanting to punish her in a public place. The silence made Sakura's gut tell her something was terribly wrong, and she wracked her brain the entire time as to what she did wrong if ever there was. She stuck by his side the entire time when he arrived, she tried her best to be pleasant, so why was he this quiet?

Madara was in deep thought, the obsession of Sakura to fully accept him was beyond him. He only ever wanted her undivided attention; nothing else was enough for him. He wanted to be the reason why she smiles, why she breathes, _why she exists._ His knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

Unconsciously Madara was also in pain from when he saw the sculpture Sakura dedicated her entire semester on. It was beautiful for everyone, but he thought that it was more of a depiction of her situation. Did he truly see her like that? But then again he would never admit this, at all, to anyone.

* * *

Sakura arrived first in the room and a few minutes later Madara followed, closing the door with a loud slam to make it known to her that it was him. She flinched and held her cardigan closer to her body; she didn't have to look at Madara to imagine the look on his face. Madara didn't move from his spot and he waited until Sakura turned around to look at him, he saw her shake and hold onto her clothes as a life line. Her body language was on the defense knowing Madara could strike any minute.

The mannerisms she developed from the abuse spoke in volumes for her and she could only manage to hide them as best as she can from the rest of the world, but in this house she was unbridled. When her green eyes finally landed on his the absolute trepidation of what she saw. His face was unlike the ones he has made before, this was almost inhumane. She has never seen him this angry at all, _never._ Her hands clasped so tightly to one another raised to her chest and she lowered her head watching her feet instead of how Madara stalked his way towards her.

Her tears were nothing new by this time but the absolute fear wracked her entire being, she couldn't think of fighting him back, she couldn't think of answering him with more insults. She was mortified and she hadn't had the slightest clue what she did wrong at all. She made her entire stance smaller, trying to beg whatever God was listening for the ground to swallow her whole. Madara's anger was cold, it was _very cold._ She could feel the blood in her veins freeze, the all too uncomfortable cold sweat wrap her skin.

Madara no longer knew what he was doing for he was in too deep in his anger, the rage he felt, the devouring jealousy that swallowed him whole. Never had she felt this for any other woman but her. No one ever came close. He hurriedly grabbed her face and kissed her lips all too harshly. She was in shock and gave a sound of protest. She squirmed weakly but didn't move all too violently because she knew there could be a more grave consequence if she did.

She cried into his mouth when he deftly removed her cardigan and she had to pull away from his kisses just so she could speak. Madara didn't give her a change making her speak in between the kisses. "Please tell me what I did wrong?" she was sobbing raggedly all too scared at how terrible his mood was. Madara only able to delve his tongue further and kissed her torridly. She started pushing because of the pain Madara brought to her when his hands started almost clawing at her face. With all her might, she was able to break free but it resulted on her fall to the floor.

Her tears dripped continuously down her face with ragged sobs and a panting breath. She wiped her mouth which further fanned the flames of Madara's anger. He watched her on the floor an absolute mess, her pink hair was a bit disheveled. And just thinking about Kakashi receiving a smile from the lips he just kissed burned him alive.

"You will withdraw from the university starting tomorrow." His voice was cold, so full of chilling wrath. Her sobs stopped and she looked at him from the floor, eyes wide still brimming with tears. Her lips parted but nothing came out but a breathless "why?"

Madara discarded his coat unceremoniously on the floor and loosening his tie. Sakura knew the telltale signs when she was going to be raped. "Because I said so" was his simple reply. "Please, no. You can't do that." Sakura begged him; she scrambled to her knees and grabbed his pant leg. "Please! Don't do this! I didn't do anything wrong, I stayed by your side the entire night!"

Madara loved seeing her kneeling, and the way she begged only made him hard. He saw the way her breasts raised and fall from her ragged breathed and how she would try and stop every sob she made. He stayed quiet, just watching her and listening adding to her fright even more. "Madara! PLEASE! Don't do this! I'm doing everything you asked me to! I don't even talk to my own classmates unless I really have to! Please Madara, Please!" Sakura no longer controlled the words that came out of her mouth, she cried and screamed while holding onto his pant leg. She eventually stopped when she realized Madara was not going to change his mind, she lets go of him and sobbed pitifully on the floor.

She felt like collapsing and her arms were shaking now she was on the floor. Madara watched how her yellow dress sprawled on the floor showing her legs and the paradise that awaits him. He never liked how she dressed; she was always too plain, too modest, too covered. But there was a selfish side to him, the one that could label him as insane; he liked her better without clothing. He wanted her naked, just for his eyes to see, _only for him._

"Get up" he ordered but Sakura could only cry in response. She was in awful pain, and she couldn't stop crying out loud at his announcement. She stood up slowly crying into the back of her hands, her lips quivering as incoherent sounds passed it. He absolutely loved how raw she could be at times, such unadulterated actions coming from a girl like her. Her beautiful green eyes always expressed what she felt but now both were closed and poured out tears.

"Please" she says one last time, but Madara wouldn't want to turn back on such a promise. He was set on letting her stay in the house all day long. She was his, only for his eyes. "Madara" the way she said her name sounded so sweet to his ears, oh God what could this girl do to him.

"Such actions won't instill pity on me" he says coldly. He proceeded to rip her dress much to her protests, her wardrobe drastically decreased through her stay with Madara and his greediness. Most of them were torn up and the rest were beyond salvaging when he was in a sour mood at her current attire. All she could do was let him do what he wanted and she cried furiously, her bra was on the floor in minutes and Sakura was thrown on the bed right after. Madara was purely acting on instinct now, the need to be inside her, the need to be sated.

He was animalistic in his actions, quickly leaving wet kisses on her neck up to her chest. Madara left hickies everywhere his mouth landed and Sakura just wept and wept unable to fight him unless she wants more pain to be added her way. He was _biting_ his way from her breasts to her abdomen. Her cries didn't stop, red and purple bruises began to bloom right underneath her skin. His bites became more aggressive when he reached her thighs, the skin there was so sensitive she would often yelp in pain. The torture prolonged when he ripped her panties and licked her clit. There was the pain from his bites and the supposed pleasure he was bringing her. For obvious reasons she couldn't find herself aroused and didn't want to divulge in such things.

Madara noticed that she just kept crying, the lack of moans infuriated him and took a blow to his ego. His fingers entered her while she was dry. Sakura yelped this time and it was because of the pain of being penetrated. Madara slowly tapped the spot in her and a zing of pleasure ran through. She was too busy crying to care what he made her feel. The longer he kept the onslaught the more she became wet. She let one moan escape and resigned to her fate. There was no point talking sense into this man.

Madara entered her with his entire length without a single pause and thrusts wildly into Sakura. She turned her head to the side only to see his hair caging the both of them; it forced her to just pay attention to him. The force of his thrusts made slapping noises which haunted Sakura to no end, but it only made Madara want to ravage her more with such an erotic sound. Sakura didn't have an orgasm but he did, as soon as she thought he was done she made her way to go to the bathroom only for her to get bent over the bed. Madara all too readily entered her even after her pleas to stop because of the pain, but he didn't stop.

The night went on and he fucked her thoroughly in different positions, Sakura muffled her screams on whatever soft material was in her reach. Madara would stop but in a few minutes or an hour he would do it all over again. There was no pleasure and she swore if it went on she would pass out. The final straw was when Madara fucked her while he was standing up lifting her easily, a testament to his stamina and strength. His thrusts were beyond painful now and all Sakura could do was hold on to him for dear life.

They both lay in bed sweaty and panting. Sakura's tears have long dried and passed out eventually from the pain. Madara watched her naked body, bruises everywhere his mouth landed on and he later noticed that some of his bites drew some blood. He reached out to remove the hair hanging off of her face and observed her calm face and how different it was when it wasn't twisting in pleasure or pain. He was mad, simply insane. It seemed that all reason abandons him when he's in her presence. He held her tightly that night, watching her until he fell asleep. He wanted to see this sight every morning and right before he would sleep.

He just wanted her, _all of her_.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.** __

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch16: Wilted**_

Itachi called Kakashi as soon as he landed in America; all too hurriedly he answered and didn't wait for Itachi's formalities. "Sakura isn't okay" he blurted out, Itachi didn't react but kept his inner turmoil to himself. He remained quiet on the other side "She's the precious person you talked about right. She's the one Madara took." The silver haired man stated. Itachi's silence was enough to speak for him, and Kakashi all but wondered how small the world actually was.

"I'm sure you're well aware that she's my student in the university, it doesn't really take two and two together to know that she's your step-sibling either. She's an Uchiha with pink hair, I don't think your gene suddenly mutated." Kakashi muttered. "Kakashi-san, I think it would be best if we were to talk right after you've settled in. I assume you might have jet-lag. It would be wise to rest first and we'll discuss such matters in a few days time." Itachi immediately hangs up, leaving Kakashi to his own thoughts.

Both of the men were tied in a way with the pink haired girl somehow, and for Kakashi it pained him to see his favorite student's talent be over shadowed by her fear. One would think that was why her current works became more morbid. Admittedly he has other purposes to be here but he couldn't remove the idea of Sakura in pain out of his mind. He has come to love the girl as his daughter, and a twinge in his heart told him that what he will do here in this country would no longer just involve him.

Sakura woke up staring at the ceiling. She didn't make a move just yet getting a full grasp of what she was feeling at that time. The pain was incredibly unbearable and the rest of her body was sore. She wasn't ready to look at herself just yet; she wasn't ready to remember how last night played out. Madara was nowhere to be seen but it didn't give her any form of comfort knowing that he's still alive, alive to come back home, alive to touch her, alive to torment her, alive to just simply be the bane of her existence. She has never met such a greedy man in her life. Her throat was also in pain, feeling like she swallowed gravel. When she breathed in through her mouth she almost heard a wheezing sound. She was still in her position. She moved her legs eventually and they no longer felt like putty albeit still as bad but not that worse. Sakura trained her eyes forward not wanting to see herself just yet, how her thighs felt odd while moving with whatever dried between them.

There was great discomfort for her lower half, pain from the inside, pain from everything he's done. It was a miracle that she could walk, but there was a limp in her step that could not be ignored at all. She reached the bathroom and went straight to fill the bath to the brim not opting to take a shower as she no longer knows how long she could stand at all. Her eyes still stayed forward, she admittedly felt empty. Nothing worth reacting to as of yet

Sakura couldn't wait and went right in not caring how the water released steam. The heat made her senses shoot up in flames but she didn't care, not even a flinch. She sat there completely placid, just looking straight. She was scared beyond belief, fear that you could barely even fathom and not a single sense of inkling could be traced in her mind. Sakura was in her little standstill, wanting to be anywhere but in her body because she felt _everything._ Every bite, every scratch, and every thrust he pounded into her entire being, even the heat scorching her skin. And believe her, there are countless marks all over her body.

She emptily grabbed all the soaps to wash herself and she still refused to see the aftermath of his abuse. The water slowly became frigid and she finally rose out of the tub, grabbing the towel and drying herself off until what she saw in the mirror stopped her. Her breathing hitched but no tears fell.

There were bite marks all over her chest and neck, her collarbone littered with hickies and for some of the bruises there were small wounds from the bite. Every tooth, molar, and bruising grasp could be seen in her body. Her stomach and abdomen were no better. Sakura touched her thighs she spreads them apart to see how terribly bruised they were, the bite marks became one big bruise and it was dark and angry looking. Her hips and other parts of her legs had his hand shaped into bruises. She was choking on her own tongue and still no tears fell from her eyes. She silently breathes in and exhales, she repeated this action until her nose was numb from the pace she was doing it.

As Sakura snapped herself from her stupor in front of the mirror she walked out not caring if she was bare. The dresser was empty of her clothes, and it baffled her as to what could have happened. She walked in Madara's very own walk in closet in case they were all moved there but all he saw were his expensive clothes and formal wear. She didn't show any reaction on her face and she walked calmly opting to wear one of his dress shirts. Madara's regular shirts were way too big and exposed her shoulders to the cold and offered her arms no protection.

She wore one of his boxers and wore those instead. Sakura sat blankly on the bed and she realized that it was already four in the afternoon. She was scared to know how serious was Madara's threat from last night, she had school tomorrow and her heart was racing, unknowingly begging to any greater power that Madara was just bluffing last night. She decided to grab some milk since she decided she wasn't quite ready to accept any solid food as of yet, but the door was locked. She tried one more time and it was as if cold water was doused on her. Her phone was absolutely gone; no electronic gadgets were left in the room as she noticed, except her little toy.

Sakura sat by the window and wanted to get some fresh air but the windows refused to budge. The room was well lit with the afternoon rays, the orange light dousing her. The warmth was so gentle and comforting, and it sorely reminded her of her family and how in her coldest times Itachi was the one who would hold her, how Sasuke would be the one to bring her outside of the house when she needed some cheering up to do. Sakura shut down the thoughts instantly and emptily paid attention to her toy instead, taking care of her virtual pet.

It would be better than just to lament on her current predicament, she had no energy for that too.

Madara arrived home early that day in a good mood as he had another success from merging companies into theirs. He was slowly making a subtle move in monopolizing all the businesses and soon after, the Uchiha corp. could be the master pulling the strings in the industry. And just the thought of seeing Sakura in his bedroom elated him even more. He was met with a very calm Sakura sitting in the far end of the room basking in the sun. Her slender legs crossed and she wore one of his dress shirts which made her look absolutely erotic in his eyes. Both of her hands held the tiny toy she always plays with, her face was empty, and not long after she finally looked at him acknowledging his existence.

Her face was blank, framed by her lovely pink hair. Her eyes were glazed over but this was different. Madara didn't miss the calm demeanor she was holding, no sense of spite or fear present in her actions or the lack thereof. She stared at him for a moment and returned her gaze back to her toy. He was too much into his playful mood and walked confidently at her ignoring the fact that she was holed up in the room the entire day. "Ah my beloved" his voice chimed out, he reaches out to cup her chin and made her face him and he met zero resistance or hesitation. Her green eyes still glazed but looked back intently at him.

"I have brought you something today which I am sure you will like." He was indeed happy as Sakura watched him. He was a stark contrast from the person he was last night. She watched his gift slide across the table wrapped in a beautiful box made of velvet. Madara observed how she placed her toy on the table ever so gently and deftly reached for the box with her dainty hands, he imagined them wrapped around something else instead.

The box opened slowly and she saw an odd looking jewelry, it looked like a barbell of sorts but it was made of gold. Sakura looked at Madara, not speaking and still completely placid. No sign of confusion graced her features and Madara loved it all the more, it would just mean making her moan would be all the sweeter. "Do you think it's beautiful?" he purred out, and Sakura didn't make a move but averted her eyes back to her toy. Her hand was just reaching out when Madara stopped her and made her look at him. His huge hand holding her face, she was in no mood for anymore violence or a fight neither of which she would win.

"Answer me, Sakura." His smile was so wide his cheeks closed his eyes but the tone in his voice was just aching to a threat. "I don't know what to think of it" her reply was simple. His smile didn't waver "You'll find out tomorrow, Sakura. Personally I think it would look beautiful on you." She didn't react but she lets out a sigh wanting to have at least a regular day. "I would like to eat something" Madara looked at her in his reverie and muttered and of course.

Sakura just wanted the day to go by without screaming or fighting, it should be as normal as it should get. She held onto Madara which pleased him greatly, but it was because she couldn't walk properly without stumbling. His dress shirt stopped right above her knees but she wore it in a way that only accentuated her petit form even more. He loved how she wore his claim today. Madara was such in a good mood that he indulged Sakura in a conversation.

"What did you do the rest of the day?" he asked mockingly. Sakura looked back at him as she took a bite from her food, "Nothing, I woke up late." Her response was always curt and short. "Hm, I had an interesting day today." He said, "What happened?" Madara was intrigued that Sakura would talk to him so easily. If he only knew that fucking her into oblivion meant having her act like this he would have done it a long time ago. "Hm, it's boring but I managed to merge another company into the Uchiha corp. today. Do you know what that would mean?" she looked at him blankly and blinked a few times "that you're closer to world domination?"

Madara laughed genuinely at her answer, she was something today! This day was just getting better and better. When Madara's laughing fit finally ended Sakura was already moving on to eating a bowl of berries prepared for her. She calmly ate, staying attentive just in case Madara would talk again. Madara watched Sakura as he drank his glass of whiskey. She was simply eating a variety of berries and her lips wrapped around an overly large strawberry made him pay attention especially to it. It's always been his dream as of late so see her mouth wrapped around his cock, and those green eyes to lock with his as she sucks and takes him in deeper. Maybe if he were to push his luck but he puts the idea down in an instant reminding him that patience could be rewarding.

She finally finished her bowl of berries, her lips now stained red. "I have school tomorrow" she blurted but Madara just looked at her lips through his glass. "Hm, that's interesting" he said. "Can I please go to school tomorrow?" Sakura's voice was light, silently begging. He hummed for a moment before saying something "too bad your withdrawal transcripts were just mailed in my office this morning. Maybe next year Sakura-chan" Sakura didn't react to his news, still too tired for anything. She sat there running her tongue through her teeth and Madara watched. She reached out to her glass of milk and drank it down and a little drop escaped her lips. Madara couldn't help himself and licked it off and proceeded to kiss her just like that.

Sakura didn't react still letting Madara have his fun, still too tired she thought. She felt a bite warning her to respond and so she did. 'Just a normal day' she thought, maybe if playing along would mean just a normal day she wouldn't mind as much. Her response to the kiss didn't go unnoticed; she tasted divine for Madara tasting the sweetness of the berries in her mouth. He was surprised when her hands grasped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Sakura was just really focusing, trying to see which move he finds pleasurable or what she thought was right something in her gut told her Madara would be pleased and just might let her be for the night.

He opened her eyes to see hers closed, still into the kiss and still not letting her breathe for air. She pauses when she noticed he was watching her. A blush crept to her cheeks and Madara chuckled at her bashful reaction. "What are you up to my beloved?" he asked as he kissed her again. She just stared at him blankly, he received no answer.

As they exited the dining room Sakura still held onto Madara to be able to walk. Seeing her limp like that blew up his ego, and once they entered the room she limped her way to the seat at the far end of the room where her toy was located. She heaved a tired sigh as she sat down. "Is there a chance that you would change your mind" Sakura looks straight into Madara while her hair framed her chin. "None that I could think of." He said simply.

He stripped himself and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. The silence and the sound of water hitting the floor placed Sakura in a stupor, remembering the time when she first got close to her brother Itachi. She suppresses the memory as quick as she could and paid attention back to her toy instead. She grew tired of sitting and eventually landed on the bed still playing with her toy. The feeling that she was avoiding the entire day came back and tears started brimming in her eyes. It was in pure frustration now.

Madara's hand touched Sakura's leg up until the end of his dress shirt. Sakura didn't notice him and his cold wet hair made her flinch from the contact. She props herself up on her elbows even though it was actually very painful. She watched Madara with a calm face, knowing that every damn time that he was in his elated moods he'd screw her up even more, if not today then the following ones right after. His eyes shamelessly conveyed his lust and growing hunger for her, but Sakura didn't react. When was the last time he didn't do just that? A thought occurred to her that maybe when Madara was younger he wouldn't be like that. His hands crept up further underneath the dress shirt Sakura was wearing and she spoke with a point blank tone "Everything hurts". It was a simple statement, no tone of fear or anything present. That was her intention after all, to just let him know that she was still in pain but she wouldn't bother stopping him.

She's still too tired for that too.

Madara didn't stop as she thought he would, but instead of ripping his dress shirt off he gently unbuttoned it slowly revealing the marred skin, all coming from _him._ As soon as Madara was done unbuttoning the shirt he didn't quite remove everything yet, the cloth covered her breasts teasing him. The trail of bruises came further and further down and he raised an eyebrow, a chuckle escapes his lips at Sakura's desperation. His plan backfired intending her to be naked but instead she wore one of his underwear. His head fell on her lap as he laughed a little; he kissed the skin and began pulling down her underwear. She still didn't fight, no reaction still and Madara fully saw the aftermath of his work. Her thighs were a sight to see, all bruised and dark almost angry looking as the red spots stood out.

Madara comes up to Sakura and kissed her tenderly and Sakura responds with just the same gentleness, maybe even more so. She was too tired today, she didn't want a fight, and she didn't want to feel pain at all or welcome a new modicum of it. "My, my Sakura-chan you seriously are something else today." He said huskily on her mouth. He coaxed her tongue too play with his and he was rewarded with her willingness. Fucking her into oblivion was definitely a good idea, "If I become this pliant, every day, for as long as I stay here with you, will you let me go to school" she looked him dead in the eye panting a little from their kiss. Madara only smiled at her and continued showering her with kisses. He kissed all the bruises he left, ever so gently.

He finally reached his destination and kissed her thighs lovingly, Madara was worshipping her like some sort of Goddess, and Sakura felt this too. It was as if all of his sins would be absolved. It was no surprise to her when he licked her slit and gently enticed her to become wet for him. She still didn't want to fight, not an ounce of her wanted this and she _never_ will, but her body was a different thing. It was just reacting to the ministrations and let it happen. She let her body be, _still oh so tired._

An unbridled moan came out of her as she felt her orgasm arrive, but Madara didn't stop. He continued even as she started bucking involuntarily. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers and his other one entered her gently. She was still very sore but as Madara tapped her g-spot quickly, the pain and the pleasure mixed all at once. She let her body relax and let things happen and not soon after she felt herself cum again. Madara felt her tighten around his fingers and his skilled tongue eagerly lapped her up, she was his favorite flavor. He positioned himself and entered her slowly, her eyes were somewhere else but they winced at his intrusion. He watched as pleasure riddled her, he kept his slow pace encouraging her to feel every inch of him and she did just that. Sakura felt him stay so gentle he kissed her breasts and made her feel everything yet again. Madara whispering sweet nothings to her and it only heightened her pleasure.

Madara was a man of extremely few regrets and seeing the aftermath of his actions from last night didn't change that, overflowing pride and a boost to his ego to see Sakura so submissive and pliant. She kept moaning at his slow pace, she was coming to her orgasm again and he let his slow pace continue making sure that she knew that it was his cock doing this to her. He wanted to ruin other men in her eyes, to make sure it was only him and him alone.

Sakura was breathless now, she never knew her orgasm could last that long at all and Madara ended up continuing his pace until he eventually came inside of her again. He was still not sated but opted to let Sakura have a break since she was so obedient today. He cuddled up to her and she returned the action resting her head on top of his arm. "Is this a yes" she mutters against his skin, he hums again not wanting to give her an answer but gave one anyways. "Hm, no." her nails dug in his skin in response but it was more of frustration than anger. She breathed in loudly and stayed put.

"Will you keep me locked in your room again?" her voice was soft telling her that she was about to fall asleep. "We'll see." Was all Madara said

The very next day Sakura was taking a bath and tended to her bruises. She wore the same thing again as there was nothing else for her to wear. Her eyes roamed around the room, boring herself to absolute death. It was barely two in the afternoon when the door opened. Madara had a very wicked grin on his face and Sakura's stomach churned at the sight. "Get your gift from yesterday Sakura-chan. It's time we use it."

Fear devoured her alive yet again as it always has and she was panicking silently too scared to know what the small gold barbell would do, her gut told her it would be something she wouldn't like. She was a little shaky but no longer sore from the other night. She walked slowly and Madara led her to another room in his house. There were two men inside the room and Kisame was one of them. The other man has yet to turn around and he had orange hair. She didn't like Kisame's grin it promised some sort of mischief. When she saw the bed she started clawing at Madara. She did not want to be fucked by three men was what she thought. The tears prickled her eyes as Madara held her, he was clearly amused how Sakura would act like an animal.

Madara almost laughed when she saw the bed, he knew what she was thinking at thought that it was surely very foolish to think he would ever share her with anyone else in the world. Kisame took the box away from Sakura and gave it to the orange haired man, it looked like he was preparing something. Oh God was Madara finally sick of her and drug her like with what he did to Ino? Her heart raced and finally he saw the man turn around. His face was pierced and she was confused.

She begged and begged this time being very vocal unlike yesterday. She was thrashing wildly when Madara handed her to Kisame. She found the orange haired man extremely scary. His hands were gloved and he held some sort of forceps in his other hand, she didn't know what it was for but it scared her. There were a lot of things prepared on the table, a lot of metal and needles. A bowl of ice was placed close to the things and she couldn't even begin what they were going to do to her. Her tears burned at her helplessness and Kisame squeezed her face with his freakishly huge hands making her open her mouth awkwardly. Madara was watching seated somewhere enjoying the show.

"This will hurt if you fight" the man with the piercings said. Sakura kicked furiously and Kisame looked at Madara asking permission to actually do something to the girl. Madara waved him his approval and then Kisame's arm that was holding her tightened incredibly so until Sakura couldn't breathe. She was turning to the color red when Kisame lightened his grip and she ended up opening her mouth fully to get air into her lungs. At that moment the orange haired man took this opportunity to insert two fingers in her mouth to find her tongue and Kisame Held her jaw now widely open in place.

The forceps that had a circle clamped on her tongue and it made a locking sound. It was a little painful and Sakura whined endlessly, begging that someone would take pity on her and stop this torture. A huge needle came into her view and she almost shrieked. It was poised and ready and Sakura involuntarily steadied herself, and it was all too quick. The needle went in her tongue dead center and something cold entered the puncture wound. She tasted a little blood and the pain was stinging. There was something in Sakura's tongue and it made her cry. A little blood left her lip and Kisame dropped her to the floor. "I take it you did a good job, Pein?" Madara asked. "It's a success; I missed all the important veins in her tongue. It will take two to three days until the pain subsides and a week to fully heal. Until then I suggest to avoid eating excessively sugary things, alcohol that is from fermented grain, and food that are too hot."

Madara was pleased to hear this and Pein handed Sakura the bowl of ice. "You can suck on ice to make it pleasant for you. If you're lucky it will stop swelling by tomorrow morning." Sakura was in tears still, comprehending what the actual fuck just happened. She grabs an ice cube and places it on her tongue, her tears along with the drool and the blood from her mouth fell to the floor. What the fuck did he just do?

Kisame and Pein left the room without another word and Madara watched Sakura on the floor. He purposely waited for the ice in her mouth to melt before he kneeled down in front of Sakura. Madara did not expect what happened next as Sakura's open hand came in contact with his face. A very loud slap resonated in the room and to Madara's surprise it held such force that his left ear was ringing. He smiled all too morbidly watching how her mouth hung open and the glint of the golden piercing hit his eyes. "I knew it would look very beautiful on you, Sakura" he couldn't help himself but kiss Sakura, not caring that there was a foreign object introduced to her mouth. Sakura kept crying because of the discomfort she was feeling. Madara's hands landed on her hips and he easily lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Her struggling stopped when she finally got tired, it was odd for her now and she couldn't speak at all, not wanting to test out the piercing in her mouth.

"Aw, my poor Sakura-chan. Don't worry the pain will be quick, no more than a week." He then carried her out back into their room and there was an assortment of frozen treats prepared. Frozen fruit, ice candy, and plenty of ice cream

Sakura felt so terrible at that moment knowing today must have been premeditated for a long time in Madara's head. He grabbed the frozen berries and held Sakura. He sat her down on his lap and fed one cherry to her mouth. He felt her soft lips on his fingers and just wanted to fuck her mercilessly again, but he knew she still needed time to heal and recuperate. He kissed the back of her neck so lovingly, she twisted her body in a way that she was able to grab his hair and butt heads with Madara, with the force that she butted heads with him his mouth began bleeding and Sakura's forehead was scratched from meeting his teeth.

After her violent fit she finally stopped and eventually cried and cried into Madara's chest. The man was pleased with the attention and cradled her. The cycle would repeat itself as they went to bed, she would cry until she fell asleep and wake up a few hours later to do it all over again.

Her life was a miserable routine.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch17: Blue**_

It was definitely not Madara's room, whatever this place was, _wherever this place was._ It was a weird kind of hell, or maybe limbo. The room was so, unnerving. Sakura was still wearing what she wore last night and the room was empty. Did she die?

It was absolute sensory hell, mainly because it was the lack of it. The room had a blue light, dousing everything in its reach eliminating all kinds of colors, just different shades of blue. She didn't know what color the walls were, and where the source of ventilation was coming from. There was nothing in the room but _her._ No bed, no furniture, no nothing. There was no sound, no humming from whatever was giving her air to breathe. Almost everything she touched felt the _same_. The room wasn't too hot, or too cold, nothing of the extremes but it made the air feel like _nothing._ Not a single draft of air, _none._

There were two doors and Sakura couldn't open the first one. The second door held a bathroom, but it only had a toilet and an industrial sink. It was small enough to contain just the two, and she would have to leave her lower half outside if she were to lie inside the bathroom tiles. Heck, the tiles weren't even cold. Everything was at the same temperature, even the water. _She literally couldn't feel anything_. No sort of stimulant, none that would signal a living and functioning human being that they are still alive of sorts. The blue light was everywhere, there were no windows, and there were no signs to tell her what time of the day it is. Was she truly becoming insane? Was this even real?

How long has she been standing here? Has it been a minute? She couldn't think about anything else to her relief just something about her predicament. No Madara, no family, no friends, not even school. The room was so clean you could barely see a speck of dirt, or none at all. She was already going insane. She started counting and counting. For each bruise on her body she counted up to sixty until she reached an hour, and used her bruises as a mark of time. She was on her sixth bruise which signaled it's been six hours when she heard something slide under the door she couldn't open. There was food but it was only two slices of something she couldn't understand. It looked like a lot of things but in the blue light you could barely see color. Her hand reached to touch the food and found it to be the same temperature, the water too.

The food didn't taste like anything, even tofu had more taste than this. She clicked her tongue and realized the events of however long it has been had actually happened. She touched it with her hand and true enough there was no swelling anymore, but there was a slight sting if she pulled on it. She pressed one of her bruises and felt pain. So she wasn't completely dead after all.

As soon as she was done eating she kept the tray to the side, intending to use it in case someone was to come in and she would attack. She started right from the beginning again and started counting. Sakura fell asleep when she was on the eighth bruise.

* * *

"How do you intend to attack this Uchiha-san?" Kakashi inquired, Itachi was facing his office window just observing the people that look like ants the height of where he was. "If you intend to start White Fang corp. as a normal functioning human being would Madara would know immediately. The balance of companies merging and joining Uchiha corp. and the Senju are equal as of late, if we were to tip the scales that would mean nothing but utter chaos." He said simply.

"But we can't do that" Kakashi stated. "Since we're in America branch companies here are in an open market. So what does this leave you in?" Itachi was quiet, thinking of an articulate way to say his plan without exposing too much in case they would need change, it would help minimize the risk and the idea of closing one's self too change one the plan has been ingrained in the mind. "We open, White Fang corp. first" he muttered simply. Kakashi kept his calm, wondering what was inside the minds of the Uchiha prodigy. "Yes, that is the plan." Kakashi wracked his brain and he found two possibilities, the second one that he thought off could be more probable. "I take it since you've talked to the Sannins, it would be a big help of sorts?" Itachi nodded.

"The Sannins are open to the idea to the reopening of the White Fang corp. and opted to support it get back to its feet, of course with my persuasion." Itachi said dryly. "Ah, Uchiha-san I do appreciate the help, but you have to answer me one thing" Kakashi's eyes were trained on the back of Itachi's head. "Why would they want to help White Fang corp. come back from the dead?" Itachi looked straight into Kakashi, a mad twinkle in his eye and a slight lift to the corner of his lips "Simply to spite Madara" Kakashi was a little surprised but of course didn't show it even though he was wearing a mask. "Older clans, at least the ones that are sane would like to eliminate the growing threat that is the Uchiha corp. but as Madara continues to reject the Senju's idea of merging with one another combining all clan businesses, the more the tensions will grow. It would strain the balance."

Kakashi stayed still listening intently. "If Madara keeps this up, either it would bring the entire corporation to the start of a golden era-"

"Or it's absolute demise" Kakashi continued for Itachi. "The idea is to build as much relationships as possible, not compromises." Itachi said.

"As you said before, if most clans were to prefer doing business with you rather than Madara it would heighten your chance to becoming the clan head." Itachi's face remained stoic "The clan will only have the final say in this. If they think that Madara is doing a good job there might as well be no point in this… but if we were to purposely tip the delicate balance between Uchiha corp. and the Senju's it would create a domino effect, as more clans refuse to make business with him and prefer me-"

"The Uchiha clan will have no choice but to ask you to be the clan head."

Itachi turned back around to watch the people again "Yes. Whether they like it or not, if the White Fang corp. joins the Senju's the Uchiha clan would have to merge with them. And seeing as Madara isn't so keen on doing such a thing the clan will not have a choice but to remove him deeming him unfit if most of the clans wouldn't want to do business with him. As Madara's reputation is starting to exceed him, the council will think that the White Fang corp. is simply evading Madara as is."

"And what of it Uchiha-san? You want to make it look like that the White Fang corp. took for granted your generosity of building it back up from the ground?" Kakashi calmly stated. "That won't be the case if you yourself would voice this out Hatake-san I know you are smarter than that."

"So basically you want White Fang corp. to be the mediator in both clans, making it look like your help is a common ground for the Senju and Uchiha to merge as one." Itachi almost chuckled. "I understand you Hatake-san, but please do believe me.

"Uchiha-san, your charisma could only take you so far." Kakashi says "There is still an underlying threat. If Madara were to make an heir, things would simply become more complicated. It would mean your position would just be temporary until his heir becomes of age."

"I understand such a thing, but that is simply just the beginning. The puzzle has yet to make a picture."

* * *

It was a sick kind of idea to do this to Sakura. Madara was getting greedier and greedier by the minute as he watched her from inside his office. Madara wanted Sakura to realize what he can give her, the simplest of touch and other sensory stimulations that he could only give her, the luxury that only he could bring. He wanted her to realize that he was all she needed, to have her touch and appreciate whatever it is that he would provide. He would make her crave him, and him alone. And of course Madara would keep her there as long as he had to. As of late Sakura has just been staying in the bathroom for copious amounts of time and it dawned on him that it must be because it's her time of the month. The gears in his head started running when his frustration got to him, he would have her go to the doctor to check if there is a problem.

He never thought much about kids at his late age, but he has come to love Sakura in his demented way and wanted to keep her forever. It had only been a day since he placed Sakura in the sensory deprivation cell and it served to torture him too now that she was gone. He could imagine her swell as she carries his child, to have her breasts grow larger, and finally her skin to glow from the pregnancy. He knew all too well that once it happens she wouldn't be able to stop loving the child growing in her, she was too loving, too warm, she was light and brought nothing but. A child, a proof of their bond, both taking part of their flesh and blood

Madara would still laugh at the thought of a pink haired Uchiha, but he only thought it would make the child as endearing as the mother. Such thoughts rummaged through his head, and for Sakura who doesn't know exactly what is to come he would make sure she doesn't expose herself to such risks of harming the child. The labor of sculpting, or the strain of carving, the noxious fumes that comes from painting and the like, all of it would be eliminated. She would only be given the best of care even if it means crushing a part of her soul. She would no longer find the need to build herself up in her career as he would hand everything to her, _everything_ that she needs, even the world if he has to.

The descent to madness was still just beginning for Madara.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

Kakashi was just a man, curious as his nature has built him to be. It is a part of man to seek answers, answers that call for a higher being, to know if something is greater than one's self. Kakashi was being asked back by the University to return but with the endeavors he is pursuing as of late that would not be possible, it might not be for a long time, or not at all. He couldn't bring himself to think the horrors that Sakura is facing now that he found out that she has withdrawn from the university after the exhibit. Knowing the pink haired girl she would never do such a thing unless if she really had to, _unless someone has forced her._

Kakashi observed a long time ago that she was a driven artist, to make a name for herself. She was has the curiosity to explore and the ability to pursue things one would think was out of her reach. She was a growing child in his eyes and like a parent would, only want to see the best for her. He never knew how this came about but the girl was naturally endearing, and maybe this was her biggest downfall to attract such attention from horrid men, _sick and demented men._

Establishing the company his father left was an easy feat considering the amount of support and connections that Itachi has supplied him with, not that he couldn't do that on his own but it was simply becoming _too fast._ Itachi was obviously thinking about the worst if he would not make his plan take into action the things he has to do as of yet. The year was almost coming to an end, and not soon after the company will be fully running come by January. The more he works with Itachi the more the sense of impending doom dawns on him, something tells him that White Fang corp. has a bigger role to play in this game more than the man lets on.

Itachi had no intentions of doing any harm to anyone but Madara, but with the way things are going it would be wise to keep an eye out for anything. Kakashi knew anything could be dispensable, he was no fool.

At first, she started humming just to make sure that she could still hear. Then she started exercising to feel some sort of burn and feel the sweat on her forehead. When the bruises started disappearing she has lost count of how long she was awake or at least what time it was when her food would come. The meals came in twice a day, always eight hours apart although she had no ability to tell if it was breakfast or dinner. She would take the loaf that tasted and had the texture of nothing and turned it into some sort of molding clay but she would eventually have to flush it down lest she would want something to grow inside of her cell.

The food was later replaced with tasteless soup. She doesn't know what color is anymore and at this point she would feel absolute euphoria if she were to see at least a smidge of color. The blue light made her feel like she was turning blind, only blue, even her shadow was just a darker color of blue. There were no mirrors in her cell but she knew her hair had grown a little. How long has she been here? It was starting to bring her insane when her body would act up on its own. She craved to feel at least something. As her diet stayed consistently to liquid almost matching water she found that she no longer has energy to exercise, she would only do it in short bursts.

And then she started punching the walls to feel some sort of pain, maybe to lick the blood off of her knuckles just to taste something new. Yes, she was that desperate. It already feels like an eternity staying in this room, and as her meals would come she noticed that it mildly sedated her, feeling the lethargy set in her bones. She was an absolute mess and painfully wanted to take a bath, to feel hot or cold water and sit in it and smell something that isn't herself. As she was just human after all, some days/nights (she could never tell) she had dreamless sleeps, and for some nights she had nightmares. Nightmares of how she ended up here in her personal purgatory. Her body would suddenly feel _his_ touches and it would easily remember how she felt every time it had happened. The fire in her abdomen would devour her alive sometimes and she would just drink copious amounts of water from the tap just to make sure that she felt something else than her arousal. She thought that she was a whore for doing so, but then easily reminded herself that it was just her body responding to nature.

Her inner turmoil started showing when she started bleeding again, telling her that it has been a month. She sat in the toilet and slept in the bathroom not wanting or even having the means to clean her own mess up outside of the tiled room.

And finally, she started crying.

She didn't think about anyone at all. Sakura just thought about her predicament and how one month already felt like a year, her sobs didn't stop until she would fall asleep and do it all over again, and again, and again.

She was so lonely, she had no one, and in the month she has been in that place she wanted to be her own person but found it hard to be just that. She _**needed to feel something**_ , anything! She could be strong and she wants to be still, but it was hard when torture like this was happening to you.

When her period finally stopped she also stopped eating and only kept to crying. The meals would come still but it remained untouched. When she was finally done crying she would remain in a stupor staring into the blue. She would fall asleep and wake up feeling scared to see if she would bleed again, telling her it had been another month, another eternity.

The world that Sakura knew of this month was thrown off balance when the door actually made a noise, the sound alone made goosebumps rise out of her skin. She was actually hearing something else! The man was covered in all black and even his eyes. He lifted her up with her arm and let her outside of the room. Her eyes panged, it hurt to see such light and soon after another man dressed as the first one helped her stand up. Their grip was tight, the cloth of their gloves bit into her skin. It was absolutely riveting to feel something again. The air was a different temperature, it smelled of different people, disinfectant and many others. She could see colors again, and the tears welled in her eyes. Her breathing hitched as she was almost dragged out, everything that she was feeling right now was overwhelming her drastically and in a good way. The ground her bare feet were walking on had texture and a different temperature. Everything felt like a blessing to her. A black cloth covered her head and with her arms the two big men holding her lifted her up no longer wanting to be slowed down by her staggering feet. It felt like another while has the black cloth covered everything out of her sight. The sound of feet slowly melded with the sound of the outside.

The air was so _cold_ , it was so crisp. Sakura was dropped on the floor but all she landed on was snow. The cold bit into her skin and she welcomed the pain, her hood was finally removed and she saw the large garden covered in snow. It was white, green, grey, and many more. Seeing things were making her cry, she lifted one of her hands and watched some of the snow melt in the heat of her palm. She stood up slowly not caring if the cold was bringing pain to her limbs but she walked outside and watched the sky. The sound of snow crunching beneath her feet made her feel alive. The cold air was making her face numb signaling that she has been standing there for way too long but she didn't care.

All too suddenly the hood was back on her head and she was too tired from everything, too overwhelmed, too confused and didn't know what the actual fuck was going on. She was just running on instinct now, just basic human instinct after being deprived for so long, she was _**severely**_ disoriented, reduced to nothing but the very bottom of her basic needs.

She was being stripped in a humid room, she could feel the warm tiles giving contrast to the outside and when the hood was removed she saw _actual people,_ living, breathing, people. This was a big bathroom, but not like Madara's. The three women led her to a tub and proceeded washing her. She cried and cried and cried, nothing but. The smell, the touch, the light and colors she was seeing. It made her feel extreme relief for some reason. Her hands could feel things, her skin was now warm. She could actually see her own hair color now!

As soon as her crying fit stopped the three ladies gently lifted her up and dressed her in warm clothing. It was amazing, the feeling of such soft cloth. It was a fluffy pajama set in maroon. She was assisted outside of the bathroom and was led into the dining area, and was left alone. She was just staring at the floor not wanting to overwhelm herself just yet as she was already with the smell of food. When she finally had the courage she looked and saw Madara sitting across the table, his face holding a tender expression. His legs were crossed and his hands laced together on his lap. "Please, take a seat Sakura-chan" his voice, someone was actually talking to her. Her tears threatened to spill as she held onto the seat and rested in its soft confines. She didn't take her eyes off of him and continued to feel actual hunger, the kind that clawed your insides and threatened to rise up your throat and claw at it too. He signaled to the food and Sakura shakily held the bowl of miso soup on her side. The feel of the ceramic and the warmth of the soup did not compare to how it smelled and tasted to her.

Sakura cried after tasting something, _actually tasting something._ She felt the warmth of the soup settle in her stomach and she gently started eating a bowl of ramen, ever so gently, savoring the broth, the noodles, and everything else in it. She was disoriented and overwhelmed, both combinations did not mix well with the other. It was as if that wasn't enough for her, she grabbed the bowl of strawberries next, and even though it was winter already it was the best one she has had so far, ever in her life. She chewed slowly like she did to the other food. She savored how the strawberries exploded in her mouth and how it brought more flavor when he chewed.

Madara enjoyed the expressions she was making, how genuine she was. He missed her terribly and did not cope well the entire time she was gone, Obito almost lost another eye and he even lashed out at his own brother in his sour moods. He didn't miss how the tears slipped from her eyes just by tasting food. Sakura was thoroughly overwhelmed by the time she devoured all of the strawberries. Actually feeling full was a blessing. She shook as she sat on the seat, loving the colors she was seeing, the softness she was feeling, the smell that permeated around the room. Every single one did not go unnoticed.

Madara walked up to her seat and offered her a hand, Sakura looked at it for a moment still with overriding senses she held onto it and relished the contact. They finally arrived in the room she was most familiar with, and Madara was thoroughly pleased. Sakura remembered how the room smelled exactly like Madara, he hugged her from behind so tightly and her skin set surprising jolts of something when he breathed in through her neck feeling his breath. "I missed you so much" he said huskily and led her to the bed. The way Madara simply touched her brought pleasure to her but not in _that_ sense. It just felt so good to be touched.

Madara held her close and simply enjoyed feeling her, just her being there; it was as if he was deprived of all of his senses too. Sakura laid there and let Madara touch her, she didn't want it but she _needed_ it. His hands traced her body through her clothes and he finally reached her face, he felt so ecstatic to finally feel her lips against his, and Sakura responded all too eagerly. She kissed him too gently yet made her neediness known. Madara responded with much more fervor and enjoyed her attention. Her small hands grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, almost shamelessly entwining their tongues. He smiled when he felt the piercing in her tongue and played with it fully. His hands groped her everywhere and soon she was making sounds of pleasure.

 _She needed this so bad_

Actual human contact was divine. Madara looked into Sakura's eyes as he played with her breasts and he didn't miss how raw she was right now, forgetting about everything and just giving into her needs. Her hands directed him to another kiss and he unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed the mounds of flesh underneath eliciting a moan. He deftly removed all clothing that got in the way of their skin meeting one another, and for Sakura she was relishing in his warmth. She was sating her fire that burned so badly, but this time she wasn't letting Madara do what he wanted, she was doing what she _wants._ While she deepened the kiss she led his hand to her lower body, shocked at Sakura's new found bravery he indulged her with what she wanted and continued to massage the bundle of nerves there that made her make a string of noises.

He missed her so much, everything about her was just so _intoxicating_ and even more so now that she was begging for his touch. She was now coming down from her orgasm and Madara licked his fingers clean from her juices. She was just so _sweet_ , and he plunged himself into her and she overly eager reacted. "M-Madara" it was the first time he heard her say his name with nothing but absolute need. He didn't hold back, fucking her furiously. They both came not long after and Sakura kissed him so eagerly yet again.

They cuddled after and Sakura rested her head on his chest, _listening_ to his heartbeat. She stayed empty just _feeling_ not thinking at all. She was seriously reduced to her own senses. Madara fondly plays with her hair and continues to breathe her in. Oh God he missed her so much.

In the back of Sakura's mind she had honestly forgotten about her family for the longest time. She didn't think about her friends, or her studies, all she could focus on were making it alive to the next day in all her bits and pieces. She was back to square one, from the very day before she met her brother and father. She was just thinking about herself, fending for herself, being by herself. She just wanted to be free, and in her absolute loneliness she felt like escape was almost impossible.

But in reality, she was just scared so she suppresses all of her memories. She doesn't want to think about how she missed her family, or worse. What would they think of her now that she was reduced to a pathetic heap of flesh.

"Are you happy?" Madara moved his head to look down at Sakura on his chest. He heard her loud and clear and was completely curious what got her talking. "I have you, of course I'm happy." He mutters simply. "No, I meant, are you happy?" Madara genuinely was trying to understand what her question was about but then she talked again "because it seems like you're happy with the things you're doing to me. You just want me right? But you don't need me to like you, regardless of those things you'd still do what you like." A month of not talking to a single soul made Sakura want to just talk and talk, she didn't care what was coming out of her mouth; she just wanted to talk to Madara for once even if it means getting punished in the end. Madara couldn't get angry at her tone, it wasn't in an accusing sense, it was more of stating a fact.

"Madara, will you ever _love me right_?" she was spacing out now, just saying everything at the tip of her tongue and Madara finally noticed it. He just listened and listened, understanding this must be one of the effects of isolation. Not that he bothered to know from his previous victims, none of them went out that place alive after he was done with them.

"I never knew what love is like. I just knew how to love my friends and family. Is this what love really is, Madara? Is it the type that you showed me?" her voice not above a whisper.

"I wish you have never loved me."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch18: Matte**_

Madara wakes up with a slight chill, seeing as it was snowing heavily right outside his window. He watched Sakura sleep soundly by his side having a vice like grip on his arm even as she dreams. Madara removes some of his hair that has fallen onto Sakura's side exposing a bit of her skin.

She turned pale; she was achingly like a flower that needed the sun to bloom. His hand lovingly traces her face, sorely missing how her thick pink lashes would fan her cheeks. Suddenly Sakura opens her eyes taking in a deep breath; Madara was caught off guard but hid his surprise well. He watched her stare intently at him, her breathing became fast through her nose and he saw her eyes water again. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips form a straight line trying to hide a quiver, but Madara saw it all too well. A shaky breath escaped her lips and tears started falling as she stared into him. "You're a monster" she whispers, but Madara doesn't move. He knew that his lack of words would either unnerve her or fire her up even more, whatever she decides on he would always win regardless. "Placing me in that blue hell-" her breath hitches, stifling another sob.

Sakura knew what was happening now, it was her brains way of coping from the loss that she has felt for an eternity in isolation. Her body, or rather her entire senses were in haywire overriding everything because it all felt new to her once more. She was more sensitive to light, to taste, and all the other sensations, sensations that happened and didn't necessarily have her consent. If she was a truly sane person, a normal reaction would be to develop Stockholm syndrome, her brain finally developing a defense mechanism to ensure the safety of her emotional and psychological state. To actually believe that her captor is someone who could protect her from the pain she was feeling even though he was the very cause of it. Right now wasn't the time for her to be sane, if she was up against a man like Madara she wouldn't need to find good reason to play fair with a man that had already played her dirty.

Her hands balled into fist digging her nails into Madara's arm in the process. His pitch black eyes sucked her in as if he was relishing her agony. She had to play smart, she just had to survive. _**To get out**_

Sakura pushes off Madara all too quickly and lands on her feet, ignoring the stabbing cold of the room. She was naked, bathed in the fading moonlight. Her skin almost looked like it was glowing even with how pale she was. She sets off into his closet wearing one of his dress shirts to cover up her modesty. Madara secretly burned for this, wanting to have another fight with her was just always exhilarating. Madara stands up giving off a dominating air as soon as his posture straightens. His muscles ripple as he strode on his way to Sakura's small form, her stance quickly forming into a defense in case Madara comes grabbing her. True enough she raised her elbow to fend him off without risking her wrists in getting caught but that was enough for Madara. She was never a match for him in reality, she was small, weak, and although she could fight she was never nearly as good as he was or anyone in his family for that matter. Intellectually speaking, for someone like Madara to be in the position of power he has right now and with how he manipulates things Sakura would never stand a chance, but she fought regardless.

He watches the shirt that covered Sakura, halfway unbuttoned exposing parts of her flesh to him. Her eyes blazing like wild fire, an ominous green those villains wore in fairy tales. Madara smirks at how delicious she looked, and he thought after staying more than a month in the isolation room that would have been enough to break her, apparently not. He hid his chuckle well, thinking about how sweet she would sound begging him for more, simply wanting to be with just him. "Tell me, Sakura." His deep voice reverberated through her ears, her anger being put to the side in case Madara says something vital for her. "How much do you love your family?" her sneer disappears and her mouth forms a straight line, but her brows still showed her anger. "How far are you willing to go for the ones you love?"

"Cut the shit, what the fuck do you want" Sakura's voice was rough, almost low enough just for Madara to hear. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Such words shouldn't come from your pretty mouth. The soon to be Uchiha matriarch should be the embodiment of soft, gentility, mo-" Madara smiles mockingly at her jeering her on only to be cut off by a loud slap. The taste of blood seeped through his tongue as his cheek bled from the impact.

Cold water seemed to douse Sakura adding to the winter chill seeping in the room as she heard Madara laugh a little. The very veins that kept her alive seemed to twist under her skin, slowly gathering in her neck grasping her airway to close shut. His entire torso shook from his laughter, the muscles almost looking like they're flexing. Sakura's face almost betrayed her displaying her fear but she schooled herself immediately. He stands straight again, his hair falling right behind him showing a crazed look on his face. Sakura almost thought she was indeed insane, she thought she saw Madara's eyes glow red, but as soon as she blinks it was gone. The moonlight bathed him in its glow making him look like the incarnation of sin come to flesh. His smile was so beautiful but she knew it never entailed anything good for her.

"Such actions are unbecoming for an Uchiha, Sakura. You know, as the clan head I address all of the problems within the clan. And as you are the soon to be clan matriarch I would like to know how dedicated you could be." His smile was vicious; Sakura tried her best to hide her shudder. He started walking close to her again and she back up, it was enough for Madara to know that he had _always_ had the upper hand. Her back soon hits a table and made a grab of the closest item she could find. Madara corners her with his arms, looking like a predator ready to devour his prey. His smile reminded her of Kisame's so hostile and animal like. " _Family is a big thing for us Uchiha's_ " Madara spoke slowly, making sure to make every word sound deliberate and intimidating.

Sakura was frozen in her spot, choking on the blood that carried oxygen in her body. Her grip on the glass ornament tightens even though she knew that he could easily catch it as it flies towards his head. "How much do you value blood Sakura?" his breath fanned her face, a very effective intimidation tactic in Madara's case.

"Answer me, Sa-ku-ra." His lips grazed the shell of her ear raising goose bumps through her skin. Sakura finds that she couldn't say a single word but fights through it. Fighting was all she got, it was the only thing that she could do. "I fight for the ones I love, blood doesn't mean shit to me" her snarl came out shakily, but Madara admired her courage however small it was. " _I'll do everything for the people I love."_ Sakura's voice was reduced to a quiver but she held onto her conviction. Madara's lips traced the skin of her face enjoying the way she stopped breathing from his action. "Anything?" he asks menacingly.

"What are you getting at" Sakura hated how weak her voice sounded, Madara presses his entire front to Sakura. She hid her repulsion when she felt his erection press on her stomach. His towering height caged her fully now. The adrenaline slowly rushed through her and she aimed the glass ornament to his head but Madara easily caught this.

It was too early in the morning where the ungodly don't sleep. If by some reason, some miracle, that someone would see the two beings drenched in moonlight right now one would think it was a losing fight between good and evil, life and death. Sakura's pink hair and green eyes waned under the gaze of what darkness has embodied in a human being that is Madara. She was truly helpless but her determination to fight didn't leave her, but Madara's other hand viciously grips her face with a vice like hold. He easily maneuvers their position now that Sakura's back was pressed to his front, making her face the door. Both of his arms held her tightly and the other one with unrelenting force on her face.

Fear was nothing new to her really, as often as they met and the consistency of its stay with Sakura, she soon found out she could never be friends with it. Fear was such a potent thing, enough to subdue someone exposed to it for far too long. Sakura was wrapped in it but never fully absorbing it. Madara made her watch and the anticipation always wracked her brain with the endless possibilities of the horror Madara was capable of. He had every intention to make fear her friend; he believed in his twisted way that it would be a step closer to Sakura being his for good. He did not need love per se; he knows all too well that it would come soon after he gets her to submit.

Madara's nudity was covered by Sakura and he swore, the room was so quiet that he could hear both of their hearts race. He skillfully reaches for his phone in one of the drawers and proceeds to send a text. What would be next? _Who_ would be next? Sakura's mind was racing and she couldn't take the prolonged silence anymore.

"What do you want" she whispers fearfully. Madara's grip on her face didn't lighten in the slightest rendering her head unmovable. His silence made her panic even more, Sakura starts thrashing in his grip as the hairs on her neck rise up. "WHO IS IT THIS TIME?!" Madara smiles as Sakura caught on. The very house they lived in held secrets and Sakura experienced one of them. For one, since the house was big she knew that he had kept her underground in isolation, but what she didn't know was that there were more rooms, more horrific than the next underneath. Each one had a special purpose and Sakura only experienced a slap on the wrist compared to the other ones.

Madara never wanted to hurt Sakura, he never wanted to leave a single scar on her perfect body, he would never want to leave anything permanent on her that would be deemed unnecessary. Madara could never imagine ruining the body of the future mother of his children. "MADARA, WHO?!" Sakura felt Madara's smile as his face was pressed to her neck. His weight was steadily resting on her making her thrashing almost impossible with the force she needed to keep up from her knees to buckling. Her hands balled into fists by her side in her frustration.

She hated her helplessness, she hated how weak she was against a man of his power, she hated how unfair things have been but then again she was just a mere prize in a game he was playing. She didn't want to beg, but the words left a burning line in her mouth as they left. "Please Madara! Whoever it is this time please stop!"

"Why do yo-" the wind left her mouth as Kisame walked in with two other men holding a man by the arms. Half of his body was being dragged on the floor only to be unceremoniously being tossed a few feet away from where Sakura and Madara stood. Kisame skillfully tosses a gun to Madara which he caught rather easily. "Sasuke" Sakura whispers, her eyes watered at the sight of his well beaten body. She didn't miss the blood he coughed up from the broken ribs he has sported through his struggle. "MADARA, PLEASE LET HIM GO!" Sakura pressed her ass to Madara's naked erection in her struggle, no longer caring what the consequences would be after this mess.

He easily aims his gun to Sasuke's head, the boy has yet to meet her eyes but she knew he had a grimace present on his features. "M-Madara, please!" Sakura tiredly begs.

"I promise! I'm- I'm done, I'll be good! I'll do whatever you want! Please Madara, let my brother go. I'll marry you! I'll be loyal to you, I'll do everything for you." Sasuke's head shoots up, glaring into her eyes. Madara doesn't speak as he watches the two interact. "S-Sakura" Sasuke almost chokes out. "Madara" the sweet tone that only Sakura held reached his ears, smiling at the easy victory. "Madara, please let him go." Her voice was gentle, coaxing him ever so easily to do her bidding. If Sakura only knew the power he held over him she could have had the world in her hands. Madara signaled for Kisame to drag the boy back but was stopped when Sakura begs again.

"Please let him go. Leave him be." Her tone was saccharine, "Is that what you want to happen, my wife to be?" Madara whispered hotly to her ear but he knew Sasuke heard everything. He shot down a wicked glare to the young Uchiha, making sure he knows who Sakura belonged to. "Yes, please. Madara-sama" Sakura held up the sweet tone once more.

Both men lifted Sasuke up by the arms and he looked at her one more time, thoroughly showing his distaste for Sakura's actions. "I didn't want to see you die" she smiled sweetly at him through the tears, but all she received in return was a scowl. "Then you should have closed your eyes" right after Sasuke said those words the handle of Madara's gun met his cheek and a sickening crack was heard. Sakura screams as he was being taken out of the room leaving drops of blood in his wake.

"Please Madara, no more. No more involving people. No more hurting anyone. I understand my place now, and who I belong to. Just please, don't hurt anyone anymore, I have learned my lesson." Sakura's sobs for once didn't interfere with the way she spoke. Madara's grip loosens and started roaming around her body. "Please let Sasuke go home." She begs, fully ignoring the absolute disgust she felt as his hands roamed her body. His face nuzzled his favorite part where her neck and shoulders met. Defeat was such a bitter pill to swallow for Sakura but the victory ever so sweet for Madara. Sakura faces him, leaning on his body to reach out and kiss him only to be stopped halfway.

"No Sakura" Madara grips her hair tightly exposing her neck to him. His other hand grasps her neck, easily covering the expanse of skin with his large hand. Sakura's eyes were aimed at the ceiling, "How long did you keep him here." She almost whispers. The vibration of her voice that reverberated through her throat sent chills up Madara's spine. His head comes down to place his lips above her ear, "A week". Guilt was inevitable at this point, everyone always had to suffer because of her and she still doesn't understand why it had to be her. Madara felt the warm tears of Sakura drip down his hands, her life was at his hands for now. Literally

It was so easy to crush her windpipe for good and without medical attention she could just crumple on the floor and die, but he would never do it. He would never hurt Sakura, _his Sakura_. His grip relaxes drastically and falls on the dress shirt she has opted to use to cover herself. Madara easily slips her out of it since her size was not enough to hold it up. Sakura's head lowers as is her gaze, settling on Madara's very own eyes. "I'm tired" she rasped out.

"I'm- I'm really tired, Madara." The vulnerability of Sakura's voice endeared Madara even more even though his face looked nothing but. "I p-promise, I'll be good this time. I'll behave; I'll do anything you want. Just stop hurting people, please stop it. Leave my family alone, leave my friends alone. If you can do this, I am yours." Her shaky breath and raspy voice weakened Madara considerably, he lets go of her hair. The both of them naked but only Sakura were vulnerable between them. Her pink hair lightened considerably from the moonlight. "Pledge your loyalty to me" he orders, and Sakura's tears fell yet again. Her hand finds his cheek, caressing his face and not missing how the lust and determination in them.

But there was something else that choked the air out of her lungs. She knew he was a mad man, a very cunning and merciless deviant who is capable of such destruction should he not get anything his way. There was nothing but pure wrath in his eyes, a fire that was nothing short of capable devouring the both of them. Her other hand reaches for Madara's and places it right above her rapidly beating heart. Her warmth was welcomed through his skin, Madara watched her and the sincerity she was pouring out for him, _just for him._ "I'm yours, Madara." The tone of her voice quickly melts the ice in his heart from the blind fury he felt just a while ago. "I'm all yours" she whispers one more time as her eyes close and her lips found his. Madara easily envelops her and deepens the kiss.

"Let's rest, please." Her forehead was pressed to his when Madara finally sweeps her off his feet carrying her like his bride. In the back of Sakura's mind she was very overwhelmed unlike never before. Madara was keeping Sasuke for that long and Sakura just pathetically realized that he was always ten steps ahead of her, always a mile away from her reach. She felt thoroughly defeated, abandoning the idea of fighting for herself when it costs a life every time she does. Her brain was shutting down in response to everything she had felt, it was the very same darkness that almost enveloped her had Itachi not been there.

The human body is a fascinating thing, doing everything and anything to keep oneself alive. As for Sakura, her defense mechanism was acting up surprisingly after everything that has happened to her. Itachi was always there to keep her out of the dark, Sasuke was there to keep her grounded, her parents to remind her that she had something to live for, her friends to make sure that her life isn't a boring routine.

She had nothing now, and she had long abandoned the idea of saving herself when she is presented with nothing much aching to an option at all. Her freedom came at the cost of blood, blood that she couldn't bear to see in her hands.

* * *

"I fucking got what you wanted" A very beaten up Sasuke spat the blood into a small bucket he stationed right beside the couch he was resting on. His cheeks were swollen, more so on the other side where Madara's gun has hit him. He was secretly annoyed that he had a tooth knocked out because of this. "Hm, you deserved it." Sasuke scowls at the phone. "Just fucking listen Itachi, it wasn't exactly the best week of my life so fucking pay attention." Sasuke pauses and spits out the blood that gathered in his mouth. "Madara hasn't noticed anything at all from what I've gathered, but that doesn't change anything about the slowly growing spite from the other clans."

Sasuke reclines on the couch and breathes in slowly, savoring the relief of not being in pain anymore. "The Hyuuga's are passive as of the moment and it seems like the Senju's started minding their own business, for now at least." Itachi on the other side of the globe was completely swamped with papers but gave time to listen to his little brother. It was cruel to send Sasuke to provoke Madara, but it was as close as he could get from gathering information from the people around him. Itachi much to his relief to know that Sasuke wasn't completely crippled from what Madara did to him for a week, he knew he wouldn't get killed, or more like _couldn't_ get killed. Sakura would be devastated by this, maybe unable to move even if she found out. The image of a stoic Sakura flashed through his mind and he hid the shudder that followed right after, Itachi would never want to see Sakura like that.

"The Nara's, Shiranui's, and all the other clans residing with Uchiha corp. are starting to shift in their stance. If this keeps up Uchiha corp. will destabilize after a few months… and we both know that's not something we want." Itachi remained quiet on the other side of the phone. "I saw Sakura" it felt like the line went dead as neither of the two spoke waiting to gather their thoughts on how to approach this. Itachi's mouth ran dry, bracing himself. "Sakura, she was undressed" Sasuke said cautiously, trying his best to word it out. "It's true Madara stopped her studies." The silence between the two brothers were suffocating, Itachi was thankful for a moment that no one could see the tears brimming in his eyes, the pain Sakura had to endure because of his selfishness.

Itachi never wanted to think about what Sakura had endured, what she had gone through, _how her body would twist underneath him, how her skin would turn red from the sensations she would be feeling._ Itachi waves the thought back into his head but it ran rampant all of a sudden. He could suddenly see how she looked, _how pained her face would look contorted in pain and pleasure. How unwilling she would be._ Blood bubbled at the back of his throat feeling like hot lava being spewed. _How her moans would have sounded as that volatile man_ _ **violates his Sakura.**_

He knew the moment Sasuke told him of Sakura's state of nakedness that Madara had done the unimaginable. Liquid fire coursed through his veins and a blinding pain stroked his mind.

* * *

Sasuke was coming into terms of his anger and sadness, the guilt devouring him alive knowing that Madara took Sakura's innocence, or what more even. Itachi fell all of a sudden, succumbing to the sudden pain that wracked his head. "Itachi?!" Sasuke on the other line heard his phone drop and the pained grunts his brother suddenly made. Itachi felt crippling pain, letting the papers on his desk fall in the process. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he did was feel the pain. Blood started coming out of his mouth and the pain doubled in intensity all of a sudden. The line on the phone was still open and he could hear Sasuke scream into the phone until it died down from the call limit.

Itachi did not take the news well, more so now that he was delving into a different emotion he had never felt in his entire life. It was pure wrath, more blood dripped down his chin covering it whole. He was in shock and the pain in a snap of a finger dissipated. Itachi's eyes felt different, his breathing ragged and he felt like gravel scratched his throat. Standing up was a chore for him in that moment and he stopped in his tracks when he saw his reflection in the glass of his window.

His hair was a mess and his chest was in pain from his previous convulsions. Blood dribbled down his chin making him look almost savage in appearance. **It wasn't pain that blinded him anymore, it wasn't what he felt.**

 _The curse of the Uchiha could only be awakened of the same blood. Eyes blazing red to make it known that they have fallen in the curse of hatred._

Itachi's slender fingers gripped the edges of his table to steady himself. His body was on fire, the fever starting to take hold of him. Engulfed in the madness of his hate, he was bubbling, seething in his own thoughts and wallowing in blinding fury. The intricate game was starting to take form and he was on the verge of the madness that consumed all the people in his clan.

Sasuke, left in his thoughts all alone where Itachi used to live refused to think of the consequences of his actions. Why would Sakura want him to live after all the shit he pulled her through? Why was she so perfect? How could she be forgiving, why did she have to embody the light that the darkness so avidly thirst for? The pain started in his chest but tears left his eyes instead. He was too battered to even try and sob, aside from the broken ribs that threatened to puncture his insides. Would it come to this? Would it have to come to end in the destruction that they have horridly evaded? Death lingered in his mind, thinking that the only solution to end the madness was to kill Madara.

 _To take one life and save a thousand_

Sasuke was worried at what he heard through the phone but he was just as helpless as his brother as of the moment. The power and threat that Madara is as a person was no joke in the world they lived in, he could ruin lives in one wave of a finger and the death of the Sakura's friend proved a testament to this, up to a point of being untraced after leaving such an obvious clue in the slew of photos he had sent Sakura before. As months drew by the more unpredictable Madara became, and as Itachi was no longer there Sasuke helped gather intel for his brother. None of what he heard was favorable, mainly concerning Madara's endeavors in ending the Senju's making most of the businesses in Konoha one big monopoly in the hands of the Uchiha's. True enough, the thought is ideal for those in the family, but what it costs could completely destroy a number of clans. Families that formed and gathered centuries ago, the legacy they built, crushed by the man that is Madara. To eradicate all individuality and the identity they built just so he could make the Uchiha name more prominent than the Senju's. A war that he has been waging for god knows how long.

"I'm sorry, Sakura" Sasuke whispers to nothing in particular.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch19: Family**_

The snow continued to fall as Sakura watched from the garden. Madara has granted her freedom in the house and gave her clothes to let her roam around but was still unknowingly followed by some of his men. Izuna walked in the garden, sensing that he wasn't the only one there. The smell of peaches wafted in the air, maybe something he had developed from his lack of sight. "Sakura? Imouto?" Izuna calls out, Sakura snaps out of her stupor and greeted Izuna sweetly.

Sakura smiles when Izuna called her Imouto, accepting it as a remnant of her past life. "Izuna- ani, would you like to join me?" her voice always so saccharine in Izuna's ears, always managed to coax him into whatever it is she would invite him to. "Ah, I would love to Imouto. It is rather extra chilly today no?" Sakura held Izuna's hand almost instinctively as it was something he was bound to do anyways. Her soft hands held his large ones enveloping it in her warmth. "It is Izuna- ani, the snow is falling rather heavily today." She almost hummed.

Izuna hold her hand a little tighter as a shiver ran down his spine, Sakura doesn't miss this and grabs the shawl near her and draping it over immediately on his shoulders. Izuna blushes at this a little and smiles in appreciation. "Izuna- ani, if you would like we could move inside the tea room. It must be too cold for you." Izuna looks for Sakura's hands and held it close. "I would like to stay here if it is alright with you, Imouto. I like spending time with you outside." Izuna could almost see the smile on her face and she hugs him tightly. Although Izuna looked like Sasuke, he was a mix between Itachi and him. It was a small reprieve; she missed them oh so terribly.

Izuna's hand found Sakura's hair and tangled in it. Sakura kept her hug on Izuna relishing in his warmth, her cheeks pressed adorably on his kimono. It has been a habit for Sakura now as she slowly forced herself to warm up to her new "family". Izuna, already wrapped around her little finger without her knowing became even more fond of her as she started seeking out for his company. It had been weeks since her surrender to Madara, the white flag that kept lives on the street. The winter chill became harsher and she refused to acknowledge the growing void in her chest seeking out Izuna's company rather than being alone. "Izuna- ani, would you like to go to Ichiraku with me?" her voice a little light, "Hm, all of a sudden?" Izuna almost heard the pout in her voice. "Well, it's really cold today and it would be nice to have something warm you up like some ramen." Izuna hums at this, knowing that Sakura wasn't completely telling him the truth, she groans at this "and Kisame refused to go with me. He said something about their servings being too small." She buries her face into his clothes and she felt him chuckle. "I knew it you were just using me Sakura-chan" Izuna said with fake hurt. "Ah Izuna- ani~ I could never do that to you" Sakura said in a tender fashion. Izuna loved Sakura when she was like this, she reverts into a sweet and loving little sister in a flash. So this is what Madara feels with him he thought.

Izuna makes a loud sigh and wraps his other hand around Sakura to press her further to him, "Alright, Imouto. Call the driver, and let's head out in five minutes. Is that alright with you?" Izuna lightly pats Sakura's head and they both separated themselves from one another. Sakura whipped out her phone texting Madara that she was headed out with Izuna. Ironically, Madara gave her all of her devices back but she knew there were unspoken agreements to this, she would only talk to other people when necessary but nothing personal ever escaped the confines of her mouth. Not a single trace of asking for help could be found from her phone. A small voice in her head said that her phone was bugged, albeit she has yet to confirm this but she was right without her even knowing.

Sakura was already waiting outside the car wrapped in her winter clothes, she watched Izuna walk flawlessly as if he could see right through his blindfold. He was simply elegant and this no longer surprised her in the very least, it must have been a thing for royalty like them of sorts. Clan law was still weird for her but it was no longer a foreign concept. Izuna has been patiently telling her all about the Uchiha clan laws, everything from the why's, what's, and how's. The Uchiha clan is very old, and so the lore is rather plenty and easily misconstrued making Izuna explain different possibilities and endings. Sakura's head rested on Izuna's shoulder as they wait to arrive at Ichiraku's. Sakura savored seeing the outside world like this, knowing that she could never tell when would be her last. She would always absentmindedly thumb the ring in her left hand when she was in deep thought; the ring was a walking prison for her.

Not long after they finally arrived in front of Ichiraku and started finding a seat for themselves. Izuna held onto Sakura's hand and people would stare at them. It wasn't her pink hair, or the blindfold on Izuna's face, or their height difference. It was the simple air that the man with Sakura carried with him, dressed in a royal blue kimono, holding the Uchiha crest at the back. He simply screamed royalty, despite his slight handicap it, by no means, made him look fragile. Izuna simply walked with power but unlike his brother death didn't cling onto him like a second skin. It had only been a handful of times when Izuna would accompany Sakura out of the house, but she never failed to catch onto the looks the people gave to Izuna. Most of them were girls, sighing and blushing at his good looks. Granted Izuna was still a very beautiful man even without the blindfold as Sakura saw him remove it one afternoon. His pale skin and black hair didn't go unnoticed, it just matched him perfectly. Heck, he even ate like a king. It's as if he was never truly blind and that blindfold was just a ruse.

"What's the matter Imouto?" Izuna snapped Sakura out of her thoughts, even though Izuna didn't have eyes to look at him it was enough to stop her in her tracks. "Ugh, nothing Izuna- ani. I just couldn't help but notice the women looking at you. They're sending me scowls" Sakura laughs a little and thanked the greater power from above that Izuna couldn't see her staring so openly at him. Sometimes Izuna unnerves her without him even noticing, it's like he really did still have a pair of eyes. "Don't mind them Imouto, I'm just glad you suggested this day out. The Ramen really does warm you up after all." Izuna's smile distracted Sakura for a second. "I'm glad Izuna- ani that you think so. Maybe we should invite Madara when he's on a break."

Izuna perks up at this, Sakura has been rather compliant with his brother ever since the incident with Sasuke. As the weeks pass by, days that grew from hours bore Sakura a new leaf at life. She started becoming a doting wife to be, just like how a Clan head matriarch should act. Izuna never missed at how Sakura would act like it was a chore at times even when she acts natural around him, it would all change in the single utterance of his brother's name. "Maybe we could pass by now? It is still lunch time now Imouto, and knowing my brother he won't pay attention to the time." Sakura automatically moves to ask for a take-out. Izuna stays quiet and continues to finish his bowl.

It was difficult, albeit somewhat, close to, a mishap of inkling to rewarding. The price of her compliance and 'affection' was letting her friends and family, keep their peaceful lives. Sakura was a growing void devouring everything she could to keep herself afloat of what she thinks she is, or at least what she is becoming. Madara had been nice to her, spoiling her even. Not so long ago Madara granted her, her very own studio within the house with French windows and a balcony to let in natural light and air for good ventilation. She was a pet he needed to take care of and it just so happen that her lifespan ends within sixty or so years instead of the usual twelve to god knows how short.

Madara would dote on her and she would return the very same attention. Sakura was a shell of what she used to be but that doesn't stop her from remaining genuine, it was all she had. She would sometimes argue with Madara, but it would always end with him winning. If Sakura was lucky a fight would break out between the two of them, Madara could do a lot of terrible things to her but never did he lift a finger on her besides from holding her down. Their bedroom activities made her passive, just letting him do whatever the fuck he wants. The happier she makes Madara the better. She acts empty as soon as the door to his bedroom closes. Madara enjoyed it the most as it was satisfying to elicit every response out of her. It was as if Shikamaru's wise words fell on deaf ears. Most nights Sakura would cry, but Madara would no longer meet resistance from the girl. It was a fun game for him.

* * *

"It seems like all your checkups are cleared Mr. Uchiha, there's nothing wrong even in the more comprehensive tests is cleared. If any more of those painful attacks come to you, please do call my number immediately, I could prescribe you some medication that could help with the pain." A blond man hands Itachi a few papers as he dresses himself back up. "Thank you Mr. Doe, thank you for giving me your time of day." Itachi said in a professional tone, blue eyes gave him a warm look and a small smile dismissing him as their session has ended.

Itachi's eyes are still in pain after Sasuke's infiltration to Madara. He couldn't brush off Sakura's situation as a casualty to his selfishness. He had a lot in mind and where to begin was an issue in his predicament as he is on the other side of the world. Itachi dials a number in his phone waiting for Sasuke to pick up. "Wh-chu want" Sasuke could barely speak as both his cheeks have fully swelled now, plus the pain medication he was on simply because of the missing too and everything else in his body. "I need you to do me one more thing Outoto. I need you to get medical records for me, from our entire family." Sasuke makes a loud noise of complaint to high to even comprehend what Itachi was saying. "I need it by tomorrow morning." His tone was final and he ended the call immediately. The pain was doubling now that he thinks more about Sakura. Kakashi has been working as hard as he is but it only made the opening faster. Being and 'Angel investor' for White Fang corp. was a hard thing to do as he had to make sure the astounding amount of money he has been withdrawing goes undetected.

Every move and step he makes is well calculated, just to ensure that Madara gets swept. He could cancel all of the proceeding engagements in the family, make it as an excuse that he will have to reassess everything as the clan head, even Madara couldn't do anything against him and the implementation of his orders. Rumors have been quiet so far, nothing about Madara making an heir of sorts at least. It was a big headache, the constant fear of him announcing such a thing. It was the only reason to keep the adrenaline in his veins.

* * *

Madara heard the door to his office open he was about to throw a knife when he saw pink, his nerves settled a bit and hiding the knife in his desk. A smile crept on his face seeing Sakura with Izuna, seeing that she was holding something for him. Sakura smiles a little at Madara, not missing the hesitation that came with it. "I brought you lunch, it's awfully cold today. Maybe some ramen might warm you up." Sakura says softly. Madara stands all too smoothly, his sour mood dissipating in an instant. Sakura looked adorable in a thick sweater, wearing white always made her look heavenly. Her hair swept the top of her shoulders and her face was flushed from the sudden rise in the temperature. Sakura saw the lust in his eyes and how his hair swept behind him. It made him look like an absolute predator, imposing in his suit. She hides a small tremble as Madara greets her with a kiss. "How thoughtful of you, beloved" his voice was nothing short of a purr. Izuna smiles at hearing this and an idea pops in his head, since he was behind Sakura she missed the wicked smile he gave his brother. "I'd like to visit a few departments in the company. I'll leave you two lovebirds here for the meantime." As Izuna made his leave Madara placed his food on his desk. True enough, Izuna was right that Madara hadn't eaten yet. Sakura followed him sat right across, she was trying her best to calm her nerves. "Izuna and I ate already, I hope you like it."

Her tone was always soft now, always trying to avoid stoking the raging fire that is Madara. His face held a smug aura to it even as he smiles, it was his male pride soaring for taming someone like Sakura. Madara was quick to eat the food and Sakura on her own automatically cleared it up for him throwing it in a designated trashcan. "Come here, Sakura." Madara orders, his deep voice never failed to stop her breathing. She follows, blankly doing what she was ordered to do. Sakura was facing his chin as he sat down, he was still just too tall. His warm hands roam around her side feeling the softness of her clothes, her petite frame underneath, the skin so supple only for him to touch. Sakura's hands land on his arms stopping him in his tracks, her lips pressed into a straight line. "You're working" she mutters, Madara chuckles at this a little. He holds her close making her climb up his chair and straddles his lap. Her hands slide up his arms and rests on his face. "You're working" she mutters under her breath again. Sakura's eyes rests on his. They looked like a quasi couple.

Sakura rests her head on his chest as Madara combs her hair with his long fingers. "You were mad just a while ago weren't you." Sakura states, he chuckles again. He has to admit, she had gotten to know him well. "And how could you say that?" he said amusedly. "I just do, I guess." His hands roam back down her sweater and slips underneath. She was so warm, he loved it so much. She gasps at how cold his hands could be, she speaks in a breathless gasp "Madara, not here". Madara ghosts over her breasts and rested on her waist loving how easy it is for her to turn red. The spring in Sakura's abdomen started to wind and she desperately tried to squash it and hide it as quick as possible from Madara. She raises her head to look at him bashfully.

Madara watches her eyes and how they twinkled from hiding such a thing. "Since you're here, we might as well go to the doctor." Sakura's confusion showed in her face. "For what?" Madara's face hardened a little, trying to take control of the situation. His nerves were on the edge now, thinking about the amount of times they had sex and how Sakura was still not pregnant. Granted that he knew she wasn't on any sort of birth control, but it worried him to no end. It could jeopardize his position as the clan head if she weren't able to produce an heir lest he replaces her with someone else but why would he want that exactly? He loved her, worshiped the ground she stood upon, he is _**obsessed**_. He refuses to answer which only fueled her worry even more. Madara presses a button on his desk "Konan, please cancel all of my meetings today. Move them tomorrow, I have something important to attend to." His tone was always final.

"Madara, please talk to me. Why are we going to the doctor? What for?" her panic rose at a steady pace. "Sakura, I won't harm you. Just something we need to check." Sakura was still uneasy at this. "Okay" she didn't push further in case Madara forces her harshly again or worse. She made a move to get off of him and he stood right after. "What about Izuna?" Madara smirks at this, "He is more than capable of going home on his own." Sakura didn't know that between the two brothers, the small exchange of words they had had a while ago was enough for them to know that they won't be meeting back at his office anymore. Maybe by now Izuna has already made his way home.

* * *

"Alright Ms. Uchiha, this will feel cold." The doctor proceeds to place lube on her abdomen. Sakura was having cold sweats the entire time, nervous with the procedures being done to her. Did he think she was pregnant? But she wasn't showing any signs, oh God she hasn't even quite thought about kids yet. Panic and stress dawned on her like an anchor in the middle of the ocean. Maybe she had not known she was pregnant the entire time? Some women didn't even have morning sickness during their pregnancy.

Tears slowly prickled her eyes, she was scared. She would be trapped for good if she became pregnant with _**his**_ child. She will never blame the child, the child was innocent right from the beginning. She will love him or her, Uchiha or not. Sakura's sweaty palms rested on her chest. Before she even knew it everything was done. "Ms. Uchiha, everything is done now." The doctor said in a light manner. "Is anything wrong?" her voice a little shaky, she feared for the worst. "Hm, nothing out of the ordinary but I hope you don't mind if I talk to Madara- sama in private as he has requested." Sakura was stunned for a moment. What was this all about? Her heart began to race and the tears from her eyes almost spilt. The doctor named Shizune gave her a reassuring smile as if nothing was wrong. "It's nothing, Ms. Uchiha. Please get dressed. All of your questions will be answered later." Sakura was just speechless and followed her before she made a scene.

She went out of the room and saw Madara looking like a sore thumb in the hospital with his ridiculous good looks. He smiled warmly at her but she was too confused and angry. "What was that about? Why did she inspect my privates?" Madara chuckles at this. He stood up easily towering over her. "I'll be going inside then." Madara left Sakura outside briskly entering the doctor's office.

"I take it everything is good?" Madara inquires, of course his intimidating aura didn't go unnoticed. Shizune swallowed the lump in her throat and began assessing the results in her hands one last time. "Well, Madara- sama nothing seems out of place. There were no cysts, no sorts of masses or tumors present in her reproductive system. She's healthy and up to date with all her vaccines, she has her period regularly. Of course, stress could be a factor to hinder the natural flow of her body. So far, nothing at all. She's healthy enough to get pregnant." Shizune's professional tone didn't give Madara any sort of reprieve even as she hands him the results. Madara stared at the result hiding his fury. "M-Madara- sama " Shizune's voice started to quake at the sight of his face. "I understand that it might be hard to conceive in your case… but I would like to suggest that you yourself get tested." Her tone almost hushed at the end.

" _What are you trying to say, Doctor?"_ Madara's voice was trying to hide the harshness in it. Shizune's breathing was starting to become difficult under the intensity of his glare, "Sometimes it is not only women who have a hard time when it comes to conceiving, sometimes men too have a hard time." Madara almost turned red. His breathing was loud through his nose. Madara stood quickly and dialed a number. "Kisame, fetch Sakura in Konoha Hospital. I'll follow right after I deal with something here."

Sakura was baffled as Kisame found her suddenly jerking her away from where Madara was. Madara watched her leave with a dark look on his face, she was scared shitless feeling like she had offended him unknowingly yet again. She was almost hysterical from the fear, it was pumping in her veins in astounding amounts.

Madara was left in the hospital taking tests for himself almost spontaneously. He waited not caring how long it would take "Madara-sama. I don't know how to say this." Shizune was trying her best to be as professional as possible and at the same time she wanted to keep her life intact. "But your results, there are some things I'd like to tell you for certain. You will have a hard time… conceiving with your fiancé." Madara listened showing Shizune a cold front. "We have some supplements a diet pro-" right before Shuzune could explain everything Madara whipped out a gun from God knows where and directed it in front of the doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Shizune. I sincerely do appreciate your time and effort in checking up on me, I will send a check for all of the tests done to me and my fiancé, and also-" his face grew dark, Shizune stopped breathing finally at the intense air inside her office. "I expect you to stay quiet about this. Burn all of the records and tests that have been done today under the Uchiha name. Not unless you want this hospital to burn to the very ground you stand on." Madara growls out maliciously. "With all the patients in it." the gun clicks and it swings in Shizune's direction. She felt the strong gust of wind of the swing telling her how hard he was swinging it. Madara smoothly composes himself and his malicious grin was back on his face as he bids the scared doctor farewell.

* * *

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Madara roared in his home office at the very end of his house. The furniture was absolutely destroyed besides his desk and the seat Izuna was currently on. Izuna was all too composed, used to the violent outbursts of his brother, but this was something else to brush to the side. It was a threat, an absolute danger. It could ruin and crumble the very empire they had built upon the Uchiha name. It was different when it comes to external threats, a pull of the string here, a body lifeless somewhere there, and magically all their problems could go away. Internal threats however, were an entire thing as is. Treachery within the Uchiha clan was rare, even through the hundreds of generations that have passed, only a handful of records held banished clansmen stripped of their honor. Losing such a thing even in this century was a big thing for them.

But what if the threat was you? The very body you live in. Madara was seething destroying everything in sight. His knuckles already bruised and bloody littered with splinters as is his suit. Izuna was having his very own inner turmoil, he was just as displeased as his brother but not as extreme like the man himself, his brother meant the world to him, they were the only family they have known of for the longest time. Izuna cared for his brother deeply, and he would go to the depths of hell if he had to just as his brother had done for him.

Izuna felt like it had been more than four hours that Madara has been destroying everything within his reach, and judging by the sound of what he was doing the furniture must have been reduced to shreds by now based on the weak sound it makes as it hits the ground. Madara's breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room by now, the smell of the cigarettes he has smoked clung heavily in the room and at this point, into both of their clothes. There was no point in asking Madara to calm down by now, that would be like asking him to put a bullet in your head. "Brother, please talk to me in a less… irate way."

"Izuna! Do you not get it?!" Izuna stayed calm, in truth he got it all too well. "The doctor did not say you are infertile, brother." Madara almost explodes, throwing a massive bookshelf across the room. Madara is a powerful man, literally. He was simply built for war, when they were children the elders of their clan would often joke that Madara was Indra's reincarnation, their ancestor who was the father of the Uchiha clan, and also the first one who made and succumbed to the curse of hatred. "The simple fact that I will have difficulty in helping conceive a child could put us in danger!" Madara roared again. Izuna tried to hide a very tired sigh as he knows his brother could go on _days_ in his violent fit. "You can always take the medication needed, and so as long as you were able to silence the hospital there wouldn't be any problem. This will not escape to the council." Izuna reasoned calmly. Madara tried to catch his breath one last time before attempting to compose himself. He was still seething, volatile madness seeping out of every pore in his body. "It does not matter!" Madara kicks a severely tattered couch on the floor. "You are not married yet, brother. You and Sakura-chan could try as early as now." All Madara did was growl at this. "What do you think we have been doing the entire time?! It has been months and nothing! I know this could take years!"

"Then why don't you start taking care of it even more now? You are a powerful man brother; you and I both know it. You are different amongst all of the past Clan heads. This predicament changes nothing, not unless you think there is a threat to this brother." Izuna clipped his tone at his last sentence, he wasn't buttering up his brother, but he was simply stating a fact. His brother singlehandedly raised the Uchiha name against the Senju's better than any other clan head has. There was a good reason why he could stay in power the way he is. "Everything is a threat Izuna! We have lived this far in our life on the skin of our teeth! We have fought against the world and will continue doing so!"

Madara's anger was something else tonight. Izuna could understand the frustration of his brother, it was something he couldn't control. It was impossible for him to know of a thing his brother couldn't _control_. All of a sudden the room felt a bit lighter as Madara stood his eyes wide. He looks at his brother sitting calmly. "Unless-" his voice trailed off, Izuna could hear him all too well. Madara walked calmly to his brother, as if he was the water in the desert. Izuna picks up the calm demeanor of his brother and the footsteps nearing him. Madara kneels on one knee looking at Izuna and the man felt the gaze of his brother, smelling the cigarette smoke cling rather strongly on his person.

"How far are you willing to sacrifice for me, brother?" Madara said almost breathlessly. Izuna for a moment did not catch the drift in his notion, and as soon as he was able to his mouth hung open. "I should be the one asking you that question Aniki" both of their expressions hardened. The silence between them was enough to prove how strong the loyalty between the two brothers was.

"Izuna-" the said man silences his brother by placing his hand on his arm. "Brother, for you I can do anything."

* * *

Sakura was fast asleep in their room although she had extreme difficulty in doing so from the fear of having upset Madara a while ago. She slept a bit soundly as the hours passed, Madara did not arrive in their room until the ungodly hours crept by. He was intoxicated on alcohol as he and his brother drank themselves silly in the small victory they have achieved that night. Madara plopped on the bed and grabbed Sakura. The girl wakes up clearly startled but quickly recovered as Madara was on her. He smelled so strongly of cigarettes and sake, "M-Madara?" his half lidded eyes stared at her and he made an attempt to kiss her, his hand was making its way to her head but was stopped mid way. "M-Madara?! You're bleeding!" Sakura gasped as she saw his bare knuckles and parts of his suit that was torn. She made a panicked action to leave the bed to grab a first aid kit. Madara was drunk, but watched her regardless slightly amused with her ability to come over all of the horrid actions he has done to her simply because he was bleeding.

The night gown he had picked for her danced in the air as she rushed by his side. She quickly opens it but Madara easily swipes it off of the way and kisses Sakura rather drunk. "Ma-Madara please you're wounded!" Sakura tried to reason but he was too enraptured by her. "Sakura, let's make love." He said in between the kisses. She was shocked, extremely so. What did he mean make love? Was that even an option?

Madara kisses her deeply while he stripped himself of his clothes. Sakura couldn't ignore the blood on his hands and pleaded one more time so she could heal the man. The only response Madara gave was the unlacing of her night gown. It was rather long past her knees, and Madara watched as it gently slid off of her shoulders, all too seductively albeit unintentional. Sakura was just a living aphrodisiac for him. "You're so beautiful Sakura." He states, Sakura blushes again. This wasn't the first time he said such a thing but it felt different, "What happened to you, Madara?" she asked, extremely worried. Had he done something wrong again? "Are you drunk? Oh God Madara you have splinters!" Sakura exclaimed, she no longer wanted answers to her questions but she continued to recover the kit he had unceremoniously swiped off of the bed. She grabs the tweezers and plucked some of the rather large and imposing splinters on his skin. She didn't understand why she was worried, it was scaring her. Did he hurt someone again because of her?

Madara watched her move, the night gown threatening to expose her breasts with how dangerously low it hung on her arms. He heard his whispers, she was apologizing for something. She quickly removed all of the splinters and right before she could grab the antiseptic Madara has yet again thrown the kit away from them and proceeded to kiss her. Her apologies were hushed by his kiss and his repeated whispers of "Let's make love, Sakura". She let Madara slip her off of her dress, it was so weird. Maybe it was because he was drunk? He showered her with kisses and Sakura was at a loss. Madara would whisper praises to her and more sweet nothings, he was gentle _**extremely**_ so. It didn't take long for her to start responding as her body took over. The way he moved so _lovingly,_ she couldn't say it any differently.

There was no spark of lust in his eyes, just pure adoration. Something in Sakura stirred, not in her abdomen per se, but somewhere in her stomach this time. She felt something aching to butterflies? Was that even a possible induced by the monster on her? Madara worked on Sakura patiently taking his time pleasuring her, solely and devotedly focusing on her. Sakura's moans was different, it felt even more genuine. "M-Madara, what are-" Madara gazed at her intensely, "Make love to me, Sakura." He kisses her and continued his actions. Sakura was absolutely fired up, this wasn't lust. So what was this?

She quivers under his touches like never before. Ever so gently Madara started moving inside her. There was no discomfort, no pain, it was just unadulterated pleasure. "Madara, please." Sakura whispers to the crook of his neck. Madara removes his mouth from her skin and places it on her ear. "Tell me what you want, Sakura" Madara whispered almost desperately to her controlling himself from ending the night too early. He looks at Sakura's face all flushed and twisting from pleasure, what she said next caught him off guard even in his drunken state. "P-Please" her other hand flies to her mouth as Madara thrusts hard to hit one spot in particular. "Please, make love to me." Madara's eyes widen a fraction and he swoops down to kiss her.

Both bodies slicked in sweat lay panting on the bed, the winter chill was kept at bay as the love making they made kept them warm. Sakura at one point cried but not from pain, but from the absolute pleasure she felt. She laid there absolutely tired, staring into Madara's eyes. This was just _**different**_. She couldn't place a finger on it. It was something she couldn't really make a point out of. Was this the kind of love Madara felt? Was this love? Could love absolutely come out after all of the unspeakable acts he has done to her? She felt like she was just as intoxicated as Madara. This night felt like a night of many firsts. Sakura comes close and places a chaste kiss on his lips both to their surprise. Maybe it was because she has gotten used to their arrangement already.

Did she just really give consent to her rapist?

Sakura was confused, but what she felt could barely be put into words. It was unfathomable for her, but for Madara it was a different thing entirely. He didn't make it known to Sakura that he had considerably sobered up throughout the length of their love making.

It was a night of many firsts for the both of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch20: Duty**_

A cacophony of noises rang in Sakura's head now that it was Christmas. An odd sense of indifference bombarded her warning her not to care about anything in particular with what was about to happen. Izuna has been missing the past couple of days, and even at night he did not come home. Sakura felt extremely lonely even when she drowned in her paint.

Madara had been extremely doting, showering her with even more gifts and made her play dress up with the ridiculous amount of clothes he would buy for her. Slowly, she was making her presence known in his room, in the very space that used to belong to just Madara. Even though it has been months since she started living under his roof, it was bothering her that she was becoming comfortable with the idea of living as his captive. Granted, with the amount of threats and the displays of violence Madara showed, it guaranteed her that he never drew a blank bullet. He was both extreme sides of the coin.

His walk in closet was now filled with gowns she has yet to wear, her clothes folded into a neat pile alongside his. Various feminine scents and soap littered the bathroom connected to the bedroom. The only place Sakura had where there was no trace of Madara was the studio he gave her. Some of her finished paintings were bought easily thanks to the stunt Madara pulled during the last exhibit Sakura had in Konoha University.

The money used to buy her paintings went straight into a joint bank account with Madara; it was a precaution that he had to take to make sure Sakura never tries to leave the country ever again. He might as well have clipped her wings and bound her feet.

Sakura felt nothing, unsure of what should she actually feel now that she was about to see her family for the first time in months. Memories of her last encounter with Sasuke assaulted her, the taste of fear itching itself at the tip of her tongue. How was he doing? Was he healing alright? Would she see him today? Did she actually want to see the malicious and volatile resentment that will be present in his eyes once she sees him?

No, she shouldn't think about such things. What matters was that they're alive and well, they no longer have to answer to the consequences of her foolish actions. What was left of her was deep resentment for herself and the thoughts of killing Madara. At first, she was just sad and in deep despair, feeling like she was stuck in a never ending labyrinth where the Minotaur constantly chases after her. But then things started to change, the helplessness disappeared and nothing but deep spite riddled her. Every item her eyes would land on whenever Madara was near had a new purpose. The very pillows they shared was a new tool to smother him in his sleep, the handles of her brush are now a powerful weapon to stab him in the eye.

She knew she will never be the same, and yet she could never bring herself to do such things. She was Sakura, a little different from before, but still she is Sakura. How could she become the very thing she hated? She was not becoming the monster that is like Madara. What she is now will lead to her demise but only hers and no one else's; it was a small reprieve she would give herself.

Sakura started shaking in her seat, staring at the two paintings she made for tonight. Everything was about pleasing Madara now, it was her new purpose in life; a purpose she deeply resented but could do nothing about. The brown wrapping paper she held stayed in her hands slowly soaking up the perspiration forming in her palms. What was it tonight that made things different? It would be the second time that she would be going out with Madara in front of the entire clan, and the third time with a lot of people present. The former two events lead to nothing but backhanded and snide comments thrown in her way. Although there were plenty of nice compliments given to her, she felt none of them were actually sincere.

It was that time with Shikamaru all over again, her nerves were being fried; Any moment now she swore that her heart would explode from all the things she was feeling and thinking. How she managed to get this far astounded her to no end. Sakura mechanically started moving and began wrapping the two paintings she would give her family and Madara.

* * *

Madara was sitting in his newly remodeled office inside his house, he was working rather calmly since the clan gathering was hours away. He stared at the papers scattered on his desk with reports and updates from the Uchiha corp. branches and one stood out amongst the others. Madara's brows furrowed at seeing what Itachi has been up to. Everything from sales, to the public relations department, and even to the marketing division Itachi had single handedly lifted the name up while he was working in America. Madara knew that the brat was up to something, he could feel there was something big about to happen and that's why Izuna is out there figuring what the hell it was. His brother has yet to make an appearance as he was slowly trailing off the grid. Now that Izuna was away, Madara would have to face the council tonight before the gathering would start.

Izuna would often represent him in the council meetings as he tended to the business and certain _endeavors_ of his. Of course this greatly displeases the council with how often Madara was missing during the meetings but so as long as he is doing a good job at it no one could voice out their complaints.

Right from the beginning the council has been breathing on his neck as they did to every clan head, the old bastards always had the entire clan in mind and anticipate the slightest fuck up that could occur so they could take the power away from him. The council's purpose is to advise and help guide the clan head, but in dire cases if no one is capable of standing as the head they would have to fill in the spot before a new one arises. They were no different from Madara, they were just as power hungry and devious as he is, maybe even more so combined, but he would never let them be one step ahead of him. His entire life before he met Sakura was about taking great leaps and bounds to make sure that the council could never fuck him up, of course he also had to balance such things with work, clan affairs, and most importantly to keep up his reputation when it came to the black market. It was his best kept secret, and even if one of the people in power were to find out, all traces of his activities could never be found. The power of money always helped.

Now that Itachi was on the move, Madara knew that he had to prepare for the worst. He didn't come this far by relaxing and giving everybody the benefit of the doubt. The world was harsh, it was always cut throat, and even his former best friend Hashirama Senju was no exception to this. Sakura was the change in his life, no matter how broken she is she never could do something so terrible that it would leave a lasting mark. He saw the intent in her eyes; the way she looked at him sent shivers up his spine. The green fire that licked his skin wherever it landed on him, she was just so beautiful. She was Sakura, always too good for this world, too good for him, and that was the very reason he just had to have her.

She could bring out emotions out of him that he thought he could never have for anybody ever in his life, she was just too precious. Even Izuna could no longer bring himself to toy with her, he only would do such a thing to manipulate her in Madara's favor, but now it had changed. It was hard not to love such a girl like Sakura, all the more reasons he had to lock her up in her over decorated cage. She was for his eyes only. _His._

His phone started ringing and Izuna's name popped up, it had been days since they last saw and talked to one another. His brother would not initiate contact right now in the middle of his investigation if there was nothing important in his discovery. "Aniki, you're suspicions are about to be proven right. The Sannins and other clans like the Uzumaki's are backing up the White Fang corp. they also have numerous angel investors, not just a few. The list is extensive and there must be something big going on if they are investing this much money."

Madara leaned back on his chair, "I expected such. Since they have the backings of the Uzumaki clan there is no doubt that they will eventually lean into the favor of the Senju's" both men stayed quiet on either side of the phone. "One company like that could ruin the balance of things… should we-"

Madara slams his fist on his desk and growled in anger "Don't say such a thing Izuna! Don't you even dare think about it! Merging with those filthy Senju's will be like suicide for the entire Uchiha clan." Izuna stayed calm on the other side of the phone. "We both know that the elders are leaning heavily on that option, they are in favor of-" Madara interrupts Izuna again, "I don't care what those old bastards are in favor of, I am the clan head, I am perfectly capable and won't be needing their opinions."

A nerve was starting to twitch on Madara's forehead, the tips of his ears going read from his show of anger. Izuna already felt bad for the people who will have to deal with his mood right now. "Aniki, what now?" Madara absentmindedly started lighting a cigarette, a habit he has formed years ago. "I do what I have to do, in lieu to this I'll pull some strings." Izuna felt a small chill run up his spine. "Aniki, I'm sure you've noticed something is up with Itachi-kun."

"I know, but of course, what use is he but as a pawn. I don't know what that kid is up to now but I can say this for certain. I always have an ace up my sleeve, in dire times drastic measures must be taken upon." Madara's face was grim, a dark promise held in his eyes. Slowly the game he is playing with Itachi started taking a very dangerous turn.

* * *

Uruchi Uchiha calmly sat herself in the designated tea room for the council members to meet in, there was a tense atmosphere and they all knew why. Madara would be seeing them this time and not his little brother Izuna, not that he was any better, but no one could be as worse as Madara. Danzo was staring into his teacup, obviously in deep thought. They were all worried, worried for the clan, worried for the family, just worried in general.

They all knew that the line they were treading on was very fragile, with the recent decisions Madara has been taking he has yet to fail, and because of this the risks are higher. Although most of the council members were old, they were no fool. Madara shamelessly didn't bother to hide his incentive for moving so aggressively when it comes to the Uchiha corp. indeed he has done well and made the entire clan prosper, but the higher het gets them the higher the risks there are to falling.

Teyaki Uchiha was sitting right next to Uruchi, a placid smile present on his face. Uruchi knew Teyaki all too well, that his smile was just something to cover up the fact that the atmosphere in the room was causing a greater turmoil within his mind.

Madara enters the room and sits at the head of the table dressed in his formal suit for the family gathering tonight. His hair was in a braid and no longer the wild mane of hair trailing behind his back. They all greeted him and began with the tedious formalities before they went straight into the topic at hand.

Danzo was the one who started speaking on behalf of the council, considering he was the most powerful one of them all. His line of the family came in next after Fugaku Uchiha's very own. "Madara-sama, there are pressing matters to discuss. The most important being about the White Fang corp. there are rumors that they have the backing of the Uzumaki clan.-"

Madara calmly raises his hand, halting Danzo in the process of talking. With one single fluid motion the room became dead silent. Some of the council members even stopped breathing, they feared him very much, but as a whole group they couldn't afford to show even one slip of fear. Madara already knew though, he was just having too much fun playing with them. "These are just rumors, I will address to this as soon as I can, but for now I do believe that we have a gathering to attend to. Matters like this could wait until the holidays have passed." A mocking smile graced his lips and the members felt great unease because of this. It was hard to tell if Madara was in a good mood or in a terrible one.

"Regardless, we can't pass upon this notice" Danzo continued. "On behalf of the council, I could confidently suggest that you consider about talking with the Senju's about the merging situation. The risks as of the moment are too great Madara-sama. There are certain things we shouldn't gamble upon. This could put everyone in the clan in great danger."

Madara silently seethed in his seat, trying to remember the soft touch of Sakura just so he would explode right in front of the clan members. "You dare question my capabilities?" Madara's words held dripping venom from every letter, threatening them to provoke him even more. A slender brow rises on his head and Teyaki did not fail to miss this. He observed Madara from his seat, rummaging his thoughts into what could dissipate the building tension and volatile atmosphere in the room. "I don't think I owe any of you an explanation when it comes to my methods. I never failed, not even once so I will let you all know for certain that I will not let the Senju's sully our reputation, the very business and foundation our clan has stood upon. Thinking of such things should be enough to exile one from the clan." Madara's eyes glanced at everyone in the room making sure they understood him well enough.

"The odds are not in our favor, Madara-sama. Our relationship with other clans is extremely fragile, Itachi, the son of Fugaku, could only do so much. He alone repaired a lot of relationships that we have with some, but if this continues we could lose everything we have built." It was Uruchi this time who spoke up. "Such aggressive tactics could only work for so long, Madara-sama. If this keeps up the balance will be tipped." Yashiro spoke up. The silver haired Uchiha was the quietest one amongst them all, but when he finally speaks, not even Madara could help himself but listen.

"I don't doubt you, not a single bit Madara-sama, but in all honesty if one were to look at it this way, we could try and persuade the White Fang corp. to merge with us instead of the Senju's, but considering our past with the Hatake clan, things might not go the way we desire them to. The backing of the Uzumaki's does not necessarily mean that they will automatically merge with the Senju's, regardless if it is true or not, but it is a safer bet that they are most likely to side with them if given the chance. The Hatake clan still stands as an independent in this case." Yashiro's face was stone cold, not a single show of emotion present on his face.

Madara huffed quietly, extremely disinterested with what they have to say. He knew something like this would happen; there was a good reason why Izuna was the one who went to these meetings. Izuna could tolerate the old bastards better than he could, and of course nothing good would ever come out of spiting the council members, there are still clan laws that help shape and discipline them after all. This only served to frustrate Madara even more. The room fell silent again and everyone was wrapped in their very own thoughts. "I am the clan head for a reason, remember this day."

Madara left with those parting words and the council members felt like they have been drenched in cold water. Most of the members left the room leaving Uruchi and Danzo there.

* * *

Danzo went straight to the window lighting a cigarette in high hopes that it could relieve him a little. "If this continues, we are bound to make more enemies than we could handle." Uruchi said while staring into the distance. "How could we ever attain peace this way if Madara refuses to coexist with the other clans", Danzo slowly breathed out the smoke in between his lips. "Hm, we're nothing but a joke. This clan and all the other clans, nothing but an over glorified nepotistic culture set out for self destruction." Uruchi said with a deep remorse in her tone. "We have to stop him, Danzo" the man called closed his eyes "We could only do so much as we speak. The White Fang corp. is a serious threat, and I highly doubt they'd want to merge with us because of Madara's foolishness in the past. And even if Madara intends to wipe them out again it would prove to be difficult as the Hatake clan stands independent right now."

A small glare formed on Uruchi's face as she stared at nothing in particular. "What do you think will happen now, Danzo?" both people in the room were too afraid to know, too much of the uncertain that will remain unanswered caused a deep form of dread to was over them. "All we could do now is pray that our successors within the council will be wiser than we are, less helpless. I don't know what measures Madara will take to prevent this incoming disaster but we all know it won't be anything less than violent."

Uruchi raised a brow at this, "Do you honestly think that?" Danzo slowly nodded his head. "It would be foolish to think that money and talking would solve the problem with the Hatake clan. They know that they will never get a foot hold for certain when it comes to the business once they merge with us. Madara slowly stripping every clan of power won't go unnoticed for long. His reason for doing so, I could never fathom but it won't do us good at all. He's basically setting our clan out to war if this goes on."

Uruchi gave a small chuckle to the wind, "We're too old for this" Danzo sighed deeply in response as he puts out his cigarette. "We have to be in ashes before we let Madara do what he wants. The past cannot repeat itself."

* * *

Her pink hair finally went past her shoulders, a calm look was placed on her face and she sat elegantly in the tea room where she will meet her family. Sakura's hands were making small circles on the fabric of her kimono, always made out of the finest silk and even more extravagant than the previous ones she's worn. She was nervous, and she hated herself for it. She loved her family, she loved them all to bits, but she was trying her best to calculate the best moves to make in case it she does something that might insight Madara's anger yet again.

This wasn't her, this wasn't what she was. All the options in her head dictate that she has to act as distant as she could to be safe. In the past she never knew what made Madara mad whenever she interacted with a person that wasn't him. It was the safest bet she could think of, any other option was a big risk in itself. She worried deeply about Sasuke, how was he doing? Was he able to recover well? Would he accept any form of apology from her?

And the biggest question was Itachi, she knew she wouldn't be able to see him. Just the thought of him makes her want to cry. Itachi was the person who made a safe haven for her, no matter where they were Itachi was the one who would soothe her out of her misery. She never got an update with how things are going with him in America, was he eating alright? Is he overworking himself again? Who will he spend the holidays with while he's there? She misses him, she misses him dearly. Of course she could never show such a notion with Madara around, it would be a death sentence.

Madara finally came in, dressed in an exquisite suite that fitted him quite gorgeously, Sakura would always admire him and how he became the powerhouse that he is. With the same amount of admiration came the equal amount of animosity that she felt for him. He was the devil and she was a lost soul that caught his attention. The one he favored to torment the most.

Madara quickly kisses her forehead and sat right beside her like a king waiting for his visitors. Sakura was doing her best in hiding the quick rise and fall of her chest; she felt her clothes were suffocating her even more so now that he was beside her. "What makes you uneasy, beloved?" he asks, his deep voice brings her cold sweat. "Nothing, I just haven't seen my family that long. I'm just used to hearing them over the phone in the past couple of months." No thanks to you, she thought. Madara smirks and held her hand in his large ones. The action itself was supposed to console her but it did the opposite. The door finally opens and Fugaku walks in first bowing to the clan head followed by her mother and Sasuke. They were all dressed formally, no less for the Uchiha family. Sasuke had a façade of indifference on his face and Sakura avoided looking at him as much as possible before Madara gets mad.

Sakura did her best to hide how upset she was, she was thoroughly depressed with how her family treated her, most importantly her mother. They started so formally and it went on the same from there. It was weird how Madara affected people like this, the way his presence alone demanded respect out of everyone he met. It was as if she was a stranger to her own family, Fugaku was not the sweet man that married her mother anymore. He was stern looking and respectful as if she wasn't her daughter just a year ago, her mother was no better when in front of Madara. She wasn't cooing like when she would call her. She kept her calm and didn't dare ask too personal questions right in front of Madara. Sasuke was brooding as usual even when he looked as indifferent as possible but Sakura failed to notice the hint of a glare that was directed in Madara's direction.

Madara was pleased with how everything was going so far, they were just talking about simple things and Sakura was holding up well. The Uchiha brat didn't even make a move or even utter a single word. It made Sakura pray that Madara would leave soon, since it was the holidays his attention wasn't needed much throughout the event. Sakura was becoming desperate as her discomfort grew the more they spoke so casually. "Madara-sama, would it be alright if I spend a little time alone with my mother?" Sakura tried to smile in front of everybody. It was a safe bet to ask time with her mother since Fugaku and Sasuke were out of the question. Madara smiled sweetly at her and agreed leaving her alone in the room with them. As soon as the door closed Sakura heard her mother make a lengthy sigh of relief. "Oh Sakura! You look so beautiful, your even let your hair grow out. I can see Madara- sama has been treating you so well." As her mother spoke Fugaku had a pleased look on his face as if saying that he was proud that Sakura hadn't done anything that would disgrace their side of the family. Sasuke however, was glaring at her. He was annoyed that Sakura could keep this up, how could she lie to everyone like this?

Sakura's mother stood up and finally gave her a long hug, she reveled in the warmth of her mother. Finally someone else was touching her, someone that she actually loved. She stopped herself from crying, trying to stop acknowledging the fact that she missed her old life so bad. "I'm fine, mom. Nothing out of the ordinary here" Sakura smiled sweetly at her. Sakura didn't know if anyone else in the room heard what Sasuke muttered under his breath but she did not miss it 'bullshit'. Sasuke glared at the ground and Sakura's eyes became downcast. "What's wrong Sakura?" her mother asks, Sakura brushed it off and placed another fake smile on her face. "It's nothing, I'll be busy tonight since I have to be by Madara- sama's side. I just thought I'll give you my gift now before anything else happens." Fugaku watched as Sakura brought out a rectangular shaped package, it was half Sakura's size. The man remained silent as Sakura walked up to him. "Dad-" the word foreign to Sakura's tongue, but she pushed through. "I just thought I'd give a gift for the three of you men. You made my mom happy, you gave her a complete family. You treated me like one of your very own. So please, accept this gift from me." Sakura bowed down deeply in front of Fugaku. The only thought running through the man's head was how refined Sakura has become throughout her stay with Madara.

He was very proud of her even when she stopped her studies, the news traveled fast in the family. Sakura stopped studying and focused on her career as an artist, earning big money so she could pay for her own tuition. He was proud of her standing on her own two feet, making a statement that she isn't interested in his money. Sakura rose from her deep bow and a strand of her left her ear, her eyes were half lidded looking on the floor in respect to Fugaku. She was very beautiful in his eyes, she was fit to be beside the clan head. "Thank you, Sakura." Fugaku accepted the gift with both hands; it was heavy, and just by touch he knew it could be one of her paintings judging by the texture of the frame. Fugaku looked at her as if asking for permission to open it in front of their family and she gave a small smile to him, "please do".

The sound of ripping paper made itself known and for a moment, even Sasuke's expression changed into one of appreciation. It was a family portrait of them all, the first one they took together. Itachi and Sasuke had a small smile on their face and even Fugaku. Sakura's hair was short, showing how much time has passed already since she was with Madara now. Sakura's mother had brimming tears in her eyes at her daughter's gift. Who knew she could raise such a considerate and thoughtful person.

Sasuke was brought back to a time when everything was peaceful for a moment. He looked at Sakura only to see her staring at him already, eyes glazed and full of soft kindness even with how he has treated her the past couple of months. He knew that right then and there, no matter what he did Sakura would always forgive him. The room fell into comfortable silence as the three of them admired Sakura's work. "This is beautiful, Sakura" Fugaku broke the silence finally and composed himself. "It would be a long night for the both of you, Sakura. You have grown into a fine lady in such a short time. We will see you outside, alright?" Fugaku gave her one final smile as he gathered his wife and Sasuke but the latter stopped him. "I would like to speak with Sakura in private, if that is alright." His tone was cold but Fugaku understood and left him. The smile on Sakura's face never left and she devoted her full attention to Sasuke. He approached her and gave her a hug in the privacy of the room. Sakura was doing her best to reign in her control and not to cry, it was unbecoming of her already. "Are you alright?" she whispered to him shakily. Sasuke just hugged her tighter in response. He didn't say a single word, but continued to hug her. It felt nice, they both thought. He was doing his best to ingrain in his memory how small and soft Sakura is. He never wanted to forget this feeling, the warmth she still radiates after being treated as the lamb offered to the slaughter house.

Sasuke's tears fell but he still made no sound, it would be better this way. It took a moment until his eyes cleared up and he finally let go of Sakura. With one last look into her green eyes, he nodded and left her alone in the room. Her heart was beating fast, full of sorrow and pain. She wanted to be with her family again, to finally spend time with her friends, and ask how they are all doing. She missed Ino terribly and thought how she would have picked her clothes for special occasions instead of Madara. Sakura bit her lip, trying to suppress the tears and it proved to be harder than she thought considering that no one else was in the room anymore. It took some time before the door opened again but Sakura was too scared to look up, afraid that her face might be red from trying to suppress her tears.

"Imouto"

The breath in her lungs left her, Sakura immediately looks up and with all her strength she prevented herself from running to Itachi. She sorely wanted to hug her big brother, to feel a small sense of safety even though she knew it was just an illusion for herself. She observed Itachi in silence; she noticed that he had lost a significant amount of weight, how the lines on his face grew deeper, and finally how his hair lost its shine and luster. "Aniki" she lost the very moment she said those words, her feet were moving on its own towards Itachi. She embraced him like never before, her arms were around him tight and Itachi did the same. They both held one another in silence but Sakura was the one who pulled out first in fear of someone else walking in the room. Itachi hid his shock at how Sakura had changed, but schooled himself that it should have been expected. "Sakura" he stared into her eyes, watching her struggle with herself. "I have to go, Madara will look for me soon." The raw emotion behind her eyes betrayed her but Itachi grabbed her hand before she could even move. "Merry Christmas, Imouto." Itachi kissed her forehead and left immediately before anyone noticed that he was there in the first place. Sakura stood there in a stupor, memories of the past flashing in her eyes. Her fingers started feeling the small object placed in her hands, the paper in them was folded neatly and tightly securing the smallest possible fold the paper could handle. Sakura tucked it in her sleeve knowing it might be too dangerous to open it where people could just come in.

Sakura scurried to the exit, immediately looking for Madara before he grew suspicious now that her parents and Sasuke were out of the tea room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch21: Zealous**_

Maybe it was the cold that seeped in my veins or it could have been the adrenaline rushing through my system after reading the small note Itachi had left me. It was dangerous, it was a daring feat, and if I were to fail it could be the end of everyone I hold dear. Every now and then it feels like the world wants to test if it's actually possible for me to feel a new level of discomfort. I was too close to Madara right now, his hand resting on my hip as he guides me through the crowd, trying to make a pleasant conversation with all the clansmen. Everyone around me sounds like they're talking underwater. My brain was involuntarily drowning them out, all I could think about was the note given to me by Itachi. I sorely wanted to just rush to it, but I couldn't do it now. I couldn't afford to raise such suspicions from Madara right now; we have been doing 'great' the past couple of days. I couldn't ruin this good shot.

I haven't noticed the time pass by, and the next thing I knew Madara was already making the closing remarks for the celebration. I couldn't understand what he was saying even though he was just so close to me, I could feel my skin crawl from his touch. I smiled and bowed obediently when I was told to, the council members briefly talking to me with simple formalities and casual conversations. I couldn't break face right now.

My family soon approached us, about to say farewell. Itachi was with them this time and I did my best to keep my eyes on Madara's very own ones. His expression didn't change but his eyes held a malevolent glint at the sight of Itachi. I held his hand a little tighter, doing my best to keep him calm. "Madara- sama, it was a wonderful night. Thank you for having us over." Fugaku and my mother bowed deeply in front of us, showing respect. "It was wonderful having you here Fugaku, I'll have you know that your son here has been doing a spectacular job in America. I can't wait to see what Sasuke-kun is capable of in the near future. You sure are not one to disappoint." Madara's voice was too soft, it was plainly deceiving. I don't know if my parents could see the contempt embedded in his eyes as he looked at Itachi, who in return gave him an indifferent face. Not soon after Itachi and Sasuke bowed and held their usual stoic face. "It was a pleasure, Madara-sama" Itachi spoke this time, his voice a monotone. Madara smirked in his direction, I know that he didn't miss the toll Itachi's work and responsibilities have taken on him. It was not a pleasant sight, seeing Itachi now and comparing him to how he was before.

"Take care of Madara-sama well, Sakura." Fugaku said with a tender smile in my direction. I bowed in return not bothering with a response. They gave another round of farewells and I watched the backs of everyone as they walked further away from us when the door finally closed. "You're oddly quiet, Sakura." I didn't miss the small warning in his voice but I just held onto him a little tighter. "I- I have something to show you." His eyes hardened a little in suspicion still. "Please follow me." I hated how weak I sounded but pushed through, a little weight left my chest seeing as Madara let me divert the conversation. I'm praying to whatever God was listening to me that time that Madara won't notice the hand that I'm using to hold his was shaking. The corridors were too long and winding for my liking as I led him to the studio he gave me. I stopped in front of the door and looked at him behind me, I forced a small smile, placing my hands on his chest trying to whisper in his ear as I raised myself to my tip toes. "Close your eyes" he does as I asked with a small amused smile on his face.

As I opened the door I led him to the center "You can open them now". He looks at me with a raised brow. "You can remove the cover." He walks to the propped easel and began ripping the brown paper covering it. His height and built covered the canvas, and he remained unmoving. I couldn't sense if he liked it, he didn't make a move not even a single sound. The silence was worrying me a little.

"Madara?"

Madara stared at the painting with wide eyes, the image painted on the canvas was something he hasn't seen in years. The image made his breath get caught in his throat, so far only Sakura was able to do that to him. He took notice of the brush strokes, the details she didn't miss, and most importantly how she somehow improved the colors. He heard Sakura call out to him but words have yet to find her as he ingrains the image in his mind. It was an image of Madara with Izuna when he was barely even a teenager, Izuna's cheeks were puffed and red a sign of his youth. Madara's hair wasn't that long yet but it was still just as wild. They both wore a traditional kimono and the traditional clan colors with the Uchiha sigil displayed in the background.

Madara felt the uneasiness Sakura was emanating from behind him. He finally looks behind him, and watched Sakura's thumbs twiddle with one another. "Do you hate it?" she asks meekly, her voice trying to hide the quiver in them. "Where did you get this?" his tone was even, "Izuna helped me, he retrieved old albums and let me pick. Do you hate it?" her voice full of concern. Madara began walking towards Sakura and gave her a kiss, towering over her yet again like the countless times he has before. His kiss was a bit rough, surprising Sakura but she tried her best to respond. "I love you" Madara whispers on her lips, Sakura took this as a sign that he indeed liked the gift. His hold on Sakura became tighter and soon a small sliver of panic went through her spine. "M-Madara" her hands began pushing him lightly but he ignored this. His hands trailed to her obi and began undressing her. She didn't want this to happen, the very place he felt safe was about to be defiled. "Madara, please not here." Madara stopped assaulting her neck and carried her without a single pause. Sakura already knew where this would lead to but that didn't stop her from asking him to stop. They haven't done it in a while and she believed she would rather have him cuddle her than have sex. "Madara, please no." he has already laid her down on their bed he was skillfully touching her in the right places. Madara has memorized the spots that left her moaning for more even without her realizing it. There was a particular spot in her neck that he loved sucking on because it smelled strongly of perfume and for some odd reason he believed it was a part of her that tasted sweet.

"Be good Sakura" he sounded ever so hungry and Sakura knew better than to resist him right now. Their room was darker than usual and because of this Sakura was thankful for she let out a few tears that she was holding back the entire day. Sakura complied and Madara led her hand to touch the bulge in his pants. Sakura was ashamed that she slowly learned how to please a man like Madara and how he liked being held. Madara's tongue glided over the skin of her neck and Sakura felt the zing of pleasure run through her. His hands touched her everywhere and prepared her enough for what was about to come next. Madara hears Sakura call his name in a breathless moan and he started entering her with a fast pace, he smirked a little seeing as Sakura was starting to get out of her shy shell. He kissed her to silence her moans, he knew from the moment she called onto him that she wanted it to end quickly but he wasn't going to give her that just yet.

* * *

The night passed quickly and Sakura was a tired mess on the bed, her arms felt like jelly as she suffered from Madara's stamina and endurance. She forgot how many times she was able to see stars burst from the back of her eyes and she no longer cared. She fell into a deep sleep rather than staying up and letting Madara hear her cry.

Madara was by the window smoking a cigarette in his naked glory, the sky was still dark and the snow has yet to fall. He looks back at the steady rise and fall of Sakura's chest and how her hair spread around her like a halo. It was slowly growing and it emphasized her femininity even more. It was as if she was getting even more beautiful by the day if it were possible. She was his goddess and it wouldn't change for the world. Everything that he was doing was no longer about him or Izuna, it was all about her and how he wants to make the world his. Madara thought about his plans and how it could end all of the conflict, but of course the conflict he thought about was to end the clan politics involving the other clans. It was a bother to work with other clans to make face, to monopolize the entire business they were running meant long term prosperity for their clan. All the other clans in his eyes were below them, the only competition he has ever considered was the Senju, Hashirama was his former best friend but he was not afraid to tear him down for the greater good of his life. His family will live a good life, a comfortable one, his children would continue his legacy and most importantly Sakura would be there by his side to enjoy with. A smile found his lips as his thoughts ran rampant. It took some time but she was finally opening up to him.

That night was a small heaven for Madara's memory.

* * *

The morning Sakura woke up Madara wasn't by her side. The morning was cold and she gathered herself quickly remembering what the note Itachi left her told her to do. The moment right now was perfect and there won't be a better opportunity than this.

 _Near the oak tree at the right end of the garden, underneath a rock_

She read the note again and began disposing of the small note where it was far too deep in the trash for anyone to notice. She walked quickly and avoided all of the maids and the attention of the guards littered around the place. Sakura ran through the place and saw the tree. Her heart was beating too fast but she had to stay focused and mind the time. 'what rock?' she thought to herself, but then she saw it. A rock which was bigger than the rest called out to her, her instincts told her that must be it. It was flat but not too big that she wouldn't be able to see it. Her numb fingers lifted the rock as the cold snow burned her skin. Underneath was a micro sd card taped, she pocketed it immediately and left as if nothing happened. She went back in only to be caught by Madara, his eyebrows raised at the sight of her so flustered. "What has gotten into you?" he asked. Sakura scoured her head for an excuse. "I was just outside. I just missed going in the garden with Izuna." She felt that she was screwed, Madara would not let her live this moment down even on her death bed.

He hid his suspicions as best as he could without a single sweat and gathered her in his arms, "Let's have breakfast together shall we?" he gave her a small smile.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Madara left her on her own and she opted to spend it alone in her studio. Madara wouldn't suspect anything, if she spent the day in their room it would further raise suspicion as to why she would break her routine from going into her studio all of a sudden. She prepared some of the materials to make it look like as if she was actually doing something. Her hands were shaking as she inserted the memory card in her phone, it was the only device she could get her hands on that could read the card.

Sakura was suffocating from where she sat; she was shaking everywhere and her eyes kept wandering to the door. She was too jumpy as she waited for it to load. As soon as the sign turned green it she stopped her shaking and took a deep breath. Whatever it is Itachi wanted her to see, it was surely important. She opened it finally only to see numerous files for her to read.

Sakura's breaths became shorter and far apart in between. Itachi gave her documents about Madara's business plans which involved wiping out the ownership and power of the other clans in the companies and businesses they owned. One of the companies that fall under the list was one from the Yamanaka's. _Ino's family._ Her eyes began to water just thinking about the numerous lives and legacies Madara will destroy when the time comes, it was scaring her. He could actually do this in cold blood? Without thinking what it would do to other people? Wasn't letting other companies merge with the Uchiha corp. enough? Pain was about to erupt from behind her eyes as Sakura forgot how to breathe for a moment. Tears were falling as she saw the other names, Aburame, Nara, Hyuuga. The family of her friends, he was about to ruin their lives!

And what could she do about it? She was useless. She could only do so much, if she were to speak about this Madara would react immediately now that she understood why he purposely kept her in the dark in the business affairs and some of the clan meetings. Why is nobody stopping this monster of a man? How could she stop this? Actual lives are on the line; how could he not think about the hard work and generations of people that actually built the legacy that made their families prosper. Sakura moved onto one file to the next and the more she found out the extent of Madara's power the more she understood why everything went against her in the first place. He had a wide expanse of connections, heck, he could have been a politician with the amount of power he has. The police force was at the palm of his hand, most of the legal court members are associated with Madara. No matter what she does, no matter how much she fights him, all of it could end even before she takes the first step. All of the famous and powerful banks were at the palm of his hand.

She was just the ant under his magnifying glass.

Why would Itachi show her this? Was it to make her feel even more powerless? Sakura was nearing the last three documents contained in the card. She read about some of the allegations about the illegal trade that Madara was running. Numerous accounts that never got answered or was snubbed by the court and how he was able to manipulate the press into doing so

His image was kept pristine in the eyes of the public, and even though written in the documents that the Uchiha's were only ever competing with the Senju's, in reality he was manipulating his entire clan into a business and political war against the Senju's. Sakura's face was numb now and the cold seeped into her bones even though she was wearing protective clothing. Was Madara even human anymore?

She could never bring this topic up to him, it would only get him angry and he could possibly turn into different _methods_ as to how she found out. The second to the last document contained numerous bank accounts and details as to how to access them; her heart was racing with seeing how much was at her disposal.

The final document was a list of instructions.

 _Itachi was telling her to escape._

It didn't indicate a significant date or time, and Sakura assumed that it must be at her own discretion when to set the plan in motion. There was certain uneasiness in her right now seeing that this was the biggest gamble she will have to take in her life. This was no time to be weak, she thought. She was hungry for an explanation and who better to get it from than from Itachi himself? He was the only one she would trust right now when it comes to information such as this without distorting the truth. There was more to it, she was sure and Sakura knew that she would play a bigger part in this with the way things are about to go down.

Madara arrived home and went straight into the studio where he expected Sakura to be in. Granted, he saw her sketching in a corner where a table was placed near the windows letting her bask in the light. He loved this sight of her but with the event that happened this morning something seemed out of place. She finally looked up to him and made a move to approach his stead, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home." She whispered to his ear, it sent Goosebumps through his skin and he kissed her fully on the mouth. "Merry Christmas, beloved" Madara wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Sakura was frozen on the spot not wanting to make any move that would make him angry, "I was just about to be done. Would you like anything?" his smile grew and a malicious intent shone in his eyes. "I have been wanting you more so lately" his breath was hot on her ear and he nibbled on it. Sakura's hands were pressed firmly in between them and Madara's hands started roaming her body once more. "Madara please not here" her pleas fell onto deaf ears and he began untying his necktie. Panic was coursing through her veins seeing that Madara was in a very special mood to be extra sadistic today. He deftly tied her arms behind her back, and he was met with zero resistance. "Good girl" he said and began inching her sweater up. The pale skin of her stomach and chest greeted him, and he quickly disposed of her underwear. The wall closest to them was pressed behind her now as he raised both of her legs and he centered himself in between. Tears unceremoniously fell from her eyes knowing that she couldn't stop him now.

"Madara! Not here!" she asked one more time in high hopes of him listening to her but she was only answered with his deep chuckle. Madara kissed her neck thoroughly enjoying how red her skin has turned and the panting sounds she was making. Her body was always more honest than she was. "Moan for me, Sakura." He dips his head down to her chest catching a nipple in his mouth. The pleasure went straight to her abdomen and Sakura couldn't stop the moan coming out of her mouth. Madara's hands slipped past the band of her underwear and began massaging her clit in soft circles; he was pleased when he felt her reaction almost instantly.

Madara knew well how to play Sakura's body and with the amount of times he has violated her he knew just how much or how little to push her past her breaking point. Sakura's breathing became heavy when a finger went in her and she was reeling from the pleasure, tears burned her eyes as she reminded herself to stay focused and to endure this a bit longer. It was about to end, she thought. It wouldn't be like this forever, not while there is a sliver of hope.

Before she knew it her pants were completely gone and Madara entered her with one fluid thrust. She couldn't think anymore, she just felt. Sakura let Madara do whatever we wanted as she went in the back of her head as if she was just watching a very morbid and twisted show. He loved it when her moans became uncontrollable because he knew how well to read her eyes most especially when she was having an inner struggle to fight her pleasure. Although there were tears in her eyes Madara took it as a sign of the pleasure she felt. He filled her to the brim with his cock, and it was no easy task for Sakura to just take it, when he felt like going the extra mile it would always hurt to walk the next morning, but Madara being Madara he would never care about what would happen the next day to her so as long as she stays within her prison.

She felt the familiar zing that foretold her that an orgasm was about to come and Madara felt it too. He began slowing down and he was met with a grunt from Sakura. Her heightened pleasure did not stop though, it only progressed slower this time around and it was even harder for Sakura to comprehend. The slow friction between her legs was making her go crazy, her head was swaying side to side every time Madara would push and pull, and he loved every second of it watching the raw emotions displayed on her face. He knew all too well with what he was doing to her, his torturous pace warned him to end it soon or else he would burst before she could. His fingers found her clit and began massaging slowly, matching his thrusts. Sakura held her breath for a moment and she saw stars, the familiar twitching of her body from the orgasmic high and the uncontrollable wave of pleasure that coursed through her as Madara sought for his reprieve. Both of their orgasms rocked them rather slowly, making the pleasure last longer than usual.

Madara's forehead was glistening with sweat as he was still fully clothed, he slowly lowered Sakura back on her feet and observed the red handprints he left on her skin. He kissed her midway as she was getting herself dressed. She was a little shaky, feeling the aftermath of her orgasm still. She was very sensitive and it felt wrong now that she was fully aware of the room. Although she treated it like a safe haven, a place where Madara hasn't completely filled with bad memories, but this was a change of pace. She saw it differently now, even though it held a significant part in her stay in this hellhole it was still a place she won't miss.

She will leave this place. Even if it means she has to scrape by with the skin on her teeth.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch22: Desolate**_

 _Go to XXXX store, head to the register and tell the person there that you'd like to see a familiar face._

Sakura weaved through the store, looking every once and a while behind her back to check if Kisame was watching her closely. Through time as she has had it, she saw that the man slowly loosened his guard up on her. It was one of those days when Madara would allow her the freedom to roam around so as long as someone he trusts was with her. Her hands were cold, and it was taking every ounce of self control just so she wouldn't be a shaking mess. She knew the risks, and it would not be favorable in the long run if she were to get caught. She could see Madara permanently crippling her, or maybe even keeping her in that blue hell for good. All of it was enough to push her brain to the brink of wanting to go back into the house, stay in her studio and have the guarantee of a predictable life, but she also thought about the life waiting for her outside. _Freedom._

She takes one last look behind her only to see Kisame checking his phone. Her attention snaps back to the counter and the girl with brown hair looked back at her, her smile was small but her eyes were empty. "I- I would like to see a familiar face." They stared at one another for a long time without a single word, her smile began unnerving Sakura. Why wasn't she speaking? She was about to go away when the girl behind the register began speaking as if they were talking the entire time. "Ah yes, we have your size. Let me show you the dressing room, but first let me grab your request." She was so cold and mechanical, Sakura followed her and saw that Kisame was watching them intently this time. Cold sweat ran through Sakura's skin, the girl in front of her began grabbing clothes while keeping that creepy smile. She eventually led her to a dressing room area. "Uhm-"before Sakura could finish her sentence the woman opened the door leading to the employee's entrance. The girl's face changed and it became a somber one. There was no one else in the room, "Give me your phone" she demanded. Sakura obliged, not wanting to ruin her chance of escaping.

Sakura watched the girl dismantle the phone crushing the sim card and eventually she crushed the entire thing. Sakura looked at her wide eyed asking her silently to explain,

"Your phone was bugged. Madara could see every single activity you'd do with your phone including getting a live update of your location. The memory card was the only way to communicate with you without the risk of him tapping into your connection but for safety purposes, the last few documents were littered with false information in case he were to get a lead." The girl still had a straight face and all Sakura could do was take the information all in. An eerie sense of calm doused Sakura, she was scared and relieved at the same time. She was elated and terrified, and as both conflicting emotions collided in her she ended up moving blankly doing her best to accept anything that could come her way. The world is full of possibilities; most of them in her case were terrible.

The girl hands her two things, "Use this satellite phone, there's only one number there. Call it as soon as you hit land after your flight and a familiar face will greet you. This folder contains a card and your tickets and a passport. The car is arriving soon, there is a bag there with enough clothes that will last you four days. The driver will fill you in on the rest." The girl turns back around and looks back at her and Sakura follows her down winding inside the secret passage way of the mall to the parking lot. "Be safe, a lot of people care about you" this time her smile was sincere, full of pity. "Thank you" Sakura mutters and goes inside the car.

As soon as Sakura got in the driver began speaking. "The bag is placed to your right, and on top of it is a face mask and a jacket. I was instructed to tell you to wear the hood. We will be arriving in the airport in an hour, please do rest." After the man spoke the divider came up automatically separating the both of them. Sakura observed the car and the heavily tinted windows, she could barely even see outside. Well, she was really doing this, this is it. It was dawning on her that she was about to make the biggest betrayal ever in her life to the man that tormented her for the most part of the year. She would rather prefer a quick death rather than another year with Madara.

Her mind was blank, trying to focus on her breathing and enjoying the blank moment she was given. There was no fear, no elation, and no such emotions in this moment. She was just there, existing, resting her bones from what felt like forever. She felt drained and devoid of any will to feel anything at all. Breathing makes her aware of that light sting in her throat every time she would inhale. It was as if someone was punishing her for simply being alive.

* * *

"Fuck" Kisame was having a full blown panic attack, when thirty minutes passed and Sakura still hasn't shown herself. The girl she was talking to wasn't there too. Although he was deceivingly calm and maintaining his intimidating stance, he could already see his life flashing before his eyes as Madara tortures him till his heart refused to beat. He could imagine every moment up until the last to be spent in excruciating pain. He began barging in the dressing room, breaking every door and shamelessly sneering as if it was the person inside the dressing cubicles fault for being there. "Shit" he mutters under his breath, he ignores the woman calling the security and even when they arrived they couldn't go near him as he simply stared at them. One look from the shark looking man was enough for them to shit their pants.

Kisame reaches for his phone and just by touching it felt like touching red hot lava. He shudders one last time before he calls the number on his screen. "Madara-sama, Sakura-sama seems to be missing-" he heard Madara's calm breathing on the other side of the phone and his face went numb until Kisame saw the girl that was with Sakura a while ago. "Madara-sama-" he grabs her by the neck, ignoring the shocked people around him. "I have the culprit behind her disappearance." Madara disconnects the line and Kisame already knew what to do. His nails dug into her skin and no reaction came out from the girl, as if she already knew the fate that awaited her. Kisame already knew that this girl would be one tough cookie to break, he growls at this and began dragging her as if she was a ragdoll to the car.

* * *

"I want all of them to keep quiet about this. Cancel every single interview I have, everything that will put me under the public eye. Tell them I'm on vacation with my wife. Make sure this does not go beyond this room or you will not like what would happen next." The ominous mood Madara was setting off was good enough to unnerve anyone he would encounter that day. Konan dismissed herself immediately when she was given the chance, she couldn't bear to look at Madara any longer feeling like she could drop dead on the spot with the suffocating glare he had on his face. His elbows were propped on his desk with his fingered weaved together as he rests his chin on top. He was contemplating deeply, this was premeditated. Someone tipped her off, the bug in her phone was destroyed and now she could be anywhere in the city. His growl was deep, a threat to anyone in his way.

Could she have been kidnapped? That would be impossible, every single one of the enemies he has made in his entire lifetime knew all too well that it would be suicide to go against him. He already dispatched a team of his best men to locate and interrogate the bastards who dare go against him. The next thing he did was call Izuna, "Sakura is missing" was his greeting to his little brother, and Madara didn't have to see Izuna to know that he was just as shocked as he was. "Madara, calm down-" Madara growls, "Make sure this doesn't get to the Uchiha council." Those were the last string of sentences he said to his brother and shut down the line of the call. Madara stood up and went on his way out of the building. The slow lick of insanity was licking its way up his throat and if he wasn't reigning in on his demons that were about to come out he would slit the nearest throat that would walk in his direction.

The pain behind his eyes resurfaced and it did not go well with his mood right in the moment. His mind was scouring every crevice as to what came about to this. The line to Sakura's phone was dead, the bug and the sim itself were dead and the live feed of her phone interactions were good as nothing. Kisame was already in the lobby, and with one glare from Madara his bottom lip quivered a little. Madara was not amused by this, "I take it you have the girl" the threat was evident in his tone. "Y-Yes, Madara-sama, Kakuzu is already preparing everything." Madara walked passed him and left without another word.

Everyone knew what Madara's silence meant, he meant business. His appearance looked menacing even more so now that he had his dress shirt on; His hair a wild black mane covering his muscular back, and now his towering height alone silenced the very house he walked in. He went underground; no one dared make a single sound. Everyone held their breath, and even Nagato and Kakuzu didn't bother to make a single greeting and opted to bow to Madara instead. Madara walked passed them and went straight to the center of the room and the woman seated and tied to a chair. Madara observed her calm expression, this woman knew who she was dealing with and it served to irritate him more knowing whoever set this up was one brave motherfucker.

A snarl escaped his lips and the temperature of the room dropped even more than it was possible. The woman doesn't flinch only to stare at him with cold dead eyes. Madara's fingers trailed on the table right beside them, it was full of metallic torture devices up to the regular household items that when used right could inflict maximum damage. His hands found metal paper clips, nimble fingers bends it out of shape and he feels the blunt tip of the clip with his fingers. He smiled and sat on a foldable chair. He leans back and crosses his long legs in front of him as he folds the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. He looks back at the girl dead in the eyes with a malevolent aura. "Do you know what you just did?" the men behind him swallowed hard, not yet quite ready to see the gore they are about to witness. Kakuzu worked closely with Madara when it comes to torture and interrogation, and through the years he observed that the simpler the item Madara chose as an instrument of torture the more… unsightly things would get. Madara hasn't been in such a foul mood ever since the pink haired girl went into his life, and based on what Kisame told them this day could be a new rain of cruelty for the violent Uchiha.

The girl remained quiet, calm even, not even a single sign of a quickening pulse showed on her. Madara leans forward and his large hand cups the side of her face. In a blink of an eye the blunt end of the clip was jabbed through the girls cheek, but not a single sound escaped her mouth. Madara chuckled and opened her mouth and his fingers dug inside to grab the end of the clip only to fold it into a U shape. He holds both ends and stares at the girl one more time, "Who is behind this" the words came out as a growl betraying the smile that was on his face. The girl was not phased in the slightest at the twisted look on Madara's face, his eyes were wide and insane looking. The grin on his face showed all of his teeth like a rabid dog. He was only met with silence and he slowly pulled the two ends of the clip, making the force of his pull escalate slowly and the more it increases the more blood pours out and the sound of ripping skin and tissue sounded between then. The girl was still silent even though her eyes watered from the pain. "Speak" Madara said one more time, Nagato who was in the back observed that there was something wrong with the girl. Before he could think straight a vicious ripping sound resonated in the room. Blood was pouring out from the ripped cheek of the girl but she only grunted and clenched her jaw now that Madara's fingers weren't there. Madara turned his back on her for a moment and reached for some pliers. Now that her cheek was ripped open showing some teeth it was easier for him to force her mouth open again. "I'll take every single tooth in your mouth slowly, one by one."

Still the girl doesn't react. Madara reaches inside only to pull out dentures. He grimaces and checked the girls upper teeth and pulled only to see the same results. The girl had no teeth much to Madara's dismay; he proceeds to pull her hair and rips out a well placed wig. His face contorts inhumanely making him look like an actual shinigami. His patience ended there, and he thought that he was going to take his time with this one. He whips out the gun placed on his side and shoots her elbow three times. The girl was going into shock and vomited on her lap, and Madara violently ripped the limb with his inhumane strength only to see that her fingers hand no single print on them. The girl looked at Madara with a smirk, and her brown eyes gave him a mocking glare.

"Do svidaniya, cyka blyat" as soon as those words left her she swallowed hard and not a moment too soon her mouth began foaming followed by a violent seizure like fit. Blood began spewing uncontrollably from her mouth and her eyes rolled back to her head signaling that her death has followed.

Madara stood still, shaking with anger and eyes blazing. Nagato moved on his own, ready to inspect the body before he would dispose of it in case he would find something useful. He opens the corps' mouth and saw something like plastic tape hang from the roof of her mouth. The girl placed a suicide pill there, obviously she knew what she was getting into after all and this only further proved to confirm this. He looked back at Madara who was unmoving from his spot. "Madara-sama, I will ask Kabuto to run tests immediately to check who manufactured the suicide pill placed in the girl's mouth." Madara didn't care much, only that he was still blazing mad. Another snarl escaped his lips.

As Nagato inspected the body, there was no single thread of hair on her skin and her eyebrows were even drawn. Her lashes were fake, and the only way to identify her is through the remaining saliva in her mouth if it were valid and not contaminated.

"Nagato, I want you to go with Kisame. Make the police force run a hunt for every snitch you know and bring them here before midnight. Kakuzu, you know the basic standard procedure of our interrogation. If any leads arrive, call me immediately and I will do it myself." Both of them replied with a single nod and bow as he left the underground room. Madara was not pleased at all, but he would reserve his energy rather than blindly take his wrath out on anyone he thinks responsible. No he would wait, he would take his time and he will make them wish they never crossed him at all; he would make them feel that hell was a safe haven compared to the earth they lived in.

* * *

Izuna's jaw was starting to hurt from the amount of times he has clenched it and grind his teeth. The atmosphere was thick in the house, and if one were to listen closely you could feel the vibrations, however faint they were, from the activities happening underground. The people who served the house walked as if nothing was happening, they all knew to keep their mouths shut with whatever it is they witnessed happening in the house. Generations of families that served the Uchiha's eventually bread loyalty only to them, and the rewards they reaped were effective.

Izuna swallowed hard, he came back almost empty handed with nothing but bad news for Madara, and now this incident with Sakura disappearing did nothing wonderful for anyone. Sakura's disappearance is still a mystery as to who was behind it, no one knows if it was a kidnapping or if she planned it with someone. Izuna prayed to God that it would be the former option rather than the latter. Izuna felt the tiny pang of betrayal even though they are not really sure as to what really happened. He loved the girl, adored her even, but for her sake even he does not wish the consequences she will face if she really did escape Madara.

He knocks on the familiar door of Madara's home office and was greeted with silence and the smell of smoke. The sound of glass meeting wood told Izuna that Madara was drinking. "Brother" he greets him, Izuna feels for the chair closest to Madara's desk. He hasn't seen Madara in this kind of mood in years. Madara being this unstable would cost lives, oh Sakura if you only knew how good you were for my brother, Izuna thought.

Madara made no sound, his eyes were averted to the windows behind him as the embers of his cigarette slowly dimmed as it reached the very filter. Madara had a far off look on his face but his eyebrows were pulled down in silent anger. "Aniki, there are still no leads about the angel investors of White Fang corp. The Uchiha council has been asking for reconsideration about the Uchiha corp. working with the Senju's. They are all worried for the clan's future, Aniki. And I know you are more worried about it than they could ever be." Izuna waited, and waited for Madara to explode any time from now but he heard nothing. Madara stayed still, calmly breathing through his nose as if the news didn't affect him in one bit. "Brother, I could barely fathom what you must be feeling right now but this is no time to make it obvious to people that there is something wrong." Madara reaches for his glass and starts downing the alcohol. "I know, Izuna." Was Madara's simple reply

"The thirty-two people lined as suspects in Sakura's disappearance have no relation to her or a motive, Kakuzu has made sure they all squealed without fail. Most of them didn't even know she was a possible target considering how heavily guarded she is and with one of your best men around her in fact. Whoever did this brother is surely from the inside. This is an inside job." Madara hums at this. "This person knows us all too well Izuna." Izuna stayed quiet, he didn't want to fully believe that this calm façade his brother is sporting would last long. "The results came back already, according to Nagato the poison was too volatile. Basically it could be any aggressive poison in the market, before the tests could even show results it would be considered as contaminated since the results would always varied…" Izuna still heard nothing from Madara. "Izuna, I want eyes on Itachi." Madara spoke calmly. "We already have that brother, and that is what I am reporting to you about right now. There is no suspicious activity from the young Uchiha, nor is there any sign that he is aware of Sakura's disappearance. Believe me brother we have a close eye on that man, and the only two places he has frequented so far is Uchiha compound and the company." Madara listened and prepared to light another cigarette. "As for the people he has been talking to, that is something different entirely. The Uchiha council seems to have been talking to the young man ever since he arrived back here." Madara breathes out a mouthful of smoke and stared at Izuna.

Izuna's skin began to prickle at this and knew it wasn't just his imagination that his brother is staring at him. "As for what they have been talking about, I have yet to find out, but it seems that whatever the case is they wanted to do it the elders are the ones who want to do it behind your back. It seems like they are the ones making an effort to contact Itachi." Madara's lips began quirking downward. "I'll call for a meeting soon enough. We have business to attend to before anything else, we will start operation Akatsuki sooner than expected now that I can't afford to stall." Izuna's brows raised a little. "Aniki that mi-" Madara cuts him off, "Keep an eye on the elders but don't loosen your grip on Itachi as well, it won't be unlikely that they are working together on this. If in any case the elders do know about how Sakura and I came to be and they didn't voice out a single thing, it would mean that they know of her use."

"Do you think they kidnapped Sakura, Aniki?" Izuna asks, "Or she willingly joined them." Madara answered, "Either way, it will not end well for all of them."

The silence was not interrupted the entire time after that. Madara was counting the hours that have passed since Sakura has gone missing. It was nearing midnight already but sleep evaded Madara. He truly felt unrest with how things are going, the threat of the White Fang corp. and now the treasonous actions within the clan, and now Sakura's disappearance. It was all too convenient and well planned. His fingers itched for destruction, he wanted to spill some guts and create some gore, but it would be pointless if his actions won't strike fear to who needs it the most. He was a vile man but he was not stupid.

"Izuna, starting tomorrow I want you yourself to start rescinding partnerships and shares from all of the clan companies associated with Uchiha corp." Izuna stood up too quickly, his heart racing a fraction. "Brother, that might be too-"

" _ **Hear me first Izuna.**_ " Madara warned him, "Confidently, most of our shares and involvement within other clan companies are above sixty percent. Just enough to make them think that they still have enough control over their own companies, but enough for us to pull the needed strings; it is guaranteed that all of these clan companies will voice out their outrage, but offer them an ultimatum. If they want to keep their legacy, offer them the option to at least let us buy twenty more percent of their shares." Izuna swallows hard, "But, brother-" a powerful slam was heard in the office and that was enough to silence Izuna's small protest. "Leave the remaining percent to the clan companies if they want to keep their name, and this is for us to go undetected. Less than a month from now, I will negotiate with the White Fang corp. _personally_. The council has wanted to be present the entire time if I were to meet with the head of the Hatake clan. And now, based on your report, Itachi will most likely be there."

Izuna felt great discomfort at this. This was too much of an elaborate ploy, and if he wanted to keep his brother safe away from himself he would do everything in his power to make sure that he could make help him in any way he can. Izuna left without a single word and began thinking of a plan as the hours ticked by. Both brothers had too much on their minds for sleep to come, for Madara he was thinking about how far this was planned. It would be foolish of him to think that he could avoid something that he has already stepped in, the only thing he could do now is react the best way he can, and what is this you may ask? He has yet to find out. For Izuna, his thoughts revolved around the ways he could dismantle the plan without exposing themselves that they are already aware of it. Whoever it is they are up against is far too clever and cunning for their taste.

* * *

 _ **Sixteen hours**_

Sakura was buzzing on the inside, drowning out ever conversation around her in the airport. She couldn't comprehend much from the lack of sleep and the time zone difference but she could see she was somewhere in America, the phone in her hand was opened and she began calling the only number saved inside. It rang twice right before the line was cut. She was having a small internal panic with the amount of people passing her by. She was extremely paranoid, thinking that any moment now one of Madara's men will appear out of nowhere and start dragging her back to where she came from, from where she so desperately escaped. There were no instructions given to her where to wait, so she just stood where most people waited. She was an oddity there, no different when she was back in Japan. A myriad of blonde and brown hair could be seen everywhere, most people even the women towered over her. She was struggling to gather her thoughts when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and the bile tickled her throat threatening to spill out, it was Madara she thought. She could see those cold dark eyes, his violent smile threatening to take her away for good from the surface of the earth. Tears were running down her face and she faced the person behind her only to hear a familiar voice.

"Yo"

Green eyes met kind black ones crinkled at the edges from the smile hidden behind a facemask. "Kakashi- sensei?" her breath left her mouth and she was stunned. It seemed like he wasn't fazed in the slightest, every bit of Sakura felt like falling apart and going insane. Kakashi's eyes absorbed the very emotion Sakura was pouring out. Confusion, desperation, fear, paranoia, evident signs of an abuse victim, from what kind of abuse Kakashi honestly didn't want to know; he was more concerned about the now.

"Let's get out of here shall we?" Kakashi's eyes half closed as his smile widened. Sakura was simply lost and didn't want to argue anymore, considering that she has gotten this far it would be pointless to run in a foreign land that she does not know much about. She follows Kakashi and unknowingly prayed that somehow this isn't a dream.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch23: Tundra**_

"I'm sure you have questions" Kakashi said as he places a cup of tea in front of Sakura. The place they were in was sparsely decorated; there was only enough furniture to be practical, and enough appliances for basic needs. Sakura's hands were placed on her knees; she sat on the chair opposite of Kakashi with the small table in front of them. The condo was very high up and only had one bedroom, by the looks of the place Sakura knew that this is where she will be staying for quite a while. Sakura didn't know where to begin. Yes, she had questions, but most of them were for Itachi. When the instructions told her that she would see a familiar face she didn't expect to see her former sensei. "I- I don't understand" she spoke softly. Her dainty fingers inched closer to the tea cup and held it firmly, ignoring the searing pain form how hot the ceramic is. "Feel free to start Sakura-chan, I will try to answer as best as I can." Kakashi said calmly. He was still the ever patient and understanding man that Sakura knew.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi rested his chin on top of his hand and looked at Sakura will kind eyes. "I'm sure you have read the files on the memory card, it covered enough but not quite everything. What do you know about Madara, Sakura?"

Sakura looked back at Kakashi, her eyes roaming around his face trying to look for a single thread of discomposure. "He- He's an evil man." Kakashi observed the small tremors that wracked her body. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up to see that just a mere mention of Madara's name had this effect on Sakura. "What do you know of his family?" Kakashi asks again. Sakura answered with a simple shake of her head.

"His father was Butsuma Uchiha, this happened more than thirty years ago I guess. I was a child back then when Madara's father was the clan head of the Uchiha clan. Have you seen the lists of clans under the Uchiha corp. Sakura?" Kakashi asked her calmly, he was very particular with the tone and voice he was using on her. He wanted her to understand and not be afraid; this was the best approach he had in mind. "There were more than thirty, Kakashi- sensei" Kakashi nods at this and continued.

"There were more clans than that before within Konoha, double, maybe triple the amount that you see before you." Sakura's hands held the cup a little tighter "What happened?"

Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle and continued "Butsuma Uchiha wanted to end his competitors and monopolize the economy in Konoha. It's a very big city as you can see Sakura, and it did not stand to where it is today without the help of hundreds of clans from before." Kakashi pauses and grabs for his drink, downing it in one go before Sakura could see anything. "Most of the companies under the Uchiha corp. were destroyed as Madara pulled all of his shares and investments in them. It left the clan companies in a state of bankruptcy and in most cases there was political sabotage which made it impossible for some of the clans to save themselves. The only option Madara gave them to save their companies is to let him buy them." Sakura's throat began to feel a little sting. "It's what Madara plans to do again right?" she asked. Kakashi nods at this and watched her intently. "This was done more or less than a decade ago; the plan was originally made thirty or so years ago by Butsuma but was acted upon by Madara."

"Your clan was one of those destroyed" Sakura stated. Kakashi gave her another eye crinkle "Ah, you are my favorite student for a reason Sakura. I won't go into further details as to what happened to my clan or what was left of it. I'm sure based on what you read that you understand that Madara is up to the same tricks as his father only this time he intends to execute his plan rather swiftly this time, but Madara isn't exactly the powerhouse he seems to be. Everything has a weakness and there is one system Madara can't cheat, and that is clan politics." Sakura's brows furrowed at this, she understood now that this plan ran deeper than what she could begin to fathom, but how Itachi will pull this off was a mystery to her. "Itachi will be the one to explain this further, for now it is not my story to tell nor is it my position to do so, but please do feel free to ask me anything else Sakura."

"Why are you doing this? Is it to get revenge?" Kakashi's smile disappears but his face remained calm, "It goes deeper than that, I simply want to restore what was lost back in time. I assure you I won't hurt anyone in the process, unlike Madara." Sakura was trying to process everything all at once, "Kakashi- sensei, don't you hate me for being with Madara?" there was a quiver in her voice, Kakashi reached out and placed a hand on top of hers, "Sakura, you are by far the last person I would want to hate. I know an innocent person when I see one." The small eye crinkle he gave her was her undoing as tears began shedding from her eyes. "Madara is a cruel man, and I can barely imagine what you have gone through." He whispers, his grip on her hand tightens pressing his warmth to her skin. "Itachi was the one who approached me and planned to end the tyranny of Madara. He gave me an option and I chose for myself."

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked and Kakashi chuckles, "I can't say for certain, when you have nothing you have the most to gain." Those words of wisdom embedded itself in Sakura's brain. Kakashi pulls his hand back and crosses his arms on his chest. "I'm sure by now you have an idea about your living arrangements. Of course you can't leave this place for obvious reasons; we both know it is not worth the risk with how far Madara's power stretches. The card given to you is yours so do as you please, there is one computer in the bedroom for you to use, and as for common sense you can't log in using your own account. Use it for your entertainment and let it be used as a medium for you to get goods delivered to your place. I will drop by every day." Kakashi went up and made a move to leave but was stopped when Sakura spoke one last time.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why are you being nice to me Kakashi- sensei?"

He looks back at her with the familiar eye crinkle, "You've become more than a student to me Sakura-chan, and you're like a daughter to me. I don't want to lose the important people in my life to Madara ever again."

* * *

"Madara- sama, all of the interviews has been cancelled. The meetings with the Hyuuga's and Nara's will begin in an hour, nothing follows after that. Is there anything else, Madara- sama?" Konan asked politely, her heart was beating too fast for her liking. It was not healthy being this close to Madara when he was in this kind of mood. "Nothing, you may leave." Konan scurries after hearing this. Madara was eerily quiet, and Izuna was the only one who understands that when Madara was like this it only meant that he was thinking deeply. The man hasn't slept in two days, and his reality soon started bending after one too many drinks and sleep deprivation. Madara was focusing on his breathing, thinking about where Sakura could be, what could she be doing?

Madara reaches for the bottom drawer of his desk and grabbed an article of clothing belonging to Sakura. Her smell was still there, the soft fabric of the clothing reminded him of her skin. The only thing missing was the warmth she emanates, the sign of rushing blood underneath her flesh signaling that she was living and breathing well. Suddenly thoughts about seeing her turn pale or blue flashed in his mind, seeing her dead somewhere made his throat itch. The ebb of a violent outbreak threatened to surface as his fingers twitched, the blood rushing in his body went straight to his abdomen. The bulge in his pants grew long and hard, pulsing with need. He wanted to know if Sakura was alive, his hands moved south of his body unzipping his pants. The smell of the cloth he was holding wafted in the air every time he moved it. Madara closes his eyes and imagined the time when Sakura was just there beside him.

He began wrapping his hand around his erection with the cloth and began pumping himself slowly. "Sakura" he whispers to the air. Madara's mouth started watering, as if he could taste Sakura's essence on his tongue. Madara could hear the symphony of moans Sakura would make just for him, and he welled up with pride knowing that he was the very reason for her to make those sounds. His hand began pumping himself faster and he shudders as his release was caught by the clothing he was holding. The smell of his cum and Sakura's scent mingled with one another and he couldn't help but get hard again. He felt refreshed now, with a new born fury threatening to burn everything in its path. He was too furious, he was too caught up. Madara began cleaning himself and steadied the papers on his desk as a realization hit him.

 _The game wasn't quite over yet_

* * *

Kakashi went back the next day to Sakura's condo and she already had a list of things to do, the first one being the most disturbing. "I want to get this thing off" she says softly as she puts her tongue out. Kakashi hid his surprise to see such a daring body modification on Sakura, and he highly doubted that it was consensual when it was placed there. He didn't bother to know if Sakura had ever used it but the thought of it pains him greatly. He has had multiple partners in his past; some of them were into such bodily modifications used for sexual intercourse so he had an idea how to remove them. He silently shivers just thinking about the horrors Madara demanded from the poor girl.

Kakashi kept his composure and tried to tackle it in a logical way he knew how. "Hmm, I will be back Sakura-chan." He turns his back and Sakura waited for him patiently with wide eyes. He came back with surgical gloves and Sakura's heartbeat quickened. "What are yo-" Kakashi smiles at her with his eyes and snapped the gloves on his skin. "This won't hurt, It's just for hygienic purposes." Her eyebrows raised and she tried to stand, "Sit back down, Sakura-chan. Do you trust your sensei?" He asked playfully, Sakura knew that Kakashi was trying to make light of the moment but she couldn't hide her unease. "I- I do." She stutters. "Okay, now put your tongue back out and let me do the rest." The smell of rubber assaulted Sakura's senses but it was like going to the doctor. Nothing malicious, no terrible intent, Kakashi's actions somewhat felt professional to her. Her eyes watched Kakashi's face as he concentrated on trying to remove the piercing. They both heard a click and Kakashi began twisting the ball of the piercing.

It was the oddest sensation Sakura felt in her entire life as the metal thing that became a part of her for quite a while was now gone. It slid through her tongue and her mouth began feeling lighter instantly. She saw it in Kakashi's hands and a nervous laugh escaped her. Kakashi was glad that her reaction was of relief. Her laugh became a little audible now and a content sigh escaped her lips. Her hands clasped onto one another and she felt as if a part of her prison was broken down. She smiled sweetly at Kakashi, "I- I want a haircut next." The man closed his eyes trying to think of a way to make it happen "Am I asking for too much?" Sakura asked. "No, no Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking of a way to make it happen, since you can't leave the house." Her eyes lowered to the floor "Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Now it was Sakura's turn to feel bad. "Do you trust me Sakura?" she looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "You're not thinking about?" Sakura's mouth was wide open comically. Kakashi chuckled at this, "Do you?" he asked one last time. Slowly, a smile appeared again on her face and Kakashi felt his heart flutter for a moment when he heard Sakura speak. "Yes Kakashi-sensei! If my brother trusts you, than I do to!"

"Very well then" Kakashi couldn't help but smile himself at how Sakura was treating him. She was such a good kid; it was as if the troubles of the world haven't reached her just yet. "Grab a towel to cover yourself with, I'm sure there are basic necessities here. I'll go into the kitchen and find a pair of scissors." They both went their separate ways and met briefly after. Kakashi stood tall behind the girl with his hand under his chin in deep thought. "How would you like it Sakura?" a hint of playfulness in his tone "My usual short hair please, right underneath my ears." She perked up at her request, straightening her back. She was excited to get a bit of control back into her life, and what a better start than with her body. "As you wish" Kakashi began cutting and it took a while longer than it usually would. There was no mirror within their reach so they both had to go to the bathroom together to see.

"Kakashi-sensei please let me see!" both of his hands covered Sakura's eyes. He was confident in his skill but it would be a different thing entirely if it comes to Sakura's opinion on this. "Alright, but you have to count." A giggle escaped Sakura and she began counting. As soon as Kakashi stopped blocking her view she was astounded at how well he was able to do it with household scissors. It was her usual soft bob, maybe even better and well done. She looked like her old self, she looked happy for once. Kakashi saw the effect of his handiwork and smiled at her. Arms wrapped around his torso and a squealing Sakura said "thank you Kakashi – sensei!" Sakura's smile was so wide her cheeks forced her eyes shut. It has been a while since she truly felt this happy; this feeling of euphoria was new to her again. It was her exercising her freedom, and it felt wonderful.

"Any more requests that you have, Princess?" Sakura pouts a little at the nickname, "I'll make some tea, Kakashi-sensei. I have a new set of questions." Kakashi raised his eyebrows a little and hummed at this. "Alright, I will be waiting in the living room." Quick enough Sakura came in with a tray with the tea, she was sat herself across from him and began pouring the drink for him. "When will I see Itachi?" her voice light but a little nervous "I don't know yet." Came his quick reply, "Were you told to watch over me?" her voice was full of concern this time and Kakashi caught onto this. He didn't want to make her feel bad, albeit he was asked to drop by but he wasn't really forced to stay or take care of her against his will. "Hm, I wasn't. I simply want to see my favorite student." The eye crinkle put Sakura at ease, and the next few lists of questions could be answered by a simple yes or no.

"Kakashi- sensei, there is one last thing I would like to ask of you before you'd go." The blush on Sakura's cheeks made Kakashi curious, and much to his surprise his blood started running at the sight of Sakura's flushed skin. "Please get this away from me, throw it anywhere. I just don't want to see it anymore." Kakashi watched Sakura slip off the ring on her finger and gave it to him. He didn't miss the red mark of an embossed uchiwa fan on the pale skin of her ring finger, but he chose not to mention it. He silently accepted it and went on his way.

* * *

Days flew by Sakura, she has ordered enough groceries that will last her a week and gathered enough books to entertain her with. On some days Kakashi would visit they would simply talk and he would still teach her a thing or two about art, and on some other days when she was feeling a little too bored she would pester him to remove the mask. Kakashi would often entertain her but enjoyed annoying her just as equally. She still waited for the time Itachi would finally talk to her, she still had some unresolved business with him or so she believed. She didn't mind her new living arrangement, even though not much was different with her previous one this one made her actually feel happy. She was allowed to be a human being and not an over exalted pet here.

When Kakashi would leave Sakura bored herself with reading materials, but at night it was a different struggle for her. She would get night terrors, memories from the nights she spent with Madara would flash through her eyes and it was as if it was happening all over again. Visions of blue would terrify her making her wakeup in cold sweat. She was alone with no one to confide with but for once she was glad that that was the case. She never wanted anyone else to see her the way she is now, how afraid she actually is or how much damage has taken its toll from spending too much time with Madara. That name would haunt her every night, and she would scream it on other occasions when her dreams became too much. The simple reminder that he was gone now alleviated a little weight on her chest but she was still too paranoid. Sometimes Sakura would think that any moment now the door will open and Kisame will be there to get her or worse, Madara himself. Sakura could see him with that smug smirk on his face and the insanity from his eyes. The image of Madara with the sharingan haunted her like the stories from the curse of hatred running in the Uchiha clan.

Her hands would run up and down her arms as if she was checking if new bruises formed on her skin or if there was any sign of someone else there. Madara wouldn't hesitate to use force on her that much she knew. At one point she pointed a knife at Kakashi when he decided to come up behind her unannounced, she was ashamed right after that. She tries so hard to hide what she was feeling so she wouldn't have to make her former sensei worry. Once and a while Kakashi would update her about her family and how well they are doing, she was just glad that no one is getting affected. Itachi was a different case altogether, she trusted him with her entire being and prayed for his safety and in one instance felt ashamed for doubting him at one point. He was always the one who understood her best and even when he couldn't he would still try.

Sakura laid her head back onto the pillow and took in deep breaths. _Patience_ she told herself.

 _This will all end soon, and I have a chance to have a normal life again._

* * *

"You have her safe in America?" Sasuke asked Itachi. The man being questioned just stared outside his window eyeing a certain car that has been parked for days just far enough from their house. "I do" was his simple reply. Sasuke sat himself on Itachi's bed and rested his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor. "What's our next move?" he asked, Itachi shook his head "No, Sasuke. This is my cross to bear." Wrinkles appeared on Sasuke's forehead as his brows furrowed down, "What do you mean? I'm partially at fault here, I could help!" Itachi raised a hand silencing him immediately, "I know you want to help, but just not in the way that you think you can. You can still protect Sakura, but that is not the main concern right now. We have her safe and that much I am confident in, but right now we have to stop Madara from waging war with the very few clans we are in good terms with." Sasuke perked up at this, his face in pure shock. He was no stranger to what Madara has been planning but he didn't expect it to be this soon, "It seems like the council has caught up with Madara's plans and doesn't want the clan to be affected by it. They want peace and remove the dirt Madara has placed on our name."

Sasuke glared at Itachi's back, "What are you trying to say Aniki" Itachi caught the hint of anger and confusion in his voice, "The Uchiha council is considering me as the next clan head." The somber tone in Itachi's voice didn't fool Sasuke one bit; he knew his brother was deeply worried even though he has planned this right from the beginning. "And because of this you will be groomed to be the next one just in case anything would happen to me. The council has been talking to me for quite a while behind Madara's back, and it seems that they will jump at any opportunity to remove Madara out of the position." Sasuke nodded at this. Both brothers knew they don't have the time or space to feel sentimental about certain things but they were now facing the bigger picture.

The greater good

Both of them knew that lives would be at stake here; this no longer just concerned them and Sakura. No, this game involved more people than they have intended. The grander scheme to things was falling into place and Itachi is the very catalyst to set the plan in full motion.

"Madara is moving quickly, and I am handling you a bigger responsibility Sasuke. I expect nothing less from you. Promise me that you will succeed me because I can't guarantee that I will get out of this in one piece." Sasuke knew what he meant, his brother was not the type to resort to violence even when he would play dirty. He would rather use his brain to get himself out of a mess rather than use his fists. Itachi was smarter than that, and because of this Sasuke admired his brother even more. In the face of adversity he never failed to adapt and kept his true self the entire time.

"I understand." Sasuke replied. Itachi finally turned around to his brother and gave a small poke on his forehead with his two fingers. "Make me proud Outoto."

* * *

Kakashi looked down on the papers on his lap, reading reports from Itachi and how things were expected to run faster than intended. If there was one thing he hates it was the disturbance of the schedule of things. If it has finally come to this he would have to say good bye to his favorite student first. He made sure he was made of stone before he would face Sakura; it was just in case her reaction might not be that favorable. He took out the personal satellite phone given to him and dialed the only number there. It rang three times first before she picked up, "Kakashi- sensei?" Kakashi took a deep breath and began informing Sakura of the situation at hand. "I will be out of the country for a while, for how long I cannot say for certain, but there is someone who will visit you. Have faith in me Sakura, that the woman who will be seeing you is someone you can trust and depend on. Itachi would never leave you in just anyone's care."

Sakura was taking time to digest the words that left Kakashi's mouth, she was in no position to protest nor did she have any say in this so she simply agreed. And not a moment too soon the door to her condo began opening, her heart caught in her throat. Thoughts about Madara invading her mind and in a desperate second she stayed beside the window opting to jump rather than go back with the devil himself.

A tall busty woman came in, her hair tied in two and running along her shoulders. Her blonde hair and dark eyes gave her a very feminine look, a full embodiment of a woman. With the way she walked Sakura knew that her confidence was filled to the brim, she showed power with each step but not in a way that could be considered as an intimidation tactic, but the kind that commands respect. "H-Hi I'm-"

"Sakura Haruno, also known as Sakura Uchiha; I've heard quite a lot about you, and I know you barely know anything about me." Her voice was clean and it made Sakura stand straight as if she was in the face of authority. "I'm Tsunade Senju, and I will be checking up on you in replacement of Kakashi Hatake." Sakura saw that the woman was carrying a huge luggage bag. Shame doused her at the thought of the woman finding out what has happened to her, Tsunade began opening the huge bag she carried and prepared what looked like a sanitary kit and medical tools "Please what are you going to do to me?" Tsunade looked at Sakura with calculating eyes and gave her a professional approach "I'm here to help you in ways you didn't know you need help with. If you trust me you'll do as I say, I give you my word that this will be beneficial to you and no one else. Your consent matters here Sakura-chan, if you don't want it then say it now."

She was at a loss for words, in quite a long time she was never given an option in such a matter. Her consent was important? It felt so damn nice to be treated as a human being. Slowly her vision blurred from tears in her eyes, and with a confident face she nodded at Tsunade. In return the busty woman smiled back at her

"Let's begin."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch24: Revered**_

The results were kept from Sakura and all the girl knew was that it was a simple physical check up. Tsunade was back in her office trying to form the right words to explain how terrible Sakura's condition is. She felt pity and anger all at once, pity for the horrible things the girl had to endure under Madara. She had vaginal scarring and a little bruising, there was in no way someone would actually want that. There were remnants of rape and abuse all over the girl's body but Tsunade saw that she was desensitized enough in her condition.

What astounded her was the entire time Sakura was with Madara is that he never used protection nor was Sakura on any form of birth control. She couldn't quite understand why Sakura never got pregnant, according to her he would do it often with her and on some other days he would not if she was lucky. Tsunade knew that it wasn't some stroke of luck that she didn't get pregnant. She was a healthy woman, and that she had no problems in that area. Anyone with a brain could see that Madara had intentions of impregnating her, since the promise of a forced wedding was foreseeable.

Tsunade saw cases like this before, some even worse than this but in no way does the idea of rape sit well with her. It must have been painful both physically and emotionally, considering when she asked Sakura how many sexual partners she has had in the past was only one. It pained her to see a woman go through all that, and now it only fueled her cost to bring Madara down even more. Kakashi would be leaving today in five hours and readily prepared the envelope to be sealed. For now all she could do was pray that the people concerned for the results would take it easy and in a professional manner.

* * *

"Aniki, please rest. There is no point in tiring yourself like this." Izuna pleaded one more time to a very distraught Madara. He has been spending too much time in his office, seeing one person to another and not missing a single blink through every disappointing update that Sakura hasn't been found yet. There were no absolute leads how, but the last sighting was in the mall. There were dark bags under Madara's eyes, a very grim expression has settled itself on his face and it became worse as the days passed without _his_ Sakura.

The thought of Sakura gone pained him to no end, but he refused to show it. They knew that he was distraught but that was as far as it goes. The agonizing emptiness in his chest felt like it weighed a ton, crushing bone and every fiber of his being that came in its way, but then, there was another emotion that threatened his very humanity. _**Betrayal**_

That was the word that he hated the most. He often felt alone in this world, and there was only one person in this world that he trusted wholeheartedly and that was his brother. He had loyalty amongst the people that he worked with and hired, but that was fueled by fear. Fear was a good mediator so as long you provide it constantly, which he could do effortlessly. But loyalty out of love was rare for him, and just as he thought that Sakura has given herself to him he thought wrong. If it were true that she truly did escape on her own, he could barely fathom his thoughts in a straight line. _**There were horrific things in his mind**_ , a very volatile course of action would be granted if that were the actual case. He would destroy every single shred of hope Sakura has in her body to make sure that she will never escape again, he would bound her feet for good. He would cripple her permanently and make sure that she understood where she belonged. Flashed of pink flitted through his vision and his senses were numbed.

"Aniki please don't shut me out." Izuna broke his reverie and he placed his attention to him for real this time. "I hear you. I will go home this instant as you wish, but before that I would like to hear your report." Madara's voice was cold and stern, it would have made a lesser man flinch but luckily Izuna was none of that. "The Hatake clan head will be arriving to Japan tomorrow. A week after his arrival we will meet with him with the Uchiha council." Izuna paused, trying to listen intently if there was a change in his brothers demeanor, any sign of a hitched breath or cracking bone which he usually does when angry. To his surprise none came, this was an even worse sign. Madara was the calm before the storm. Guaranteed there is a certain amount of hell to pay. Izuna decided to continue "As for the report on Itachi, he will be leaving for America tomorrow also. I will keep eyes on him there too; there has been a sighting of Danzo alone speaking with Itachi, as for what they have discussed we have no idea about it, but considering that he was alone it might be something personal."

Madara grits his teeth, and in an odd sense it comforted Izuna to know that his brother hasn't fully sank in his wrath yet. "That will be enough, Izuna. I appreciate this, truly I do brother." Madara stood up and prepared for his leave as he has promised his brother. He had to be fully rested if he wants to see the Hatake clan head. He couldn't stand staying at home now that Sakura wasn't there, his bedroom felt cold no matter how much clothing he wore or how much he changed the temperature. The smell of the pillows annoyed him to no end because the person that it came from was not there.

Madara went straight to the underground holding cell only to be greeted by Kakuzu and Konan. Both of them wore a stony expression as inhumane grunts and sounds could be heard inside the dark room. The unknown man had both his eyes gouged out and all of his teeth pulled. Some of the nerves were still attached on some of the teeth that were scattered on the floor. Madara was calm, he didn't want to expect anything because so far all of the people interrogated were useless or had no clue. This man was the last possible lead they had. His nose was scabbed all over and extremely deformed as Madara showered him with punches and kicks from this morning. All of his fingers were broken on every joint, twisting in different directions. It scared Konan and Kakuzu at how fluid Madara's actions were. He was elegant and poised ready to severe a limb at any moment. The smell around the man was revolting; he has expelled every bodily fluid he could in the entire thirty six hours he has stayed here. He was the one suspected to have kidnapped Sakura out of the mall, and unluckily for this one he was not equipped with a suicide pill. The sounds that came out of him were barely even human sounding. His breathing was interrupted by the blood running down inside his throat causing him to choke. "Where is she" Madara demanded, his tone betrayed his calm exterior. The man in front of him shook his head. Madara clicked his tongue and smiled devilishly. The sight was something to behold for Konan, she knew her boss well enough to know that it meant he had set himself in a playful mood. "Your daughter is very beautiful, isn't she?" the groaning stopped and the man listened intently. "How old is she, eight? And she studies in a pretty god school too."

The man tried to find his voice, too hoarse from all his screaming. "How much did they pay you for you to surrender your life like this? Was it enough to let your daughter live a comfortable life until she's ready to work?" Madara chuckles, "Is your loyalty to this man really worth it?" The man finally made a sound "Repeat yourself." A gurgling noise could be heard and the man vomited what looked like a pint of blood. He made another sound and repeated it multiple times until Madara understood, "Where was she headed to." The threat was back in his voice and his blood was thrumming in his temples. The man shook his head and didn't bother a reply anymore. That was it, Madara was livid. He whips his gun to the man's face and a sickening snap was heard, both came from his jaw and neck. The man was dead and Kakuzu didn't have to check his pulse to know based on how his neck was twisted. Kakuzu's stomach could handle gore but he feared the actual strength of Madara. His hands were his deadliest weapon.

Madara was in both extremes of the spectrum, he was frustrated and angry which was not a good combination for him at all. He heads straight to _their_ bedroom, and it was not the same as it was before. The air felt stale and all the colors became dull in his eyes. He was sorely looking for a single flash of pink, he would see it every time in his dreams and it infuriates him when he couldn't in reality. The bathroom was a place he hated the most that was where her smell was strongest. His legs carried him absentmindedly to that place; his covered feet felt a chill instantly as he stepped on the tiles. It was empty.

This was something he has never dealt with before in his entire life. There were still something familiar present in him, anger, lust, violence; the list goes on, but never emptiness. He has bashed numerous amounts of skulls within the past few days and he felt like the smell of blood and rot was starting to stick to his skin. It was a tedious routine; the water didn't feel like it could clean him of anything.

Madara's head snaps in the direction of the ringing and he picks up his phone immediately. "Madara- sama, there has been a request from the Uchiha council to meet in an hour. I was ordered to relay this message to you." Madara disconnects the line and huffs. There is no rest for the wicked after all, he thought. His sopping wild hair was towel dried and didn't care much about his appearance anymore. He quickly opted for a simple deep blue yukata.

The corridors were quiet in his house, everyone was on high alert not wanting to feel the wrath of his sour mood. His guards were slowly becoming shadows, barely visible unless called upon. For some reason he had wanted to wait for the council members in the usual tea room where generations upon generations of clan heads had conducted their meetings in. It reminded him the power that was within his fingertips, the power that was rightfully his and the legacy he has improved upon. He had his suspicions that one of the council members was involved with Sakura's disappearance, but it was not the right time to make a move, instead he would observe which one of them would crack first.

Not a minute too late when the time came, the council members went in one by one and placed themselves in their rightful position. The tension in the air became thicker as the glare on Madara's face hardens. "There better be a good reason as to why we are meeting right now out of schedule." He growled out. Yashiro opened up the meeting, ignoring Madara's rude behavior. After the formalities Uruchi spoke first, "Madara, we are all well aware that a very big meeting with the Hatake clan head will happen in a week or so and we would like to know what your opinion on this will be." Madara's chin rested on top of his propped hand, he had a relaxed position but his face was anything but. "It will be a challenge but I have an offer that would be hard to resist even for the Hatake clan." Danzo raised his eyebrow at this "Hm, and that would be?" Madara answered without a pause, "Give them twenty percent of our shares; that will be enough security and assurance of their position within the Uchiha corp."

Teyaki took in a deep breath and prepared a rebuttal to this, "Madara-sama, with all due respect since they have the backing of other clans and one independent firm, how assured are you that the Senju's did not give them full independency in their venture?" in an instant the room was silent, everyone prepared themselves for another outburst, but Madara closed his eyes looking bored. "Then we will do the same with the included shares as promised."

Yashiro couldn't help but grimace, he has already spoken enough words to last him a lifetime during the meeting "Madara-sama, as suggested before by the council it would still be wise to consider partnering up with the Senju's. We have noticed an increase with how difficult it has been working with the other clan companies that doesn't necessarily fall within our care. Trust and morale is at an all time low and it is not worth losing over a few profits. Our clan's wellbeing should be a priority because of this. There is no point looking over this meeting if we are about to destabilize ourselves."

Danzo was the one who spoke up next "Yashiro is right, Madara-sama. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed and we overall are thankful for the prosperity you have brought to our clan, but right now our wellbeing matters the most. We can't keep compromising." Another moment of silence has passed and the people close enough to Madara could hear him grinding his teeth which was enough warning to them that he was almost at his limit. "We will continue this discussion three days before our initial meeting with the Hatake clan head. For now I would like to request time to think it over as you all have asked."

The council members unknowingly all took a deep breath together in small relief, Madara smirked at the power he had over them. Uruchi cleared her throat and began opening another issue, this time concerning Madara solely. "In this part of the meeting we would like to address and ask about your familial situation. How has Sakura-sama been doing? It would be nice to inform us if you both have already decided on a wedding date." Uruchi who's intention was to make the situation a bit lighter unknowingly stepped on a live wire. "This is something that does not necessarily concern any of you, that is not a priority right now with the way I see it" his tone was dark and sent a shiver up the old woman's spine. It was different when Madara was mad but it having his anger directed at you is different altogether.

Danzo was the first one to pick up on the sudden shift in mood with Madara; this was one topic that Madara would usually answer to without fail. There was something definitely wrong here, "Madara-sama, may we request that in the next meeting it would be nice to have Sakura- sama present, on behalf of the council we would like to start teaching her the proper roles of a clan matriarch." Uruchi eyed Danzo, what was he up to? She thought. Madara huffed at this, "I have had Izuna teach Sakura everything she needed to know from the Uchiha clan lore up to the Uchiha clan law. There is nothing else you can teach her." his tone meant it was the end of the discussion. Discreetly Danzo and Uruchi stared at one another, "Very well then Madara- sama, but we would like to see her physically still. Teach her all about the traditions and ceremonies which I am sure that Izuna hasn't covered." Danzo was pushing his luck, waiting for Madara to just snap and lose composure. True enough Madara's fist made a cracking sound as it gripped on the table too hard. "I will let you see her when I see fit, she is tired from working and I would like to present her to you when she is well rested."

With one final glance shared between Danzo and Uruchi both of them had one thing in mind

This was indeed something suspicious.

"Aniki, take care" Sasuke helped Itachi unload his bags at the airport. Itachi just nodded at this and kept a stone face. He was not quite sure as to what Sakura's reaction will be at his sudden appearance but he did not want overwhelm her too much. It has been more than a week since she has escaped Madara, and a few hours from now Kakashi will be landing in the same airport. "Sasuke, make no mistake with your every move. It feels like we are being followed." Sasuke smirked at this, "Don't worry Itachi, I got it covered." Itachi's eyes hardened at this and held tight onto his brother "Sasuke, be safe. I mean it. Don't take lightly of this situation." His concern reached Sasuke and he took it just as seriously. There was no telling how Madara would react now that Sakura was gone, the results have been better than expected but the outcome of his anger was way worse than they could ever think possible.

As the two brothers departed Itachi has patiently stayed within the holding area and saw a flash of silver as expected. The masked man greeted him and exchanged formalities, but before leaving they both shook hands and used that moment to relay the real messages to one another. "VIP bathroom, third cubicle to the right" Kakashi muttered, Itachi loosened his grip. "Be careful, you are being followed." They quickly parted with small smiles and headed on their own ways.

"Hatake Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha have been seen making contact, but not beyond a minute mark. It seems that they only exchanged greetings and parted ways. Our implanted bug has officially boarded on the same plane as Itachi Uchiha." Madara puts out his cigarette and shut his phone down. He was restless yet again; he was itching for a fight. He has abandoned all sense of logic and because of this it has been a great cause of worry for Izuna. Madara started keeping his plans a secret and for the ones he did tell him, there was an underlying sense of danger with each one. The risks were all too heavy and Izuna was having second thoughts if each of his plans were well thought of.

Madara walks in his office a little too tired but nothing he couldn't handle. Izuna was feeling the weight of discomfort the more Madara stayed this quiet. The smoke in the air was nothing new to Izuna by now, and once and a while the small sounds from the movement of Madara's clothing. "I want you to stop looking for leads, Izuna. I want all our manpower focused on Itachi and Kakashi." His deep voice resonated in the office and Izuna hid his shudder. "Why the sudden change of heart brother? Is there anything new in the report?" Izuna tried to face the direction of Madara's voice. Madara's sunken eyes remained on glass window, "Nothing that should be counted as evidence, but I would say that it is my intuition speaking. We have no known leads amongst the people affiliated with us directly and indirectly, and after discovering that it is an inside job Itachi and maybe one of the council members could be involved, it would make sense if I kept a closer eye on the former mentioned."

Izuna perked up at this, "I'd keep a close informant on the council members, please do take it easy brother." Madara takes in a deep breath and straightens his posture from his chair. Izuna felt a bitter sting in his chest and prayed to God that wherever Sakura is, she better be safe. And if worse comes to worse, if she did escape on her own free will

 _ **She surely will not deserve what will come to her next.**_

* * *

Sakura watches Tsunade prepare numerous amounts of textbooks in front of her, from what she has gathered they were medical in context. They were sitting inside the kitchen and Sakura laid down the prepared tea. "Tsunade-san, you are a Senju right?" Sakura started, and Tsunade's hazel eyes roamed over her, "Yes, but I do not stand within the family anymore. I opted for a fresh start here in this country, an independent. They disowned me because I refused to participate in the clan affairs." A smug smirk was on her face and Sakura envied the confidence she had. "I am not here to tell you what to do with your life, but I am here to ask you if you're satisfied with the way you are now." The authority in Tsunade's voice made Sakura sit straighter than ever, "What do you mean?" there was warmth blooming in Sakura's stomach, and there was something in her mind that was telling her that whatever kind of discussion they will both be having in this table will be something she will surely remember forever.

"Are you satisfied with relying on men for the rest of your life?" Sakura instantly thought of Ino, her best friend. She thought about the times she stood up for her when they were children, the way there was fire always brimming in her veins and the confidence that just matched her power. Sakura's mouth was just about to open but Tsunade stops her "No, don't answer that. Do you want to be weak for the rest of your life? Do you want your last defense be someone else but never yourself?" Sakura's eyes widen and she remembered all the people that had protected her, and it was too late for her to realize that she was too busy trying to protect them but not herself. All the ways she's tried to protect them was wrong. She looks down at her lap in shame. "I want to be strong."

"Repeat yourself!" Tsunade shouted at her, a small sniffle was heard "I want to be strong! I want to be the one who will protect them this time!" There were tears running down the girl's face but there was a determined expression, an expression of someone who was sick and tired of not being able to do what she wanted and needed to do. "If that is your decision then I will have you know that it won't be an easy one. It will take dedication because you simply cannot rely on time; you will never know how much of it you have left." There was an apathetic look to Tsunade's face, but there was a glint of pride for she knew she was about to have a promising woman under her wing.

* * *

It was dark by the time Itachi had arrived to his destination, there was a feather-light ease resting on his shoulders soothing him as if he was about to see the long awaited oasis he has been thirsting for after a long time in the desert. Each step he took brought him an astounding amount of reprieve, but at the same time he felt even more fear for the uncertain. He knew by the reports from Tsunade that he knew an inkling of what kind of abuse she had gone through, and he resented himself for that. He knew that there was a heavy price for leaving, for wanting peace that will last them in the long run, but now he questioned himself if it was worth it to let the one he loved the most to endure the things that she went through. Itachi didn't realize that he had stopped breathing; his feet had led him to the highest floor of the building with the key at hand. The very hair on his scalp lit up as the key slid in the lock. There were only three known people in the world that had a key to that door, and two of them had made themselves known to Sakura. He knew his appearance could have two outcomes and he has highly hoped to have the favorable one.

The door opens and he smells a scent he hasn't smelled in a long time, the smell that he has been looking for what seemed like an eternity. The dim lights of the place told him the resident in it has decided to retire for the night, and he saw her curled up on the small sofa with medical books surrounding her. All were thick and showed signs of heavy use, he saw scribbles of her hand writing which reminded him of a time where everything was still normal. Sakura's short hair made a halo around her head, a calm look on her face as if the world has never done anything cruel to her. There was a faint healthy glow which he had not seen in a while on her skin, but most importantly, her eyes, although they were closed he saw that she had gained a small amount of peace. His heart raced when he saw her sleeping form, it reminded him of a time where he would watch her sleep in her room when she was too scared to sleep alone. Her small hands resting on top of a page that will see the day of light in the morning

It was a welcomed change to see her the way she was meant to be. It was a normal night, not too cold or too hot, but she wore cotton pajamas with the sleeves just up to the start of her hand. She looked so innocent, and still so beautiful in his eyes. She looked like how she should, like herself. She was not an over decorated centerpiece, or a fidgeting mess trying to cover her unease around a volatile man. There was just light around her, although it had dimmed considerably but it was still there. There's an unwavering sense of worship in Itachi that never left, he only ever had that spot for Sakura. His bags were forgotten by the door, and so was his coat. His hands began moving on its own and the very nerve endings of his skin burned. He loses his breath one more time when this Sakura actually radiated warmth unlike the ones in his dreams. His hand rests on her warm cheek.

Viridian eyes shot open in an instant; there was a look of fear and panic that flashed through her eyes and Itachi swore that it felt like knives stabbed his chest, but as soon as those very eyes realized what they were looking at the way it softened melted every fiber of Itachi's being. He didn't know what to make of the expression she was making, and the same goes for Sakura. She was relieved, angry, and confused all at once but no sound came out of her mouth just yet. She realized that there was a source of warmth where his hand stayed on her cheek. Oh how she missed that smell, the fabric conditioner used in their house reminded her of how safe she felt back then. She placed her hand on top of his large one and slowly sat up, Itachi was still standing but because of this he eventually kneeled down. Black eyes stared back at green ones and they stayed like that for a moment until Sakura's breathing became louder. Her eyes hardened and her breath began fanning Itachi's face, it became harsher as her eyes grew wetter and. "Itachi" her lips quivered and the both of them dived into one another's arms. It sounded like she was hyperventilating; she was shaking so badly, she cried like she had never cried before. It was loud, it was deafening almost, but her cries were eventually muffled when Itachi's hand found the back of her head and pushed her further on his chest.

Fat salty tears soaked through the material of his clothes. Her entire body was shaking, and Itachi didn't know what to do for a moment but hold her. She gripped his clothes like a lifeline yet again, she missed her brother terribly. The thought of being abandoned hung in her head heavily when she was all alone in Madara's mansion. She loved how warm he was, it wasn't the kind of warmth that the rushing blood radiated but the kind that spreads through your soul. It felt like home. Sakura was basically wailing, she has never cried out loud like this before. He could hear the small hic in her voice, or how her mouth would call out his name in a shaky manner as if saying his name would remove all of the pain she had felt up to this point. "Imouto" he says with his mouth close to her ear. Her wailing doesn't stop but he tried to talk to her still, "I'm here."

"You're safe now, Imouto."

"Aniki is here now"

"I'm here, I'm here."

Those words or everything in the like passed through Itachi's lips until the girl and he eventually fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch25: Divide**_

Itachi woke up early just as the sun rose up. The smell of a cooked meal wafted in the small place and he immediately saw Sakura preparing the table with the food. A simple plate of eggs and bacon could be seen and a glass of orange juice, but on one side of the table there were books propped up. Sakura smiled at him, wide and bright. Her eyes were puffy, and he didn't miss the small shake in her step. Still, they both found themselves wrapped up in one another's arms. "Good morning, Itachi- ani" she greets him, and he holds her tighter. They let go eventually and began eating their meal, they both sat in silence but there was a long presence of peace among them. Itachi eyed the books she was reading, it wasn't the usually anatomy book that Sakura used for art; this was more medically related and he wondered where could she have gotten it. He was snapped out of his stupor when Sakura eventually finished eating and focused solely on him. "Itachi-" there was hesitation evident in her voice, but as he nodded to her she continued.

"I thought you left me for good." Her voice sullen, "I'm glad, that we are here now. Thank you, Aniki." Itachi kept his cool and stayed quiet, encouraging Sakura to speak more like he did before when she first met the family. "Please don't keep me in the dark anymore. I want to help, I want to be of use. You can't keep doing this alone." Her voice hardened on the last note. He knew she was talking about Madara, and he couldn't bear to think about putting her again in the way of Madara. "I'm sure you understand what is happening right now and what he has been doing. I have put you directly in harm's way for long enough, and I can't live with myself knowing that I'll be putting you there yet again." Itachi's resolve was tougher than Sakura's and no matter how much he loved her, he will never let her get involved in such a dangerous game. Not again, not ever. "Itachi, I know him. _**I lived with him**_." Itachi felt like someone was stabbing his chest at her words, "I can get to him, please just give me the chance." Itachi kept his blank stare, Sakura tried to harden her stare and found it difficult in Itachi's presence. "Please, at least tell me what you plan to do. I'm confused, and no one could provide me better answers than you Aniki." Sakura heaved a deep sigh, "I don't know what you and Kakashi-sensei are up to, or how you guys knew each other. I want to know more of what is happening. Is my mom okay? What about Sasuke and Dad?"

The Sakura that Itachi knew too well has changed but the older parts of her were shining back. Itachi knew he couldn't leave it at that, she deserved to know. And with Sakura stuck in this place, there was nothing she could do to put herself in danger. "Please sit well, I will grant you your request."

Itachi began with explaining how Kakashi came in the plan and how delicate the competition with the Senju clan actually was. She understood the mechanics and how powerful Madara really is, and that is why the Uchiha council was the last line of defense, Itachi was simply being the catalyst to it. From every single detail from how the plan started and how he intends to end it Sakura's chest felt extremely heavier than it was before. He could feel the burned that Itachi placed on his shoulders and how big his responsibility will be once all of this was over. With a calm face Itachi finished his drink. "There is one thing I haven't told you Sakura." Her eyes perked up at the call of her name, "I never asked for your apology." Sakura stood up and tried to stop Itachi before he could continue, but Itachi easily towered over her and held both of her hands in his firmly. "I didn't mean to make it look like I didn't care about you"

"Shut up"

"I was selfish and didn't fight for you. I left you in the hands of a monster, he did terrible things to you, to Sasuke, and he is about to start doing terrible things to a lot more people if I don't stop him."

Sakura remained quiet, both of them having a steely stare off. "Sakura, you know how awful he is and-"suddenly her hand slips away from his and there was a loud slap as her hand made contact with his face. Hot and vicious tears streaked down her face and an angry and at the same time sullen expression was on her face. "I know what he did to me, _**I know how awful he could be**_ , but I would rather take the beating than know that you guys are going to get hurt too! Madara must be stopped but not by you alone! I could help! Sasuke is already helping so why can't I? I know I don't have connections or influential power like you and Sasuke do, but I came close to Madara! I am the only person that can come that close to him!" Itachi felt his pulse quicken. "You don't know what you are talking about Sakura." Another attempt at hitting him was stopped swiftly "Then why don't you educate me? I don't care about what he did to me!" her voice shook with every word, she tries to catch up with her breathing as more tears ran down her face, "I don't care anymore! I can't stop the past from happening so it will be pointless if I wallow in my own self pity and pain! Don't give me that bullshit and pretend that I wouldn't change the entire time I was away! I will heal! I will be okay! But I won't be okay if you keep hurting yourself like this!" she ran out of breath eventually and Itachi had to hold her up.

"Sakura-"

"Don't you dare say my name like that you piece of shit!" She screamed and a fond smile appeared on Itachi's face "Your manners are lacking again, Imouto. Do I have to start scolding you like I did before?" Sakura stared at him wide eyed and a laugh escaped her throat, she wiped her tears away and gave Itachi a sheepish smile. Itachi laughed a little with Sakura, "I'll clean the dishes since you cooked. Take a shower; we still have much to talk about." Sakura smiled, showing her teeth and began her day with Itachi.

* * *

There was a storm starting to brew in the horizon and the two people living in the condo decided it would be better to retire early that night. Sakura kept her nose buried in the books Tsunade has given her, and Itachi tried his best to ingrain every detail of Sakura's face into his brain. This was a reward to him, just by being near her he felt at peace. "Imouto, you shouldn't be reading in such dim lights. Your eyes will get ruined." Itachi murmured, he didn't have to look to his side to know what Sakura was up to. "I have to memorize some of the nerve placements, I want to be strong." She said in a determined fashion, "You have time" he retorted back, "We don't know how much of it we have." She whispers.

Itachi was adapting to the new Sakura all too well, she was still determined as ever but there was a resounding brokenness that matched her cause. He knows Sakura was an important part of this 'game' Madara had placed them in, but it pained Itachi to think about using her in that sense. It would hurt her, he will never stand to see himself live another day knowing he used her again. "Imouto" Itachi called her again, and this time he used an authoritative tone which caused a groan to erupt form Sakura's mouth. "Fine!" a loud sound of a book closing was heard, and the dimmed night light was closed for good. Sakura placed herself down on the bed on her back, her shoulder touching Itachi's. She took in one deep breath and exhaled all the alertness she could in her so she could fall asleep quicker. This was the second night Itachi has been here and she could say she will sleep better now. "Itachi- ani" Sakura called to him, he hummed in response signaling her that he was listening. "Who took care of Sasuke?" she didn't have to elaborate further to know what she was referring to. "He took care of it himself. He needed a good beating after all, but I checked up on him once and a while."

Sakura could hear the amusement in his voice. She rested her head on his shoulders and it reminded her of the time when she lived with him in his apartment. "Itachi, when will this be over?" her voice was soft, a little hopeful even. Itachi wrapped his hand from underneath Sakura's head and played with her short hair. "Soon, Sakura." His voice deep and low, "I love you, Itachi." Itachi felt the blood rush in his body, even though the tone she used was tender in a familial fashion. "I love you, Sakura." He replied. "I wish I could go back home, and study again." She said absentmindedly. "Everything is possible, Imouto. I will get you out of your engagement with Madara. Once I am the clan head, I can rescind your engagement with that horrid man." Sakura let out a soft sigh. "Thank you, Itachi. Thank you for understanding me when no one could." In reality it was just his way for repenting for all he had done to Sakura. He didn't have power or connections like Madara; it was also fruitless for him to try and underhand Madara in a dirty fashion. He never wants Sakura to see the day that he becomes like that monster of a man.

Sakura shifted underneath the sheets and wrapped her arms around Itachi, she dug her head into his warm chest and instantly fell asleep in the comfort he provided. It was a blissful sleep, and for once in a long time she dreamt about the books she read instead of having nightmares. Itachi was supportive with Sakura further studying the human anatomy, even though it was a vast change from her actual interests it was admirable how she dedicates herself. Tsunade had informed him later that day that Sakura had asked for this, to learn how to defend herself. She was a bright girl, Tsunade said, and Itachi knew of this. She would learn how to defend herself by learning the in and outs of the sensitive nerves of the human body.

" _She wants to be her own line of defense; she doesn't want to keep relying on the people she loves. You have a very endearing sister Itachi."_ Tsunade's words repeated themselves in his head. The sleeping girl was still as soft as he remembered her to be. it had only been two days but she gave him meals every hour claiming he needed to gain weight from all the stress he has been going through. It would be his last day in America tomorrow as his trip had to be cut short, but this was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. A lone hand swept the hair off of Sakura's face and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Not soon after, he too found his peace in sleep.

* * *

" _I never had such sweet dragon fruit before." Pink lips shined from the fruits juice. Madara didn't stop himself and kissed them, tasting her and the fruit. "I could say I have found something sweeter." He murmured huskily on her mouth. Her green eyes were glazed, she didn't the right reaction and instead she leaned on him and closed her eyes. She was so pliant like he wanted her to be. She was too perfect, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling._

 _His breathing got caught in his throat, a crippling sense of separation anxiety ran through him when he opened his eyes she was no longer there. He looked everywhere, asked every living soul and no one could give her an answer. He ransacked his own house but found no trace of her existence, no shred of her humanity left. His heart raced but he could still feel the sensations she has left on his skin. The place around him has dimmed considerably and it was as if his vision was going out. Everything was dark but the mirror that appeared before him showed traces of him, there was enough light for him to just see himself. His eyes, glowed red and the fabled drawings of the sharingan appeared before him, and the most disturbing part of him was that it looked_ _ **normal**_ _on him, as if by design it was just for him to have. His head began pounding, the pain doubled and a snarl ripped itself out of his mouth. Sakura suddenly appeared in the mirror looking back at him with a mortified look that pained him._

" _Madara?" her voice shaky, he tried to reach out to her but a shrill scream came out of her mouth and the mirror broke with an ear piercing shatter._

Madara woke up in cold sweat and began dry heaving and luckily nothing came out. He was experiencing an extreme headache and his eyes were in pain from the increasing amount of light spilling in his bedroom. He ran to his bathroom and there he saw himself a mess, his hair wilder than usual giving him a savage like look. He had been craving for her touches for God knows how long, it felt like it had been an eternity already and he doesn't know how long he could live like this. A more pressing matter at hand was how long he could keep the truth from the council of Sakura's disappearance.

Itachi had already packed his belongings and left a few bags that actually contained clothes that were meant for Sakura. Dark eyes roamed over the small form still snuggled in bed with an overly large pillow in between her legs. Her fragile arms trying to wound around a body that was no longer there. Itachi leaned forward on the bed and tucked her in more effectively under the blanket. It was always heartwarming to see Sakura look so peaceful in her sleep. He thought it would be better this way to leave without saying good bye, he feared to hear or see Sakura beg for him to stay for he actually might. Time was slowly running out and he had to make the best of it. His hand found its way to Sakura's face and thumbed her bottom lip gently. Itachi taking in how soft her lips were and how enticing was the pinkish red glow it emitted.

In a moment of weakness that he has dreaded for so long, his face met hers and it was as if he was ready to explode in ecstasy. This was no longer a dream he told himself, this was **real**. Her lips were softer on his, and it was lovingly warm. It was supple to the touch and he so brazenly opted to move his lips this time; the taste of her faint on his tongue. Before any more lewd thoughts graced is body he removed himself and watched Sakura's breathing, it was still even and indicated that she was still in deep sleep, unlike the first time he had caught her sleeping. Itachi thought that it would happen to anyone if you stayed with someone you don't trust for a long time. It was a great breather for Itachi to know that how Sakura saw him hasn't changed a bit, but to see the extent of the damage Madara had caused her fueled his rage.

It was barely noticeable if it were anyone else who saw it, but Itachi caught on quicker than anyone else. The slight shiver she would produce when he would briskly walk behind her and that small quiver in her lips when a sound would ring out of nowhere. He could see small signs of abuse when she spoke too, how her voice suddenly changes when being asked about mundane things, like she has a fear of being hit or provoking someone in a perplexing manner, but Itachi could never miss how her shoulders would sag considerably when she would realize it was just him, or how her smile would brighten.

All those little things and more pained and adored Itachi to no end and it was motivation enough for him to continue and make lives better without the tyranny of Madara.

"Yes this is rather interesting." The dim lights in the room for the sake of Madara created an ominous glow amongst the x-ray scans and the rest of his results concerning his eyes. For some odd reason he felt like he was back into the calm before the storm. His instincts told him that something was up; something was going to go great for him after an eternity in hell without his Sakura.

Kabuto was in the same room as Madara, eyeing the results critically. The arch in his brow went amiss in Madara's vision, and he expected an explanation from all the pain that he has been feeling as of late. "Madara- sama, you have said that the pain would flare up when you are in extreme bouts of stress?" The man being called to was dressing himself back up and arrogantly eyed the small man, "Or so it seems" he said. Kabuto just smiled and ignored the offensive action, "The symptoms are not cancer like at all, but it seems that there is a growing mass clumping on the optic nerves on both of your eyes." Madara didn't react and in his silence urged Kabuto to continue before he would lose his patience. "Madara-sama, I would like to keep monitoring your condition. So far the mass clumping on your optic nerves seems to cause pain but so far it has not caused a shift in your vision. It is good that we have caught it early right now, but so far for cases like this you are the first one with it that I have ever seen."

Kabuto turned away from him and continued packing the rest of the results in a private folder and keeping it in a safe. This was Madara's purpose to go into Orochimaru's lab, the snake feared him greatly and revered him in a light close to a God. He was confident the snake wouldn't do anything to betray him or incite his wrath. "I will be going now" Madara said calmly, and Kabuto nodded instead of making an audible reply. His fear for Madara was nonsensical in nature, but one would drop all their thoughts and logic behind if they were in the presence of that man. You would choke on your fear before you could even utter a word.

* * *

Madara had driven himself straight to his house but went straight into his home office instead only to be surprised to see Izuna waiting for him there. There was a light expression on his face, and Madara became wary worrying about what his brother would consider good news. "Aniki, I have something that you might consider worth your time." Madara sat in front of his brother right behind his desk and dove to the bottom drawer where he puts his liquor. "Izuna, I am rather tired today. We both need to be in good shape if we are to see the Hatake clan head soon." Izuna quickly grimaces at his brothers words, "Don't talk like that Aniki, it is as if you haven't been getting drunk for the past few nights just so you could fall asleep." Uncharacteristically, Madara snorts back at this. Izuna drops a folder packaged heavily so no one could open it with ease. Madara was expecting to see another report that Izuna would think was useful against the Hatake clan, but Madara pushed it aside. Obviously blackmailing the Hatake clan head was not an option considering it would be in front of the Uchiha council.

It took a while for Madara to open the folder, and Izuna was the one feeling giddy with anticipation knowing that this could fuel his brother back to life. Madara was quiet for a moment, his blood frozen. He could feel ever vein in his body constrict and cause the blood to flow a little thinner than usual. His blind brother adorning a small smile on his lips, "What is this Izuna?"

Izuna searched for his brother's hand in the large desk and gripped it tightly when he found it; it was his special way to make eye contact with someone. "You have the right to officially say that Itachi is the actual prime suspect of Sakura's disappearance." A growl erupted from Madara's lips and he snatches his hand harshly away from Izuna. "I don't have time for this idiocy Izuna! This is nothing but a man delivering goods to Itachi's temporary residency in America!" Izuna kept his calm and his smile still intact.

"Yes, but look at the date." Madara saw that it was the same day when Itachi left. "I know that you have someone following Itachi, but I have asked for someone to stay behind and monitor the place. By the time that photo was taken, Itachi has left the country six hours in the clock. There is someone else living in the condo and I have a reason to believe it might be your beloved, brother. Based on the photo, just by looking at the amount of goods being delivered it would be good enough for days. And why would Itachi have things delivered to his place if there was no one to accept it but him?" Madara paused, his harsh breathing starting to lessen. "Izuna-" he spoke quietly, could it be? He thought.

A wicked smile simultaneously placed itself on both of the brothers faces, it has been a while since Izuna could feel Madara's elation. It was about time for his brother to slip back into his old self. "You have done well Izuna, but I would like you to keep an eye still on that place. I will deal with business on my own for the mean time. I have a plan for that traitorous brat and that damn Uchiha council."

The malicious intent made itself known in waves as it came off of the two brothers.

"With pleasure brother"

* * *

Tsunade looked at the test paper in front of her, it was nearly scored as perfect if it weren't for minor spelling mistakes on the different kinds of nerves and muscles. In a matter of days Sakura was able to identify their names and purpose and function. Down to every little detail and it caused her to raise a brow at this. The pink haired girl sat in front of her chewing her bottom lip nervously and the beads of cold sweat forming on her temple. Tsunade hid the papers from her quickly intending to keep her on her toes and do better. "Have you really read the textbooks I have been giving you?" Sakura sat in alarm, "Yes! Yes I have!" Tsunade smirked at this, she refused to give her an easy pass.

"Text books, written or oral applications are different from the actual Physical application." Tsunade stated. With one quick jab, Sakura's arm fell limp by her side which caused her to panic. There was no pain, but it was the lack of it that caused her disarray. "What did-" she was cut off by Tsunade "You're going to feel numb in that arm for hours and you can only reverse it if you can find which nerve and muscle to pinch to regain full feeling." This time when Tsunade tried to take another jab Sakura evaded rather slightly. She got hit in another part of her body and it didn't feel numb but it did hurt no less.

"Be quick on your feet Sakura, you are in a closed space. Think think think!" Sakura was dumbly pressing random parts of her numb arm while simultaneously dodging Tsunade's jabs. "Put what you learned into good use! Remember anatomy!" Tsunade reminded her and her fingers found the wrist and the end of her forearm. As she regained feeling in her other arm Sakura tried to give Tsunade a taste of her own medicine but failed repeatedly. Tsunade smirked at the determination present in her eyes, but she was far from learning how to apply what she had learned. It was fascinating to her that the girl had picked up a lot, but she had put into mind that she was familiar with the human anatomy considering that she studied it for art. Soon unexpectedly Sakura stomped her foot right down on Tsunade's and it caused great alarms in her head, the woman did not see what happened next. Sakura aimed for her hip with a surprise kick and the blonde toppled down.

Tsunade caught the girl's wrist and signaled to stop. There was a lack of grace and composure as Sakura moved, there were too many openings for a direct attack if she were not careful. There were too many opportunities for Tsunade to knock her out, and just now the fragile and tactless girl before her eyes aimed to dislocate her hip. She noticed that Sakura was breathing harshly, her eyes dilated from the adrenaline rush signaling her fight or flight mode. She was too vulnerable now, but she had so much potential. "Good, never hold back on an enemy Sakura. I will teach you how to absorb punches and blows tomorrow. Prepare yourself."

Tsunade stood up and left the panting girl on the floor. "Oh, and by the way you did good on your first minor spar Sakura, but I would like you to review your anatomy again. I won't hold back tomorrow." The blonde smiled at her and Sakura's stomach churned in response. All the pent up aggression and fear were being let out and it exhilarated Sakura to no end. "I'm ready!" she growled out, Tsunade chuckled at this "Alright, I will see you tomorrow. I suggest you also read about how to physically repel minor effects of getting hit."

Sakura was still on the floor as Tsunade left and she felt like hitting someone. It was at that moment that she felt all the pent up aggression rise in her system, every violent thought passed through her head and most of which involved a certain Uchiha.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch26: Call of the Void**_

Everyone felt like there was a single person picking on every nerve on their head besides three people. Hatake Kakashi sat calmly in the conference room, quietly enjoying the spectacle people are unknowingly showing him; All of them hiding their nervousness and for some, fidgeting under the table. Itachi was silently meditating even though it looked like he was about to fall asleep, all he did was think about all the possible routes he could take for every scenario that could play out, and as for Madara, his confidence and volatile nature was back to normal which served to unsettle some of the people who could pick up on his mood.

The rest of the council sat far enough to observe and Kakashi didn't mind all the eyes resting on him. "May we begin?" Madara's deep voice rumbled in the room and Itachi was right beside him. Kakashi nodded, "Alright, let's proceed." Madara's smile was wide and for anyone who would spare him a glance it looked oddly charming. Madara opened up the negotiation with formalities and Kakashi participated actively, but the latter faked his enthusiasm and occasionally giving Madara an eye crinkle that signaled that he was listening. Itachi was quiet and listened patiently, waiting for the right moment to come. "I'm very glad that you can hear us out Hatake- san, and that everything in the past is behind us." Madara's smile was enough to even fool the devil, but not Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes hardened all of a sudden, all seriousness in the matter returning back to him full force and it was the signal Itachi needed to know that the important part was about to come. "Hatake- san, your company has a great potential to make it big on its own-" Madara pauses and fluidly crosses his legs and lean forward sliding some documents to the man. It was a very bold move on his part considering that he didn't know what Kakashi was up to, "But we in the Uchiha corp. would like to take you further. It was Kakashi this time that crossed his legs and calmly threaded his fingers together on his lap and leaned on his chairs backrest. A silver brow raised at this statement, "Please do tell Uchiha- san, how could the Uchiha corp. accomplish this?" the Uchiha council was listening intently and almost everyone was sweating profusely in suspense. It did not take a blind man to see that Kakashi was subtly provoking Madara.

A small smile appeared on his face and his eyes winced as his high cheeks pushed upward, his hand gestured for Kakashi to check the document in front of him and he did as asked. "Granted, I will not sugarcoat this deal. It is evident that you have the backings of the Uzumaki clan and although it is not directly from the Senju's it will come soon enough that they offer you the same thing we are offering you now, but I guarantee you our offer is one thing you can't deny." Kakashi's bored look landed on Madara's face, "Oh? And what could this be Uchiha- san?"

"We will grant you full independency in your operations if you decide you join us, along with ten percent of our shares. And in addition to this we would buy forty percent of your stocks to further boost your trade." Kakashi's eyes never wavered against Madara's and the man did the same to him. "Hm, full independency you say?" Kakashi was quiet for a moment, and Madara didn't even look a single bit unnerved. When Kakashi finally stopped boring holes into Madara's skull he finally glanced at the document, no less than a minute and placed it back down to where it came from. "First and foremost, I would like to sincerely thank you, all of you, who have considered me and my company to join yours. Of course it goes without saying that the Uchiha corp. sure does a good job in taking care of all the companies that merge with them even the ones in the smaller scales. I am truly honored and flattered just by being here-" Kakashi gave all of them a single eye crinkle, even underneath his mask everyone could see the calm smile on his face.

His head finally turned back to Madara's direction and continued speaking without his smile even wavering. "But, I would like to decline your offer." All at once the Uchiha council stopped breathing, Uruchi had to stop Danzo from standing up and making a scene. "Due to our past dealings with one another there are certain rifts in our trust that can't be mended just yet. If it weren't for Itachi- san I wouldn't have come here at all, but considering how he was able to talk me into this I came nonetheless."

"Since the White Fang corp. is starting from the ground up I cannot have anyone ruin it before it even stands. My apologies for sounding rude, Uchiha- san but if you were able to destroy us once what would stop you from doing it again? Your generous offer sincerely means a lot but trust is an integral part of business." Kakashi began standing up and wordlessly some of the council members glared in Madara's and Kakashi's direction.

"With all due respect, Hatake-san, before you go, I would like to say a few things". Kakashi turned back around, looking at Itachi with a bored look, everything was going all according to plan to say the least but it would be too early to say that now. "We in the Uchiha corp. only have the best intentions in mind, and surely of course with the rift in the trust you have with us as you say will be different from now on. The previous clan head of the Hatake clan was promising, and you even more so. In this case our offer to you will always be better than what the Senju's have to offer, and as for standing as an independent in your line of business the Uchiha corp. will be willing to assist you into becoming the number one in your line. Law firms you'll be competing with are already fully established and if the Uchiha corp. were to partner with you on the first year of business it would mean a good start. I am not asking you to fully place your trust in the Uchiha corp. but I am asking you to fully place your trust on me, and my word."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow on this, it was out of the script and more importantly his gut was telling him that his role has become bigger now that the Uchiha council was there to listen. "Thank you Itachi- san, I would consider this, for the meantime please give me enough time to think about it. This is a very heavy decision. Thank you for having me." Kakashi bowed in front of them all and was assisted by Konan outside. The room was silent, none of them could utter a word, Madara, for all it was worth, concealed his seething in a guise of a calm smile. "Well done, Itachi-kun. You have done well!" Madara praised the young man, and the entire council looked at one another in confusion. "Madara, this is a serious matter! The White Fang corp. is an important company! If Itachi wasn't here what would have come of this deal?" Danzo couldn't keep his cool down anymore, and so were the rest of the council except for Uruchi who would place a warning glance on everyone who dared to step up and further cause lasting damage to a possible argument.

Danzo composed himself and professionally walked towards Madara. "This performance of yours will not be forgotten Madara- sama, not only are you the clan head but your are also the known representative and head of Uchiha corp." Danzo said almost breathlessly through his repressed outrage. Uruchi, being the only calm one talked in a fine voice that effectively silenced the rest of the Council members.

"The clan head of the Uchiha is always known to be connected as the president and CEO of the Uchiha corp. there is one good reason why that is. For one, the clan head is to be seen as a man of great power, but also a man of poise and elegance for he will represent the entire clan." Uruchi pauses and looks straight into Madara bravely, the man was relaxed in his posture but his right hand gripped the armrest of his chair a little too tightly already leaving marks on the innocent piece of furniture. "And as for the second one, the Uchiha clan head is someone who will not only look after his fellow clansmen but also the people associated with them, this may not be a pure altruistic nature but nonetheless the intentions are there."

"If the clan head, the sole face and representative of the Uchiha clan and of the Uchiha corp. cannot be trusted, then that should be a cause of worry not only for you, but for us as well Madara-sama." Uruchi calmly said. Madara eyed all of them in an intimidating way, Itachi was ever so calm steadily standing by his side. "I assure you, there is no line of worry here." Madara said evenly, Danzo stepped up but Uruchi coaxed him into speaking in a calm manner, "Madara- sama, there are things that we should be careful about, you have to remember there are hundreds of lives at stake if this were to fail and the Senju to succeed. Either we have the Hatake clan to subside with us or we finally merge with the Senju's!" with one final step Uruchi placed herself in front of Danzo and bowed deeply to Madara, "Madara- sama, we will be dismissing ourselves. A discussion will be brought up about this and for obvious reasons we will call onto you once the council has made a decision."

The elders walked themselves out and Madara did nothing but think that everything was one big setup, the very people that he helped prosper and live good lives were deciding to replace him finally after one incident. Admittedly Madara had seen this plan as fool proof, with the amount of benefits he was offering the man it was impossible for him to deny it so easily and yet here he was, rejected by the very man that could determine his fate. The young Uchiha beside him was the one that just sealed it completely. This was it. They were going to replace him with a weaker and an utter disappointment.

Itachi stayed quiet, wanting to observe what was going in Madara's head. His head was still straight and locked right in front of him. "It must be nice where you are right now no?" Madara voiced out, obviously amazed. He further leans back into his chair resting his entire weight on it completely. Itachi stood up and stayed right in front of him. "It is an honor serving the clan" he spoke calmly. Madara clicked his tongue at this and smiled rather boyishly. His calm demeanor betrayed his actual intent. Itachi already expected Madara to do something that would actually harm him but he has shown no interest in that as of yet.

Itachi kept his eyes trained on the older Uchiha and he did the same to him. It was a very tense setting and Madara could already see himself move eighteen different ways to bash the younger man's skull. "Hm, I bet it would be a greater to replace me. Isn't that the reason why the council has been talking to you recently?" Madara smirked but Itachi didn't even flinch. Madara was amazed at this, thinking that the man in front of him was indeed an Uchiha, but not enough like himself. "It appears so." Itachi passively says. It irritated Madara that he couldn't get a reaction out of the man but he knew exactly the right words to make him squirm. A wicked smile showed itself on Madara's face and Itachi's blood began running cold, "Sakura- chan would be proud to have her brother as the new clan head. That would mean that I would just have more time with her myself." Madara said with a dreamy exasperated sigh, his gaze almost mockingly tender.

"Tell me Itachi-kun, is everything going alright according to your plan?" his sweet tone laced in toxic venom. Itachi stood there unblinking and looking utterly bored, "Whatever the council decides I could only follow." was his calm reply. Madara laughed rather loudly at this, "Is that what you think Itachi-kun? I love this game, and just when I thought it was over you come back alive and kicking." The grin on his face became wider and Itachi finally gave in and glared back at Madara.

"You as a clan head would not make the Uchiha clan prosper in your destructive methods. Even the council could see this. And they know best than to stop a problem even before it could start." Madara denied and pushed down the pang of pain he felt at this. The weight of being betrayed settled deep in his bones and a feral growl escaped his lips, "I would be careful what you say to your clan head if I were you, don't be too cocky just because you will be next once they're done with me! And they will do the same to you"

Itachi composed himself and refused to stoop down into Madara's position. "If there is any more that I could do for you Madara- sama please do call me." Itachi bowed and the move irked Madara further. "Oh and Itachi- kun?" Madara's sweet tone sent chills down Itachi's spine.

"Tell Sakura-chan I said I miss her."

* * *

The harsh breathing that escaped Sakura's mouth and nose numbed down her face considerably. Her mouth was dry and so was the back of her throat. Sweat ran down the contours of her face and body but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Tsunade had brought her to the top most floor of the building and there was enough space to practice in the rooftop.

Tsunade observed how Sakura fought, and to simply put it she fought like a girl. Albeit she was graceless and completely off guard, she still did not hesitate to fight back. There were a lot of things about her that put her at a disadvantage, for one her lack of muscle was a problem. And then there were her slow reflexes which could make or break you, and her stamina was not the best, but her perseverance pushed above all of those. When she finally falls off of the brink of cowering and her fight or flight mode kicks in she becomes a beast of sorts. As they say, the kitten has claws.

Tsunade easily blocks a graceless kick from Sakura but was surprised by the force she put into it. The way she twisted her body and used all of the force she could muster efficiently was astounding in the medical field, her control was a strong suit. "You have no form whatsoever!" Tsunade howled.

Sakura fell to her knees yet again as a panting mess. "I have taught you how to absorb hits, use that to your advantage." Tsunade began attacking, occasionally hitting the parts of her body that could not be strengthened like the underside of the abdomen. That hit in particular made Sakura double over in pain and Tsunade looked at her almost condescendingly, but Sakura did not look pitiful for once. Her green eyes blazed to life and Tsunade felt as if it could burn her. Sakura's attacks weren't the quickest but it was heavy and could actually hurt someone if they didn't know how to block and dodge properly. Her entire body was being efficiently utilized but Tsunade thought it would be better to drill more lessons into her head. In three breaths Tsunade was able to twist Sakura's arm into an odd angle with just one hand and the next thing the pink haired girl knew was that she was pinned face first on the hot cement.

"It's pointless when you do this Sakura. When you kick in your fight or flight mode all thoughts leave your head. You don't even bother blocking my attacks. This will do you no good in the long run." Tsunade crouches low almost sitting on Sakura's back, and that's when Sakura caught her by surprise.

Tsunade felt a swift blow to the back of her head but noticed it missed vital parts that could inflict actual damage and it was only strong enough for her to topple on the side. Sakura was not able to keep the position for long but Tsunade saw it, Sakura laying down made a scorpion like position, her spine reverted back to being flat on the ground. In a moment of shock she saw that Sakura's perfect control of her body gave her the ability to fully utilize it, it was only a bonus that she discovered that she is also flexible. Sakura panicked in fear that she actually hurt Tsunade came up to her in an instant. "I's sorry I didn't mean to-" a raised hand silenced Sakura and a stern look on Tsunade's threatened her not to speak another apology. "From now on I want you to do stretching and flexibility training in your spare time." The order confused Sakura and her head tipped to the side endearingly, "I will know if you cheat" Tsunade's tone was final and Sakura agreed.

From then on, Tsunade showed her ways to stretch and test her flexibility. Tsunade skipped over the part that she will be sore the next morning, and the couple of weeks that will come after that. Tsunade snickered at an eager Sakura already doing the stretches eagerly.

"Oh you will be in a different world of pain tomorrow" Sakura heard her chuckle and asked "What?" which was quickly brushed off by Tsunade and a quick command to get back to her training.

* * *

 _It was dark and Sakura lies in bed comfortably, feeling for the source of warmth right beside her. She could smell Itachi's scent and it made her feel all the more safe. It was nothing for Sakura to feel Itachi's arms wrap around her and this was something she was secretly thankful for. Sakura opened her eyes through her drowsy haze only to see Itachi with his eyes still closed, her eyes trailed on his chin and the lips that rested right above them. The aristocratic and well sculpted nose along with impossibly long and dark lashes that adorned his eyes_

 _Sakura smiled at the thought of Itachi being prettier than most women, and even if he had long lines underneath his eyes it only served to still make him look very attractive, it was ridiculous how the Uchiha genes worked. His skin glowed pale in the dark as if telling the rest of the world that his skin has never known hard work from most of his life. She was simply admiring Itachi like never before, this was something new to her because she has never seen Itachi in that sort of light. A light blush crept on Sakura's cheeks and she felt the warmth go straight to the tips of her ears. How could she have never seen him like this? He was a seriously attractive man. Her eyes wandered down to the muscular arms that were wrapped around her and then the wall of muscle that was his chest. He wasn't as bulky as the other men in the medical textbooks that she has been reading but he was still a beauty in his own right._

 _Her hand suddenly had a mind of its own and rested itself on Itachi's face. How could his skin be better than hers? She couldn't help but chuckle a little. Itachi's eyes snapped open and stared at Sakura, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" her voice soft and a little gruff from sleep. Itachi didn't respond and instead rested his forehead on hers. Sakura took her hand back from Itachi's face only for Itachi to hold it back in place. His large hand wrapped around hers made her realize how small she actually is. Strong and long fingers wound themselves in the spaces between hers and it was tantalizing to see how much restraint they were holding not to crush hers. "Sakura" Itachi's breath fanned her face and the unfamiliar feeling was back. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and instead of feeling discomfort she felt elated to hear Itachi say her name the way he did. Itachi opened his eyes again and looked at her; the butterflies grew wild and threatened to take flight out of Sakura's mouth. Itachi's face came closer to hers and for every breath he took Sakura could feel it. His chest was so close to her folded arms, she swore she could feel his heart beat._

" _Itachi?" she called out, the longer Itachi looked at Sakura the more her eyes felt awake. He was doing things to her, she had never felt butterflies like this around Itachi. Sure there were times that he had made her happy and feel a surge of different emotions, but never like this,_ _ **this was just so intimate**_.

 _Sakura felt Itachi's hand tighten a little around hers and he moved her fingers right above his lips, kissing ever single tip gently. For every kiss it sends violent tremors up her spine and the heat in her chest to rise. She could hear her heart beat louder and faster. Finally Itachi's lips kissed the inner wrist of Sakura, resting his lips there as if searching for a pulse. This was not Itachi for sure, he was her brother right? So why was she feeling such things for him now?_

 _Itachi then removes his lone hand from hers and it slips on the side of her face twining themselves on her short hair, if it were possible his face even came closer. His eyes half lidded but still gave her his full and undivided attention. His long lashes were so close they fanned Sakura's face but it didn't tickle, it just sent even more jolts of electricity down her nerves. Their noses finally touched, he was so close. Sakura found herself unable to move, but Itachi paused as if waiting for her to move away. In silence Sakura felt a bit ashamed to feel such things towards someone who she has known as a brother for so long._

 _And finally, their lips were touching but there was no pressure added for them to fully press against one another. Itachi paused yet again, giving Sakura one last chance to make sure that she could voice out her disinclination to the situation_

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, Itachi ended the spaces between their face. Sakura trembled a little but not in disgust but in pure elation. She swore there were butterflies about to escape her mouth once they broke apart, she finally closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. Itachi was gentle and not prying, just simply moving his lips against hers making the act innocent in itself if it were possible._

 _The hand behind her head began massaging her scalp and her free hand trailed to place themselves on his head. As she reached for his hair she pulled away immediately when she didn't feel the silky locks of Itachi but instead felt soft and thick hair. Her eyes snapped open, and saw blazing red ones with a lick of insanity in them stare right back at her. "I've missed you my beloved." The deep voice was unmistakably Madara's and she tried to pull away, but it was too late. His arms wound tighter and a chuckle escaped his mouth._

" _Oh my Sakura, I love you. Welcome back" Madara spoke one more time and attacked the junction of her neck where it meets her shoulders._

Sakura woke up screaming and soaked in sweat. Her heart pounding loudly against her chest and her pulse ringing in her ears, it took a moment for her to snap out of her panic like trance. She had to make sure that everything was in place, it had only been a day since Itachi left and the nightmares were back full force. Who was she kidding? Itachi feeling things like that for her, she felt disgust at herself for even thinking about such things. She was disgusting and soiled; no one would take her like that once they find out what Madara did to her. All of a sudden her skin felt sticky and impossibly grimy even without dirt present. Even by just looking at her hands she felt disgust.

Itachi could never look at her like that, and she shouldn't want to. Why would she even think that in the first place?

She got off of the bed and took an impossibly long shower, because of the adrenaline rush she could barely feel the aches and protests of her muscles not to move and just rest. She scrubbed her skin raw and she found herself on the tiled floor of the shower crying her heart out. It was an odd sensation where she didn't want to be in her own skin.

She felt so dirty and undeserving

And that was why she had to train; she had to learn how to protect herself until everything was over. She didn't want to be weak anymore. She wants to be the one who will protect the ones she love instead of the other way around.

All the aches and pains she was feeling was nothing because for once she felt her bravery dwarf them even though she lacked confidence. It wasn't in her system to get revenge on Madara for everything that he did, but a part of her wanted to see him finally suffer for all of the things he has done to the people he has hurt.

 _She wanted him to regret every single time he decided to hurt her._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch27: Moth**_

For one, Sakura was sure of that her pain tolerance sucked. And for the second part of what she knew for that day was that, you can't hurt what's already in pain. Her thighs hurt from stretching but she is now able to fully lay down on a straddle and a split, albeit a little too forced. Her entire body screams the very moment she would wake up igniting the pain receptors in her brain telling her to take a rest, but she would continue on like always.

Two weeks have gone by since Itachi left and with the time she has on her hands she spent enough time stretching and exercising, but on special days like this Sakura plans to over exert herself. Tsunade even though she was seriously old, was a good teacher when it comes to self defense. She effortlessly pushes Sakura to the ground and leaves a foot resting on her chest making sure she stays down. "You're becoming seriously predictable Sakura. If this was real you would have been incapacitated for good now." Tsunade's smirk irritated Sakura and with one brash move her legs circled Tsunade's torso. Her entire weight was not enough to bring Tsunade down since her stance was solid and firm.

Much to Tsunade's chagrin Sakura's legs untangled themselves from her and with the leverage gained from one strong swing she was able to twist her entire torso causing Tsunade to lose balance because the off the loss of the weight holding her just a while ago. Sakura laid down on the cement with Sakura panting and a baffled Tsunade right beside her. "You had the chance to attack me, and yet you didn't. Take thirty laps around the roof to learn your lesson."

Wide green eyes stared back at her and Tsunade only smirked in return, a grunt was heard coming from the Sakura and she stood up immediately knowing that if she delayed it or complained any further Tsunade would ruthlessly double the amount of laps given.

Tsunade took her time to observe the girl, slowly she was gaining muscle though it wasn't as evident yet but the scales did not lie. When Sakura was on her fifth lap Tsunade's phone rang, the blonde answered in mild curiosity as to why Itachi would call all of a sudden. "Tsunade- san, how is Sakura doing?" Tsunade smiled a little as she watched the panting girl run and sweat like crazy. "She's doing fine, very dedicated to her training. Why call all of a sudden Itachi?" the silence that proceeded made Tsunade feel unease. "Madara knows about Sakura, but it's not yet clear if he knows where she is to be exact." The firm voice of Itachi showed just how determined he was to help protect Sakura. "And what is the next course of action you would like to take next? It would take a lot to keep her out of Madara's reach"

"Madara is too busy with some certain affairs here in Japan, and knowing that man he will not send anyone but himself to take back Sakura no matter what means he intends to take. I will buy enough time for you to relocate Sakura, the security of the condo would not be enough to protect Sakura if ever, and I highly doubt they would reprimand Madara from taking her because of his status." The grave tone of the boy got Tsunade's brain running. "I know what to do with her, but you will have to trust me."

"Hn, I do." The line quickly went off and Tsunade had to wait until Sakura was done with her laps. "Training for today is over. We'll return to your room as there is a change of plans." Sakura was not fazed by the news in the slightest and followed Tsunade back to the condo.

"I want you to pack everything that you have here, absolutely everything. Remove all traces that you were even here to begin with." Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion but opted not to ask having faith in the Senju. "I will return maybe later in the evening. I want everything to be done by then, write down all your exact measurements." With a heavy breath Sakura obeyed as soon as Tsunade left.

There wasn't much to pack since she didn't own much right now, all of her belongings was enough to fit into two medium sized bags. From her toiletries down to her underwear everything was packed. She checked the small place for any sign of her existence and to a point of flushing her hair from the drain up to the ones that had fallen on her pillows. From her past experiences this would only mean that Madara was on the move, and she figured there was no time for arguments here.

After a few hours an unfamiliar face arrived at her doorstep, the woman had long black hair and almost brownish red eyes. Her lips were thin and had a strong looking build with a bust size to rival Tsunade's. Sakura's first reaction was to grasp the first piece of furniture she could hold onto which was the poor wooden night stand beside the sofa. With one quick hurl the furniture broke but the woman was quick enough to dodge, it was enough time for Sakura to head to the kitchen arming herself with a sharp weapon.

"I'm glad you move quick Sakura." The voice was familiar and her green eyes widened in confusion. "T-Tsunade?" the woman smirked and held the bag in the air for her direction. "Right in the flesh, now get changed and use the wig inside. Call me if you need help."

* * *

Madara glared down out of his window at the height of his office, he wouldn't move his sight from it even when Konan would come in once and a while to inform him of anything necessary. "Madara- sama, Fugaku- sama is here to speak to you. Would you like me to call him in some other time?" the monotone in her voice disguised her fear well. A moment of silence passed by and Madara raised a hand to signal her to let him in.

Fugaku entered his office, but he was not alone. Sakura's mother was with him, both of them with a worried expression on their face. Madara turned around and almost automatically the both of them bowed as his sight befall on them both. A fake smile was set on Madara's face and even his eyes closed from the sheer size of it. "Good day to the both of you, May I ask what would possibly bring the both of you here? Please do have a seat." Fugaku's wife looked at him in a worried fashion and sat down themselves.

Fugaku kept his stern expression but the wife was not so successful in the same fashion. "Madara-sama we hope that you are fine and that we are not bothering you in the slightest, but we have something to ask of you because there is something that has caused us great worry."

"Sakura, my daughter hasn't been picking up her phone or responding to our texts. I know we should have informed you first about this Madara-sama, but I went and visited your house one day but the maids have told me that Sakura was recovering from something." Sakura's mother blurted it out suddenly. Mabuki was having trouble concealing the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, but Madara couldn't spare a shred of sympathy from what the woman was feeling. Unmistakably there was a vein that was about to pop on his forehead at the news.

"Rest assured Sakura is doing well, she has been under the weather as of late but medical attention was given to her immediately." The calm in Madara's voice caused a single seed of doubt to be planted in Fugaku's head. "May we at least know what she has been going through and when we could possibly see her Madara-sama?"

Madara swore in his head that everyone was out there to do their best and test his patience, but ever so smoothly answered them both, "Sakura has been suffering from her stupors as of late but with the best doctors checking on her they seem to have considered her episodes as non threatening. Rest assured that I am giving her the best care possible, but as for when you could see her that is up to her to decide. So far I have done nothing but respect her wishes and privacy."

After Madara's speech the more Fugaku's suspicion grew, as for his wife, she did not notice a single thing was wrong here. "Madara-sama, thank you for treating our daughter so well; We are honored, but please do tell her to talk to us. We are just worried."

Another fake smile was thrown their way and Fugaku caught of this, "I would understand, you are just worried parents of course."

"Madara-sama, if it wouldn't be too much our family will have dinner this Sunday. We would like it if you and Sakura could come, our family misses Sakura dearly, and for sure she would feel the same." Fugaku didn't miss the slight twitch of Madara's brow from irritation. What was he irritated about wasn't clear to him yet but he was sure about to find out.

"I would keep that in mind, Fugaku- san."

* * *

Sakura facing a large mirror removed the brown wig placed on her head and the makeup followed next. Tsunade asked her to disguise herself before they went straight to the underground parking of the building, the blonde woman later explained that it would be best if the both of them looked like random women with undistinguishable features.

The tight fitting clothes were peeled off of her skin next and a she breathed in as much air as she could just so that she could remember not to take the feeling for granted.

Tsunade's house was rather large but not like Madara's ridiculously large one. The house seemed old but it felt like it was easy to feel at home in it. Although it wasn't all that overly decorated and opulent looking the furniture accentuated its class and elegance. The colors were soft and not all too dark, it was cream and beige with accents of cream and brown here and there. Vegetation was growing everywhere in the house and there were potted plants by the window sill creating a brighter appearance even in the dark. "I'm taking you are fancying your room well?" Sakura jumped a little as she was startled by Tsunade's voice.

"I like it, it feels homey." Sakura said softly with a small smile. "You have a little more room to walk here. The garden is well guarded with camera's everywhere so you shouldn't worry much. The library here has a lot of books to offer, feel free to use it. There's a small vacant space there you could use if ever you find yourself fancying to do some art. Your training will continue tomorrow, but since we cut it short today expect it to be even more grueling tomorrow."

Sakura laughed a little in relief to this and answered her yes enthusiastically. "Rest well Sakura-chan, good night"

* * *

Izuna's grimace deepened when the smell of alcohol greeted him as he entered Madara's home office. "Aniki, what has gotten you back into such a slump?" Izuna could feel his brother's glare through the bandages that covered his empty eye sockets. "People are starting to look for Sakura, now her parents have caught on."

Izuna felt the dread weigh down on his abdomen, he swallows the lump in his throat and began walking in the direction he expects Madara to be. "I have a few things I need to tell you Izuna, you might want to sit this one out." Izuna obediently follows and stayed quiet.

"I will have to go off the grid, it's too late to say that we could come out of this unscathed but there is not much I could do now that they have caught me where they want me to be." Izuna couldn't believe what he was hearing, his blood rushing and his self control wearing thin almost about to lash out. "I don't know how long they expect to keep this running but one thing is for sure, that brat Itachi is out to grab the position of the clan head." Izuna quirks a brow at this

"It was just one business deal gone wrong, if that's the case. Regardless of what the council members say, they can't replace you without proper means." Madara grunts as he downed his glass of whiskey and felt the smooth burn down his throat. "A lot of things are happening right now Izuna, if a mere word slips out that Sakura is missing it would be the end of me. They have given me enough time to find a wife, they can't wait any longer now. At best if I am able to find a way to fix this they will arrange an immediate marriage for me as quick as they can."

Izuna stayed quiet but began thinking about it, "Aniki, I will see what I can do about this. If you already know where Sakura is, I can go and retrieve her for you." The genuine concern in Izuna's voice made Madara smile for receiving something so important from the only person he could trust in this world. "Not right now Izuna, not right now." Madara's voice became gentle and calm all of a sudden, Izuna knew that he must have had something planned out about this.

"If you say so, Aniki"

"What does the report say?" long and powerful legs were crossed and a hand casually holds a cigarette close to a face that could rival the very best creation of God. Black eyes gleamed in anticipation and an aristocratic nose rose in the air. "The Uchiha council has requested a meeting that requires Sakura-sama to be present." Izuna felt for his brother, truly he did. There is one problem after the other for his brother, and this time for once Izuna truly wished that Sakura had never disappeared.

Her presence troubled his brother greatly and it caused a small inkling of resentment to rise in Izuna for the pink haired girl. His brother was bordering on madness with the loose plans and too brash actions. He has spent too much time and resources looking for the girl to a point where Izuna swore to himself that he could feel Madara slip on into insanity more than once.

But now

Madara was eerily calm, calm enough to leave everyone wondering what's on his head, but he couldn't bring himself to ask him what it was exactly. Both brothers didn't need to have a verbal exchange to know what they both have to do. Izuna set himself outside and continue investigating for his brother and as for Madara, he was paving his own warpath.

Madara fluidly walks towards the tea room and condescendingly stared back to the people residing in the tea room. The council members had an even morose expression on their faces and Fugaku was present with Itachi.

Two balled fists started shaking and in a brief show of mock politeness Madara released all the tension in his torso to seem a little more relaxed. Danzo opened up the discussion beginning with familial matters, seeing as there is no point talking about business affairs now the worst has already passed. "The annual health evaluation for the Uchiha main branch will start within next week, it has been a concern albeit not a priority with the recent occurrences, about the issue with Sakura-sama."

Bravely Danzo began speaking about the girl and observed Madara who brazenly stared back at him with an intimidating glare. "The step-daughter of Fugaku, originally from the Haruno family has stopped her studies to better focus on her career. As of late we believe that her course of action had been detrimental to her health. She has been missing for the past couple of weeks and refused to show herself, to a point of even causing a surge in great concern even from her own family. Madara-sama, please do enlighten us about this as we all know that it is also important that we have a strong and standing Matriarch."

Madara smiles at no one in particular and trained his eyes to be devoid of any emotion. "At this point right now, I do believe I hold the right to keep our situation private but I do assure you that she is well taken care of. As the Uchiha clan head this is something I take **very** carefully." At the last string of sentences Madara let go of he looked directly at Itachi with a smile; all too placidly Itachi stared back with disinterest.

Uruchi stood up to better grab Madara's attention, the lines on her face due to her age hardened even more as she contemplated on the next words that she will have to let go of. "The health evaluation will continue as scheduled, but this time Sasuke-kun will also be a part of the evaluation seeing as he is also a safety line in the successions of being a clan head. Sakura-sama will not be forgotten too."

Teyaki was the one this time to speak, "Onto another matter, tomorrow will be the day that the Hatake clan head will give his final decision. The council will be there along with the other head officers and members of the Uchiha clan, this is a matter that will need full guidance Madara-sama."

The man called Madara was being backed into a corner and badly wanted to fully lash out on the man. Yashiro was the one to deliver the final blow, "All eight of us members in the council have voted about the deliberation of sorts with the other prominent members of the clan about the future of not only this family but also the Uchiha corp. That will be all Madara-sama."

The mask Madara wore began to crack and a wicked thought graced his mind. "Itachi-kun, would you like to keep me company?" the stoic man knew that this was a demand more than it was a request. Fugaku bid his leave knowing it was best not to interfere with the two. "How is she Itachi-kun? Do you enjoy keeping her away from me?" Madara said in a playful manner.

"Ah, well I sure do hope she eats well and that you feed her right, I can't have a sickly wife after all. The mother of my children should be in perfect health~" in a deft move Itachi swung an incredible punch only to get caught by Madara's hand, Madara felt the force of the punch as it still sent pain down his arm even if it was caught. "Ah, ah, ah, Itachi-kun since you're about to be the next clan head such behavior is unbecoming of you."

At the close distance both men took in one another's features, the slight quirk in Itachi's brows or how the corner of Madara's mouth twitched even as he smiled. It was evident their control around one another was at the brink of breaking. "Tell me, Itachi-kun does she still sleep with a few drops of perfume on her pillows? Is her shampoo still the same peach scented one that she loves so much?"

A high kick came from Madara's right direction and he deflected it easily. "Have you heard her moan Itachi? Because I have, I miss her soft creamy skin and her taste. She still stays so innocent no matter how many times I've fucked her."

Both men exchanged blows but Madara was at the upper hand here knowing that he had more experience in combat and being more trained in such violent practices in general. "I'll look forward to seeing you be brought down by the very clan you love." So much venom was used in saying that sentence by Itachi, this in return struck a nerve in Madara which caused him to jab his knee straight into Itachi's sternum. Both men held their pride on the palm of their hands, one not willing to give satisfaction to the other. Madara fails so elicit a pained response from Itachi which made him even angrier. Right before they could get any more serious both men separated at once when their trained ears picked up the sound of someone approaching the room.

"This isn't over yet Itachi-kun." Such a sweet and saccharine tone coming from a volatile man like Madara made Itachi almost grimace.

* * *

"Keep your chin up! And I don't want those books to fall from your back. If that happens you will start right from the beginning yet again." Tsunade sat in the shade as she yelled orders to Sakura on the ground doing pushups. The girl was gaining her strength quick even thought it had only been weeks.

The girl was just like a flower that flourishes under the right conditions, but wilts just as quickly under the wrong one. Tsunade watched as the developing muscles on Sakura's back ripple with each movement, her legs shaking from the strain but managed to push through. All of a sudden as Tsunade was standing under the sun a very cold and sudden jolt of electricity went down her spine, her throat constricted as if all the fluid and moisture in her mouth got drained in an instant; her hands became cold and her heart beat raced considerably faster than usual. She has felt this before, she thought.

The feeling was similar to when she lost her fiancé or her little brother. It was something she couldn't bring herself to explain but it led to nothing good in her life. The sun was beating down all warm but to Tsunade the chill in her spine soon became unbearable. "Stop!" at that sudden command Sakura collapses panting on the grass with a worried look on her face as she saw a distraught look on Tsunade's face. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked, Tsunade couldn't even focus right. "L-let's head back-"Sakura became disturbed hearing Tsunade stutter. "Continue indoors, Sakura. Practice your stretches and your strength training." Tsunade didn't wait for Sakura and went in straight to the house rushing to her bedroom.

Every ring of the phone sent chills down her spine as she waited for the line to pick up. "Hello?" the familiar voice of a drowsy Kakashi was heard, "I have a bad feeling about today." Tsunade said in a brunt fashion. Kakashi raised a silver brow but didn't doubt her statement not one bit. There was something about a woman's intuition that should be taken seriously in his opinion. He didn't bother to ask what she felt bad about because he already knew that she doesn't know what it was exactly. "I will keep that in mind." Tsunade's grip on the receiver tightened that Kakashi could even hear it, "I'm serious!" she growled, but a very calming voice assured Tsunade that she was being taken in earnestly. "I'll contact the others immediately. The both of you take care. We can't afford to lose Sakura. She's our strongest trump card."

The line went dead and Kakashi sighed deeply. "No rest for the wicked." He mutters in the air.

* * *

Madara calmly smoked amidst broken bodies all bruised and bloodied thanks to his fists. Madara was still pristine looking even as he wore a blood stained dress shirt. All eighteen men didn't stand a chance even when they came at him all at once. The only thing that marked Madara that he was in battle was the raw skin on his knuckles. A cigarette rested in between his lips as he observed the men around the room with a bored look. "You better be here for a good reason you damn snake."

The man with long inky black hair smiled under the face mask he was wearing "As attentive and sharp as ever Madara-sama."Madara sneers at this and turns around to face him. "Don't patronize me." he growls out. Yellow eyes became thin slits as his smile widened. "But Madara-sama I am here for a purpose."

Madara's face became too calm, "Speak".

"I have information that you might like to know." Madara almost sneers at Orochimaru's words. The small glare Madara gave him was enough to urge him to continue further. "This information is for free if that's what you want to know first Madara-sama, this is to ask forgiveness for the trespasses I have done in the past, of course I would ask this of you humbly."

" **I will not repeat myself again** " Madara growls out.

"The girl, I know where she is staying. I'm aware that the girl is with Tsunade Senju, a former colleague of mine. I know because I have sent Kabuto in America recently and upon his personal investigation the girl is confirmed to be with her." Orochimaru threw a brown folder across the floor to Madara's feet. As Madara reaches for it the blood has soaked into the folder immediately and saw pictures of a sweaty Sakura with an expression he hasn't quite seen ever. Her hair was short again, she appeared to be sweating excessively as she appeared to be sparring with the Senju woman.

 _His Sakura,_ the loving hands and gentle nature that endeared him to her was not evident in the photo's he was seeing. "It seems that I and Kabuto are under the radar seeing that she is not aware of our association with one another. I hope this is of use to you Madara-sama."

Madara felt a certain mix of emotions, all of which became a volatile cocktail of thoughts. What were they doing to his Sakura? They have corrupted her innocence. They were ruining his woman, the woman that he loves and holds dear. First they took her away now this? They will all pay, they will all pay dearly.

" **Leave** "

Orochimaru bows and leaves the man in the wake of his own destruction.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch28: Seasons**_

Time here drifted differently for some reason, although I am greatly thankful now that I am healing or so it felt like I was. It's spring here in America right now, and the flowers in Tsunade's garden became even more vibrant under the sun. Everything was lush and green, and it made me sorely miss my home and the cherry blossoms that would bloom in the streets, but anywhere would be better than being there knowing that Madara was still free to do as he pleases.

Ever since that day that Tsunade looked distraught she never allowed me to go out, but I did nothing but respect her decision. It would always be for my own good I thought. Within the three months that I have been staying here Itachi has only called me a total of five times, most of which involved telling me how busy he will be and what exactly occurred as to why his already bustling schedule will double.

Itachi hasn't completely told me everything yet, there was always a small pause whenever he would speak as if there was something else he would like to say but opted not to. Sometimes I think his self control will be the death of him to be honest, but I'm selfish enough not to prod him any longer not wanting to know any of anyways. I liked this sense of peace and how it has changed me quickly overtime. This was not normal in any way, nothing about it is. It goes against basic self preservation but I have come to realize that I have given my trust to two strangers and blindly followed them just so I can get away from that monster of a man.

The mirror right next to the window showed me how I have changed, muscle cuts were showing where there weren't before. I felt healthier now, no more night terrors with the help of Tsunade's advice and coping methods.

My hands for some reason felt clean, as if the grime I have been wearing suddenly washed off of me and I could see my actual skin for the first time. This was too good to be true, even the simple air that I breathed in and the water I drank felt different without the lingering sense of anxiety present. I couldn't bring myself to make a single work of art, I couldn't even bring up a single image, I don't want to. Instead I find myself pouring my eyes over the various medical books Tsunade has in her library. I have never seen myself take a single interest in such things even when I was younger but in time this too has changed. It fascinated me, and I thought it would help me heal faster the more I learn about myself, and maybe, just maybe if this all ends I can help other people too. I couldn't imagine the other people that went through the same things I have, and maybe they have it worse if they were alone to begin with. That crippling sense of loneliness is enough to suffocate, I would never want for other people to go through such a thing alone.

Tsunade has offered me more than once to study under her wing when I finally can, and for a single moment when she would offer such things to me I couldn't help but stop myself from hoping, I knew this would take time. I would need all of it to recuperate and face my family, to be strong again and not just physically.

* * *

Itachi sits in the main office with both eyes closed focusing on his breathing as to not get overwhelmed with what has happened the past few months. The uneasiness spreads over his stomach easily like paint, there was something wrong here that he couldn't quite place a finger on, everything was too smooth to flow and go like the way it is. Another deep intake of breath and he tries to remember what had happened three months ago before he came to be in this position.

" _I am taking this offer not because it is the Uchiha corp. offering me this, but because of Itachi-san. I will put my trust heavily in you." Kakashi faces Madara with a serious look, clearly disrespecting him subtly. "Very well then Hatake-san, congratulations and welcome to the Uchiha corp. we would be looking forward to be working with you."_

 _Kakashi left with a simple nod and didn't look back, not even once. The entire council looked at Madara gravely and he kept that calm façade on his face as if nothing had happened._

" _Now that is over with we can finally start discussing the official familial relationships and issues in the clan. Seeing as Sakura-sama is no longer willing to appear in front of us due to her health, we will be straight forward with you Madara, the girl cannot be the Uchiha head Matriarch, and it would be unwise to have an unfit wife." Danzo spoke out straight without a single hint of hesitation. Danzo already knew that Sakura was away from the country as Itachi told him everything and shown him the medical records after she escaped. Truly repulsed, Danzo immediately alerted Teyaki and Uruchi about the abuse Madara had put on the poor girl._

 _All three council members had no room or space to doubt the document in Itachi's hands, the boy was the girl's brother and had only thought that he would not gain anything from showing them this considering they already had long thought about removing Madara from position the very moment he sat in it. Anyone could see that Itachi only wanted the guarantee of having the girls safety and a sense of normalcy once she gets back. Madara could no longer touch her or have the right to see her once the engagement has been rescinded._

 _Madara was oddly quiet at this, and simply nodded. "If you have no qualms Madara-sama, it would be best if the girl would be returned to her family since you have kept her away from them for that long. Better do it now lest you want to make it harder for the girl."_

 _Another moment of silence has passed and Madara still kept his calm façade, there was no sense of hostility seeping from him, nor not a single sign of agitation at all. He was so calm it was eerie enough to unsettle a lesser man._

" _Very well, but since we would be going through this I might as well relieve some of you while all of you are present right now. I have decided to step down my position as the clan head, this is on the record."_

 _Immediately some of the members looked away in shock and the ones who knew better furrowed their brows, this was too easy to be real. "The cause of stress due to this job has caused a strain in our relationship as I may say so myself.-" Madara looks at Danzo with a sullen smile as if what he was saying was the truth if Danzo didn't already know what it actually is._

" _I still intend to marry Sakura-chan, and if it means I can't simply because I am the clan head then I would opt to resign. I might have to say that_ _ **I love her more than I do this clan**_ _." Madara sighed dreamily further upsetting everyone in the room seeing as they were not being taken seriously. Danzo kept his face straight, "I will resign with the papers as soon as it is given to me, I would like to be with my fiancé for the time being. Congratulations Itachi-kun, you have become an exceptional Uchiha and have surpassed even me with uniting us with other clan companies that have been estranged even for years."_

 _Itachi glared at the Madara who only gave him a sincere smile and a relaxed attitude as if what he was saying was like nothing to him._ _ **This felt wrong.**_

Itachi shudders as the pain behind his eyes resurfaces; he was frustrated because he couldn't quite read what was behind Madara's mind. There were no indications whatsoever that he knew where Sakura was, or who was keeping her. All he knew was that Itachi was the one who helped her escape. Even if Madara tried to kill him on the spot it would do no one any good and further raise suspicion upon himself. The gathering of the clan would be tomorrow for the official announcement of him stepping down and Itachi to be the new clan head and CEO of the Uchiha corp.

Slender fingers searched for his phone opting to dial a number that he has selfishly kept from everyone else in his family.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I know I never leave any note at all in every chapter that are addressed to you guys directly but I would like to say thank you for all the support and reviews. I appreciate some of the encouragement and some of the snide comments that make me laugh. It really has been a journey and this is my first story here, I've been reading in ffn for almost ten years now and I can't believe it took me this long to post an actual story. I'm not into mushy stuff but I'm amazed I get fans from all over the world messaging me and asking me questions (and I couldn't quite answer them just yet simply because it might ruin the entire story for them _AND_ some questions simply need a little commonsense and a bit of thinking.  So I apologize for that.**

 **PLEASE DO LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION and I will answer them in the epilogue chapter :) also I won't answer the same questions twice so please do look closely in case I have answered similar ones. Thank you everyone! I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I had fun making it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch29: Flames**_

With every step the man took within the small home a soft clink of metal and the ruffling of clothes could be heard. His deep baritone reverberated through the hallway as he hummed his jolly tune, his smile crinkled his eyes because that was how wide it was. His aristocratic features highlighted by the natural light the moon provides as he happily took his time to see his heaven again. He was like a starved man about to have his first meal in decades.

The coppery smell wafted around him in abundance as the sticky red substance enveloped his appendages. His favorite gun at hand, ready to kill at his will swung in the air as he could no longer contain his excitement. The Senju woman has put up quite a fight but it was like an insect bite with what she did to him. A stab was nothing to a god like him.

A small pang of regret assaulted his chest as he thought about how he would greet his beloved after so long. He missed her so much and he could already smell the lavender emanating from her room. Silently, a pin could drop and it would be heard thanks to his fluid cat like motions. He was walking grace and smoothly went inside without even alerting the sleeping girl, his beloved.

It had been too long, and the remaining months even thought the flowers had bloomed and the ground has melted the cold, cold ice it remained chilling for him as his very own ray of sunshine was gone from his side. No other color was vivid enough to compete with the vibrancy of her eyes, no flower as gorgeous as she will ever be.

The strong smell of blood and smoke woke Sakura up and she immediately stands up in a flash, worried that there might be a fire burning the house, but what she saw was considerably worse. Her throat constricted and her stance almost wavered as he positioned herself in a defensive one. Her heart was beating too loud, loud enough to snap her out of her disorientation. The cloud was gone and the thumping in her chest became almost unbearable. Was this one of her damning dreams again? But it had been so long since she had one. The stress she was feeling was nothing like before, the creaking of her joints and her erratic pulse slapped her with the truth that she was indeed awake this whole time.

The glow of his skin and the vibrancy of the red stain on his white dress shirt told her that he was not a figment of her imagination no matter how badly she wanted him to be. She willed herself to focus even as the worry in her veins begged her to find out who the blood came from, because with the way he stood tall and unwavering told her that he was in no means hurt that badly. "My beloved" that voice, how she detested that voice, it was deeper than the depths of hell than she remembered and that smile defined the stress lines that weren't there on his face before, it seems that he had aged even more and yet kept his handsome features still.

"Won't you come greet me?" he said almost with a purr of delight.

Tsunade? Where was she? Was she alright? There was a myriad of questions she would like to ask but she inched closer to the window. Her adrenaline was pumping high and hard right now, and her bravery went off the roof like what she was about to do now. The best thing she could ask for was a quick death or at least an injury that would render her useless for life. _Do not resuscitate,_ she thought.

The worst could be that she ends up injuring a part of her that would render her the inability to run or escape and very much alive. "Do you really think that would be enough to escape me Sakura?" his tone was playful and deceivingly so. If it weren't for his excitement Sakura would have been bent over right now.

On an impulse Sakura grabbed a potted plant and hurled it his way, a simple tilt of his head evades the ceramic projectile. He hid his surprise with the precision of her aim. Their time apart has changed his Sakura and he would make sure that he will correct that once he brings her back into her new home. "How did you find me?" Sakura growls out, every bit of malicious intent evident in her tone of voice; Madara was not pleased to see this side of his Sakura, so fearless and violent. "Oh my beloved, if you only knew. I believe there is something about lovers that just pulls them together in the end." He said sweetly.

The gun shined under the moonlight and it was enough to scare Sakura in a way to see him hold one. Right now she could see that he is not in the right mind at all and that this was something that could put her at risk, he could actually shoot her and knowing him he would just make sure he would hit a part that would debilitate her and not completely harm her. "Bull fucking shit, isn't it obvious that I don't want to be with you?" Slowly frustration was creeping up on Sakura, the house was too quiet, and even Tsunade would have heard of this by now. "When will you stop Madara? When will you understand that you cannot own people?!" his wicked smile widened, "I don't like your tone Sakura, believe me that I have sorely missed you and I don't want to punish you and make our reunion quite terrible." Madara offers his free hand out for Sakura to take and smiles at her adoringly "So won't you please surrender to me?" his voice sending chill down her spine.

What Sakura did next caught Madara off guard as she rushed with full force in Madara's direction and quickly kicks him with both legs as she jumped. The force was enough to knock him to the ground and catch him breathless. The gun skidded on the other side near the door and Sakura bolted immediately in that direction along with the gun at hand. All the doors she has passed along were open; making it all the more obvious that Madara had searched for her thoroughly. The moment she stepped into the living room made her stop in her tracks. Her short hair falling on her face, green eyes wide in shock and instantly watering at the sight of a dead Tsunade soaking the carpeted floor with her blood

There were bloodied and empty sockets where her eyes should be, her mouth open wide with blood pouring out. Upon closer inspection some of her fingers were missing, and to her mortification it looked like they were ripped off. How did she not hear all of this? The room was in an immaculate condition except for the center where the corpse laid. Sakura wiped her face and continued to run, swearing to grieve for the woman who made her stronger later on. The tears and the painful constricting of her chest made her slow down as her sobs grew louder, but the haunting noise of Madara's footsteps recharged her purpose every time she had a chance to hear it.

"If you open that door and run through it Sakura, believe me it will not do you any good at all. I will forgive you for what you did just now, and I would never want to hurt you, but if you go out through that door with me by your side I will go easy on you and we could go back to the way we were before." His tone at the end softened and his smile became a little too gentle, even the way his eyes mollified it was enough to mask the blazing anger and insanity in them. Sakura glared at him, doing her best to hide how her body trembled and instead pointed the gun at Madara with both hands for a better aim. Madara looked at her and changed his expression to a very loving one. He couldn't help but admire how real she was in front of him right now, no longer those dulled versions of her in his dreams or how she would disappear when he blinked. And yet here he was, blinking and breathing and she was still there right in front of him. It was exhilarating to a point where he could feel himself go hard at the thought of feeling her soft skin again.

"I'd rather you die first you bastard." Tears slipped out of her eyes without her permission and yet her facial expression almost seemed feral, Madara swore that her green eyes glowed in the dark just like wildfire. "You killed Tsunade, you killed Ino. I should have smothered you with a pillow while you slept back then. I don't know why I was too scared before to become a monster like you but now, it seems like you're not giving me an option at all! How dare you!" her shrill scream echoed around them as Madara chuckled until it was his turn to laugh almost hysterically. His shoulders shook as he laughed and he heard the gun click and aimed directly to his head. Sakura's stance was hard and unwavering. Before Madara could even blink Sakura fired the gun and he dodged the bullets easily as he dove to where Sakura was standing. The butt of the gun landed on his jaw even before he could get a hold of her.

Sakura didn't have the chance to turn the knob on the door when Madara painfully rips her off of it. His free hand twists her hand that held the gun and breaks it in the process. Sakura doesn't yelp in pain and instead swung her leg from underneath her and aimed for Madara's private parts, only for her attempt to be thwarted as he steps on her calf and made her kneel painfully with now both of her arms twisted behind her as the rest of her torso hung forward. The stress of her weight hung heavily on the joints of her shoulders. Madara's height made him tower over her, the foot on her calf added pressure almost making it unbearable for Sakura, but she refused to make a sound still even though she was feeling a different form of pain.

Suddenly she felt his foot land on her left shoulder slowly adding his weight that was when Sakura felt her cold sweat break out. Every hair on her body rose up as she felt his breath on the nape of her neck, "You know I never wanted to hurt you Sakura." The cold caress of his breath on her skin made her remember the times where he would violate her all too vividly. "But it seems like those people have corrupted you while you were gone from my side. You really leave me no choice but to discipline such awful behavior." His free hand caressed the side of her face gently and with one quick jerk the foot that was resting on her left made her joint snap quickly dislocating it. Sakura screamed for the first time in pain that night and Madara watched her pant on the floor unable to cradle the oddly angled arm with her broken wrist. She could barely lift her head and with all her writhing she wasn't able to wipe the drool from her mouth as her face became numb. Madara lifts her up by her hair and crouched down to her level peppering kisses on the side of her face and even then she tried to butt his head with hers if it weren't for his other hand ripping her hair from her scalp.

Madara made her kneel and forcibly dragged her to the living room where Tsunade laid. A hand gripped her jaw hard and made her look in the direction of the corpse. "This is what will happen to the people who took you away from me. All of them will pay." The tone of his voice was so nonchalant as if killing people were his hobby, and for now Sakura didn't know how right she was at that. "Those who took you away will be begging for death once I am done with them." Sakura couldn't feel her face because of the adrenaline rush and the pain, she couldn't utter a single word as her lungs painfully tried to take in as much air as possible with her erratic breathing. Her hair was everywhere and stuck to the side of her face as her perspiration made them do so. With one last look Madara made her stand up on her one good leg and she still didn't lose the will to escape him. The hand on her head painfully ripped a few hairs in the process as he slammed her to the wall painfully relocating the joint at the same time. She howled one more time as she fell to her knees which her face followed next.

Madara had a satisfied grin on his face seeing Sakura stay still on the floor and nothing but her breathing could be heard in the hallways. Her hair formed a halo around her and soon after he crouched to her level on the floor her ragged breathing stopped as she passed out from the pain. Ever so gently as if he never did her any wrong, he lifts Sakura and cradled her in his arms as he brought her to her new home.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a wide bed with tall posts with the curtains tied to make the light hit her. She felt like she was in a cloud with how she felt like she was floating. She knew that she should be in terrible pain right now but she wasn't, the pain was dulled considerably. Her damaged wrist was bandaged and in a splint. Her vision dragged as she moved her sight to focus at something else. Her hearing was coming back to her as she realized that there was something playing in the room. The warm lighting in the room made it difficult to focus for her and she had to snap out of her drowsy reverie. Her legs had multiple bruises and she tried to flip herself over to better raise her head as she leaned on her good shoulder.

She was wearing pristine white robe that stopped at her calf, and there was a television a bit further away from the foot of the bed. It was the news and at first Sakura couldn't digest what the reporter was saying but there was a burning house and she realized that it was Madara's mansion. Multiple cars were parked right in front of the burnt building and cops and investigators alike had grim expressions on their face. The footage was on a loop and then began playing all over again and this time Sakura could understand everything better in her drugged up state.

" _Within one of the well known clans in Konoha faced a devastating tragedy around 9 in the evening. The Uchiha main house was bombed and the motives behind it are still unclear. Massive amounts of bodies have been recovered and according to the police count there are more that they have yet to find. There are no survivors whatsoever as they see it. The body count is still undetermined as of late."_

" _The whereabouts of the former Uchiha Clan head Madara Uchiha, also the former CEO of the Uchiha corp. is reported to be missing along with his fiancé Sakura Haruno."_

" _This is very tragic as a prominent clan of Konoha was attacked today, children are also missing. Charred bodies everywhere, multiple investigators state that this could have been an inside job seeing as the detonated bombs were well placed. There are no known survivors still as of yet. Itachi Uchiha, the said new head of the Uchiha clan is yet to be seen and so is his family."_

Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying at the news, this couldn't be real right? No this wasn't right, could Madara actually do this to the very clan that he helped build? Could he actually kill that many people? The drugs in her system tore her walls down and she sobbed painfully in the air like a child would. She couldn't find her voice at all as she took in the moment to grieve. The uncertainty of her family surviving was what caught her on the edge and knowing that there were no definite body count just yet was what pushed her. Her sitting form slouched as more sobs wracked her small frame. Her crying was enough for her to not notice Madara enter the room.

The sight of her tear soaked face brought back memories of his beloved Sakura, how fragile and feminine she was in his arms. Her cheeks stained red and her mouth deformed into a frown where incoherent words came out. "Not true, no" were the only audible words he could hear. Madara closed the door loudly on purpose to make his presence known and saw Sakura jump slightly but didn't snap her focus from the news on the television as it played all over again. His smile widens at the sight of her form. He doesn't plan to tell her what happened to the rest of her family just yet, both her parents were alive simply because they weren't there. And even though it was Itachi's night to be officially announced as the new clan head, it didn't matter that he was still alive and breathing. The entire Uchiha council was decimated including their future successors. As the prominent and important members of his clan are gone, the ones that dare betray him and disrespect him as he stepped down of the position of power were also affected in the aftermath.

The clan in the state of calamity would call Madara back in position, his plan was drastic to a point where he almost lost Izuna since he needed him there to keep the council in one spot, but his victory being the clan head again couldn't compare to the joy he felt in his chest to see his Sakura back in his grasp. She looked at him with a pitiable face; of course she would never know Itachi was alive. He would never give her a reason to hope for something detrimental to their relationship.

He could see that the drugs in her system were still present; he didn't want Sakura to spend her new waking moments with him in pain so he got the best pain killers in the market for her. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her only to meet her weak protests to get away from his grasp. He was still able to get a hold of her rather and held onto her tightly, sniffing her scent through her hair. Her whimpers muffled by the material of his sweater. "Get away." Sakura weakly muttered through a weak sob. "You're a monster." Madara angled her head to give him access to the skin of her neck, the part where he craved to place his lips for him to better realize that Sakura was with him with a beating pulse. Her warmth was heavenly and almost infectious as it bloomed in his chest giving him an even stronger feeling of elation. His mouth opened and sucked on the delicate skin. Her good hand dug painfully on his chest pushing him off. He was so hungry for her, he faced her in her drugged up state and watched her eyes clash with his, so full of hatred and anger.

Sakura was genuinely scared with the twisted look on his face, she knew this face all too well knowing that there was nothing good promised once that spark of insanity has been lit behind his eyes. Her right knee suddenly made contact with his ribs and Madara did not appreciate this wiping the wicked grin he had on his face only to be replaced with a sadistic looking one. In one swoop both of her hands were viciously put together with his one hand as the other raised her right leg. God knows where Madara whipped the rope he used to tie her hands and her right leg deftly to the head of the bed. Sakura openly cried knowing what demented thing Madara was going to do next. Her eyes made contact with his and watched him kiss her gently on the forehead. His breath fanned her face and those thick dark lashed almost combined with his brows because of their length. "It has been a while." His free hand traced her raised leg from her ankle to her bottom, cupping the supple flesh a bit too roughly. She knew what he meant by it being a while. The robe showed Sakura's core as it was swept aside in her stretched position. She didn't want her other leg to be tied along with the other one with her hands above her head, she didn't want to feel that extreme sense of vulnerability at all.

She just stared to the ceiling type of the four poster bed and cried to the high heavens because she knew Madara will never stop his assault at all. His eyes watched her intently as she kept hers trained to the ceiling. His hands roamed all over the parts of her body that were still covered by the robe and he watched her face for any form of reactions besides crying.

Madara finally removed the part of her robe that partially covered her pussy and marveled at the sight of her pink flesh. A single digit slid over her slit and he clicked his tongue in disapproval at her dryness, but it wasn't something he couldn't fix. His face dove to her lifted thigh and began giving it open mouthed kisses, savoring Sakura's taste and intimate scent. Sakura was choking on her tears and she was glad that she was too depressed to react to his touches. As time went by she thought Madara finally gave up because of the lack of her response, she didn't quite see what he was doing but he went back to his position in front of her core with a huge box at hand. The sound of tape and something being squeezed out of a bottle made her anxiety rise. Madara met her eyes and he had a gently expression on and lovingly kissed her cheek, and with one quick thrust something wet and cold went inside her, it wasn't his finger that's for sure, and most certainly not his dick as it didn't stretch her like it did. Her breathing became too quick that her face felt numb and Madara enjoyed the sight of panic being replaced by pure primal fear. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as an inanimate object violates her. "I just want you to enjoy our time together again, but I just have something to go to right now. You will have to wait my beautiful bride." His words didn't match his feral grin. Madara pushes the vibrator in up until it was just right at the entrance and he finally placed a tape around it so Sakura couldn't push it out with her walls.

Madara moved away from her and salivated at the sight of something penetrated deep inside her. Her hips swayed in high hopes of it getting out of her somehow but it only ended up moving inside her making her feel it even more. She forced herself to stop and realized that she was in no position at all to be successful at removing something like this. Just as she was about to try and negotiate her way out of this Madara was by the door already and held his phone by his hand. "But this is retribution for your actions a while ago." His tone became dark and with one press on his phone the vibrator activated. He felt depressed that he couldn't enjoy the symphony of Sakura's moans and screams but knowing that she would be ready when he got back was enough for him to go through his day with a skip in his step.

* * *

"Yes, truly that is such a depressing thing; I do feel the sorrow of my fellow clansmen and the pain they are also feeling. Our family has stood strong for generation and this is the first of its kinds to happen to us, but no matter we will persevere through this and know that this will only make us stronger. Business will resume as usual, and because of the damage the company will also suffer I would have to fill in some of those jobs as well myself. For my clan, and for a better life for them **I could do anything.** Thank you." The fake sullen expression on Madara's face brought some of the reporters to tears, and as for some they saw right through his farce.

Izuna listened to his speech in Konoha, managing the position of Madara. Seeing as the council was obliterated Madara was back into power again, he was able to simply play that he was in America because he was there on vacation with his fiancé and kept it private to not expose them to the media. Izuna felt a sort of peace that he had never felt quite before in his life. There was no longer a council that would fret over them and threaten his brother, the ideals of their father that became theirs eventually can now be realized as they bring their clan to the great power it was before. In the past three months Madara has been making a plan of his own as he made Itachi and the rest of the council think that they finally found a way to defeat him.

Izuna only had to implement what his brother has written and he could finally subdue the clans that haven't worked with them quite yet. Now that the traitorous bastards in his clan are dead he could now forge and build loyalty out of the people who will replace them. They finally have actual and full control over everything without anyone second guessing them. Izuna lets a heavy sigh pass between his lips and his muscles relaxed considerably as if he blew all of the weight with his breath. Itachi could be considered powerless by this time now that there was no clan laws that could render him having the upper hand. Izuna touches the tender burns on his arm and kept in mind that the pain was worth it

 _ **It was all worth it for their dreams to be realized.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch30: Treasure**_

Iruka Umino was one of the investigators that had to help investigate what happened to the Uchiha main house. Almost all of the things inside the house were turned into rubble, there was an occasional severed and charred limb lying around and the smell of burned bodies made him gag. Everyone present in the scene were carefully sorting and watching everything t make sure that every bit of evidence could help make the investigation move faster than it should. His brows furrowed down as he saw something sparkle in the sea of black and ash. He immediately whips out a sterile bag and reached for the thing.

Iruka's forehead crinkled at seeing the metal object, it was familiar and yet he couldn't place his hands on it quite yet so he stuffed it in his bag again before heading out in search of more evidence. There was an unsettling feeling that stayed at the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite place. Later at that time they found pieces of jewelry that belonged to some of the people that were caught in the explosion and the team sorted them out according to who owns them, but one piece stood that eventually brought horrible memories to the people who were involved in investigating the Akasuna no Sasor and Ino Yamanaka murder case.

* * *

Madara walks in the heaven he has built for himself to be greeted by high pitched whines as Sakura had screamed her voice raw. Her body was glistening with sweat and her face was tinted red in all the right places. Her chest rose and fall and a pert breast was already exposed from all her wriggling making her appearance a feast for his eyes. Her one free leg twitches as it couldn't react in any other way than that. A certain amount of wetness has pooled around her bottom and the vibrator was barely contained by the tape. Upon further inspection Madara noticed that she looked like she was in pain from the lack of her release, she wasn't fully satisfied but she was aroused for far too long.

She made a symphony of pain and frustration all of which Madara relished with much fervor. The smell of her sex was strong in the air and Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes and he smiled at her warmly thinking that she had already learned her lesson. In one swift motion Madara pulled out the vibrator and quickly turned it off. The wet sound it mad as it was removed made Sakura shiver even though it was no longer inside her there were still remnants of the shock it left in her spine. Her breathing was uneven still from being aroused too long without release. There was pain in her abdomen that she couldn't quite understand even as she wracked her brain with all the knowledge she had learned while she was studying under Tsunade. Madara's warm hand caressed her sweat soaked hair and lovingly gazed at her while she gathers whatever amount of composure she could in her situation.

This was a new level of fucked up she was not used to, such torture could not be compared to what Madara did to her before and a certain pang of fear went through her just thinking about what else he had in plan for her. Madara untied her leg and arms and all three fell in one swoop both numbed and almost cramping from the strain that were put on them in her early struggles. Sakura lay on her back unable to even turn to her side because of how sensitive she was feeling. Her tears had finally stopped and she stares wide eyed to the ceiling trying to ignore the intensity of Madara's gaze. His impatience eventually got the best of him and he rips her head to face his in attention. He places soft kisses on her lips and nipped her bottom lip. Her sign of defiance was the lack of response she gave him.

Both of her arms felt like gelatin but she forced them to attention no matter how much pain she was in. Her dainty fingers placed themselves on his shoulders and tried to push him away and Madara used the weak leverage to sit her up and drag her to the carpeted floor. Once again she was at the center of the room, and even though the carpet was very lush the way Madara dragged her still caused friction burn to her knees. He enjoyed the sight of her body barely covering itself with the robe he provided, the strip tease of sorts sent his blood running south all too quickly. Madara crouched in front of her eye level as much as he could and placed yet another gentle kiss on her forehead. "I have something for you my beloved." Sakura could barely look straight as a wave of nausea assaulted her from the sudden movement.

Madara placed a lace like choker on her neck but there was a sturdy material in it. Sakura simply thought that it was just one of his tracking devices to keep her in place. Madara stripped her fully now, the robe discarded to her right another lace like garter was wrapped around her sternum right underneath her breasts and two more around her thighs. She burned and drowned in her shame being this exposed and vulnerable to Madara, but that didn't stop her from trying to land a hit on him. When he was finally pleased he sighed in admiration to see the lace type things he wrapped around her complimented her milky skin.

He sat on the chair in front of her and enjoyed the view. She felt like an animal entertaining the circus master. Madara chuckled at her attempts to stay up and when she finally sat straight, breasts heaving in the air and her sopping wet sex hidden by her closed legs he knew he could start his new game with his beloved.

His eyes trailed to the newly defined muscle on her body and how her thighs grew thicker from exercise and her hip more emphasized thanks to her toned and narrowed waist. Her intense green eyes settled on a glare and he laughed at her murderous intent. "Don't look at me like that Sakura, I have missed you dearly but you only returned my affections with such violence. It is unbecoming for the Uchiha clan matriarch don't you think?"

"There is no Uchiha clan anymore! You killed them!" even as she cries her hard expression doesn't waver. "You are no longer the clan head, you don't belong in the Uchiha compound you traitor! I may not be a full blooded or even half an Uchiha, but I could never do that to those people!" her lips were formed into a snarl that marred her face and Madara sighs in disappointment at her reaction. He huffs out and makes a bored expression as he places his head into an open palm that was on the arm rest. "Oh Sakura, Sakura, when will you realize that the clan is nothing without me? I guess you will have to learn, much like them you are almost the same. Nothing. I am your life Sakura, don't you see that? I am where the sun rises and where it sets for you." He says conceitedly, and for Sakura's rage to soar in astounding lengths all Madara had to do was smile smugly and close his eyes.

Sakura jumped at the opportunity to pounce on him with everything that she's got that is until extremely painful jolts of electricity assaulted her.

White hot pain flooded her vision as the shock was delivered to sensitive spots in her body, her neck suffered the most of it as it was something that knocked her to the floor completely making her forget her previous injuries ever existed. Madara smiled at the inviting position Sakura was in with her ass high up in the air shaking from the aftershock.

Sakura saw him spread his knees and his other hand gripped his entire length through his pants, he was obviously aroused. "You demented basta-" another round of shock was sent through her again and Madara chuckled, he was having fun. "What was that my darling?" Sakura coughs as she got her hearing back again. She was no better than those dogs getting trained with a shock collar. "Now, Sakura I'm sure we both have had enough so why don't you come here and show your soon to be loving husband a loving greeting hm?" Sakura gathered all her strength and managed to sit up only to be electrocuted again. "You're taking too long Sakura~ maybe my warnings should take just as long to no?" her blazing green eyes met his and Madara swore he could feel his cock twitch at the sight of her. She tried to stand but was reprimanded with a deep voice that hinted as a threat, " **crawl** ". Madara saw her claw at the carpet as her hands balled into a fist. The trail of tears that fell on top of her hands as she crawled made him salivate. She stopped when she was close to his feet and motioned for her to raise, her viridian eyes refused to meet his and he saw her lips quiver in a little fear. His hand that was currently cupping his hard erection went to his zipper and Sakura pushed away but Madara's hand found her hair and gripped it all too tightly as he kept her in place.

"Worship me, Sakura. Worship me and I will let your sins against me be absolved." The reality of the situation sunk heavily on her shoulders this time and a sob tore through her resolve. "Now, open your pretty mouth for me and accept me whole." All of her movements and protests against his wish was thwarted by the hand currently gripping her hair painfully and the occasional jolt of electricity the longer she kept her face away from his pulsing member. " **Open** " he ordered, and weakly, regretfully, Sakura opened her mouth and brought out her pink tongue, Madara glued his eyes and focused all of his attention to memorizing the sensations Sakura brought to him next.

He has had better partners who would do such things to him but none of them were as exhilarating as this. She was a good catch for a hunter like him, making her obey and yield against his whims. Her tongue tasted his precum as it glided under the head of his member eliciting a satisfied groan from him. The tiny strokes of her tongue soon fanned a flame inside of him that needed more and he maneuvered her head so he could go past those gorgeous pink lips of hers. When Madara situated himself inside of her Sakura didn't know what to do but the vibrations of her suppressed sobs only heightened his pleasure.

" **Suck** " another resounding threat, and Sakura only proceeded to regretfully follow. She was the lowest of the low, even lower than the common whore. He instructed her every step of the way on how to pleasure him and how to use her tongue as he went deeper in her mouth causing her to gag once and a while. A quick thought of biting down on his sensitive member zipped through her head and as Sakura paused for a second in contemplation Madara warned her with a growl. He settled for a pace and guided her along, there was an occasional hiss that came from Madara when he would hit her throat and she would gag tightening her passageway for him.

He began thrusting in her mouth and he swallowed hard at the sight of her red cheeks filled with his cock, suctioning around his hard length. How her pink and supple lips were wrapped around it and how smooth and warm her mouth felt. The moment her pink lashes moved up and her green eyes looked directly into his was his very own undoing. He came into her mouth and slowly pulled out savoring the sight right in front of him. She breathed hard through her mouth not wanting to acknowledge the way he tasted and smelled. His cum was on the floor as she tried to expel every bit of him out of her mouth. She was still kneeling and staring directly into the carpet, being petted on the head by Madara like some kind of animal that he had tamed.

"You did well my love." He silently tried to catch his breath but it was far from over. He could still see her angry expression mixing with a humiliated one, thoroughly exuding the aura of how degraded she felt. " **But you are far from making things up to me** " the deep rumble of Madara's chuckle made her muscles quiver; almost draining every ounce of fight she had left in her. Almost.

Madara stood up and attempted to cup her face only to have his arm swatted away viciously. A small bubble of warm nostalgia hit him in the chest, he remembered the first time they had met and she was such a beauty to behold with her innocent face and delicate features. The way she instinctively swatted his arm away when he first made an attempt to touch her.

If it weren't for the sentimental value he had for that moment he would have been furious by now with what she did but he didn't want to hurt her that much. Her hands flew to the bands Madara had placed around her and made a move to take them off, but a violently strong shock stopped her. "You're treating me like an animal! What makes you think that I would make things easier for you! I don't have anyone anymore, I don't have anything to lose. I'll kill myself anything to get away from you, you fucking bastard!"

To confirm his assumptions she was indeed very unaware that her family is alive, but her statement about killing herself was what flared the wrath simmering under his skin. He had never seen her have a temper like this, she was no longer that submissive Sakura that would beg and beg for her life. His hard scowl made his distaste for her attitude apparent and a very smug smirk appeared on her face, one that he had never seen. She kept surprising him more and more by the hour and much to his chagrin these surprises weren't pleasing to him.

"I'm treating you like a child with bad behavior. This is inexcusable, Sakura. _**Those people have corrupted you, my sweet lover**_. I am merely correcting something that is clearly flawed." His explanation brought heat to her neck and she felt a nerve bulge on her forhead. "You demented bastard! I'd rather d-" her words got caught in her mouth as she got electrocuted one more time, this time it was stronger than the ones before. "I've been meaning to see how far and how much you can take Sakura, there are ten dials on this thing and I have to say you are on the fourth one, would you like to see how the other six feel?" he sounded like he was being entertained as she writhe on the floor still getting shocked. Her words were jagged and nothing coherent. A minute has passed and Madara ceased the activation of the shock collars and took the temporary incapacitation of Sakura.

Her vision was swimming in black and white barely registering the way she landed on the bed and a mass of pillows flying around her. Madara watched her lying down in all her naked glory, enjoying the moment when she looked the least harmless. He began kissing her from her neck making his way up to her lips, she was too weak from the electric shock but managed to bite him with much ferocity and spitting his blood back into his own face. Instead of enjoying her small victory she felt extreme dread as Madara's face contorted in to a horrendous expression of anger. He yanked both of her arms up on her head again and tied it rather quickly. The knot he used pained her to an extent where she couldn't struggle anymore in fear of the rope cutting circulation to her hands. She began kicking rather precisely managing to land a couple of hits to Madara's torso, but the rush of anger numbed him considerably.

Now both of her legs were tied and spread far apart one another making her opening be completely exposed than before. Madara smirks as he heard the sobs of defeat from Sakura, what irked him however was the lack of begging from her, no signs of submissiveness whatsoever at all.

He grins maliciously. He would surely enjoy the long night ahead of them.

* * *

"I want all of you to gather every single piece of jewelry you have seen in the sight of wreckage." Iruka requested from the response team through the phone. The case of Yamanaka Ino's death was wide open now that it was confirmed through the pictures and the striking similarity to the ring found at the explosion sight. The next move that the forensics team needed to do was find out who could have manufactured the ring, their leads instantly became narrowed down to three top luxury brands seeing as how high quality the ring was being a solid white gold and top of the line rubies, although the rubies used for the eyes were small one of each were estimated to have cost twenty thousand dollars each.

Anko came in Iruka's office with troubling news. "Sir, the results came in, although all three suspected manufacturers denied producing a ring like that the rubies had a microscopic serial number laser printed on them. We only have to submit it to numerous distributors around the country, and for safe measure around the major precious jewels distributors around the world. This investigation will have to take a seat back again." Anko said with a straight face. Iruka's brows furrowed and continued, "Run the serial number to the three jewel stores we just ran through now. There's a possibility that the ring was custom made but the rubies must have come from somewhere." Anko nods and leaves the man alone.

It was reported that there were no other civilians besides the people who served the Uchiha main house were present there. Obviously no average person could afford such a ring which narrowed down the suspects to all the male Uchiha's present during the ceremony. Iruka had a few suspects in mind, like the family of Sakura Haruno and Madara Uchiha who were both not present at the time. Izuna Uchiha was one of the few who escaped, but he suffered little damages which was also suspicious since most people were caught off guard with this sudden attack, but one more thing that was disconcerting amongst all of this was the place that got bombed first.

Based on the reports and exams, the first room that got bombed was the main tea room on the first floor, mostly charred remains of the supposed Uchiha council was found there. All Iruka could do was conclude that this attack had been premeditated for so long, all the other succeeding explosions must have been a distraction to cover up the fact that they had a target to begin with.

Iruka couldn't deny the mountain of accusations directed towards the Uchiha clan, more specifically towards Madara. From simple unethical work practices to major money laundering and the occasional missing persons who also happen to be the rivals of their business all went down the drain from the lack of evidence. It was no secret that the Konoha police task force was mainly backed by the Uchiha clan and their generous offers, if he was also in the main line of their "generosity" no doubt he would do something just to stay in their favorable light, even if it means disregarding evidence and trashing a case even before it opens.

The only lead they have next is who the rubies are registered to. Iruka frowns as he tries to focus more on the task at hand. The murder of Yamanaka Ino was something that would leave a permanent impression in the history of worst cases take up by the Konoha police department. She was also the net heiress of the Yamanaka business and fortune, her family was closely tied to the Uchiha's being partners with them for more than two decades, and yet there was one case in particular that stated that there was a slight kerfuffle between the two clans, allegedly the Yamanaka's no longer wanted to associate themselves with the Uchiha's, but now it was as if it never happened. Could the death of Yamanaka Ino be a political move from the suspected Uchiha's? Iruka grimaces at the thought.

The next was Akasuna no Sasori, he was a troubled little fucker on his own league, his morbid creation such as the doll that took after the Haruno's features was still haunting the evidence room. Both victims were associated with the Haruno girl, the other her best friend and the other was a fellow school mate who later became an assaulter. In this moment no one was innocent in his eyes, and he couldn't afford to make a single slip up but there was an inkling of a thought in his brain that told him the Haruno girl wouldn't be the culprit. She had no history with delinquency, an average academic student, middle class, no affiliation with the people who go against the authorities whatsoever. Both murders were completely staged with a careful degree. If she were to do that she would need a lot of manpower and connections, and careful planning with ties to the underworld. Iruka couldn't rule her out just yet but it was already in the back of his head.

The Uchiha clan was a big clan, although they had lost a certain amount of influential members during the ceremony the ones who were not present were automatically ruled out simple because of their lack of affiliation to the said murders but that doesn't rule them out for being suspects in the bombing. For now there were five men and a woman considered as a prime suspect in the bombing. Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Fugaku including his wife formerly known as Haruno Mebuki.

* * *

Sakura was a limp and lifeless doll staring into the void. The pain of being aroused for too long still ebbed in her stomach mixing with the pain of having to be forced into intercourse. The ropes were long gone and yet she found herself staying in the same position. The very sense of helplessness angered and saddened her all at once, and Madara cuddling up to her was a strong slap to the face. Her eyes were begging to be closed and remain that way for several hours, it was her body asking her to recover, to heal, and she knew that it was a psychological way for her brain to soundly process whatever it was that she just went through.

Madara's grunts and the hard slapping of skin numbed her hearing; even she knew she was screaming but even that she couldn't quite hear herself. Madara stills himself on her shoulder, giving the skin attention with butterfly kisses, willing himself to rest so he could finally ravish her more later. He missed the body that molded well with his, the warmth that was only for him. He hated how she had cut her hair again, but in no time it would grow back to an even more desirable length. He couldn't completely say that it didn't bring back fond memories of her, the short hair portrayed her innocence at the time they had first met, and how she looked so small and lovely.

Madara rolled her to the side so he could properly spoon her back, and Sakura found the energy to feel disgust when she felt his half erect member press itself on her ass. Sakura fought the sleep that ceased her eyes but it was also another battle she would lose. Madara smiles knowing that he was the only man that could exhaust her to a point of falling asleep right after. His stamina had grown even more so when he was starved, her body was created to just please him. She even bled like it was her first time again. The thought brought overwhelming joy to him knowing that she had remained faithful even though they had spent a long time apart.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he worshipped her sleeping form with open mouthed kisses, particularly giving her bruises extra careful attention with a tender touch. He massaged the muscles he thought that were sore and found that they had become toned adding to her shape. Oh God she was just so beautiful. Madara pauses and looked at her peaceful sleeping face, his vision blurred but it was a familiar kind of blur. _He was crying_.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he cried, it had been too long, he couldn't even remember the reason but all he knew was that he was just _purely_ happy that Sakura was back. She would help him rebuild a better Uchiha clan, she would be the one to bring color to his rather monochromatic life. The tears burned his eyes and for once he was glad her gorgeous sea green eyes were closed. Madara worshipped her again with his mouth and tongue, tenderly grazing and sucking on the sensitive spots he discovered. Her breathing was still even and underneath her eyelids she was already heavily dreaming. He believed he might as well make her sleep pleasant as he didn't quite focus on her pleasure as a form of punishment from him.

His fingers fumbled with the shock collars strapped to her thighs and licked the skin around it, he listened. Her breathing quickened ever so lightly, he smirks at this. His tongue dipped into her core, tasting himself in the process but relishing in her scent. He found the neglected bundle of nerves that sent her screaming multiple times in the past and sucked on in gently. He took his time; he was being gentle as he worshipped his goddess. Madara built her up slowly, fanning the flames that ignited in her abdomen. All the actions that proceeded were purely unconscious on Sakura's part that was too deep in her sleep, almost in a coma like state. Her breathing quickened even more when Madara sucked particularly too long on her clit and he took this as a sign that she was near her completion. He dipped a single finger in her entrance and massaged the spot that would make her orgasm in minutes. He tried to be considerate since she might have been sore and focused on her pleasure instead. Quick enough her head swung to the side covering her face with her hair as her thighs twitched and her abdomen rolling out her orgasm.

So soft and supple, he thought. He laid his head on her chest listening as to how real everything was at this moment. He loved her very much and he would like to make this a permanent deal. They would get married, and she would never want anything more in her life besides raising a family with him.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch31: Deep Waters**_

"Do you have any updates about the case Mitarashi?" Iruka asked patiently. The woman who was currently smoking quickly unraveled a bundle of papers for the man to review. "There's a result of who the ring belongs to and I might have to say this is a disturbing one" Anko mutters. Iruka's brows furrowed down in concern and began reading the files. There were two more pieces of jewelry found at the sight, but this time it was a pair of hair pins, just as expensive as the ring in the estimated value. The rubies that studded its lining came from the same distributor and was all registered to one man. _Madara Uchiha._

Before anything could happen again this time a man barges into the office of Iruka. "Sir you have to see this! We are getting an overwhelming amount of anonymous tippers on call right now!" Anko and Iruka burst into action running after the man that had informed them of this. Police running left and right gathered numerous phone receivers talking to people and jotting down what possible leads they could get. The entire police station was sent into an uproar as more people kept calling and the entire afternoon was spent trying to investigate and validate some of the anonymous tips and sorting them out from the mundane up to the strangest one. And the strangest by far was that there was an underground floor in the Uchiha main house, for what purpose the caller did not specify and there was something in the back of Iruka's head that told him there wouldn't be any harm if he were to check, there would be a small quarrel with the uppers concerning the budget on the investigation but there were too many people concerned.

It was alarming how many people could act just as vicious once an enemy is down, to kick a fellow human while one is injured gave him an unsettling feeling much like an animal left to be feasted on by the vultures.

"This is too weird, this must have been planned for a long time right? It must be." Iruka hears Anko mutter out loud. She did have a point, this was no coincidence. There was no such thing as coincidence in his line of work. The Uchiha clan right now is at a weakened state, people making these anonymous claims could just be the work of the other clans taking advantage of the situation but he couldn't pretend that there was no inkling of a bias here. Madara Uchiha has always been under the eyes of the law, more specifically with the prime investigators of the Konoha Police. He had too many brushes with the law, more often than not always being accused of smuggling of guns and drugs and running underground businesses, but the evidence were just never enough. Similar and almost paralleling situations happened again and again for more than a decade and it was all the same in the end. Even the public media revered him as a hot item, a business mogul, an heir to one of the richest clans in the country, an eligible bachelor, but never a crime lord.

Just the thought of confronting the man made the hair on the nape of his neck rise.

* * *

Sakura was heavily sedated, her eyes rolling once and a while when she tries to look around. The unbearable nausea that followed it forced her to stay still. All she could see were just blurred figures, but she known that black blob in her line of sight was Madara.

He watched as her head lolled to side to side, her hair temptingly covering her face. The mere thought of tucking the silky locks behind her ears made him think of her endearingly as a present to be unwrapped. The sedatives were a necessary evil; he needed her full cooperation as he had to bring her back to their new home.

Unable to stop himself he lifted Sakura like she was nothing, her face of protest because of the nausea brought by the action didn't bid well for her. He had sat her down on his lap, cradling her like a child; he couldn't get enough of her because of her long absence. The private jet was about to take off in a few minutes and he wanted to help lessen her movements as much as possible at the take off.

"Fuck off" She said weakly, Madara clucked his tongue at this but let it pass for now. He cooed sweet nothings to her and she blatantly tuned him out and opted to fall asleep on his broad chest instead. Her sweet and peaceful face brought him to his thought about her reaction to their new home now that the old one was gone. He tried not to hold any form of sentiments towards the very place they first met, but he kept telling himself that it was now the past and all that mattered was the future.

He couldn't wait at all, he smiles sincerely at the very source of his happiness situated on his lap. He decided to join her in the very land of dreams.

* * *

The process of waiting for a search warrant for the explosion sight in the Uchiha main house grated on Iruka's nerves. So far according to the Uchiha corp. respondents and the current standing head Izuna Uchiha, they all told him the same thing. Madara was in the states with his fiancée getting treatment for something they are not willing to disclose at the time.

Although this would automatically be a good alibi because he wasn't there, it doesn't technically leave him out of the question. He could have orchestrated this with the help of someone else. The ring found at the sight and the following jewel hair pins registered to his name was too unsettling to pass up on. Even though that Sasori creep deserved it, the Yamanaka girl was a different story.

"Iruka-san, the head chief would like to you. Chief Ibiki said he would like to be there during the questioning." Iruka swallowed hard at the news, if the best interrogator in the country would want to be there this means the case seems to be bigger than it is.

It was no secret how much the man hated the head Uchiha Madara; he never had the chance to question the man himself and this must be something he would want to partake in for real.

Iruka walked grimly towards the man's office and saw him with his ridiculously imposing and intimidating presence. "Take a seat Iruka-san. This might turn out to be a lengthier talk than usual." He spoke with his gruff voice.

"What is it Ibiki-san." Iruka asks. Ibiki's face settled into a stony expression. "As you know about the person in question, there are various cases always surrounding Madara Uchiha, and this might be the first break we got that might actually get him caught. I don't have doubts that he is the man solely behind almost everything that is illegal happening within Konoha, but there are things I have to let you know first." Iruka's forehead began feeling a little prickly from the cold sweat.

"I know you know about the stupid amount of anonymous tippers that have been calling the station as of late ever since the bombing, but there are tippers that actually went here." Iruka's silence urged the man to continue. "Kagami Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and one of the suspects, Fugaku Uchiha they are willing to show a lot of evidence that would go against Madara but we can't quite take action as of yet." Iruka felt the rage bubble up inside him, "But that's not a wise decision, the quicker the better! He might get aw-" Ibiki stops him from going on with one stare.

"Their claims have been legitimized and have been followed through along with the other clans associated with the Uchiha corp. other clan companies don't even know that that was what was going on behind their backs." Ibiki pauses and hands Iruka five thick folders that needed half of his entire upper arm strength to hold.

"All of these files were the missing clues that we needed for almost every case we have against Madara. Although there are also a few that are still missing this is enough to incriminate." Iruka sneers at the files. "There is one more case that we need to catch before this goes full blown." The atmosphere became heavier, heavy enough to even make Ibiki break face even for a second.

"Madara's fiancée, Haruno Sakura might be an actual live victim. As soon as the girl turned eighteen, right at that time Madara began showing interest in her. Even to a point of pulling strings to let her in her chosen university without her knowledge." Iruka glances at one of the folders and began exploring its contents as he listens.

"I know of this because Hatake Kakashi, a man who used to work in the very same university pulled enough strings himself to find out. Other cases like illegal detention and deprivation of basic human rights along with rape. The latter has been confirmed, with the help of Tsunade Senju who is her doctor. These are the results with the proper consent of the patient and the hospital it can be explored."

Iruka dropped everything he was holding to read the girl's file only to regret it soon afterwards. He visibly gagged as he felt his stomach drop. Some details were too damning. "The girl is a very valuable witness right now as she herself has the chance to testify against Madara putting him to life in prison. For her safety, we can't act too quickly right now as she could seriously get hurt, or worse, she could get killed. It would not be worth the risk. If we don't have enough evidence Madara could just get out seeing as he has the best lawyers in the country."

Iruka began understanding where he was getting. "No one else besides you and me and the higher ups know about this. There have been a few suspected human bugs in the station and we couldn't risk it, not even one bit. Now, onto the actions to be taken"

"When Madara Uchiha will be arriving here for the questioning his Fiancée must be here too. If Sakura Haruno will not appear in the claim of she is not feeling well, we already have a search warrant available to search his current residence with the backing of these claims." Iruka nodded at this.

"I expect you to study all of these files Iruka, don't let me down."

* * *

Madara's anger was simmering right under his skin. He hid it well with a calm smile. He looked like he hadn't killed someone at all. Iruka was on high alert right beside Ibiki. "Madara Uchiha, we would like to call you in the station for questioning along with Sakura Uchiha."

Madara widened his eyes as if in genuine shock instead of anger. "Hm? May I know what the need for questioning is?" his tone was soft and it annoyed Iruka. The brown haired man was on the verge of attacking Madara.

"It would be about the bombing of the Uchiha main house. We have news about it that you might like to hear and a few things we would like to ask you personally with your fiancé, Sakura Uchiha." Ibiki said in a stern manner. Madara smiled at them in a well manner and obliged, "I would but I'm afraid my wife is not feeling all too well from our trip. As you can see we have just arrived and she is still adjusting to her medication."

Iruka hid his smirk, "Ah, if that's the case we could have her brought down to the station regardless." Iruka showed Madara a set of papers that would allow them to bring Sakura to the station regardless of her lack of sobriety. "We have a doctor in the station to help us with Sakura and determine her condition. Would you like us to take you there or are you fully capable?"

The room was dark and charged with electricity, two strong personalities were battling and Iruka was suffocating in the aftermath.

"Earlier this year there was an incident that involved your fiancé Sakura Haruno and her colleague Akasuna no Sasori. The case was filed as assault with intent to rape, illegal detention, and administering drugs without consent. As you are aware, Akasuna no Sasori disappeared right before his trial even started, only later to have photos of him horribly mutilated and tortured." Madara hummed to indicate his notice of whatever it is Ibiki was saying.

"Which brings us to the next case of Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend and the heiress to the Yamanaka clan fortune and business; she also disappeared without a notice and before her absence could have been noticed past the 48 hour mark pictures of her resurfaced in the very same style that Akasuna no Sasori's did."

Ibiki opened a folder and spilled its contents on the table, all of which was about the case being talked at hand. Ibiki picked the picture that was the acorn that had the most potential into becoming an oak tree for the case. Madara kept his cool when he saw the photo of Yamanaka Ino's severed head and his hand on top. He kept his fake mortification in check which served to annoy both of his interrogators.

"Now, the interesting part here is that-" Ibiki pauses to grab the evidence from Iruka. "-the ring in the photo was later found within the sight of the explosion in the Uchiha clan main house." Ibiki opened the folder and showed him the dismantled ring inside a ziplock along with some close up photos. Madara felt a chill run down his spine. "Upon further examination the ring's manufacturer could not be seen anywhere else, since there was no serial number or mark engraved. The same could not be said for the precious jewels and rubies however."

This time it was Iruka who opened a new folder with the ruby hairpins. "Both the ring and the rubies on the hairpins are registered to one person and that is you." Iruka proceeded to show a copy of the manufacturers receipt and a transaction sheet of who it belonged to. "We have a few reliable witnesses that said that you gave these pins to Sakura Uchiha formerly known as Sakura Haruno, on her birthday just last year, is that correct?"

"That is correct." Madara said evenly. "Mr. Uchiha, these are serious charges, even without the evidence of who is the real cause of bombing the Uchiha clan main house, the murder of Yamanaka Ino and the kidnapping and murder of Akasuna no Sasori are serious charges.-" Ibiki was cut short when there was a knock in the interrogation room. Iruka was the one who left his side as Ibiki never removed his eyes from the deceptively calm Madara.

Iruka walked back and proceeded to cuff Madara as he recited his rights. "You are under arrest for the murder of Yamanaka Ino, the kidnapping and murder of Akasuna no Sasori, the illegal detention, rape, administering unwarranted drugs without consent, and domestic abuse to Sakura Uchiha also known as Sakura Haruno."

Madara was quiet but he laughed almost hysterically as Iruka recited those words as he realized that Sakura was being interviewed while he was too. She knew too much even if she was drugged. "I have the best lawyers in the country, I think we both know how this will turn out." Madara growled out with a vicious smile on his face. Ibiki glared at the man and his audacity, "With the evidence we have at hand, that will never be happening Madara."

Sakura's mother was by her side crying her eyes out as her daughter slept, Fugaku on the other hand was in deep thought trying to fully acknowledge the shame of blindly following a horrible man like Madara and letting him do this to his daughter. The moment they found out about the rape and other forms of abuse, plus the volatile mixture of drugs he administered to Sakura, they wished that they could have just dropped dead.

Itachi and Sasuke refused to leave Sakura's side, too scared to go back and see her gone again. Even through her drug induced state she was shamelessly told everything **down to every detail of what he did to her**. Later that day the team responsible for inspecting the Uchiha clan main house uncovered the underground floors underneath where the house stood.

It was untouched by the explosion and the claims Sakura made were true. There were various rooms and instruments of torture, for some of the rooms made into a prison there were rotting bodies of the Uchiha clan competitors that suddenly disappeared one day.

Weeks and weeks of investigations and extensive therapy were done to the victims. The Uchiha Corp. although lost various assets through the illegal means that Madara has done didn't suffer much from the clan companies that were affiliated with them seeing as they favored the rule of Itachi better than they did Madara. Through good faith and an earnest work ethic the Uchiha Corp. reformed itself into something far from what Madara had made it to be.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is a very graphic story (extremely twisted). If you don't like, don't read. Themes of rape, drugs, and violence will be present.**

 _ **MadaSaku. AU/ Graphic content, Rated M for a reason**_ _ **. Don't like? Don't read.**_

 **Summary** **:** **Life plays a wicked game with people, and for some the loss is greater compared to the others. For Sakura Haruno, the game is just about to begin.**

 _ **Ch32: Reap What You Sow**_

 _ **1 year after the investigation**_

"Uchiha, there is someone here for you." Madara was seated in the darkest corner of his cell. He couldn't do much without the use of his hands constantly bound by the straight jacket he was forced to wear after bashing multiple skulls of the officers in the max prison. His forced isolation was brought by himself.

Madara's hair grew wilder by the day and rougher by the minute without the luxuries he was born in and used to. His aristocratic features became rough looking even though he was still undeniably handsome. The insanity in his eyes manifested slowly in his features, his smile had a touch of madness to it as he made his sadistic streak apparent any chance he gets. He was a fallen king, betrayed by his own empire and there was nothing but revenge in his mind. He would claim _**his**_ Sakura again; he would obliterate anyone who came in his way. His scalp itched as it craved the gentle touch and slender fingers of the girl he loved ever so dearly. He misses the scent of her skin and the taste of her lips.

The man was assisted outside of his cell, thoughts of who could it have been run through his mind. His brother Izuna had committed suicide the moment he found out about his brothers inevitable incarceration. No amount of money could bribe his way outside of the jail, since Madara was almost universally hated. The wolves ate him alive the moment they had the chance to do so.

His feet and were shackled, his mouth was strapped to a mouthpiece that prevented him from assaulting anyone with his mouth (as he had done before) but didn't stop him from talking. His nerves went on high alert the moment he saw a flash of pink.

He froze in his tracks.

His heart, for god knows how long, has skipped a beat after a long time.

"My beloved" he whispered breathlessly. Sakura was on the other side of the glass in the private cubicle. She wore a simple white dress, and her hair was still kept in the length he despises so much, but it everything else about her endeared her to him nonetheless. The closer he got the more he noticed that her physique had change a bit. Sakura's chest grew a bit wider, or maybe it was because he hasn't seen her for what felt like forever. Her face still kept that gentle calm, but her innocence was replaced by experience and something aching to vulnerability even though at first glance it was as if she had toughen up.

As he sat down his mouth watered, it was like he was imagining her scent, the taste of her sweat slicked skin, her delicious core. Not once did they break eye contact as he finally settled himself in his seat. Ever so calmly Sakura slipped a small piece of paper through the slit underneath the glass. Madara's eyes wandered down but didn't bother to read it.

"My beloved." He said again, calling out to her. "I believe you deserve to know, it has been a long time." Oh god he missed her voice so much. Her expression held no hatred, or contempt. She was calm as a breeze, but evidently damaged. Seeing as she would not talk any longer before he reads the file she has slipped him he began registering what was written on the paper.

Madara, again, laughed hysterically with tears brimming his eyes. "You're lying! You are not capable of doing this." Sakura watched him lose himself, but she took no satisfaction in it. She didn't feel a single ounce of victory seeing Madara fall apart right in front of her. She gave him a small smile, a small understanding smile, because she understood him in this aspect at least.

"You deserve to know the truth, even if you had done nothing to do so." She said calmly yet again. Madara slammed his head through the glass, trying to make a point as if it was going to break through the sheer force of his cranium. "You could never do that! What did you do to our child?!" he screamed.

A month and a half into the pregnancy was the time when she found out about it. It was early into the investigation when it happened. Itachi, the very man she saw as a brother supported her through the decision of aborting the child, and no one else in the family knew about it. Through the months as she recuperated Itachi was the one who truly never left her side, even though her family was there also.

She found a solid and firm truth that she couldn't let the child live, knowing that she could never let it know the true nature of its father or how he or she came to be. She couldn't let it go up for adoption not wanting to give it a life of hardships and suffering through the uncertainty of the foster care system. Even if she gave it the love it deserves, it could never erase the fact of how the child came to be. She couldn't bring herself to give it that kind of baggage.

She truly felt bad, but she knew she just had to. It took her almost a year to find the courage to show herself to Madara, at least, that part of the truth he deserved to know. No matter how many times she never wanted to have intercourse with him, it does not erase the fact that the child was his also. "Sakura! You couldn't have done this you're lying!" he screamed again.

The cubicle shook and shook as Madara fastened his speed in banging his head through the glass wanting to break it, but it only resulted in his head bleeding, leaving a trail of blood as he was being taken away, but right before he left, Sakura stayed calm still.

"You have done atrocious things, Madara. Not only to me, but to many others as well. You harmed your own family, you harmed innocent people, but that will not stop me from forgiving you."

In the middle of his hysterics Madara's labored breathing could be heard. Visions of him having his own family crumbled right before him, the goddess he worshiped before that was Sakura deteriorated in his eyes. "I find comfort in knowing that you have a lifetime to think about what you have done inside your cell, and I know full well that you deserve something far worse." Sakura stood up and began fixing herself.

"You'll never see me again, Madara. I truly hope you find peace." She said solemnly.

"Come back here Sakura! Come back!" he screamed over and over again. It took almost a team of men to safely put Madara back in his cell.

Right after his meeting with Sakura, his mental health deteriorated through the years consistently in a worrying pace. Most doctors that had a chance to examine him could only say that his brain was as good as a puddle.

* * *

"You should rest, Sakura." A deep voice behind her spoke. Itachi gently placed both of his hands on her shoulders steering her right back to the bed from the window. It was not long ago that Itachi had made his feelings known to her. Sakura wasn't fazed in the least because she knew, she was confident, that Itachi could never do anything that would harm her.

Right as she sat on the bed she held his hand and leaned on his palm with his face. Itachi basked in her warmth and softness. She still kept her beauty even though certain parts of her were completely destroyed. She never said anything back to reciprocate his feelings, but that did not bother him. He only wanted to see the woman he loves recover from the hell she was in.

"Itachi." She called unto him. Her green eyes wandered from his arm, to his chest, through his neck, and finally his eyes. Oddly enough, he felt it trail through his body as if there was an actual feather. "Thank you." She whispered loud enough just for him to hear, even though there was no one else. Sakura was too gentle for this world, even finding the strength to forgive Madara.

He found out the extent of her strength when she assaulted Madara with successful jabs in court when he made a dangerous approach in her direction. Even though Madara did not seem like he was hurt he saw the parts of his face that were bleeding due to her fists.

He snaps himself out of the memory when Sakura places her soft lips on his knuckle. "Good night, Sakura." He says with a smile. "I love you, Itachi." She said, but he knew he meant it in a different sense from what he truly wanted. "I love you too." He never called her Imouto ever again when she came back to them finally.

It pieced something together in her mind that love brings out the best and worst out of everyone, for some a bit more severe than others.

She laid there in bed, feeling for the pieces of her that she could never put back but still kept. Her road to recovery was going to be a long one, she knew that much, but with the people and friends she has now she knew she wouldn't be alone.

There are some nights she could never avoid, like waking up drenched in cold sweat from a nightmare, or a repeating sensation of being assaulted like she was before.

Sometimes she could hear the voice of the piece of her that she chose to lose. Sometimes she dreams that it was a boy, sometimes it was a girl. She couldn't bring herself to feel a bit of guilt, her life was so good that she has time to think of such things, to think of a life that never was. It was better this way, she reminded herself.

In all honesty she felt lost. She went back to studying, but kept to the medical field in high hopes that she could help victims like herself in the future. She never wanted anyone else to go through the same thing alone and without professional help.

Her eyes refused to close, in that instant she knew it would be one of those nights where she wouldn't be able to make it through the night without a single wink of sleep.

 _ **END**_


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEASE READ**

Hi everyone! First of all I would like to say thank you for everything. Every single review, fav, follow, and view really helped me through making this.

To be honest with you all, I've been reading fan fiction for a long time now (almost ten years), and I sincerely don't know how to interact with any of you, that's why I barely left any AN that addressed any of you who were commenting or messaging me privately. I also didn't want to be rude or offensive to anyone since I was in such a dark place when I was making this story, I wasn't always in the best mood but writing this story nonstop actually helped me distract myself for a moment.

Even before I wrote chapters 2 to 31 of Shell, I knew right from the start how this was going to end. And please do believe me I have many stories that I want to write the only problem is I don't know which one to pick. I currently have three plot bunnies with three chapters each.

This time, I would like to hear more from you guys. If you have questions or anything, please feel free to message me or leave a comment. I never had a beta too, so my apologies if there are still grammatical errors in the previous chapters of Shell.

Thank you for everything!

-That Angry Kid


End file.
